Jungle Fury: The Sun Sparrow
by thunderyoshi
Summary: In an attempt to forge a friendship between Ninjas and the Order of the Claw, Sensei Sugiura sends Ari to the Pai Zhuq academy to master her animal spirit. When an ancient evil is released from his prison, Ari must forget everything she has learned as a Ninja and a Mystic Warrior, and go back to the basics.
1. Transfer

**As promised, here is the first chapter of Jungle Fury! This will explain how Ari joins the Pai Zhuq academy and learns how to control her animal spirit! Sorry it's a little on the short side, I will update by the end of the weekend (if I'm not too busy with my sister's baby shower!)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Transfer

The sun was just beginning to rise over the mountains and the birds were singing the dawn chorus in the trees of the forest that covered the mountain. Moving so quietly that not even the birds noticed, the young woman just out of her teenage years suppressed a wide yawn. Pushing her black hair from her face, Ari stepped out into a clearing. The pale sun shimmered on the lake that rested in the middle of the clearing, and despite how tired she was, Ari couldn't help but smile at the familiar sight.

She stepped onto the lake, causing small ripples to flow around her. She walked along the lake as if walking along solid ground, and passed through the light that flickered to life in the middle of the lake. Ari stepped through the portal to the Celestial Ninja Academy, where the morning light was slowly illuminating the school.

"Ari!" it wasn't long after she reached the school grounds that she was almost tackled off her feet in a bear hug.

"Morning Derek," Ari chuckled as she hugged the Moon Ninja back. After she had helped to save him and his four brothers, along with the rest of the Celestial and other Ninja Academies, from their prison on Lothor's ship, they had regarded her as family. "So where's your dad? I'd like to ask him what is so important that it warrants being up at the crack of dawn," she smiled as he released her.

"He's in his office with Zoe," Derek told her with a grin. Thanking him, Ari turned and headed towards the rebuild building. "And be careful, my baby sister been super crabby since she entered her final month!" he warned, making Ari laugh loudly.

After knocking on the door, Ari opened it and peered into the office that was filled with scrolls and artefacts gathered over the years related to Celestial Ninjas. In a box on the shelf, sat the two morphers that had belonged to Ari and Zoe several years before.

"Ari, I'm glad you could make it," Sensei Sugiura smiled widely at the Sun Ninja as she walked in.

"I'm surprised you made it," Zoe chuckled from her seat beside the desk. Her hands rested on her swollen stomach as she smiled up at the girl she saw as her younger sister.

"I think we all are," Hunter smirked as he walked over and hugged the lanky girl.

"Careful there Hunter," Ari warned lightly as she hugged him back. "Your wife may be pregnant, but you are not. I can still use my powers on you," she told the Thunder Ninja, who just laughed and messed up her hair as he walked back over to Zoe. "So what's up Sensei? Why'd you call me in?" she asked curiously. Despite being in contact and visiting regularly, Ari was no teacher, nor did she do any work for them.

"I have a request for you," Sensei Sugiura told her from his seat behind the desk. "Have you ever heard of The Order of the Claw?" he asked her, and Ari frowned.

"No. What's that?" she asked.

"Finally, something Ari doesn't know," Hunter taunted, and dove aside as Ari let loose an energy-ball that slammed into the wall behind him.

"You were warned," Zoe smirked as he looked up, frowning a little.

"The Order of the Claw are a group who use their animal spirits in their style of fighting," Sensei Sugiura told Ari, ignoring their antics. "They run a sister school to ours, that teaches their students the art of Pai Zhuq," he explained. Ari remained silent, wondering just what this had to do with her. "Recently, we have come into contact with them, and have decided to form a friendship with them. In order to do this, we have agreed to send a Ninja over to them, and they will send one of their own over here," Ari's frown grew. She knew where this was going.

"And you want to send me," she summed up. Sensei Sugiura nodded.

"None of my students would suit this task. They are all very happy in their places here. That's why I wanted to send you," he told her. "You would make an excellent representation," Sensei Sugiura told her, and hearing a scoff, Ari lit another energy-ball in her hand as a warning to Hunter.

"I wanted to go, but ' _in my condition_ ' I can't," Zoe rolled her eyes.

"You're one week past your due date," Hunter pointed out, and Zoe frowned. Ari grinned as she looked from the ex-Silver Ranger, and back at Sensei Sugiura.

"So uh, what do I have to do?" she asked the headmaster.

* * *

Under the watchful eye of the headteacher of the Pai Zhuq academy, Master Mao, Ari was moving slowly, attempting to forget her years of training as not only a Sun Ninja, but a Mystic Warrior. In order to follow the way of her animal spirit and bond with it, she had to start from the beginning.

It had been a week since she had arrived at the Pai Zhuq temple, and still she had had no luck. After 9 years, the way of the Sun Ninja was instinctual to her. Master Mao had told her to be patient. Most new students were young and had no previous experience, allowing them to find their animal spirits much easier.

Moving her arms as she moved fluidly around the room, Ari tried not to think. At first she'd attempted to resist the way she had practised before, but Master Mao had instructed her to do what felt natural, and it would come to her. To resist and think about her next move was not the way to release her spirit.

As she forced herself not to think about her struggles, Ari's mind wandered away from the Pai Zhuq temple that she was residing in. She wondered just how long she'd be away from her family and her friends, not to mention her career as a skateboarder. While the company she was signed up with were lax regarding how often she went to demo's thanks to Andrew Hartford's involvement, Ari didn't want to be away from her dream job longer than she had to.

Master Mao watched as Ari completely let her instincts take over. He gave a small nod to himself, knowing that Ari's mind was focused on other things, other than worrying about what she was doing. While some of her moves were still those that she had learned before arriving at the temple, some were completely new for the girl, yet completely natural.

Moving around the equipment that helped the newer students train their spirits, Ari was completely in the zone, and a golden light flickered to life around her. She gained speed, and began to jump around the room, spinning and kicking as well as throwing punches and kicks. The faintest of smiles graced Master Mao's face. She'd finally done it.

"Master Mao," Ari's eyes darted to the doorway as a voice disrupted her focus. Having been spinning midair, Ari lost her balance and tumbled to the floor.

"Yes Jarrod?" the Master turned to the young man who was scowling at Ari as she groaned, rolling onto her back.

"More of the new recruits are arriving," Jarrod announced as Ari sat up, looking up at him curiously. She'd been one of the earliest of the new recruits to arrive, and by far the oldest. Because of that, she'd not had the opportunity to meet the others. Unfortunately for her, she had had the opportunity to meet Jarrod. He was one of the strongest students in the temple, and had been there the longest. However, he was a bully, pushing around the younger students, and because of that, he and Ari had clashed, resulting in him ending up face down in the dirt, and both of them being punished for fighting.

"Thank you Jarrod," Master Mao nodded to the Lion Cub, who turned and left. "That was great work Ariel," the Master then turned to the ex-Ranger as she stood up. "You have finally unlocked your animal spirit," he told her, and Ari brightened, ignoring his use of her full first name.

"Awesome, what is it?" she asked, bubbling with excitement that she couldn't contain. For a week now she'd been wondering just what her animal spirit would be. She'd seen various kinds already, mostly feline related, but there had been other spirits, all of which had been powerful, fierce animals.

"You have the spirit of the Sparrow," Master Mao told her, and Ari visibly deflated.

"The...Sparrow?" she repeated, blinking several times. "Really?" she asked, hoping that he was not telling the truth. She could tell, however, that Master Mao was completely serious.

"Do not view this as a bad thing, young cub," Master Mao told her calmly. "The Sparrow may be small, but she is certainly not weak. She does not rely on strength, nor does she believe that strength is true power. The Sparrow is not confined by conventional thinking, which is what allows her to survive," he explained, and his description rang true for Ari, who had always relied on her speed, rather than pure power. "Now go. With practice, you will be able to harness her power. And remember, our animal spirits do not make us strong, but rather we make them stronger," Master Mao told the girl.

"Thank you, Master," Ari bowed to him in the traditional style of the Pai Zhuq – which was still strange to her – and left.

Ari couldn't believe her spirit. While what Master Mao had told her had lightened her disappointment, she couldn't believe that she had such a small creature for her spirit. She had expected a bird of sorts, but after having a swan represent the Sun Ninjas, and a Griffin for a Titan form, she'd expected something a little grander than a common garden bird.

"I got my animal spirit today!" she overheard a couple of the new students talking excitedly as she passed the common area where the students took their breaks.

"What did you get?" another asked as Ari took a seat under a tree, pulling a book out.

"I got a polar bear!" the first boy exclaimed with a proud smile.

"Wow!" the second boy gushed as Ari tried not to listen to them. "I got a hippo!" he told his friend.

"Oh wow really? That's so cool!" a girl had joined their conversation. "I've got a hyena!" she boasted as more of the new students spoke up, declaring their animal spirits. With a small sigh, Ari stood up and shoved her book into her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. She walked away, but instead of heading back to the dorms, Ari returned to the training area.

"I make my spirit stronger..." she muttered as she tossed her bag into the corner. "I may not have a cool or strong spirit, but I'm going to make her the best," Ari spoke with determination.

"What _is_ your spirit then?" she glanced around to see Jarrod smirking at her from the doorway.

"That's none of your business," Ari told him, turning away and beginning to practice.

"I am a senior student, show me some respect," Jarrod growled at her, not liking her attitude. Ari still didn't look at him as she moved around fluidly.

"I'll show you some respect..." she kicked up and moved around the wooden pillar. "When you earn it," Ari told him, and Jarrod growled again. He seemed torn between fighting with her again, and leaving it. He didn't want to get in trouble with Master Mao again. Ari seemed to have stopped paying attention to him, and with her focus on following her animal spirit's guidance, he had a clear shot at taking her down. However, instead, he turned and stormed out.

Ari glanced over her shoulder at his retreating back, and sighed. She'd forgotten about bullies who stayed at the top by intimidating the newer students. Shaking her head and deciding to worry about Jarrod later, Ari chose to focus on her moves instead. The Sparrow was the spirit she had, and whining wasn't going to change that. So, she would embrace it instead.

* * *

 **Again, sorry it's a little on the short side!**

 **I'll update by Sunday at the latest!**

 **Please review!**


	2. Welcome to the Jungle Part 1

**Whoa, what a response to the first chapter! Thank you all for your lovely reviews, and also to everyone who favourited and followed! You guys are the best!  
**

 **Enjoy the first real chapter, when Casey, Theo and Lily make their first appearances!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Jungle Part 1

"Theo, what is going on?" Ari was woken from her nap by a quiet whisper to her left.

"Lily, no talking," another voice whispered back as Ari attempted to remain impassive, her eyes closed. Over the years, she had become very good at napping instead of meditating, and almost never got caught.

"Lighten up, we've been sitting here since last night," the first voice whispered back, sounding bright despite having been meditating all night. Ari wondered just why they had been sent to meditate in the grounds all night.

A month had passed since Ari had joined the Pai Zhuq temple, and she had harnessed the power of her animal spirit. She was now able to send the spirit out to fight, and despite the laughter from the other cubs, she had grown stronger much faster than the rest. However, she was not on the same level as the other 7 that sat around her, all of them having been at the temple for several years.

"Just try to enjoy the silence," Theo sighed, sounding irritable.

"I hate silence," Lily muttered back, and a small smile tugged at Ari's mouth. Hearing footsteps approach, her green eyes opened and she looked up at Master Mao as he approached. A few other Masters stood around, watching as well. The group of 8 got to their feet as Master Mao stood in front of them.

"Hey Theo, did my butt get up with me?" Lily asked as she stood up, shaking it out. Theo looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "I can't tell, I'm numb," she shrugged, bowing.

"You are the eight finalists. I'm looking for four," Master Mao informed them, and Ari looked with wide eyes at the one who was facing her. With the spirit of the ox, he was powerful, and judging from his smirk, he didn't expect much from Ari. "Begin!" Master Mao instructed.

Ari met the young man in the middle of the courtyard, but as soon as she reached him, she darted to the side. Her opponent had not expected it, and so his powerful punch sailed through the air, allowing Ari to catch him from behind with a spinning kick. He stumbled forwards, and the golden aura surrounded Ari as she summoned her sparrow spirit. As the young man turned to face her again, the Sparrow shot at him, hitting him several times and throwing him to the ground. After bowing, she walked over and held out her hand.

"That was impressive, I didn't think a sparrow would have it in them," the young man laughed, accepting her hand.

"Jarrod!" they heard Master Mao's sharp voice as Jarrod tormented his opponent with his Lion spirit. "Lily, Theo, Ari. Join us in the Great Hall this evening," the Master instructed them. The four bowed, and Master Mao walked off.

"Seriously, you've been here a month," the young man who still stood with Ari was stunned that she had been able to take him on and beat him easily. "You have some serious skills," he laughed, and Ari grinned back.

"Thanks, but it helps that I've been practising martial arts for years," she laughed lightly.

"Where's my towel, cub?" they looked around as Jarrod approached the new student base. "Move it! That's a direct order from a senior student!" he snarled at the young boy. With a yell, he then knocked the towels from the table.

"Here's a towel," Ari frowned when another boy spoke up quickly. Jarrod turned around with a raised eyebrow, and snatched the towel from him before tossing it aside. "Look, I don't want any problems," the boy spoke softly.

"Too bad," Jarrod shoved him to the ground.

"Leave him alone," Ari stepped in, scowling up at Jarrod. "If you want to bully someone, try me," she challenged him.

"Don't get cocky just because you won that fight. You've been here, what, a month?" Jarrod squared up to her, standing very close.

"I may only be a cub but I know when to stand up to bullies," Ari replied coldly. Jarrod then shoved her, and she stumbled over a fallen towel. She hit the ground hard, and groaned.

"Leave her alone!" the boy on the ground yelled, and Jarrod was thrown back as the boy's yell carried power behind it, along with a spirit. Ari ducked, but had no reason to go on the defensive, as the spirit leapt over her head and slammed into Jarrod, throwing the boy back several metres. The spirit snarled again, before fading, and when Ari peeked up to find Jarrod on the ground, looking utterly bewildered, she couldn't help but laugh. "What did I just do?" the boy looked down at his hands in shock. Jarrod got to his feet, looking more furious than before. "I'm sorry! I don't know what happened!" he insisted. Ari scrambled to her feet, stepping between them again, but as Jarrod went to attack, there was a loud clap. They looked around to see Master Mao watching warily. The two turned and bowed to him, and as he turned away, Jarrod shoved past Ari.

"You ok?" after shooting Jarrod a glare, Ari turned to Casey and offered a hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks," he took it, and got to his feet. "You didn't have to do that," he told her, and Ari tilted her head, watching him with her deep green eyes.

"And you didn't have to stand up for that other kid," she pointed out. "Don't worry about it dude," she smiled, and walked off to get a well earned nap.

* * *

Ari's nap was interrupted by a messenger calling for her to go to Master Mao's office, where she was joined by Lily and Theo, and then the boy she had helped out before.

"Why are we here? Where's Jarrod? Why is that recruit here?" Theo was asking questions non-stop. Lily and Ari glanced over to the boy, who gave a small smile before looking back at his hands.

"Why do you _always_ have to know everything?" Lily turned to her best friend with an amused smile. "You have control issues," she told him. Theo frowned, before glancing to Ari as she stifled a laugh.

"You've only been here a month, why did Master Mao choose you as one of the finalists?" Theo asked her, and Ari shrugged.

"Dude, I don't even know _what_ I was chosen for," Ari shrugged. They all looked up as Master Mao emerged from his office, turning to them. The four jumped up and bowed respectfully.

"Follow me," he instructed, and led them through the temple, coming to a flight of stone steps that reminded Ari of the entrance to Ninja Ops. They walked down the steps, with the new recruit slipping and almost bowling them all down, before Ari caught his arm. Master Mao pushed open the large wooden doors at the bottom, and revealed a large room with a box on a stone table in the centre, with candles of various heights lit around it.

"This is so _cool_ ," Lily was practically bouncing as she looked around.

"It's a little creepy," Ari muttered. "What is this place?" she asked, looking to Master Mao.

"It's called the Forbidden Room," Master Mao told them as he bowed to the picture carved into the wall.

"Forbidden? That doesn't sound good," the boy muttered behind Ari.

"Eh, the forest in Briarwood was 'forbidden'. It turned out to be pretty awesome," Ari shrugged, earning three weird looks from the other students.

"Jarrod has been dismissed," Master Mao turned to them. "In your hearts, you know why. Casey, you have the heart to stand up for others. You also have the potential to become a Tiger Master. I have decided to choose you, in Jarrod's place," Casey's eyes widened in alarm as Lily and Theo looked at him in alarm. Ari just looked slightly amused. "Listen closely. Over 10,000 years ago, there was a great evil, named Dai Shi," he turned to the picture, that was illuminated by the candles. "He believed that animals should rule the planet, and humans were to be erased. Brave warriors channeled their animal spirits, and after a great battle, they were able to capture the Dai Shi, inside this box," Master Mao lifted the chest from the table, and the four watched warily. He then held up his arm, revealing his Master's tattoo. "The Pai Zhuq, Order of the Claw, was formed to train students in kung-fu, and to serve as protectors were to ever escape," he explained. "You four have been selected to take on that task," he told them.

"Master Mao, with all due respect," Ari interrupted. "I've been here a month, and it was from a favour from-"

"I spent ten _years_ in training!" Jarrod's snarl made them look around as the young man stormed into the room. "You just can't kick me out for no reason!" he yelled furiously.

"Agreed. But I have a reason," Master Mao told him calmly. He turned to place the chest back on the table, and with a furious yell, Jarrod launched himself at Master Mao. The older man easily fought him off, and Ari put a hand to her face as the other three students watched in alarm.

"This is just stupid," Ari muttered, and Master Mao knocked Jarrod flying backwards.

"Now go," Master Mao told him in a low voice.

"Yes..." Jarrod growled, turning and walking away. However, as he reached the others, a gold and black aura surrounded him.

"No!" Ari cried, realising what he was doing, but it was too late. Jarrod's lion spirit flew from the furious young man. Taken by surprise, Master Mao dropped the box, causing it to burst open as Master Mao slammed onto the table. For a moment, nothing happened, and everyone managed to breathe, before a roar echoed through the room and smoke flew from the box, knocking everyone flying. The candles were extinguished as the smoke formed a spirit that floated in front of Master Mao.

"At last! Mao, my old friend, I have thought about no-one else for centuries, but before I destroy you, you will be witness to the destruction of those dear to you!" Dai Shi laughed in his low voice.

"What's he talking about?" Theo asked slowly.

"I believe that would be us dude," Ari groaned, pushing herself up and preparing to fight. The other three jumped up to fight too, and Dai Shi roared.

"No!" Master Mao yelled, jumping up. Dai Shi caught him, and blasted him before tossing him onto the stone table again. "Mao is defeated, _you_ are not worth my time!" Dai Shi declared, and blasted past them, knocking them to the ground. Hearing Master Mao's pained groan, they got up and rushed over to him.

"Master!" Theo cried as they gathered around the fallen teacher.

"My time in this form has ended," Master Mao told them gravely. "Shed no tears, there are important things to do. The evil that is Dai Shi will return to where he was captured. You must _destroy_ him," he pleaded with the four, before pulling a card from his pocket. "Go to this address in Ocean Bluff, there you will meet your new Master," he told them, handing Ari the card that had been sealed over.

"We don't _want_ a new Master!" Lily cried, tears filling her eyes.

"Remember the first rule I told you," Master Mao gave a weak smile. "Don't be attached to the Master, but to the lesson," he told them. "Now go," he told them.

"Wait! I'm not your guy!" Casey told him. "I can't destroy evil, I haven't even mastered handing out towels!" he yelled at the fallen master.

"Listen to me! All of you! You four are the world's _only_ chance!" he told them, before his body disappeared, becoming a spirit that flew from the room.

"Master Mao..." Casey breathed.

"Come on," Ari sighed, opening the card. "We've got a long journey ahead of us," she led the way from the Forbidden Room, glancing back with worry as a familiar feeling hit her.

* * *

"A pizza parlour?" Theo frowned as they walked through Ocean Bluff, following Ari's directions. "Are you sure this is the place, and that you're not just following your stomach?" he asked, snatching the card from Ari.

"Dude, did nobody tell you that snatching is rude?" Ari quirked an eyebrow at him.

"And did nobody tell you that nobody says dude anymore?" Theo shot back.

"Wrong," Ari just hummed and walked into the pizza parlour. They walked inside, and looked around at the crowd eating pizza. "These pjs suck," Ari muttered, feeling ridiculous.

"That must be him," Theo nudged Lily as he noticed an older Asian man sitting at a table with the remnants of pizza in front of him.

"That isn't him," Ari shook her head.

"How do you know?" Theo challenged her.

"Cause it ain't him, that's how I know," Ari replied, rolling her eyes.

"Look, no offence to you," Theo gave a condescending smile that made Ari bristle. "You're new, just like Casey. I think me and Lil would know a little more about this than you," he told her, and he and Lily walked over to the man. Giving a weak smile, Casey followed, and Ari rolled her eyes before looking around. Nobody seemed to fit.

"Check!" she glanced around as the man the others had approached called out. She snickered as the three returned to her.

"Back so soon?" she asked innocently, and Theo glowered at her.

"Probably not her either?" Lily giggled as she noticed a young woman eating a slice of pizza, only to get the cheese on her glasses. Casey and Ari laughed, before there was a small explosion in the kitchen, and a figure bust from the kitchen with dough covering his face.

"Whoa, intense..." the man breathed as he pulled the dough off to reveal his flour covered face. "So much for my Mount Kilimanjaro pizza experiment..." he sighed, rolling the dough up and tossing it away. "Whoa! New customers!" he realised as he spotted them. "Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza, the name's RJ," he grinned, holding out menus.

"No, no, we're not customers," Theo told him quickly.

"We're looking for...our Master," Lily whispered to him.

"Aren't we all," RJ laughed, and Ari smirked as the other three sighed.

"I say we go," Theo turned away.

"I'm hungry," Casey admitted, and Ari's stomach growled in agreement.

"Me too," Lily nodded with a smile. RJ's smile returned, and he gestured to an empty table, handing the three menus.

"Oh great..." Theo muttered, and as RJ bounced off to get them drinks, he sat down. "Uh, guys, just how do you expect to pay for this?" he asked with a raised eyebrow as he took a seat as well. Casey and Lily suddenly looked worried, but Ari just opened her menu.

"Don't worry, I got this one," she told them.

"How?" Theo narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

"Theo," Lily hissed at him. "Stop being so rude," she scolded, and he looked abashed.

"Because I have money in here," Ari lifted her backpack with a raised eyebrow. Lily and Theo remembered seeing her carrying it around almost constantly. "So just chill, there's no point searching on an empty stomach. This way we'll be refreshed and alert," she told him. Theo seemed to bristle, but Ari looked down at her menu again as if ending the conversation.

* * *

As Theo finished off the last piece of pizza, RJ walked back over with a smile.

"Well? How was the pizza?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah yeah, it was amazing," Theo rolled his eyes, unable to deny that he had enjoyed the large pizza the four shared. RJ's smile grew, and Theo turned back to his companions. "But it's _not_ why we're here," he told them sternly.

"Right, you're looking for your Master," RJ nodded. "If you're supposed to meet him here then...I suggest you wait!" he told them. "You can work here until he shows up," he suggested with a wide smile. Lily looked excited, as Theo seemed to become even more annoyed at the idea.

"Work here? No, no, we don't work for anyone," he snapped. "Right guys?" he looked to the other three.

"Give us a minute here RJ?" Ari smiled at him, and with a nod, he went off to help other customers.

"Look, Theo, we're in the real world now. There are things to get, things to have, and we need _money_ to do that," Lily told Theo sharply, annoyed at his refusal at the offer. "Now I am _not_ gonna spend another day in these pyjamas," she growled at him. Ari laughed at his startled look at the usually gentle girl.

"Ok, _fine_ ," Theo sighed. "I'll be a manager or something reasonable. But only until our Master arrives," he told them sternly. When Ari giggled again, he frowned at her. "And what is so funny?" he demanded.

"Come on, isn't it obvious?" she asked, resting an elbow on the table and looking amused.

"What's obvious?" Casey asked, looking at the dark haired girl curiously.

"We've already met our Master," she told them lightly, making their eyes widen.

"We have?!" Lily hissed excitedly. "Who is it?" she asked, and Ari just shrugged. Before they could press her on the matter, there was a loud explosion outside, and screams reached them. As Theo, Lily and Casey looked around in surprise, Ari jumped from her chair and bolted out of the door.

"Hey!" Theo yelled, but she was already gone. Racing down the street, Ari weaved around the screaming crowd who were running in the opposite direction, and found a group of strange creatures bouncing around, destroying their surroundings.

"Discover their fear Rinshi! It makes us stronger!" she looked up to see another, similar to the rest, only in a red coat, standing over them laughing. "It makes _me_ stronger!" he declared, only to be hit in the face by a golden ball.

"Sorry dude, you're not gonna find any fear here!" Ari called as she alerted the rest of the Rinshi to her presence.

"Pai Zhuq!" he snarled, getting to his feet and looking down at the girl. "Get her!" he ordered, and the rest of the Rinshi raced towards her. A small smirk graced Ari's features, before she met them, dodging each of the monsters and letting her animal spirit guide her. With kicks and punches, she easily fought them off.

"What are those things?!" she heard Casey's yell, and glanced around to see the other three had joined the fight.

"Friends of Dai Shi!" Ari called, and spun, kicking another one in the head. "Now quit staring and help out these people!" she told them. The three nodded and ran to fight, helping the fallen people who were surrounded by the monsters. However, she noticed the three quickly being overwhelmed, and more Rinshi began to swarm her, seeing her as the biggest threat.

"Time for my true form!" the one in red declared, and suddenly transformed into a large monster. "Now for some real destruction!" he roared, laughing loudly.

"Look what crawled out from under a rock," Theo narrowed his eyes at the monster.

"Pound for pound, humans are no match for a bug!" he told them, and blasted Theo and Casey off their feet.

"Hey!" Lily leapt at him, but he easily dodged her moves and grabbed her.

"Care to join your friends?" the monster laughed, before tossing her to the ground beside the two.

"Enough!" Ari landed a kick to his side, but he just laughed it off. "I need my Morpher...dammit," Ari had left her bag in Jungle Karma Pizza. She glanced around at the other three as Casey and Theo helped Lily up. Before she could decide whether to reveal her powers to them or not, the monster caught her and threw her to the ground.

"And now to finish you little pests!" they looked up as the monster approached.

"Ok, not much choice I guess," Ari pushed herself up, before a familiar figure ran onto the scene, standing in front of the four.

"Whoa, dude, step back," RJ told the monster, who was surprised by his appearance. "I think it's time for your first lesson," he turned to the four. "Can't judge a book by its cover," he pulled up his sleeve to reveal the Master's Mark.

"I told you people still say dude!" Ari laughed as the others looked stunned. RJ grinned, and demonstrated a series of moves.

"Attack!" the monster ordered, but within seconds the Rinshi were defeated. A purple and silver aura began to surround RJ, and he blasted the monster with his animal spirit. Returned to his original form, the monster jumped to his feet. "I'll get you!" he promised, running off.

"You're him," Casey breathed as they got back to their feet. "You're our Master," he laughed in disbelief. The four bowed respectfully, and RJ grimaced.

"Uh, just call me RJ," he told them quickly. "Now, my students, the real journey begins," he told them, leading them back to his restaurant.

* * *

The four students talked animatedly with their new Master, returning to JKP, only for the young woman from before to approach them.

"Where _was_ everyone?" the laughter stopped as she spoke up, looking frazzled. "The door was open and people were waiting, so I ended up taking orders and making pizzas and stuff, and I took money and I put it in the register and I cleaned and turned off the oven and-"

"Remember to breathe Fran," RJ interrupted her quickly, alarmed by her rambling. Ari giggled, putting her hands to her mouth. "Fran, this is Theo, Lily, Casey and Ari," the four smiled at her as she waved awkwardly. "Fran is our _best_ customer, she's here _everyday_!" RJ told them proudly, making her smile drop.

"Well it's not like I have nothing else to do...I _do_ , it's just...I love pizza," Fran admitted with a smile. "All the toppings, and the smell and the taste...I like spaghetti as well – the sauce and the meatballs and-"

"Breathe Fran," RJ told her again. "We'll see you tomorrow," he laughed, and she nodded, blushing a little as she realised she had gotten carried away again. With a quick goodbye, she rushed off. "Follow me," RJ led the way upstairs to his home.

"Look at the size of this place!" Theo exclaimed, amazed as they looked around.

"This place is great!" Casey laughed, grabbing a basketball. Ari leaned on the railings, looking around as Lily started dancing to the music she put on.

"It's nice...but it needs a cleaning," Theo commented as he ran his finger through a layer of dust.

"Hey, thanks for volunteering Theo," RJ smirked, walking down the stairs with Ari. "Mi casa, es su casa," RJ told them, ignoring Theo's protests. "This is where you'll be living, training, and working. Everything is yours. Except that chair," RJ's smile dropped as Lily took a seat in a recliner. "My chair, it's mine, it's off limits, got it?" he asked as Lily stepped away.

"Got it," the four nodded, with Lily and Ari laughing. "Ok, next order of business is to get you out of those pyjamas," RJ decided, and Ari cheered. However, it faded as she noticed the colour scheme of the uniforms he gave them.

"Hey, new training gear; gotta love that," Casey grinned as he received his, which consisted of black trousers, and a red and black jacket.

"Dude, you've had that one for like a week," Ari pointed out, and he shrugged. She took hers, which had a dark yellow jacket with white instead of black, with a black skirt and white leggings instead. She studied it for a moment with a raised eyebrow, planning on making some changes to her uniform if she was going to be using it for a while. Lily received a uniform like Ari's, only black where Ari's had white, and a lighter yellow where Ari's was more golden in colour, and Theo got one like Casey's, only in blue.

"Look at all those TV's, I haven't watched TV in years!" Lily smiled, excited.

"TV? No, these are much, much more," RJ told her proudly. "It's a state of the art, city-side monitoring system...plus one thousand two hundred and fifty-three cable channels," he added with a goofy smile. Ari looked up from her uniform with a raised eyebrow. "Pretty sweet, huh?" he laughed, before one of the TVs suddenly flickered to life, showing the city as the Rinshi attacked.

"Looks like our friends are up to no good again," Theo frowned. "Lets get them!" Theo, Lily, Ari and Casey hurried to the stairs, before realising RJ wasn't following. "Come on RJ," Theo called to him.

"Ah no, no, I have a pizza store to run. Fighting evil is your job. But, I did notice you were a little overpowered last time, so I got a gift for you to even out the odds," RJ grinned widely, turning to a drawer to retrieve something for them. Curious, the four walked back over to see four sets of sunglasses in different colours.

"Sunglasses?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"They're not just sunglasses," RJ told them.

"Please don't say they're Morphers," Ari whispered, closing her eyes.

"They're solar Morphers," Ari slapped a hand to her face. "You ever hear of the _Power Rangers_?" RJ asked, ready to burst with excitement.

"Yeah, who hasn't?" Casey grinned.

"Well guess what. You. Be. Them," he told them, and Ari sighed as the other threes' eyes widened in awe.

"No way!" Theo laughed in disbelief. "Ever since I was a little kid I wanted to be a..." he trailed off when he noticed the looks he was getting. He then cleared his throat, blushing. "If that's what it takes," he said in a lower voice.

"The Power Rangers aren't part of the Order of the Claw-"

"Makes a change," Ari muttered.

"But I figured you needed everything you could get to fight the Dai Shi," RJ smiled, not hearing her mutter. "So I knew this guy, who knew this other guy, who had an uncle, who had a connection-"

"Andrew Hartford by any chance?" Ari asked, and RJ looked at her in surprise.

"Yeah, it was...how did you know?" he questioned curiously as the other three looked at the young woman.

"He had a team of Rangers last year, duh," she reminded them.

"Anyway, he tapped into the Morphing Grid and...voila," he held up the pair in blue. "Your Morphers. Once you activate them, all the knowledge that comes with them will be instantaneously downloaded into your cellular make-up," he told them as he handed them out. "Pretty gnarly, huh?" RJ grinned. "Now, go out there and beat down evil! And now you'll look good doing it," he added proudly.

"I always look good beating down evil," Ari smirked, and ran out before the others could question what she meant.

* * *

The four raced into the city in their new uniforms, as the Rinshi destroyed everything in sight as they were led by two figures.

"Hey, take a look," the taller figure, dressed in brown and black armour with long horns, nudged the one in green and purple armour.

"Ohh, humans?" the green one laughed.

"I don't know about you three, but I think it's time to show them what we've got," Theo looked to the others confidently.

"Totally," Ari smirked. Casey watched as the three stepped forwards, pulling their Morphers from their pockets and putting them on.

"Ready! JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" they morphed into their suits, with Theo in Blue and black, Lily in Yellow and black, and Ari in Gold and white.

"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Agility of a Sparrow, Jungle Fury Gold Ranger!"

"Now that's different," the figure in brown armour commented, not sounding overly concerned.

"Attack!" the female in green ordered, snapping her fingers. Theo, Lily and Ari ran to fight them, leaving Casey to morph. When he tried, nothing happened, and he looked down at his hands in confusion, not understanding at all.

* * *

 **So as you'll probably have noticed, an extra character has been added in! He is one of the major changes to this series, and will be very important, so I hope you like him!  
**

 **Anyways, let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Welcome to the Jungle Part 2

**I figured I'd update today as I'm going to be going to Dublin for Eirtakon tomorrow and won't be back until Monday which meant there wouldn't be an update until then, and I did get chapter 10 written so...here you go!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Welcome to the Jungle Part 2

Cheering as she leapt through the air, Ari bounced over the heads of several Rinshi. Spinning as she landed, she kicked one backwards into the rest, and with several powerful punches, she knocked the rest flying.

"Call to the beast inside! Release the Sparrow!" she called on her golden spirit, that flew around, attacking the Rinshi and turning them to dust. "So much for hanging up my morpher for good. But this is pretty awesome," Ari giggled as she rested a hand on her hip.

Still unable to morph, Casey dismissed it as he saw Fran on the ground at the mercy of the monster from before. He ran towards her, before a group of Rinshi grabbed him. Losing his temper, Casey let out a roar, summoning his animal spirit.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" he morphed into a red and black suit and destroyed the Rinshi around him. "With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

Fran screamed as she was hurled through the air, before Casey caught her and landed easily. As he let her down and she ran off, the new Red Ranger turned and punched the monster, sending him flying.

"Dude..." Ari gave a small laugh as she, Theo and Lily stood together.

"He's amazing!" Lily cheered.

"You'll pay for that!" the monster recovered and blasted Casey, who leapt through the air.

"I'll pay in full!" Casey yelled, easily fighting off the monster. The other three watched as he easily knocked the monster about, before summoning his animal spirit. "Call to the beast inside! Free the Tiger!" his red cloaked tiger spirit raced through the air, and destroyed the monster. "I did it!" Casey laughed.

"That was so cool," Ari told him as they ran over to the excited Ranger.

"How did I do it?" he asked them curiously.

"I knew you could do it," Lily smiled at him as she took his hand.

"Gotta admit, you're one tough tiger," Theo nodded, putting a hand on theirs.

"We're all pretty tough," Ari put her hand on top with a laugh.

"Thanks guys," Casey smiled, before there was a roar, and they looked around to see the monster burst from the rubble.

"You think you have destroyed me, but I'll show you what real power is!" he declared.

"Oh no, please don't go big," Ari groaned.

"I'm gathering people's fear, and it makes me stronger!" he declared, suddenly becoming much larger. "It makes me grow!" he cheered as he now towered over them.

"Ok, now that we can't take. Run!" Ari pushed the three and they ran off, before being knocked off their feet as the monster struck the ground and caused it to quake. As he reared up to attack them, he was suddenly hit by a glowing orange blur. They looked up and found Master Mao facing the monster.

"Go Master Mao!" Theo cheered, and he blasted the monster back again.

"It is not safe here," he flew down, and the four disappeared.

"No!" the green armour clad female cried.

"Dai Shi ain't gonna be happy..." the brown armour clad male sighed.

* * *

Landing on top of a building, the four demorphed and pulled their Solar Morphers off.

"Master Mao, I thought you were gone forever," Casey told him, confused.

"The spirit of a Pai Zhuq can never be destroyed," Master Mao told them as he stood before them, translucent and glowing orange. "My body no longer exists on this earth, but I will be watching over you," Master Mao explained.

"Ok, that answers my first question. Now can you explain how that Mantis grew to the size of Dodger Stadium?!" Casey demanded.

"It's an advanced level of battle technique. Your enemies have mastered it," Master Mao explained.

"No duh," Ari muttered. "Just how do we take them on like that when we can't do the same?" she asked, folding her arms.

"You have a new Master. He must teach you," Master Mao replied, before disappearing.

* * *

RJ sat cross-legged on his mat, enjoying the serenity of his loft as he meditated. However, that peace was shattered as Casey, Lily and Theo ran in, yelling at the same time about the battle and making him fall over.

"Ok...now, everybody take a _deep_ , cleansing breath, and tell me what happened. Calmly," he instructed. The three took a deep breath, before exploding into what had happened. A loud whistle shut them up, and they looked around as Ari walked in.

"The monster grew big, as pretty much every monster that has attacked the Earth has done before - so it's really not that big a surprise – so we need you to teach us how to go big too, or else the Earth is doomed and I don't get to go back to my real job," Ari summed up as she stood on Lily's other side.

"Heavy..." RJ blinked. "But you're not ready for the growing ginormous technique," he told them. "No way," he shook his head as he stood up, and walked away, leaving the four stunned.

* * *

Mantor shrieked as he was slammed face-first into a tree, and his arm yanked up behind his back.

"A Rinshi Beast defeated so easily...shameful!" a woman wearing a long red and brown dress with her black hair up in a strange style snarled, releasing him.

"But Master Mao is strong!" Mantor told her, turning so his back was pressed against the tree.

"Excuses are not what Dai Shi wants to hear," he looked around to see a young man wearing a brown tunic over a long sleeved black shirt, and black trousers leaning against another tree, his arms folded. His hair was short with one part falling over his face, and his blue eyes were sharp and intimidating. "You have ten seconds to give a reason why I shouldn't let my sister here squash you, insect," he told the quivering Rinshi.

"Because I...have a new plan!" Mantor exclaimed. "When I break the city dam, it will flood Ocean Bluff!" Mantor told them.

"I love it," the woman told him softly, before laughing as she summoned her armour. With a low chuckle, the man called on his own armour.

* * *

As Lily, Casey and Theo wondered amongst themselves as to why RJ refused to teach them the much needed growing technique, Ari decided to approach their Master.

"So what's the deal RJ?" she asked, tilting her head as he looked up from the TVs. She sat down on the ground in front of him, watching him. "Why won't you teach us the technique we need?" Ari asked him. "I get it, we're not ready, but what do we need to do to be ready?" she asked.

"Before this happened, Master Mao sent me a message telling me about you four, asking me to become your teacher if something happened to him," RJ told her, leaning forwards and resting his elbows on his knees as he studied the girl sitting on the floor. "Ari, you wouldn't happen to be the Ninja that was transferred to the Pai Zhuq academy, would you?" he asked, and Ari grinned.

"Well, it's not Theo, is it?" she glanced over to the irritated looking Blue Ranger, and RJ coughed to disguise his laugh. "What gave me away?" Ari asked, looking back up at the Master.

"You've only been a student of Pai Zhuq for a month, but you fight with more skill than Theo or Lily," Ari felt herself blush at his words. "Just when did you graduate from your Ninja Academy?" RJ asked her.

"Five years ago," Ari answered honestly, and RJ's eyes widened in surprise. "If you tell me what we need to do to be ready to learn the technique we need, I'll tell you why," she grinned.

"Bribing your Master, are you?" RJ raised an eyebrow at her, and she laughed.

"I'll do whatever it takes to find out what we have to do RJ," she told him seriously. "The city is in danger and we need to stop this mantis when he comes back. And he will come back. They always do," Ari told him as she stood up, brushing her white leggings off. Impressed, RJ nodded and stood up as well.

"Just what I like to hear. Very well, I'll tell you what you need to do to be ready," he agreed, speaking loud enough for the other three to hear. Ari broke into a wide smile, and followed him over to a weapons rack. "Once you all master your assigned weapon, then we'll talk," he told them, lifting a pair of tonfa. "Theo," he held the orange and black wooden weapons out to the Blue Ranger.

"Tonfa?" he raised an eyebrow as he smirked cockily. "No sweat. I mastered these bad boys my second year," he told their Master, and proceeded to prove it by demonstrating a series of moves. RJ then handed Lily a long orange and black staff.

"Sweet!" Lily smiled as she took the end. "I'm a pro with a Bo," she showed off her own moves with a bright smile. They all looked up as the ringing of metal echoed through the Loft, and saw RJ holding a pair of wickedly sharp looking swords to Ari.

"Uh, is that really such a good idea to give a newbie those?" Theo asked as Ari took them with a wide smile. Holding them backwards, she then demonstrated her own moveset, jumping and spinning through the air before spinning and stopping with her blade inches from Theo's neck as he stared wide-eyed at her.

"Who are you calling a newbie?" Ari giggled.

"But...how?" Theo didn't dare move until Ari lowered the blade. "Weapons training doesn't start for at least six months into training, and those weren't traditional moves for that weapon," he accused her.

"I believe I've figured out why you graduated early," they all looked at RJ quickly, with Ari grinning in amusement. "I've seen those moves before," he told her.

"Graduated? What do you mean?" Casey asked, looking from RJ to Ari.

"I imagine you would have seen those moves before. If you were making Morphers for the Order of the Claw, you would have checked out previous Power Rangers," Ari stated, and RJ nodded, impressed.

"What are you two talking about?" Theo was getting annoyed at their cryptic conversation. Ari then turned to them, flicking her hair from her face.

"As well as the Pai Zhuq Academy, there are several other Academies all around the country, that train students to master their inner element and become Ninjas," Ari told them. The three stared at her in awe. "I graduated from the Celestial Academy in Briarwood as a Sun Ninja when I was 15, and then a little over a month ago, my Sensei requested that I join the Pai Zhuq Academy as a way of creating a friendship between the two," Ari explained this to her new team-mates as they stared in shock.

"Is that why you've been doing so well in just a month?" Lily asked her.

"Partly, yes. While I don't use what I learned outside of Pai Zhuq, a lot of it is quite similar, so it hasn't been very difficult," Ari nodded.

"But what did you mean when you said that you've seen her moves before?" Casey looked to RJ. "You said something about the Power Rangers?" he asked as he turned to Ari, who nodded.

"Normally you have to be at least 18 to graduate from a Ninja Academy. I graduated early because when the Academies were attacked five years ago, I became the Gold Ninja Storm Ranger and helped stop Lothor and save the kidnapped Ninjas," Ari explained.

"What? But that's..."

"Impossible?" Ari finished for Theo, looking amused. "I assure you, it's definitely not," she chuckled.

"But that's not all of it, is it?" RJ asked her, making Ari look to him again. "There have been rumours circulating for years that the same person has been helping each team as the Gold Ranger," he said.

"I remember that," Casey nodded. "Everyone was certain because they fought in exactly the same style each time, and when the Gold Ranger refused to show her face like the rest of the Overdrive Rangers last year, everyone was convinced. Even when they said that she wasn't the same, it was obvious," the Red Ranger remembered what had been on the news non-stop.

"In my defence, it wasn't like I went around volunteering for every team. I just...I'm kind of a magnet for this sorta thing," Ari shrugged, blushing. "And Mr. Hartford recruited me because he saw what happened during the final battle in Briarwood. His stupid satellites picked up the whole thing. Stupid rich people," she muttered.

"Prove it," Theo told her suddenly.

"Theo!" Lily hissed at him as Ari looked a little surprised.

"Sure thing," she suddenly smiled, and fell into thought.

"Ari, you don't have to, Theo's just being a jerk," Lily told her, and Ari shook her head.

"It's cool, there should be trust in a team. How can we work together if he doesn't trust that I'm honest about something like that?" she asked. RJ watched her, looking slightly impressed by her words. "Now how to prove it?" Ari wondered aloud. "I suppose I could call Mr. Hartford, but he's probably away again with Mack," she rooted in her bag and lifted something from it.

"What is that?" Casey asked curiously as she straightened up, holding a gold and black device in her hand.

"It's my Mystic Morpher," she flipped it open, and pointed to RJ's TVs. Golden light flew from it, making the four jump back in surprise, and the screens flickered to show the final battle against Flurious. "Mr. Hartford's satellites pick up _everything_ ," Ari rolled her eyes, but it was more from amusement this time.

" _Not so fast Frosty!" Mack yelled as the vehicles skidded to a stop and the team leapt out._

" _Nice of you to show up to see the destruction. But I have some bad news. You won't be here to see it," Flurious told them firmly._

" _Ready?"_

" _Ready!"_

" _OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!" they yelled as Flurious cast a huge wave of ice and snow, freezing the Rangers, as well as the entire city._

" _Goodbye San Angeles! Welcome to the new Ice Age!" Flurious declared. Suddenly the ice around Ari shattered._

" _You tried to freeze someone with the power of the sun within them?" she taunted, Morphed. Flurious let out an alarmed bark. "How stupid are you?" she mocked. Snapping her fingers, the ice around her team also shattered, and they finished Morphing. The Chillers around them shattered._

The video ended, and the TVs returned to normal. Ari flipped her Morpher closed, and returned it to her back.

"I'm sorry," Theo muttered, his face glowing red from embarrassment.

"Dude, you gotta stop thinking yourself above me and Casey just because we're new," Ari smiled at him. "We've all gotta be equal for a team to work. That's why I told you about my Ranger history. There can't be secrets on a team," the Blue Ranger nodded, his face burning. "But yeah, let's stop going on about me and get Casey sorted with a weapon so we can learn the growing big technique," she told them determinedly.

* * *

It turned out that learning the growing large technique was not going to be as easy as Ari thought. Casey, unlike her, had no previous training, and had been given nun-chucks to learn, a weapon that was difficult even for experienced students. Smiling to the customers as she placed drinks on their table, Ari tucked the tray under her arm and took their order.

"Everyone to their stations, the 12.32 lunch rush is about to..." RJ trailed off as a crowd began to pour in.

"Sorry boss, Casey and I have some training to do," Theo dragged the Red Ranger out.

"But who's gonna help me serve all these people?" RJ asked as Ari handed him an order and grabbed menus, leading away the first group.

"Me!" Fran volunteered, having been sitting at her usual spot at the front. RJ looked hesitant, before sighing, knowing they needed the help.

"Ok," he handed her an apron. "You're hired," RJ told her, looking worried as she grabbed menus.

"Welcome to Jungle Karma Pizza," Fran turned to the next group. "Table for two? Right this-" Fran gestured and threw the menus. "Way..." she finished. RJ just watched as she led them away.

"Better than nothing RJ, I don't know how you did this before us," Ari laughed as she walked past him, carrying two trays of drinks.

"And where did you learn to do this job? I'm guessing there wasn't a course on this at your Academy," Lily smiled as she then passed Ari a bill.

"Nah. I worked part-time in a cyber-café in Reefside when I was finishing high school there," Ari told her, going to hand over the bill and seat another table. RJ couldn't help but sigh in relief as he went to go make the pizzas. At least one of his new staff had the experience.

* * *

The lunch rush had just ended when RJ alerted Lily and Ari to a problem in the city. The dam had broken, and the city was at risk of flooding.

Running through the city, the two female Rangers met up with Casey and Theo.

"The streets of the whole city are flooding!" Lily called to the pair, before they saw a huge torrent of water flooding towards them. "Watch out!" she cried, and Ari grabbed hold of the three, before disappearing. They reappeared on top of a building, safe from the rushing water.

"We need to stop this water," Ari said as she let go of the three, who were a little confused by the sudden location change.

"Uh, giant mantis alert!" Casey spotted Mantor walking through the city, splashing through the water easily.

"How are we gonna stop him?" Lily groaned.

"Come on!" Casey led them around the roof, only to find their way blocked by a group of Rinshi, led by two who looked human.

"Leelee!" Ari blinked at the woman, who looked very similar to her friend in Briarwood. For all of two seconds, before the woman's tongue shot out and smashed the ground in front of them. "Ok, not Leelee. And gross," Ari scrunched up her face.

"Not this time Rangers. I'm Camille," she introduced herself.

"Minos," the man introduced himself with a smirk. "Basically, we're here because you're becoming a bit of a nuisance," Minos summed up.

"So we're going to destroy you. Special orders from Dai Shi," Camille smirked as she finished what her brother was saying.

"A chameleon. So you can change your appearance at will. And...that's the look you're going with?" Lily asked her with a smirk. Minos snorted, and Camille shot him a glare.

"And really, of all the creatures, a chameleon? At least the dude here looks intimidating," Ari grinned, gesturing to Minos.

"We'll see who's intimidating when I destroy you," Camille snarled at her. The four Rangers then grabbed their Morphers, slipping them on.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

"With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Agility of a Sparrow, Jungle Fury Gold Ranger!"

"Pretty colours," Camille mocked. "Now keep them busy while Mantor wipes out the city," Camille snapped her fingers, and the Rinshi leapt forwards.

"I hope you don't mind sister, but I think I'll join them," Minos smirked, walking past Camille as he was surrounded by his brown armour.

"Always a show-off," Camille rolled her eyes, but let him move towards the Rangers as they fought off the Rinshi. Looking up as Minos called on a long hammer, Ari grinned under her helmet.

"Jungle Blades!" she held out her hands and called on her weapons. Grabbing them as they appeared, Ari dodged her opponent's attack and kicked out. "Not content letting your foot-soldiers fight us?" Ari asked as she swung her swords.

"Where's the fun in that, little bird?" Minos laughed, blocking her swords with the handle of his own weapon. He swung it again, and she ducked. "I prefer to have a little fun with my prey," he told her.

"Oh, you're original, aren't you?" Ari rolled her eyes, jumping to the side again and kicking him back. Minos stumbled backwards, surprised at her strength. Ari followed him, and when he swung his hammer, it slammed into her shield. It ricocheted, and Minos spun, tripping and falling to the ground from the force.

"Oh..." Minos growled, but was smirking under his helmet. "This really is going to be fun, isn't it?" he chuckled, leaping back up with a roar. "You're no regular human, are you?" he asked as his hammer clashed with Ari's swords and pushed her backwards.

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm not really human," Ari replied, her arms stinging from the blow. She then put the ends of her swords together. "Calling on the Spirit of the Sparrow!" her swords began to glow as she spun them, and golden light shot from them, slamming into Minos and sending him flying. Turning just in time to see Casey almost taken out by Mantor.

"Casey!" Lily, Theo and Ari ran to help him.

"You ok?" Theo asked as they helped him up, watching the monster tower above them.

"We can't beat him from down here!" Casey told them.

"We need to go big!" Ari nodded, before they heard a beeping inside of their helmets as RJ contacted them.

" _Rangers, listen up! It's time to go big_!" he told them.

"But we don't know how!" Theo complained.

" _Sure you do! You just don't know that you know how_!" RJ told them, and Ari groaned. " _Ari said it before. You guys need to be equal. Well, you are now_!" RJ explained.

"I think I get it!" Theo realised. "Lily, you're the heart of the team!" he told her.

"And you bring the brains!" Lily caught on. "Just like Ari's the spirit of our team!" she looked to the Gold Ranger.

"And Casey has the strength!" Ari laughed.

" _Excellent! You're ready for the next level! Combine your Animal Spirits and see what happens_!" RJ told them confidently.

"We can combine them?" Lily turned to the other three.

"Worth finding out!" Ari nodded.

"We can do it guys! I know we can!" Casey told them. "Animal Spirits unite as one! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

"Jungle Fury, Beast Spirit Mode!" they summoned their massive spirits, which attacked Mantor.

"Animal Spirits, unite!" the four spirits combined, with the Cheetah and Jaguar becoming the legs, attaching to the Tiger as it formed the upper body, arms and head, and the Sparrow docked behind, its wings covering the front of the body.

"Jungle Pride Megazord!" the Megazord stood ready to fight Mantor.

"Let's bring on the Fury!" Lily cheered. Below, Camille watched, looking bored.

"Big deal," she rolled her eyes. "With my added power, Mantor will shred them to bits," she smirked.

"I wouldn't be so sure," she looked around as Minos walked over, a hand on his chest. "That girl was stronger than I expected. And even better," Minos looked at Camille with a grin. "She ain't even human," he laughed. Camille scowled at him, before retching. She spat out a huge fly, and Minos groaned.

"Minos is right! They have managed to form the Jungle Pride Megazord!" the fly declared as he buzzed around. "That won't be easy to beat!" he told them.

"Flit...you little pest, how did you get out?!" Camille demanded furiously.

"Gods Camille, why couldn't you have just destroyed him like the rest?" Minos sighed, shaking his head. Flit began to narrate as the Jungle Pride Megazord easily overwhelmed Mantor. When Mantor attempted to attack, they flipped out of the way and onto a building, before flipping over his head and landing behind him.

"Jungle Setsukon!" the Rangers called on their weapon.

"Casey, use it just like your Jungle Chucks!" Theo told him.

"All over it!" Casey nodded, and they swung into battle again, swiping and attacking Mantor.

"Savage Spin!" they began to spin rapidly, slamming into Mantor and destroying him. He turned to stone, and shattered as Flit cheered below.

"Camille, please make him shut up," Minos pleaded with his sister. Her tongue shot out, and wrapped around Flit as he continued to yell, and she swallowed him whole.

"I've had enough of you...now we have to deal with Dai Shi," Camille exchanged worried looks with Minos, knowing that their master would not be happy.

* * *

"We gotta get this place cleaned up for the 5.27 rush," Fran said as she mopped the floor. Ari moved around her, easily dodging the wet spots as she set out new place-mats and napkins as she spoke on the phone.

"You know, I've seen Ari around the temple for the last month, but I never really got to talk to her. Who knew a Ranger legend was training at the temple the whole time?" Lily chuckled as she walked up to RJ.

"She definitely doesn't make it obvious, but I imagine that's why she's not been found out," he nodded as the girl laughed, talking animatedly down the phone. "Who's she talking to?" RJ glanced to Lily.

"Her boyfriend. She said something about not having spoken to him in like a month," Lily shrugged, before looking over to the other two Rangers as Casey taught Theo how to make pizza. "I'm glad those guys got it together," Lily smiled, but it faded after a moment. "You know, Camille and Minos and their army aren't gonna let up," she looked up at RJ, worried.

"It's not those two I'm worried about...it's Dai Shi," RJ admitted, wondering where the spirit had gone.

* * *

 **I will update when I'm back!  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please review!**


	4. Sigh of the Tiger

**As promised, here is the next chapter for you guys! I am super glad you're enjoying this so far!**

 **I hope that continues!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sigh of the Tiger

"Alright," RJ stood in the middle of a large mat, with Lily and Casey circling him slowly. He wore a thick blindfold over his eyes, and slowly turned. "Dude, and dudette," Ari smirked from the railings where she sat, watching. "In order to defeat me, you'll have to be in complete harmony with your animal spirits," he told them. "And get very lucky," he added with a confident grin.

"Come on Lily, he's all ours," Casey wore an equally confident grin.

"Are you sure about this RJ? I don't wanna dent your metaphysical zen," Lily said, worried about fighting someone who couldn't see. RJ laughed.

"I'm using the Swoop technique. Eyesight is a bonus, not a necessity," he told them brightly. "Now...hit me with your best shot," RJ goaded. The two ran at him and attacked, but he blocked each of their moves easily, throwing them back each time they rushed at him. He tossed Casey out of the way, and the Red Ranger rolled into the speakers. They groaned, and began to fall on him, only for RJ to run over and return them to a standing position.

"I get it..." Ari whispered, and Casey growled, leaping up and attacking. Casey blocked his hit, and Lily leapt in with a yell, only to be grabbed as well. She went to shriek in pain as RJ twisted her arm, only for Casey to cover her mouth. "Oh, have they got it yet?" she smirked as he put his finger to his mouth. Lily nodded, and Casey swung an arm with a yell, but RJ dodged it and threw Casey through the air. He landed in RJ's chair, and Lily flinched sympathetically, only for RJ to drop and sweep her feet out from under her.

"You were distracted, and defeated," RJ smirked. He tilted his head as Ari landed with a small thud beside him. "Oh, I see I have a new challenger," he smirked.

"Well I've got to have a go now," Ari shrugged as they moved onto the mat.

"Careful Ari, he's really good," Casey warned from RJ's chair.

"Well duh, he's a Master," Ari smirked at him.

"Come on then, let's see how you do," RJ braced himself, and Ari's smirk widened. A golden ball of energy lit up in her hand, and she threw it to the side. It hit the mat with a small noise, and RJ's head tilted to follow it, only for Ari to leap into the air and swing a kick at him silently. She caught him with her foot, and he reacted quickly, catching her foot as he stumbled, and twisted. Ari followed with it, and she landed easily on her hands. Moving again, she forced RJ to let go of her, and moved around him, still silent as he stopped, listening for any sound of her.

"Whoa..." Casey breathed as he and Lily stared at the fight, which was much different to their own. RJ suddenly sniffed, and spun, catching Ari with an open-palm strike. She moved back several paces, before pushing back, getting under his strike and striking out with one of her own. However, RJ moved around it, and caught her arms, forcing her to one knee as he restrained her arms.

"Ok, I give," Ari laughed, and he released her. "That technique is amazing, I've never seen anything like it," she commented as he pulled off the blindfold.

"You catch on quick as well," RJ told her. "I could only hear you at the last second. And the distraction at the beginning was very clever," he praised, and Ari blushed.

"Yeah, what was it?" Casey asked curiously.

"Dino Powers. My DNA was altered when I was 16, by the Gold Dino Gem with the power of the Plesiosaur, and I can harness my inner sun power to do that, and create shields," Ari explained with a grin. "Oh, and thanks to Mr. Hartford's genetic enhancements last year, I can also glow," she added. They stared at her as she turned back to RJ. "So what gave me away?" Ari asked.

"I can smell your shampoo a mile away," RJ smirked, and Ari groaned.

"Betrayed by my own hair," she complained, making them laugh.

"That's enough for right now, I want you guys to take some time and internalise your defeat, while I watch Judge Jamie," RJ decided. With nods, both Lily and Ari jumped up and left RJ to it, but Casey wasn't quite done yet.

* * *

Hurtling into the air at a high speed, Ari spun multiple times and flipped, landing on the top of the ramp on one hand, before pushing herself back up. She righted herself and flipped her board, before it made contact with the ramp. She skated back down and across to the other side, pleased with the trick she had been working on before she had joined the Pai Zhuq academy.

Ari had been happy to find the skatepark so close to Jungle Karma Pizza, meaning she could get in some practise when she wasn't working or training. Mr. Hartford, while amused by Ari becoming a Ranger for a fifth time, had suggested that instead of putting off her demos until she was done as a Ranger, she perform only in Ocean Bluff demos. Ari had agreed, but had warned him that if necessary, she would run out on them to fight the Rinshi. Andrew had sighed, complaining that she made a lot of work for him, but agreed. He owed her, after all.

Skating on past the group of teens who gaped at her, Ari rolled slowly towards her bag to grab her water. Her Morpher beeped as soon as she crouched beside her bag to get her water. Lifting her Solar Morpher and placing them over her eyes, she pulled down the small mic.

"What's up?" she answered, taking a quick drink.

" _Camille and Minos had swiped something from a museum, the others are already there_ ," RJ reported as he showed up on the lens.

"Ah, the old museum heist huh?" Ari nodded, slipping her water into her backpack and throwing it onto her shoulder.

" _Exactly_!" RJ nodded with a grin.

"I'll meet them there," Ari told him, dropping her skateboard and stepping onto it, heading away from the skatepark as she pulled her Solar Morpher off and headed to the museum.

* * *

Casey, Theo and Lily were already Morphed and fighting off the Rinshi when Ari reached them.

"I bet you're not just gonna give that back," Camille and Minos looked around to see Ari standing behind them, pulling off her helmet. She looked to the small pouch in Camille's hand, and raised an eyebrow.

"Perfect," Minos smirked, calling on his hammer. Ari smirked, pushing her things aside and slipping her Morpher on.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" she Morphed into her Gold suit and met Minos' strike with her own blades. "What, not satisfied with our last battle?" Ari called to the man with a bull spirit as they pushed against each other. Ari then leapt back, and Minos' hammer hit the ground with enough for to crack the path where Ari had been standing.

"I don't take kindly to my prey escaping me," Minos smirked back darkly, and lunged for Ari again. She dodged as his armour surrounded him, and nearby, Camille made a break for it, followed by Casey.

"Sorry buddy, but I ain't your prey," Ari told him as she leapt forwards, swinging her swords. Minos blocked, swinging again, but his hammer was slow, and Ari kicked his arms so the Hammer's path was redirected. She then caught his armour with two painful slashes, and spun out of the way of his attack, before his hammer slammed the ground directly in front of her, throwing her off long enough for him to kick her hard. Ari rolled backwards, and leapt to the side to avoid his hammer.

"Oh, really?" Minos laughed as he swung again, with Ari now on the run. She backflipped and pushed to the side as his hammer slammed into the side of the building, causing a huge crack to run up the side. Gritting her teeth, Ari tried to regain her focus as she dodged each of his blows, and Minos laughed.

Ari raised a shield, and as soon as he had broken through it, Ari was moving under his hammer and slamming into his chest with her shoulder. Minos staggered backwards, and straight into Lily's strike as her bo hit his shoulder. He let out a roar, and fell to one knee as Ari glanced to the Yellow Ranger.

"Ari come on, Camille's getting away!" Lily called. Ari nodded, and ran past Minos, who held his shoulder as he watched them leave.

* * *

"I can't believe she got away!" Casey growled, furious with himself for letting Camille escape. He had chased the chameleon down, only for her to overpower him and escape.

"Don't take it so hard Case, she's slippery...slimy..." Theo hissed as he struggled to find a third word.

"Smelly?" Lily offered, and Ari giggled.

"Thank you," Theo nodded.

"You're not the first to make a mistake dude, we'll stop her next time," Ari smiled at him. Casey shook his head, and saw RJ messing with his chair. He walked up to him, and their Master looked up.

"I think you broke my chair man," RJ complained.

"Forget the chair," Casey snapped as he approached. "I need more training," he told him firmly. Lily, Theo and Ari glanced to each other as RJ looked around. He grabbed a screwdriver, and held it out to the Red Ranger.

"Fix my chair," RJ decided, and Casey stared at him.

"But-"

" _Remember_!" RJ interrupted before Casey could protest. "Whatever I say," he reminded the Cub, and walked away. Casey groaned, and got to work.

"Huh. I think I remember Sensei Suguira doing this to a dude," Ari commented, watching as Casey turned RJ's chair upside down, and began to work.

* * *

While Casey fixed the chair and RJ meditated, Ari, Lily and Theo were sent to help Fran, who was trying to serve a birthday party on her own. While Lily and Theo cowered behind the door, horrified by the sight of the screaming children, Ari came to Fran's rescue, pulling the woman out of the way as a boy tried to spit juice through a straw at her.

"Th-thank you," Fran gulped.

"No problem dude, let's get this sorted," Ari grinned at her, and caught a handful of spaghetti before it could hit Fran. The young woman blinked in surprise, startled by Ari's reflexes, before nodding. Fran found that as they got the pizza out and refilled the drinks, she was calmer, thanks to Ari's presence. "Whoa, watch it," the girl who seemed about her age laughed as she caught the drink that another boy attempted to spill on Fran when she wasn't paying attention.

"You're really good at this," Fran commented enviously as she set down the last pizza and moved out of the way as the kids tore into it immediately.

"Not really, I just have some experience working in a busy place. Let me tell ya, teenagers in a Cyber-café are _demanding_ ," Ari rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Carrying a tray of empty glasses, Ari walked back into the kitchen, amazed that the parents who were there hadn't told the kids off for behaving the way they were.

"Honestly, aliens have better manners than they do," Ari muttered.

"Ari!" she heard a hiss and looked up the stairs. Theo stood at the top of the stairs, looking wary.

"And just where the heck did you and Lily go?" she demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter, we got trouble in town," he warned her, and disappeared again. Ari groaned, and pulled off her apron and cap, running up the stairs to join the others.

"You see RJ? We've been wasting time!" Casey yelled to their Master as Ari reached them, tossing her things away. She raised an eyebrow at the cub, who had been cleaning RJ's yoga mat, and he led them out to fight.

* * *

The four arrived already Morphed to find a group of Rinshi chasing away civilians, including one Rinshi wearing a red coat.

"Welcome Rangers!" he greeted with a snarl.

"That thing looks really angry!" Lily commented.

"You're going down!" Casey yelled, still angry with RJ as he prepared to fight.

"Attack!" the one in red snarled, and the Rinshi leapt forwards to attack them. Leaping over one, Ari landed surrounded by a small group of Rinshi, and dodged easily as they attempted to hit her. Grabbing one by the arm, she swung it hard and knocked them all back, before raising an arm to block a swing that would have caught her shoulder.

"Call to the beast inside! Release the Sparrow!" a gold aura surrounded Ari, before her bird spirit flew from her and flew through the air. Much smaller than the Tiger, Cheetah and Jaguar spirits that she fought alongside, the Sparrow spun and cut through the Rinshi with no less power than they possessed. Before long, the Rinshi were gone, leaving only the one in red.

"The Rinshi are strong, but _I_ am even more _powerful_!" the Rinshi declared, suddenly changing form. He became a huge, buffalo-like monster with a long red cape. "I am Buffalord!" he roared, and with a snort, charged at the four.

"Guys move, now!" Ari yelled, sensing the power level of the monster rise dramatically. She, Lily and Theo moved out of the way, but Casey instead braced himself to try and stop Buffalord as he bent low, slamming his head directly into the Red Ranger. Casey cried out as he was forced back, completely powerless against the move. Buffalord smashed him through multiple pillars, before tossing him into the air and butting him again.

"Casey!" Lily cried out in horror.

"Jungle Tonfa!" Theo ran to help their fallen leader, knocking Buffalord about easily.

"Let me get in on this!" Lily grinned as Buffalord rolled along the ground. With much greater speed, Lily blocked each of Buffalord's attacks and punched him repeatedly.

"Lily's amazing..." Casey breathed, amazed by the skill that the two students possessed.

"Jungle Blades!" Ari leapt in as Buffalord was shoved backwards by the attack. Slashing down, Ari cut across the buffalo monster's chest, making him cry out in pain. She then dropped to the ground and tripped him up, and as he fell, she kicked him hard. He staggered back as purple energy surrounded him, returning him to his original form.

"I need more time to harness the true power of the buffalo!" Buffalord declared. "I will return!" he promised, before disappearing through a huge hole.

"Stop! Come back!" Casey yelled. "I'm not done with you yet!" he made to follow, only for the other three to stop him.

"Casey, stop!" Lily pleaded.

"He's gone!" Theo pointed out. Casey continued to struggle, and they pulled him away.

"Easy hothead, rushing in blind is the quickest way to get us all killed," Ari warned him, and Casey growled, but followed as they headed back to base.

* * *

Buffalord bellowed, and smashed through a huge boulder in his path. Looking around to see the destruction, he snorted.

"Perfect!" he declared. "I have now harnessed the full power of the buffalo!" he declared. Hearing movement behind him, he turned and went on the offensive, only to find himself grappling with Minos. He snorted, his buffalo instincts surfacing as he shoved Minos, whose blue eyes gleamed. Buffalord let out a cry as he was lifted off his feet, and tossed several meters away.

"Even with the power of the buffalo...you're not strong enough for me," Minos sighed heavily.

"Did we say you could go on break?" Camille asked as she approached the groaning Rinshi.

"I've been harnessing my power to destroy the Rangers, as Dai Shi commanded!" Buffalord told her as he got back to his feet.

"Fine, but let's have a little less harnessing, and a little more destroying!" Camille snapped. "My booty's on the line here!" she snarled at him. Minos rolled his eyes. He knew what Camille didn't. Dai Shi wouldn't destroy them. Not until he had some sort of power that could replace them. They were far too loyal, and far too useful.

"Right! I'll destroy them!" Buffalord ran off with a laugh.

* * *

"Faster!" RJ goaded as Lily, Theo and Ari walked down to see Casey rushing around the floor, crouched as he cleaned with a red cloth. "Come on, faster!" he called.

"And they call me a neat freak," Theo commented, amused. Casey finally stopped, gasping for breath. "Come on, no rest for the weary," he called.

"Come on Casey," Lily smiled.

"Uh, no. Casey needs to finish the floors first," RJ told them. Ari snickered as Casey gaped at him.

"Really?" Lily stared at him. RJ nodded with a bright smile.

"RJ, we're under attack! If I don't help them, they could be destroyed!" Casey yelled at RJ.

"Then they'll be destroyed," RJ shrugged. Casey stared at him blankly, unable to comprehend their Master's words.

"Whoa, way to show your faith in us dudes," Ari folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at them both. "We do know what we're doing you know," she muttered. "Come on guys, let's leave the lemming and his teacher to it," Lily and Theo frowned as RJ smirked and Casey shot her a glare as Ari ushered her two teammates away to fight.

* * *

Running through town wearing their Morphers, Theo, Lily and Ari hurried to where Buffalord was waiting for them.

"Rangers!" he snarled as he spotted them. The three stopped, standing together. Ari pressed the button on the side of her Morpher, and grinned.

"Ready?" she called.

"Ready!"

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" the three then ran at Buffalord, who raced to meet them. Ari leapt over his head as he caught Lily and Theo, shoving them backwards.

"Let them go!" Ari kicked him, and Buffalord tossed the two aside. Rinshi suddenly surrounded them, and the three were forced to focus on them instead. Grabbing one by the arm, Ari kicked it, when Buffalord suddenly barrelled through, taking out both the Rinshi, and Ari. She slammed into the crates behind her with a groan, and Lily and Theo shortly followed. "He's gotten way stronger!" she groaned.

"No kidding!" Lily nodded as they pushed themselves back to their feet. Buffalord charged at them again, and Ari hurled an energy-ball at him. It struck him in the head, but didn't even slow him down. The three were thrown through the air again, landing heavily.

"Nothing can stop me!" Buffalord declared with a laugh, before letting out a growl as he heard footsteps.

"Casey!" Theo grinned in relief as they saw their Red Ranger running at them.

"Hey freak! Ready for round two?" Casey challenged confidently. This time, he didn't sound angry, but determined. Ari grinned. It seemed he'd finally seen through RJ's training.

"You again? No problem!" Buffalord charged at him, and Casey easily overwhelmed him with the moves he had learned from RJ's bizarre methods. He grabbed Buffalord's horns, and twisted, before tossing him overhead. He then got low, and raced towards Buffalord, knocking him off his feet.

"Jungle Chucks!" Casey called on his weapon, and with multiple powerful strikes, finished Buffalord off.

"Wow, you did it Casey!" Lily cheered as they ran over to him.

"I guess you learned something after all," Theo nodded.

"Pretty good moves from such strange techniques, I gotta admit," Ari commented, folding her arms as Casey nodded, laughing himself.

"Yeah, RJ's smarter than he looks," he told them.

"That's no surprise!" Lily smiled.

"Rangers!" they looked around in surprise as Buffalord staggered towards them. "You have proven you have power, but that will not save you! I summon the full power of the buffalo!" he yelled, beginning to grow.

"And there we go," Ari sighed.

"Animal spirits unite as one! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" the four summoned their spirits, and combined to form the Jungle Pride Megazord.

"A truly awesome spectacle!" Flit declared as he buzzed around Camille and Minos. The man swatted him with a snort, glaring at the fly. "Ranger versus Beast! But who will prevail? Let's find out!" he yelled, avoiding Camille as she swatted at him to get out of her view.

Above, the Jungle Pride Megazord easily dodged Buffalord's attacks, and with a grunt, he ran at them. The Rangers braced themselves, only for Buffalord to suddenly veer out of the way. They looked around, trying to keep a close eye on him as he raced around. Eventually he blasted his way through a building, and slammed into the Rangers. They hit the ground hard, groaning.

"We have to get back in the fight!" Theo yelled.

"We have to use all of our spirit energy!" Casey suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Ari nodded, pushing herself up on one foot.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Lily cheered and they spun, getting back up. Buffalord yelled in shock, and ran at them. They ran to meet him, and Buffalord tossed them into the air. However, they righted themselves easily.

"Super Kick!" Theo yelled, and the legs of the Megazord began to glow as they spun.

"Spin Attack!" they hurtled back down at Buffalord and struck him, bouncing away and landing easily as Buffalord was destroyed.

"Oh boy..." Camille gulped as Minos sighed.

"Another down...well, so much for that plan," Minos shrugged.

* * *

Fran slumped against the counter, completely exhausted as the screaming children were finally ushered out, leaving behind a restaurant covered in spaghetti and pizza.

"That went well..." she mumbled, slipping on juice spilled on the floor.

"Whoa, careful," she was caught from behind, and looked around with wide eyes at a young man grinning at her. "You alright?" he asked.

"F-fine," Fran nodded, blushing as he lifted spaghetti from her cap. "I'm so-sorry, but we're closed," she spluttered.

"Oh, I'm not here to eat. I was here for-" he stopped as they heard laughter approaching, and Casey, Theo, Lily and Ari walked in. Ari stopped her laughter, and smiled widely.

"Xander!" she launched herself at the young man, who laughed as he caught her in a tight hug. Wrapping her arms around him, she pressed her face into his chest, smiling brightly.

"Miss me?" he teased, and she looked up.

"Not at all," she let go and folded her arms as she looked away stubbornly. Laughing, he just pulled her close again.

"Oh...now you show up..." Fran gave an exhausted laugh as the other three saw the mess left behind. "How convenient," she muttered.

"I'm sorry Fran, I had to run out," Ari apologised, looking at the brunette guiltily.

"Yeah...we were a little busy," Theo gulped.

"Not so busy that you and Lily couldn't lend a hand," RJ commented as he walked over, taking care to avoid the mess all over the floor.

"Sorry Fran..." Theo and Lily chorused, looking guilty.

"It's alright," Fran deflated, no longer annoyed. "I needed some crash course training anyway," she smiled to RJ, not wanting Theo and Lily to get into trouble.

"So for not helping Fran, you two get to clean this place up..." RJ frowned at the mess of his restaurant. "While the rest of us go get ice-cream," the two stared at him in horror as Ari cheered loudly.

"I love ice-cream!" Fran cheered, and went to walk out the door before stopping. "Oh...I should probably go clean myself up, huh?" she laughed as they grinned.

* * *

 **To the guest who asked, Minos' Animal Spirit is a Bull. His character was originally named Ursus and had a Bear Spirit, but it was too similar to Grizzaka, plus the Bull suited the character I was going for with him! I hope you guys are liking him so far, he will show up more frequently soon!**

 **I will also be updating the sidestory Deleted Scenes tomorrow with the first Jungle Fury chapter, which will be about Ari's reaction to her own Animal Spirit, so I hope you enjoy that too! I got one more chapter finished than I expected on my way to Dublin, so I will update by Wednesday.**

 **Please review!**


	5. A Taste of Poison

Chapter 5: A Taste of Poison

"This is a far sweeter gig that Rock Porium as your day job," Ari rolled her eyes as Xander finished the pizza Fran had made for them for lunch.

"You would say that," Ari poked him, and he squirmed.

"Don't poke a man who's just eaten!" he exclaimed.

"You're a dork," Ari laughed, lifting the plate before he broke it. She squeaked as he followed her and lifted her from behind. "Don't lift a girl who's just eaten!" she teased, squirming in his grasp.

"Then don't call me a dork," Xander replied, unapologetic as he set her down. Ari turned and stuck out her tongue, before dancing away as he grabbed for her again. "Maybe I'll just go back to Briarwood then," he mused, pouting as Ari washed the dish in the little kitchen in the loft. The Gold Ranger didn't respond, drying her hands, before moving suddenly. Before Xander knew it, he was on the ground and Ari was sitting on his chest smirking.

"Don't make empty threats dude," she told him as he groaned. "We both know I'm stuck with you here for the time being," she teased, poking his forehead. Xander caught her hand, and grinned. She was right. He had managed to get some time off work, thanks to Toby hiring even more staff for the wildly popular music store.

"Alright, alright, now would you get off?" he sighed, and with a laugh, Ari got to her feet, jumping away as he grabbed for her.

"Trying to get one over on a Ninja? Good luck," she teased, before allowed him to pull her close.

"Why do I bother with you?" Xander sighed playfully.

"Cause nobody else will put up with you, you egomaniac," Ari poked him. Deciding not to rise to her teasing, Xander instead kissed her, tightening his grip on her as she kissed him back, her arms going around his neck as she pulled herself closer to him. "Plus, you love me, so it's really your own fault," she winked as she pulled away.

"What was I thinking?" he grinned back at her.

"That's what I'd like to know," Ari hummed. "But to be honest, I question more why I love you too," she told him, and his grin widened.

"Because I'm amazing," Xander replied, as if this were obvious.

"I love you despite you thinking that," Ari retorted, before hearing the TV come to life below. Pressing another kiss to his cheek, Ari pulled from Xander's grip and ran over to the TV. Grabbing her Morpher from her pocket, she alerted the others, who were downstairs, to the trouble.

"What's up?" Casey asked as he, Theo and Lily rushed up the stairs.

"Uh..." Ari stopped as she saw Casey and Lily covered in food. "You know what? I'm not gonna ask. We've got trouble in town. Let's go," she sighed, leading the way out.

* * *

Arriving Morphed, the Rangers landed on the building where a Rinshi wearing a red coat stood watching over the city as he gathered fear.

"Surprise! We're here to stop you!" Casey yelled as they fell into fighting stances.

"Surprise! Think again!" they were taken by surprise when another two landed on the building. While the first wore a blue sash, these two wore green and red ones. Another two, landed on the other side, laughing. One wore a white sash, while the other wore a yellow one. "Urgh, _these_ are the Pai Zhuq students? I'm so unimpressed!" the female Rinshi, wearing the red sash, scoffed.

"They look pretty sorry to me!" the one in green commented.

"And ugly!" the one in yellow exclaimed.

"Yes, let's get this fight started!" the one in white cheered.

"Gecko...scorpion...cobra...toad...centipede," Ari saw the emblems on their foreheads, and frowned. "All poisonous and not to mention gross creatures. Guys, be careful," she warned her team, who nodded. The five Rinshi stood together suddenly.

"By the power of Dai Shi! Inner beasts arise!" the five chanted, suddenly changing forms.

"A hundred legs to strike you! Rantipede!" the centipede monster announced.

"Fangs full of venom! Naja!"

"Queen of the toxic dance! Stingarella!"

"Master of trickery and deceit! Gakko!"

"Skin stronger than armour! Toadie!"

"We are the Five Fingers of Poison!" the group declared.

"Poison?" Casey frowned as they fell into fighting stances, wary of the monsters.

"Get them!" Naja snapped his fingers, and the five rushed at them. Calling on their weapons, the Rangers began to fight, with Ari facing Naja.

"I really don't like snakes," Ari groaned as she blocked Naga's curved swords with her own straight ones.

"And I really don't like birds! Isn't that a coincidence!" Naja laughed, kicking her in the stomach. Ari stumbled backwards, and recovered to spin, using her swords to knock Naja's back. She kicked out, only for one of his blades to hook under her boot. He yanked up, and as she was tossed into the sky, he delivered multiple strikes that made her cry out in pain. She hit the ground, crying out again.

"Dai Shi really brought out the big guns with you lot," Ari groaned, pushing herself up. "But I've fought worse!" she told him, swinging again. Naja laughed, and dodged her attack suddenly. Ari's blades hit Toadie, and she felt herself being bounced back.

"That tickled!" Toadie laughed mockingly.

"So that's what it's like to be on the other end of my shield," Ari mused with a groan. She lunged at them again, only for Naja to strike her from the side. Ari cried out again, hitting the ground and demorphing. Lily and Theo followed shortly after, and they ran over to Casey as he fell next.

"They're too strong, we have to regroup!" Lily warned as they helped him up. Casey grabbed his Morpher, and they ran off, much to the amusement of the monsters.

* * *

The four finally stopped running after half an hour, gasping for breath.

"I liked it better when we were fighting them one at a time!" Casey exclaimed as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I feel you there," Theo nodded.

"Something tells me that even one on one, these guys are gonna give us a challenge," Ari groaned, and the four were suddenly blasted off their feet. The five Rinshi, back to their sealed forms, leapt through the air and formed a pyramid, with Stingarella to the side. With a flash of gold and black lightning, another figure leapt in with a powerful roar, landing on Naja's shoulder.

"Is that...?"

"Of all the people who had to be on their side!" Ari groaned.

"Jarrod?!" Casey cried out, remembering the bully well. The four got to their feet as Jarrod leapt down, smirking darkly.

"Jarrod? What are you doing here?" Lily asked. Camille and Minos suddenly appeared, standing on either side of him.

"No, it's not Jarrod," Ari suddenly said, taking a step forwards. "Can't you feel it? There's darkness there...before, Jarrod was just a bully. That is true evil inside whoever that is," Ari warned.

"The one you call Jarrod is gone," the young man warned with a smirk. "I am now filled with the evil of Dai Shi," he announced.

"Great!" Casey groaned. "It was bad enough when you were the jerk who got kicked out of our school!" he yelled, and Dai Shi's smirk fell.

"And you were responsible for that humiliation!" he snarled back at the tiger. "Now you will pay," Dai Shi promised.

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Camille smirked. Dai Shi pulled the fur cape from his shoulders and let out a roar. Black armour lined with gold suddenly surrounded him.

"I challenge you to a battle!" he declared, pointing to the Red Ranger.

"I beat you once, I can do it again," Casey smirked.

"No way dude," he felt himself being shoved back, and found Ari standing in front of him. "That was Jarrod, and you caught him off guard. No offence dude, but you are in no way ready to fight Dai Shi," the Gold Ranger warned.

"Oh, and you are, little bird?" Dai Shi chuckled as Ari took several steps forward. "Only a month's training and Master Mao thought you were ready to be a guardian of my prison...the old man was growing senile in his age," he mocked. The five Rinshi laughed, and both Camille and Minos smirked. "And with such a pathetic little spirit too...you're a joke!" he shouted.

"Let's see who's laughing Dai Shi!" Ari grabbed her Morpher. "JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT, UNLEASHED!" she Morphed into her golden suit, and her golden aura began to surround her. "With the Agility of a Sparrow!"

"I call forth the spirit of the mighty lion!" Dai Shi roared, and a gold and black lion roared as it flew from him and took to the sky.

"Call to the beast inside! Release the Sparrow!" Ari summoned her own golden spirit, which flew into the sky and lit it up golden. The two spirits began to fight, with Ari's Sparrow easily avoiding the Lion's swipes as she flew in to attack. With a yell, Dai Shi ran at her, and Ari ran to meet him. They leapt into the air, and struck each other before landing.

"Cat versus bird, who do you think is going to win here?" Dai Shi laughed as he lashed out at her.

"I'm already mad you stole my colour, don't start underestimating me now Dai Shi," Ari warned, dodging and striking him with her fist. Dai Shi stumbled back, mildly surprised. "Jarrod already did that," she reminded him.

"And you will pay for it!" Dai Shi snarled, rushing at her again, only to slam into her shield. As he bounced back, once again surprised, Ari followed and leapt up, kicking him hard. He grabbed her ankle, and swung her away. Ari cried out, but managed to right herself in mid-air, and landed easily. As soon as she landed, she hurled multiple energy-balls at him, and Dai Shi batted them away.

"I said I'd stick to my Pai Zhuq training, but if it's a fight for my life, I am not going to be stubborn!" Ari cast a spell, and golden light flew from her hands, slamming into Dai Shi.

"You have magic? Well well, it seems that Master Mao was not so senile," Dai Shi laughed, but it was strained as he fought against it. "And you may have made yourself very valuable," he added, making Ari's eyes narrow.

"To you and every other psycho wanting to destroy the planet! Been there, done that!" she shouted, before Dai Shi managed to break through the magic and lunged at her again. Ari blocked his strike, but he put much more force into it, and the Gold Ranger was thrown backwards.

"I suppose I should stop going easy on you," Dai Shi chuckled low. Ari shook out her arms, having felt the blow run right up her arms. She dodged his next blow, only for Dai Shi to swing his leg out, catching her side. Ari cried out as she was thrown into the cliff wall, and Dai Shi called on his own power. "You're not the only one with tricks, my little bird!" he laughed, throwing the energy at her. It struck dead on, and Ari was blasted through the air. She landed hard in the middle of the quarry, demorphing as the lion finally pinned her sparrow, striking her and causing her to vanish.

"Ari!" Lily cried out to the Gold Ranger, who forced herself into a sitting position.

"It wasn't hard at all to clip this bird's wings," Dai Shi snorted. "She may come in handy at some point," he commented, turning and walking away. Ari hurled an energy-ball which clipped the back of his head, making him jerk forwards. Dai Shi stumbled, and Camille's eyes widened, her hands flying to her mouth as Minos was forced to turn his head to hide his amused look. "You have a death wish, don't you?!" Dai Shi snarled.

"I've been told that," Ari shrugged, and Dai Shi snapped his fingers.

"Yes master," Stingarella nodded, leaping through the air and landing by Ari. The Gold Ranger's eyes widened and she raised a shield, but a swift kick broke through it. Stingarella's fingers then struck Ari just below her collarbone, and red light flashed. Ari screamed, falling back and curling up in a ball.

"Her poison is now in your bloodstream. It is not fatal, but the pain may teach you a lesson you have refused to learn," Ari began to glow, taking them all by surprise as she gasped for breath. "Let's go!" Dai Shi snapped, turning away. He disappeared with a laugh and a flash of gold. Camille smirked and vanished, and Minos snorted, stomping a foot to the ground and turning to dust as the Rinshi leapt away.

"Ari!" Lily cried, running over to her with the others as tears of pain streamed down Ari's face.

* * *

"I'm fine," Ari insisted as Lily tried to hand her a glass of water.

"You were just poisoned after getting knocked about by Dai Shi, you're not fine," Lily frowned.

"You shouldn't have done that, he was challenging me," Casey shook his head. The Gold Ranger scowled at him.

"Yeah, and if I hadn't stepped in," Ari groaned as she moved and grabbed her chest where Stingarella had hit her. "You would have been where I am, best case scenario," she shook her head. "You weren't ready to take on Dai Shi," she told him. Casey shook his head, but didn't speak.

"Even you were insane to challenge him," Xander spoke up from Ari's other side.

"I know..." Ari sighed, and tears stung at her eyes. "He's so powerful..." she mumbled.

"It's freaky that Jarrod turned out to be Dai Shi..." RJ commented as he appeared in the room. "But standing up to him sure took a lot of guts," he smiled to Ari.

"Or not a lot of brain cells," Theo mused. Ari glared at him, and Xander snorted.

"Theo, I'm ignoring your negative energy," RJ sighed. "Casey, I'm working on something new for you that you're just gonna love!" he then grinned widely to the Red Ranger. "You just power it up with your Tiger Spirit and it'll blow your mind!" their Master exclaimed.

"Not literally I would hope," Ari smirked weakly, and groaned as she was hit by another stab of pain.

"Is it dangerous?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Casey already has one mommy, he doesn't need two," Theo told her. Lily frowned as Ari rolled her eyes at the jealousy the Blue Ranger was radiating.

"You don't hear me complaining," the Red Ranger smirked.

"We're gonna need whatever you can cook up RJ," Ari told their Master. "The Five Fingers of Poison are going to be a challenge," the other three Rangers nodded in agreement.

"Lights out team, we're up against some major badness here, we all need some rest," RJ told them, and walked away.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright Ari?" Lily turned to the girl, who grinned.

"And I've already got three mommies, I don't need a fourth," she told Lily, who frowned in confusion with Theo and Casey. "I'll be fine," she insisted.

"Who's the third?" Xander asked curiously.

"Zoe," Ari said as if this were obvious. "She'd freak if she found out what happened today...my poor ribs..." Ari whimpered, hoping the Moon Ninja never found out.

"I'll make sure she never finds out," Xander told her with a chuckle. He'd seen first hand how Zoe reacted when Ari was injured. Ari smiled, reaching out and taking his hand, wincing as her chest protested again.

"Get some sleep guys," she told her team, who nodded and shuffled off.

"If you ever do do something that ridiculous again, I will tell Zoe," Xander warned, and Ari pouted. "I'm serious, I'm not going to lose you," he told her firmly. Ari's childish pout disappeared as she felt guilty.

"Alright...I'll try to be more careful," Ari mumbled, looking down. The Mystic Ranger sighed heavily.

"I guess that's the best I'm going to get with you..." Xander muttered.

* * *

"Large Thrilla Gorilla, and two cokes. Anything else?" Ari smiled to the two sitting at the table she had just served. They shook their heads, thanking her, and Ari smiled even brighter before moving on to help another table.

"Loving the hat by the way," Ari felt it lifted from her head, and turned to snatch it back.

"Hey, it's all part of the uniform. Less dorky than a cape, you'll find," she stuck out her tongue at Xander, who knocked the cap down to cover her face. "Bully!" Ari complained as she reached past him to grab pepper from the counter.

"Yeah, you are," Xander retorted, and Ari contemplated throwing pepper in his face when he knocked her cap down again, before turning around and walking over to the table that had requested it. "So you're feeling better?" he caught her as she made to walk past.

"Much better, it's like I was never beaten up by an evil lion and then poisoned by a scorpion," Ari shrugged. He rolled his eyes. "I'm fine now, really," Ari laughed, leaning in and kissing him before moving on.

"Hey Ari, when you're done messing around with your boyfriend, table 3 needs drinks," Theo grumbled, and the Gold Ranger saluted.

"Where's Lily?" she called over her shoulder to Theo as she walked over to the table. Theo frowned, realising that the Cheetah student was still missing.

"Still in bed?" Casey asked as the three walked over to each other.

"I'll go check," Xander volunteered, disappearing upstairs.

"Good thing, I was just about to give him a uniform, if he's gonna be sticking around," Theo commented. Ari raised an eyebrow at the shorter boy.

"Good luck with getting him to work," she told him, before Xander suddenly rushed back down.

"You guys are gonna need to see this," he told them in a quiet voice.

* * *

Rushing to the beach where Lily was fighting Rantipede alone, the three Rangers found her knocking him to the ground with her bo.

"Hey! What's the deal going off on your own?" Theo asked as they reached her.

"I seemed to be doing just fine!" Lily defended.

"Oh dude, you never say that!" Ari groaned, slapping a hand to her helmet.

"Not for long! Rinshi warriors!" Rantipede was back on his feet. He summoned a large group of Rinshi, who started moving towards them.

"See?" Ari sighed, dropping her head.

"Me and my big mouth..." Lily gulped.

"I got these guys covered," Casey smirked.

"Right!" the other three nodded, rushing off and leaving Casey to take on the Rinshi. Calling on RJ's new invention, Casey summoned a bike powered by his Tiger spirit. Lily continued her fight against Rantipede while Theo and Ari took out the last of the Rinshi that Casey missed.

"Come on then," Ari smirked, spinning her swords. The Rinshi rushed at her, but Ari dodged each one and cut through them easily, and as she tossed the last one into the sea nearby, she heard more movement behind her. Spinning around, Ari moved to dodge Minos' punch.

"My dear sister is fighting the Red Ranger on his fancy new toy, so I thought I'd keep you preoccupied," Minos smirked, already in his armour as he rested his hammer on the ground.

"Aren't you kind?" Ari rolled her eyes, and dove aside as he moved, swinging his hammer at her. She rolled and pushed up, slamming her blades against the handle as he blocked. They fought at a seemingly even matched pace, before Ari got under his attack and slashed across his chest. Minos grunted, dropping his hammer, which landed in the sand with a dull thud. He then swung a hard punch, that Ari knocked aside with the back of her hand before she caught his chest with a punch of her own.

"I'm going to have fun destroying you, little bird," Minos smirked, undeterred as Ari fell into a fighting stance again.

"Good luck with that dude, people have been trying for years," she told him. "Call to the beast inside! Release the Sparrow!" Ari released her animal spirit, and Minos was blasted back. "Not such a little bird, huh?" Ari couldn't resist taunting, before running off to join her team.

"Good work Lil!" Casey complimented the Yellow Ranger, who had defeated Rantipede by herself.

"You know, except for the whole running off by yourself thing," Ari smirked.

"Thanks," Lily laughed, before Rantipede suddenly got back to his feet.

"Now you'll see who you're really dealing with!" he declared with a roar, pulling the sack from his head. When he did, he revealed that he was completely covered in what looked like multiple centipedes, crawling across his face.

"Aw gross!" Ari yelled.

"Ew! Nasty!" Lily shuddered at the Rinshi's true appearance.

"His face is crawling!" Theo yelled.

"Your fear makes me stronger!" Rantipede laughed as he began to grow.

"We'll see about that!" Lily growled. The four summoned their animal spirits, and combined into the Jungle Pride Megazord. Below, Camille staggered towards the fight to watch.

"Urgh! That bike blast has some kick!" she groaned, and was caught by her brother.

"They're all more powerful than we expected," he grinned, and she rolled her eyes.

"Only you would be happy about that," Camille grumbled.

"Oh! It's on now!" Flit yelled as he buzzed through the air. "Let's watch!" he cheered as the Megazord kept up with Rantipede's powerful strikes, and caught his hands to force them down.

"Oh man!" Casey gulped when the large centipede that was his head suddenly uncurled. "This guy is out of control!" Casey groaned, and struck them repeatedly before wrapping around their Megazord and restraining them.

"Now you're mine!" Rantipede declared with a laugh.

"Don't give up guys!" Casey yelled. "Come on!"

"Not a chance! We can get outta this!" Ari nodded to her team. With some struggling, they managed to get their hands free and grab the end of the centipede holding them. They began to spin, before tossing Rantipede to the ground. They ran at him, and with one final strike, finished Rantipede off.

"No!" Camille groaned.

"Another victory for the Rangers!" Flit declared as Camille and Minos returned to their normal forms. "What a heartbreaking upset! Now you have to go and tell Dai Shi!" Flit laughed, not seeming very worried.

"I know...he's not going to be happy..." Camille sighed as Minos swatted Flit away, scowling.

* * *

"Where's Lily now?" Xander asked as Ari walked past, putting money in the till and grabbing the change needed.

"Kitchen," Ari smirked. Seeing his confused look, Ari's smirk widened. "She's to wash all the dishes. RJ's punishment for running off alone," she explained, and walked over to one of the booths to hand over the change. She smiled brightly at them, before turning back.

"Why _did_ she run off alone?" Xander wondered as he glanced over his shoulder to where Lily was currently washing all the dishes in the restaurant.

"To protect Casey," Ari snorted as she walked back over, stretching. It was close to closing time, and only a few customers remained. "She's worried cause he's so new and all," she smirked, and Xander glanced back at her again.

"Really?" he grinned in amusement as well. "That's interesting," he mused.

"Oh yeah," Ari laughed. Hearing laughter, they went to the door and peeked in to see Casey and Lily having a water fight, oblivious to everything and everyone else. "That's very interesting," Ari muttered to Xander, who nodded in agreement.

"Guys!" Theo yelled from the top of the stairs, scowling at the pair. "Must you?" he yelled, but they didn't hear him. With a huff, he stormed off, back up the stairs, and Ari's grin faded slightly. That didn't look good.

* * *

 **Gonna be on lame shifts for three days but I'll update by the end of the weekend at the latest! I got more written than I expected to so yay!**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	6. Can't Win Them All

**So I've got a poll going on my profile, if you guys would be awesome and check it out! There'll be more info at the bottom of this chapter!  
**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Can't Win Them All

Casey and Lily groaned as they held Theo as tightly as they could in an arm lock. The three had been sparring together, with Lily and Casey against their Blue friend. He didn't even look remotely uncomfortable as the two restrained him.

"Come on...is this the best you can do?" Theo goaded them with a confident smirk.

"Just quit your jabbering, and _get_ out of it...if you can," Lily growled back at him.

" _If_ being the operative work here," Casey added in.

"No way," Xander was leaning on the railings beside Ari as they watched the three. "There's no way he does it," he shook his head. Ari just grinned.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Theo rolled his eyes. "This is child's play," he told them, sounding bored. "It's not even worth breaking a sweat over," he sighed.

"I knew it!" Lily grinned confidently. "Theo can't get out of it," she laughed. Theo sighed again, and suddenly moved, pulling the two into each other, before throwing them aside with startled cries. Ari started to laugh, holding out her hand so Xander could press a note into her hand. He shook his head as Casey and Lily groaned on the ground.

"He got out of it..." Casey groaned as he rolled over.

"Oh yeah!" Theo laughed, dancing away.

* * *

The restaurant was busy as the midday rush hit, and Theo was flying around, doing almost everything himself.

"Get them while they're hot!" everyone looked around as Theo walked from the kitchen, spinning two pizzas on sticks. He then tossed them into the air, tossing the sticks and plates aside, before grabbing the two pizza boards by his sides, and held them out, easily catching the pizzas. Effortlessly, he tossed them onto the tables where they were for, and began to cut one.

"He's amazing," Casey breathed.

"He's a show off," Xander muttered.

"You've a nerve," Ari smirked at him.

"That's Theo. When he does something, he does it better than anyone," Lily smiled as she watched her best friend.

"Guys, make yourself useful," Theo told them, walking over to them. Before they could move, he then lifted the change from Fran's hand, and brought it over to the customer. He then grabbed another bill, and continued flying around the restaurant. Sliding back over, he bumped Fran out of the way, and she shrieked, almost falling over as Theo put the money in the till.

"Easy, we get you're good, but you don't need to show off so much," Ari warned him as she caught Fran easily.

"I wonder how he does it..." Lily murmured.

"I wonder how he's so good," Casey chuckled.

"I wonder if he could teach me," Fran mused.

"I wonder if he's the only employee I need," they looked around with raised eyebrows as RJ appeared from the kitchen. "A joke...it was a joke," he said quickly as Theo smirked. Suddenly there was a loud beeping, and the four Rangers shoved notepads and bills into Fran's hands before rushing out. While Fran stared after them in confusion, both RJ and Xander crept back, disappearing back upstairs.

* * *

Reaching the co-ordinates of where the Rinshi was located, the four Rangers looked around.

"Up there!" Lily spotted the monster standing on the side of the building.

"How predictable you are! What a joke!" Gakko mocked as he landed in front of them, raising his fists.

"Let's Ranger up!" Theo told the other three, who nodded. They grabbed their Morphers from the pouches on their sides, and slid them on.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT, UNLEASHED!"

"With the Strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Agility of a Sparrow! Jungle Fury Gold Ranger!" the four then called on their weapons, and ran at Gakko. He easily dodged each of their moves, knocking them to the ground.

"Come on!" he goaded.

"With the Spirit of a Tiger, Jungle Chucks!" Casey threw several attacks at Gakko, who leapt into the air to avoid it. He landed on the side of the building, laughing at them.

"Come up here, see if you're so tough!" he called mockingly.

"Fight on the ground coward!" Casey yelled up at him.

"What's the matter? Did you lose your roar?" Gakko laughed. "You may be able to fight on the ground Rangers, but on the side of the building, that's where real warriors battle!" he challenged them.

"Fine! I'll come to you!" Casey fell for his mockery and leapt into the air, only for Gakko to kick him hard. Casey slammed to the ground, groaning.

"Casey! Are you ok?" Lily asked as they hurried over to help their leader up.

"Just a little sore," Casey nodded. "How can we fight him up there?" he looked up at Gakko.

"Now, pay close attention, geckos have an uncanny ability to stick to anything they walk on," Gakko explained.

"If you want a fight up there," Theo started as he walked towards the building, gripping his tonfa tightly. "Tell you what, I'll bring it on!" he declared.

"Theo no!" Ari tried to stop the Blue Ranger, but he ignored her and leapt up the side of the building.

"Not even close!" Gakko taunted as he kicked Theo back to the ground. The Blue Ranger cried out, grabbing hold of a window ledge to stop himself from falling. "Apparently you have no 'stick-to-it-ness'," Gakko mocked. "Here, catch!" he fired several blasts at Theo, only for a golden blur to shoot past, deflecting the blasts and hitting Gakko before passing.

"Try a bird on for size!" Ari called from the top of the building.

"That wasn't Pai Zhuq!" Gakko snarled as he spun to face her. "You're a Ninja!" he accused.

"Duh," Ari rolled her eyes, and tossed several orbs of energy at him. Gakko danced out of the way, before blasting at her. Ari dodged, and streaked back down the side of the building. She clipped Gakko again, who blasted at her. Instead of hitting Ari, he aimed at Theo, who cried out and fell, landing heavily.

"I am clearly superior!" Gakko declared. "Stay out of our way!" he told them, disappearing before Ari could attack again.

"Another day Gakko!" Casey vowed as Ari landed beside. "Good try Theo, you almost got him," they turned to the Blue Ranger.

"No...he made a fool of me!" Theo shook his head. "Ari was the one who almost got him," he glanced to the Gold Ranger, who tilted her head. Theo then turned and walked away silently, ignoring them as he kept walking.

"Well...that's not good," Ari sighed.

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong with Theo?" Lily wondered as she glanced over to her best friend. "He ordered that pizza an hour and he still hasn't taken a bite," she commented.

"He's sulking because Gakko kicked his butt," Ari rolled her eyes. "I've seen it before. When Will lost us the Blue Sapphire," she commented, glancing over to the Blue Ranger.

"Ari, you could be a bit more sympathetic," Casey told her.

"No," Ari snorted. "He needs to understand that we don't always win," she told them. "And just because one stupid reptile beat him, doesn't mean it's the end of the world," Ari shook her head.

"In this case, it could be," Xander reminded her. Ari stuck out her tongue.

"I'll go talk to him," Lily decided, walking over to him. "Hey Theo," she smiled as she took a seat opposite him. Theo didn't look up as he set the slice of pizza down. "You wanna do something? Have some fun? Go for a-"

"Go...away," Theo interrupted in a low voice, looking up and scowling at her. Lily's smile faded, and she walked back over to the other two. Casey decided to take his turn, and walked over to Theo.

"Hey," Casey took a seat, and Theo sighed audibly. "You know Lily drives me crazy sometimes, always trying to be so peppy," he commented. Lily looked insulted as Ari covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "Oh, by the way, can you show me how to spin pies like you were doing before?" he asked.

"No," Theo told him flatly.

"Ok, enough is enough," he jumped when Ari slammed her hands on the table. Xander smirked, finding it amusing when Ari got annoyed at her team-mates. "Yes, you lost out there today. Are you really being this childish about it? Are you really just giving up because we lost one single fight? It's not the first time we've lost, and it won't be the last, I guarantee that," Ari warned him. The look of alarm on Theo's face faded, and his scowl returned as he glared back at Ari.

"I get that you've done this before, but I don't care. I'm done," Theo stood, shoving past her and storming upstairs.

"Don't punch him, the last time you punched another Ranger you broke your hand," Ari breathed to herself as she closed her eyes. Xander patted her shoulder sympathetically as both Casey and Lily looked at her in alarm.

* * *

"We will terrorise the humans!" Gakko declared as he walked through Ocean Bluff with Camille, Minos and a group of Rinshi. "Sooner or later the Power Rangers will make their feeble attempt to save the day!" he told the two.

"We'll make it sooner!" they looked up as Ari, Casey and Lily leapt onto the scene.

"Oh...too bad...only three," Camille sighed, but was smirking. "But that will do," she glared at the three. "Get them!" she snapped her fingers, and the Rinshi bounced towards the three Rangers.

Blocking a punch, Ari grabbed the wrist of the Rinshi attacking and flipped it, knocking it into another. She flipped backwards, landing on her hands and spinning, kicking more and knocking them aside. She then pushed herself up, flipping and kicking more as they got too close. As she landed, she ducked under a punch and punched another in the chest.

"When Theo gets here – _if_ Theo gets here, he's gonna have to fight me too!" Lily yelled to the other two. Casey grabbed his Morpher, and activated the com-link.

"RJ, it's Casey! Where's Theo?" he called.

" _He's with me,_ " RJ replied.

"Good, Lily, Ari and I are engaged in a battle with the Rinshi and Gakko! Camille and Minos are here too!" Casey reported.

" _Well...fight on my man_!" RJ told him brightly.

"We need Theo!" Casey told him.

" _You do not need him, you may want him..._ "

"Fine! We want him!" Casey yelled, growing irritated with their Master.

" _Sorry, not possible, Theo's...occupied at the moment_ ," RJ chuckled, before ending the communication.

"What's happening?" Lily called over to the Red Ranger.

"Theo isn't coming! RJ says he's busy!" Casey replied, and both Lily and Ari groaned, before finishing off the last of the Rinshi.

"Well done Rangers, that should have tired you nicely," Gakko taunted as he, Camille and Minos approached. "Now for the real battle to begin!" he declared.

"This is not a good day," Casey gulped.

"I hear that," Ari frowned as she fell into a fighting stance. The three continued to fight, with Gakko and Camille fighting together as Minos singled out Ari. "Seriously dude, what is your problem?" Ari asked as she dodged his powerful punch and kicked him in the side.

"Nothing really? I just know you're the strongest out of the Rangers, and you'll give me the best fight," Minos shrugged.

"Oh...great," Ari rolled her eyes, batting aside the punch thrown her way. She threw a punch of her own, but as it made contact, she was struck from the side as Camille tossed Casey into her.

"You're welcome," she called to Minos, who frowned.

"I had it handled," he told her. Camille rolled her eyes as Gakko tossed Lily into the other two.

"I'm getting tired of this," Lily growled.

"Me too," Casey nodded. The three got to their feet, grabbing their Solar Morphers.

"Ready! JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" they Morphed, and Gakko ran to meet them as Minos and Camille watched. They smirked as Gakko easily avoided each of their moves, before leaping onto a tall building with a taunt.

"Come down and fight like a monster!" Casey yelled up at him.

"You come here!" Gakko challenged. Ari sighed, and let her Ninja powers kick in, allowing her to streak up the side of the building. However, before she reached him, both Minos and Camille hit her with their combined powers. Ari screamed, and fell, hitting the ground hard.

"Ari!" Casey and Lily ran to help her up.

"That's what I get for falling for that..." Ari groaned. "No more Ninja tricks..." she decided.

"Pathetic! And where's the blue kitty?" Gakko looked around for a sign of Theo.

"Right here Gakko!" Theo yelled from above him, taking the Rinshi by surprise.

"I see you need another lesson about fighting on _my_ turf!" Gakko growled. "Do your best!" he challenged, and leapt at Theo. The Blue Ranger easily dodged, and moved around, using the window ledges to keep himself on the building.

"Looks like Theo's back!" Lily cheered happily. The three cheered Theo on as Gakko grew more furious. Theo struck him repeatedly, bouncing around the side of the building as easily as if it had been on the ground. He then struck Gakko repeatedly, slamming him to the ground.

"That should take the fight out of him!" Theo declared, and leapt over to the other three.

"You were great Theo!" Lily praised with a bright smile.

"Great isn't the word for it! You were _awesome_!" Casey told him.

"I'll agree with the Tiger. Those were some impressive moves," Ari nodded, glad that he had regained his confidence.

"Thanks guys," Theo grinned, before Gakko burst from the rubble.

"That does it! Now I'm mad! I'll get you Blue Ranger, and your little friends too!" Gakko declared.

"We'll see about that!" Theo blocked his attacks, and the two continued to fight, with Theo dominating the battle. "Had enough?" he called as Gakko smoked slightly from the blows he had taken.

"Had enough? _Had enough_?!" Gakko pushed himself up as he shrieked. "I'm just getting started with you!" he declared.

"Mind if we play too?" Lily called as she, Casey and Ari stood beside the Blue Ranger.

"Yeah, don't leave us out," Ari grinned.

"All are welcome!" Gakko told them, before suddenly growing. The four Rangers looked to each other, before calling on their animal spirits to form the Jungle Pride Megazord. "Give it your best shot Rangers!" Gakko goaded as Camille and Mino watched from below. The Megazord began to attack, but Gakko dodged each of their moves easily.

"He's too fast!" Ari groaned.

"We can do this!" Theo yelled, and they managed to catch his arm. They pulled, only for his arm to detach. In their surprise, the Rangers fell to the ground.

"Here, let me give you a hand!" Gakko laughed. "And I'll give myself another arm as well," his arm regrew as his original arm held onto the face of the Megazord.

"Do something!"

"I can't!"

"I can!" Theo declared, and as Gakko attacked from behind, they rolled forwards and kicked Gakko from behind, managing to toss the arm aside.

"Why won't they lose?!" Gakko roared.

"SPIN ATTACK!" the Megazord began spinning, and with powerful strikes, they destroyed Gakko.

"They've destroyed two of the Five Fingers of Poison. They're good," Minos chuckled, and with a glare, Camille shoved past him and stormed off.

* * *

After returning to the restaurant, the Rangers got back to work. Theo, his confidence restored, showed off as he made pizzas.

"Look like he's back to being Theo," Fran commented with a smile.

"Confident..."

"Self-assured..."

"Showing off..."

"Working..." RJ sighed in relief. Theo then tossed the dough he had been spinning into the air, and only one came down. Frowning, he looked up, just in time for the other piece to land in his face. The group started to laugh.

"You forgot," Theo peeled back the dough. "Only human."

* * *

 **So I've been thinking about it for a while, but I've decided to put it to you dudes and dudettes. I'm thinking about writing a Megaforce (and Super Megaforce) fic for this series, which will be a sidestory to the rest of the series. Ari would be a side character, helping out quite a lot but not actually joining the team. Jungle Fury is going to be her last time as a Ranger. It'll be posted after this fic, but I'll still be continuing on with the rest of the series as well. It won't contribute much to the main plot, but would allow a chance to show the Legend War. If you'd like me to do that, then go answer the poll on my profile!**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	7. Dance The Night Away

**Been pretty busy lately, hence the later update. Plus I've been obsessed with Digimon thanks to the first part of Tri being released.  
**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Dance The Night Away

"He's going to wear a hole in the floor at this point," Xander commented, leaning closer to Ari. She looked up as Theo checked his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time, sighing loudly as he paced around Jungle Karma Pizza.

"Wonder what his deal is. He's not even working today," Ari shrugged, lifting the last piece of the pizza they had been sharing.

"Maybe he's got a date?" Xander grinned.

"Theo? Dating?" Ari scoffed.

"Hey, a lot said the same about you remember?" the Earth Mystic teased, and Ari threw a pizza crust at him.

"What time do you guys have?" Theo rushed over to the pair.

"12.05. Just like that clock," Ari gestured to the clock that hung on the wall. Theo sighed heavily, and rushed over to Fran, making her shriek as he grabbed her wrist to check her watch, causing her to knock over the glasses and bottles she had collected from a table.

"Is this thing right?" he asked.

"No..." Fran blushed. "It's 24 hours ahead...helps me keep on time," she explained.

"And they call me weird," Ari muttered, making Fran's blush grow.

"What's so important that you have to make a mess?" she called as Theo continued his pacing. He slowed, and looked around.

"Sorry..." he apologised. "It's the second Tuesday of the month," he told them, and received several blank stares. "Lily and I always try a new lunch spot on the second Tuesday of the month. She's supposed to meet me right here at 12 o'clock!" Theo explained, sighing again.

"Aw, how cute!" he frowned, looking at Fran. "You guys have a standing date!" Fran teased with a giggle.

"It's not a date," Theo rolled his eyes. "We just like hanging out!" he told them firmly.

"Sounds like a date to me," Ari piped up.

"Definitely a date," Xander confirmed with a nod.

"It's not a date!" Theo insisted. The three smirked to each other, and Fran giggled as she walked past the Blue Ranger. "It's _so_ not a date!" he groaned. "No date!" Theo cried out.

"Sure," Ari giggled as Fran fixed the fallen glasses. Spotting RJ, Theo rushed over to him, nearly bowling the Master down.

"Have you seen Lily?" Theo asked as RJ weaved around him.

"Yeah man, she's upstairs, getting her groove on with Casey," RJ danced as Theo's eyes widened. He darted back up the stairs, nearly taking RJ out as he did.

"Oh, this isn't gonna be good," Ari sighed, getting up to follow him up.

Theo stood at the top of the stairs in the loft as he watched Lily dancing for Casey. As the music faded and Casey praised Lily's moves, Theo walked down the stairs and Ari leaned on the railings, watching carefully.

"Lil, did you uh...forget something?" Theo asked in a quiet voice as Lily smiled at him.

"Oh! Right! I was gonna do a triple flip at the end, but my ankle's not feeling it," Lily smiled, shaking her head. RJ and Xander walked up, and as Xander stood beside Ari, RJ walked down the stairs.

"No, I meant our lunch...appointment," Theo cleared his throat.

"Theo, of course I didn't forget! I even picked out the perfect place!" she told him brightly. RJ cleared his throat, and Casey shot out of his chair quickly, and RJ walked over to where his latest invention was waiting. Lily giggled.

"You guys are gonna love it!" she told them.

"Uh oh..." Ari immediately whispered.

"Guys?" Theo repeated, scowling.

"Sweet! I'm starving!" Casey cheered.

"But before we go," Lily stopped him as he went to change. "I wanna show you another move. I'm gonna need your help though; it takes three," she smiled, oblivious to Theo's mood drastically changing. "One to throw me, one to catch me," the Yellow Ranger explained.

"I'll catch you," both Casey and Theo said at the same time.

"Double uh-oh," Xander muttered as the two male Rangers glared at each other.

"That's a good idea Lily," RJ spoke up from where he stood. "Teamwork is the name of the game! The new Claw Cannon here will take all four of your Animal Spirits to work; two to charge it, two to shoot," RJ told them proudly.

"I think I should catch you," Theo spoke up loudly before Casey could speak.

"No, I was the catcher in my baseball team, I'll catch you," Casey insisted. Lily's smile faded as the two glared at one another again. Ari put her face to her hand.

"But now you're a big strong Tiger, you should throw," Theo told him firmly.

"I don't wanna throw, Theo, you throw," Casey growled.

"I'm not throwing," Theo told him. "I'm catching," he stated.

"This is painful to watch, but I can't look away," Xander muttered as Ari groaned. The two continued to fight about who would throw, and who would catch.

"Look, Lily and I go way back. We have history. You're just the new guy," Theo said harshly, making everyone react in surprise.

"Theo!" Lily hissed as Casey's eyes widened. Theo just ignored the glares shot his way, too angry to care that he might have hurt Casey's feelings.

"So that's how it is?" Casey stared at him. "I'm just 'the new guy'?" he repeated.

"Yeah. That's how it is," Theo told him coldly.

"Fine," Casey's voice was quiet. Before anyone could speak again, the alarm blared.

"Oh great, just what we need," Ari muttered, running to join the team.

* * *

"Hey!" Casey yelled as they spotted Stingarella standing with a group of Rinshi.

"Rangers! You are no match for my rhythmic Rinshi!" she laughed as she saw them running towards her.

"Well that's new. And really weird," Ari commented.

"You don't know the half of my power. Attack!" she ordered. The Rinshi leapt forwards and continued to dance, easily dodging the attacks thrown their way. Ari dodged their moves; her animal spirit guiding her to avoid their dance moves. The other three were thrown to the ground, and Ari ran to them. "Watch this dance!" they got back up just in time for Stingarella to leap through the air and kick them. Landing, she continued to move, using dance-like moves to overwhelm them.

"Man I hate dancing," Ari complained. "Uh, no offence Lil," Ari commented.

"None taken, she's giving it a bad name," Lily growled. Stingarella grabbed Theo, about to attack again, when there was an explosion behind them. Looking around, they found Toadie growing to a much larger size.

"Toadie? What are you doing?" Stingarella yelled in surprise.

"I'm saving you from these colourful fools!" Toadie shouted furiously, stabbing at the Rangers with his clawed fists. The four leapt back to avoid his attack.

"It's Zord Time!" Casey yelled, and the four called on their Megazord. Immediately Toadie slammed into them, knocking the Megazord to the ground.

"This guy has some serious armour, watch out!" Ari warned, remembering her fight with him when the Five Fingers of Poison had first arrived several days ago. They got back to their feet, and Toadie continued to bombard them with attacks.

"Enough of this! Spin attack!" Casey yelled, and Toadie leapt right into their attack.

"Stingarella?" he called, realising that the Scorpion Rinshi had left.

"What's his problem?" Theo asked.

"Oh, I get it!" Ari put her hands to her mouth in surprise.

"I've ruined everything! No!" Toadie sobbed, running off and shrinking as he escaped.

* * *

"That freaky dance group had some moves," Lily commented as the four returned to the Loft to regroup. "I'll give them that," she chuckled. RJ suddenly spun around in his chair.

"So do you, Lily," RJ commented, looking thoughtful. "I think it's time to fight fire with fire," he told them. "I want you to teach your new dance to Theo and Casey, and then incorporate it into your fighting style," RJ decided, and Lily smiled brightly.

"No, no," Theo shook his head immediately. "I don't dance," he told their Master.

"Great, more dance time for the new guy," Casey smirked, and Theo bristled. "But what about Ari?" he glanced to the Gold Ranger.

"Dude, I don't dance," Ari folded her arms.

"You know how to though," Xander smirked, and earned a glare.

"That may be, but Ari seemed to handle her own. Her animal spirit gives her the agility she needs to avoid their moves," RJ nodded, and Ari cheered. Lily rolled her eyes, but was smiling at the Gold Ranger.

"Can't I just do that?" Theo complained.

"The Jaguar isn't as agile as a bird," Ari smirked at him. Theo glared back, and Ari leaned closer. "But it would mean that Casey and Lily spend more time alone together," she winked, and bounced away as Theo's glare intensified.

* * *

Ari dodged the punch thrown her way and slipped around Xander, who blocked her own strike as she aimed for his side. He then countered with a kick that Ari moved around, and she got in close, striking him in the chest and knocking him backwards. Catching her wrist as he stumbled backwards, Xander pulled her closer and twisted her arm behind her back, only for Ari to suddenly disappear in golden sparks.

"You said no magic!" the young man protested as he looked around for Ari, who suddenly landed on his shoulders from above. Xander stumbled forwards, barely remaining standing.

"Did I? I don't remember that," she commented, leaning on his head as he caught his balance.

"Two can play at that game," Xander muttered, disappearing just as suddenly. With a startled yelp, Ari fell to the ground.

"Mean!" she exclaimed.

"You started it!" Xander defended as he leaned against the side of the wall. Hearing a grunt, they looked around to see Theo and Casey bumping into each other again.

"They really need to sort out this rivalry thing they've got going on here," Ari shook her head as she got back to her feet. Lily looked just as exasperated, and RJ was shaking his head. "Let's hope they can get over it soon, if Toadie and Stingarella team up, we'll be in trouble," she commented.

"Out there, you said something about getting it. What did you get?" Xander asked as Ari watched Lily attempting to teach Casey and Theo the next set of moves.

"Toadie has a crush on Stingarella," Ari told him as if this were obvious. "And he's trying to get her to notice him. He attacked us earlier to protect her and get her to notice him," the Gold Ranger said.

"Protect her? But she was kicking your butts. No offence," Xander added when Ari frowned at him.

"He still poses a big problem, especially if she figures it out and agrees to team up with him," she mused. "We'll need Casey and Theo working together," Ari sighed, hoping that when the time came, they could put aside their differences.

* * *

Casey and Theo perfected Lily's new dance just in time for Stingarella to return, and were still behaving like children.

Rushing out to meet the Scorpion already Morphed, the Rangers were prepared to fight her.

"Let's show these fools what real rhythm looks like!" Stingarella called to her Rinshi, who danced with her as the Rangers watched.

"It's time to dance to a difference group!" Casey called, and the three got into the mind-frame of their dance. They ran to jump into the middle of the of the Rinshi, using their new moves to avoid the attacks the Rinshi threw into their own dance.

"Well, it's not bad," Ari commented, before running in to join them. Easily avoiding the Rinshi around her, Ari moved around them, tripping some up and knocking others aside. Before long, the Rinshi were all destroyed, leaving just the four Rangers, and Stingarella.

"But how?!" Stingarella shrieked.

"It's all in the beat!" Casey smirked.

"I won't let them destroy you!" they looked around as Toadie returned. "You are my responsibility," he declared. Ari rolled her eyes.

"How romantic..." she muttered.

"Since when?!" Stingarella snarled. "You are just a worthless toad!" she told him harshly.

"Enough! This is my destiny!" Toadie told her. "I love you, and together we will destroy the Rangers!" the Toad Rinshi announced loudly.

"Oh...that's so chivalrous," Stingarella cooed, won over by his words.

"Ew, that's so gross," Ari groaned.

"Jungle Tonfa!" Theo leapt through the air, but his Tonfa bounced off Toadie's armour and he ricocheted backwards.

"Jungle Bo!" Lily attempted as well, but Toadie batted her aside easily.

"Call to the beast inside! Free the Tiger!"

"Call to the beast inside! Release the Sparrow!" seeing their weapons weren't effective, Casey and Ari called on their animal spirits.

"Toad power!" Toadie yelled, and a layer of what seemed like thick slime surrounded him. Their attacks just bounced off harmlessly.

"What?!"

"No!"

"My love, together we will be unstoppable!" Toadie declared to Stingarella, who stared at him.

"Call to the beast inside! Bring out the Cheetah!"

"Unleash the Jaguar!" Lily and Theo sent their animal spirits to attack, but their moves were just as ineffective.

"Stingarella! Attack!" Toadie called to her as his slime shield faded and he stepped aside. Stingarella flipped, spinning at them and knocking all four to the ground. As the Rangers groaned and looked up, they saw the two Rinshi arm in arm as they walked away.

"Well...great," Ari sighed.

* * *

"Hey!" Theo yelled as they finally caught up to the two Rinshi. "Going somewhere?" he called.

"Follow us to your doom!" Toadie yelled.

"Not this time!" Theo shook his head. "RJ, send the Claw Cannon!" he called to their Master.

"No," Ari's voice stopped them in surprise. "It won't work," they looked at her in surprise.

"How do you know that?" Theo growled at her. "His armour can't be that powerful!" he told her.

"I'm not saying that!" Ari whirled around to him. "I'm saying that it won't work. And it's not against RJ either. His work is amazing. But you and Casey, you're the reasons it won't work!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Theo was surprised at her words.

"Forget this!" Casey shook his head, stepping towards the two Rinshi.

"Casey, we need teamwork, remember?" Lily reminded the Red Ranger.

"Yeah, tell that to Theo," Casey scoffed, and ran at the two.

"See what I mean?" Ari rolled her eyes.

"Call the Claw Cannon anyway!" Theo yelled.

"It won't work!" Ari told him loudly, turning to Theo as Casey was overwhelmed. "We need to use our animal spirits in harmony for it to work. All four of them," she said to the Blue Ranger, who growled back.

"We don't need him!" he yelled, just in time for Stingarella to bounce over and knock them all to the ground with powerful kicks. Nearby, Toadie slammed Casey to the ground, and the Red Ranger groaned in pain.

"We did it!" Toadie cheered. "I told you, together we rule!" he said to Stingarella, who laughed happily.

"You were right all along!" Stingarella leapt into his arms. "I love you!" she told him.

"Let's get married!" Toadie declared, carrying her off. "Then finish the Rangers!" he decided.

"Then we'll honeymoon in Vegas!" Stingarella cheered. The two walked off happily, leaving the four Rangers behind.

"I don't believe it! Casey, we could have had them!" Theo yelled at the Red Ranger.

"So which is it Theo? Are we a team? Or am I the new guy?!" Casey growled back, and stormed off.

* * *

"So you've noticed it too, huh?" Lily asked in a soft voice as she and Ari walked back to Jungle Karma Pizza. Casey had gone on ahead, and Theo had chased after him.

"That they're being absolutely ridiculous? Yes," Ari sighed. "Sorry that I stopped you guys from calling the Claw Cannon, but-"

"You're right," she stopped as Lily interrupted her. "It wouldn't have worked. RJ said the Claw Cannon has to have us all working together, and they are doing everything but that," Lily shook her head. "I hoped learning to dance together might help them, but I guess all that's left to do is to talk some sense into them," a determined look shone in her eyes, and Ari grinned, liking the look.

When they reached Jungle Karma Pizza, they heard Casey and Theo arguing, yelling at each other. Lily's gaze darkened, and she stormed in.

"No, you're just trying to steal my best friend!" Theo yelled at him.

"That is ridiculous," Casey rolled his eyes as Ari listened to them yelling.

"Oh don't deny it, you and Lily-"

"Hey!" they looked around quickly as Lily called them, looking furious. "As long as you're talking about me, let me join in," she growled. "Casey, I don't care _how_ long you were at the academy. You are a member of our team, and we need you to work _with_ us on the battlefield," neither Casey nor Theo spoke as Lily shouted at them. "Theo, we have got a bond that will last a lifetime, got it?" she asked.

"Got it..." Theo mumbled.

"Good. And Casey's my friend too. A new friend. I mean come on guys, we are in charge of protecting the world here. This isn't the prom. Work it out," she snapped at them, and stormed off again.

"And to think, she didn't even have to punch anyone," Xander muttered, having heard the whole thing.

"Oh shut up," Ari rolled her eyes, blushing.

* * *

When the scanners finally picked up Toadie and Stingarella once again, the four Rangers hurried out to stop them. As Toadie hurled several explosives at a dormant volcano, the four leapt through the air, using their weapons to deflect the explosives. The four then clashed together and exploded, shocking the two Rinshi.

"Stop right there!" the four chorused as they landed and faced their opponents.

"Those Rangers _again_?!" Stingarella shrieked. They leapt through the air, changing forms before they landed in front of the Rangers.

"So! You've come back for a final beating!" Toadie laughed mockingly.

"Only this time, you're the ones getting beat! Right guys?" Casey looked to his team.

"Right!"

"Ready for the Claw Cannon?" Theo asked.

"You know it!" Casey nodded. Lily and Theo summoned the red, yellow, blue and gold cannon, going down on one knee each as they caught the large cannon.

"Charge!" the two put their hands to it to charge it. Casey and Ari leapt forwards, fighting off the two as they waited for the cannon to charge. Together, Stingarella and Toadie were powerful, knocking both Casey and Ari around.

"Come on guys, just another minute, it's almost charged!" Lily cheered as Casey pushed himself up. Ari leapt over his shoulders, kicking Stingarella back as she cried out. Casey grabbed Toadie and struggled to hold him place as Ari and Stingarella fought.

"Ok I know I said RJ's work was great and all, but it couldn't charge any faster?" Ari groaned as Stingarella kicked her in the stomach and knocked her to the ground.

"Guys! It's ready!" Theo yelled. Casey struggled to push Toadie backwards, and Ari spun from the ground, tripping Stingarella up, before the two leapt over to Theo and Lily.

"You think that little weapon can hurt us? I'll use my forcefield!" Toadie laughed, calling on his slimy shield again. He laughed, and Ari and Casey pulled the trigger back.

"Engage!"

"Powered by animal spirits! Fire!" they fired a powerful blast that slammed into Toadie's shield, cracking through it and destroying Toadie. Stingarella shrieked as she was thrown backwards, and the four Rangers cheered.

"You destroyed my beloved!" Stingarella cried out tearfully. "For that, you will _fall_!" she began to grow, and the Rangers summoned their animal spirits to form their Megazord.

"Let's get ready to battle!" Flit cheered as Camille and Minos approached, watching hopefully.

"Let's see how you like this! Scorpion attack!" Stingarella hurled scorpions at them, and they covered the Megazord.

"Dudes, stop moving!" Ari yelled as the other three thrashed in fear. "We've got this!" she laughed.

"Ari's right!" Casey nodded. "Spin attack!" the four began to spin, and the Savage Spin easily tossed the scorpions aside.

"No! That's impossible!" Stingarella leapt at them. The Jungle Pride Megazord leapt up to meet her, and destroyed her easily.

"Typical..." Camille growled.

"That's what you get for messing with love sis," Minos laughed, walking away as Camille glared at him.

"Hey, it's your hide on the line here as much as it is mine, you could stand to be a bit more concerned!" she called after him, but Minos just continued to laugh.

* * *

Ari hummed as she grabbed her skateboard and helmet from her room, emerging to find Lily leaving her own, in her civilian clothes.

"Oh, you look nice. Got a date?" she winked, and Lily rolled her eyes. "Oh no wait, it's your steady lunch date!" Ari laughed, and Lily swatted at her.

"It's not a date. Theo and I are just friends," she told Ari firmly, walking past with her nose in the air as Ari laughed even more.

"So does that mean Casey has a chance?" Lily stumbled in surprise.

"Ari, do you have an off switch?" she asked, looking around with a scowl not unlike the one she had worn when she had shouted at Theo and Casey.

"I've been wondering that for years," Xander spoke as he walked back up the stairs.

"Funny," Ari rolled her eyes.

"You coming? Casey's waiting for us," the ex-Green Ranger told her. Ari nodded, bouncing up the stairs with her skateboard and helmet already on her head.

"Casey is?" Lily asked in surprise.

"Yup! Turns out Casey is into skateboarding too, so we're gonna go to the skatepark," Ari grinned.

"Oh, have fun!" Lily smiled.

"Thanks, plus it means with Casey out of the way, you can enjoy your not-a-date date!" Ari laughed, running off before Lily could shout at her again.

* * *

 **Gonna be away in Dublin again this weekend so won't get anything written, but I'll aim to update by next Friday!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	8. Pizza Slice of Life

**So turns out that early shifts are not exactly helpful for my writing. I was completely exhausted all week, and then was in Dublin for the weekend for D &D at a friend's house. It's so much fun!  
**

 **This chapter was done a little differently than the usual, so I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Pizza Slice of Life

" _Just a little more time and,  
Just a little less thinking,  
Just a little more time is all that I need._

 _Just a little believing,_  
 _Just a little more breathing._

 _Let's give it time..._ " Ari sang as she covered dough in pizza sauce.

"I didn't know you were a Kira Ford fan," she looked up as Fran lifted a pizza from the oven.

"Huh?" Ari blinked several times, before seeming to zone back in. "Oh, yeah," she laughed, tossing cheese over the pizza. "Kira's a friend of mine from when I was in Reefside High finishing up school," Ari nodded. "You're a fan?" she asked, seeing Fran's shocked look.

"Oh you know," the ditzy waitress tried to play it cool. "I've listened to her songs..." she shrugged. Ari giggled. As she finished the pizza she had been making and slid it into the large oven, RJ appeared at the top of the stairs.

"See ya, adios, au revoir, ciao, see you in a few days," he called to them as Theo and Lily walked in and frowned at his outfit.

"What? You're going fly-fishing?" Theo laughed.

"No..." RJ frowned, turning to them. "Why would you..." he realised what he was wearing. "Oh this getup!" he grinned. "I'm just going to a fly-fishing contest!" he explained brightly.

"So much for your animal rights beliefs," Ari snorted.

"Oh, I'm not going to fish!" RJ looked alarmed at the thought. "I'm going to disturb the fish, so the fishermen don't catch the fish!" he explained, as if it was the most ingenious idea ever.

"Hold on there, you can't just go without leaving someone in charge," Theo smirked, seeing his chance. "Someone bright, resourceful and very responsible," Theo listed as Fran, Lily and Ari grinned at each other in exasperation. "Me," he smirked.

"If you don't say so yourself," Lily giggled.

"Theo's right," RJ nodded. "We need someone in charge..." he pondered over it, before the door opened. Casey walked in, holding several order sheets. "Casey, you're in charge!" RJ decided, making the Red Ranger look up in surprise. Theo's smile instantly fell as the three behind him fell into giggles.

"Me?" Casey stared at him.

"Good, it's settled! Ta-ta!" RJ rushed off before Casey could protest.

"Alright! What's the plan Stan?" Lily smiled at him.

"Beats me, I didn't even agree to being in charge!" he explained.

"I'll do it!" Theo volunteered.

"No!" Fran, Lily and Ari exclaimed before they could stop themselves.

"Tell you what. I don't want the responsibility," Casey decided. "So why don't we split it? Ari can run the kitchen, I'll handle meeting, seating and greeting," he told them.

"What about me? What am I gonna be in charge of?" Theo asked with a frown.

"You my friend, can be the waiter," Casey smirked at him.

"Oh, so I'm just a waiter? What if I don't wanna be the waiter?" he whined. Ari rolled her eyes.

"Then you can handle the kitchen and Lily can do the waiting," she told them as she pulled off her apron.

"Why? What are you gonna do?" they frowned at Ari as she tossed her cap aside.

"I've got a demo in town. Mr. Hartford will skin me alive if I don't show," she laughed. "RJ already okayed it, so don't worry," Ari waved Theo off as he opened his mouth. "Just try to make sure there's still a restaurant for both me and RJ to come back to," she laughed again. "Laters!" she disappeared out the door, leaving them in charge.

* * *

Camille glared at Minos as his whistling echoed through the stone corridors of the temple they resided in.

" _Enough_ , or I'll use your hide for a new pair of boots," she growled at him. Minos stopped, but smirked in amusement. He loved winding his sister up, and since the Power Rangers had shown up in Ocean Bluff, she had been more irritable than ever. They stopped when Naja suddenly appeared behind them, catching Camille by the shoulder.

"I need to talk to someone," he hissed to them.

"So you've been waiting there for us? For how long?" Minos raised an eyebrow.

"Make it snappy Naja, I have things to do for Dai Shi," Camille told him, leaning against the wall where he had been hiding.

"All the more important that we talk now," Naja told them quietly as Minos folded his arms. He didn't like the Cobra Rinshi, and he had a feeling that if he was wanting to talk to them, it wasn't going to be good. "You two might be the only ones not blinded by the illusion that we are making progress with our goals," he said. Camille's eyes widened, and Minos' arms dropped to his sides.

"I know you're a snake, but you're going to have to hold your tongue if you know what's good for you," Camille warned him quietly.

"No! If Dai Shi was going to be successful, he would have done so by now," Naja shook his head furiously.

"Watch your mouth snake, those are treasonous words," Minos warned him coldly.

"Someone has to! To be triumphant in defeating the humans, Dai Shi must be destroyed!" Naja snarled, grabbing Camille's arm.

"Not gonna happen," Minos grabbed his wrist and yanked him away from Camille, before slamming his shoulder into the Rinshi. The three began to fight in the corridor, and as Camille was slammed into a wall, she called on her armour. Minos did the same, and with a powerful tackle, he slammed Naja through a wall. Camille's tongue then struck Naja, making him shriek and stagger.

"You're not the only one with poison! Feel the burning pain of my venom as you waste away!" Camille snarled at him as Naja fell to his knees, his entire body turning black. "It won't be soon enough," she laughed.

"Camille watch it!" Minos saw Naja strike himself with something. His body turned grey and he collapsed completely, before returning to normal and leaping up. He laughed as he changed forms, and the two loyal to Dai Shi stood together.

"Oh, so you want some more!"

"Indeed!" Naja laughed, and the three continued to fight, only this time Naja seemed to gain the upper hand. He tossed Camille to the ground, and she rolled along with a groan.

"I offered you a chance at victory, instead, you rejected me!" Naja approached. "You've cost me a life talon! A high price to pay! But you'll repay me before I'm done," he snarled. "Unless you join forces with me," he offered.

"Never!" he looked around as Minos caught him low, rushing him with his head bowed and his shoulders firm. Naja leapt away, landing on the roof nearby.

"Fine then! For you two, it will be over sooner than you can imagine!" Naja warned, and leapt away.

"We'll see!" Camille yelled, running after him.

* * *

Strapping on her helmet and pulling on her gloves, Ari waited to be called by the announcer of the demo.

"So you left them to work it out?" Xander laughed as he sat with her.

"Duh. Casey needs to realise that whether he likes it or not, he's our leader. And the other too haven't paid enough after leaving me and Fran to deal with that birthday party," Ari smirked.

"Hey Ari, you all set?" she looked around and smiled as Andrew Hartford walked over.

"Mr. Hartford! I didn't know you'd be here! I thought you'd be halfway around the world finding more undiscovered relics," she smiled, shaking his hand.

"Hopefully not more that have the potential to destroy the world," Xander grinned, and Andrew laughed.

"I've learned my lesson on that," he nodded. "It's your first demo since you had to take a break due to health reasons, I decided to come and see how you're getting on," he smiled, and Ari grinned back. When she had joined the Pai Zhuq temple, and later moved to Ocean Bluff, she and Andrew had agreed on the cover story that she had become ill and had to take some time off.

"I guess I'll show you what your money has been paying for," Ari winked as her name was called, and she skated away from the two.

* * *

"Traitor!" Camille snarled as she and Minos pursued Naja through the forest. Eventually he stopped and turned to the pair. "Coward!" the Chameleon called as she leapt at him, swinging her Sai. He dodged her moves, too fast, and as he knocked her away, he dodged Minos' hammer.

"Too slow!" he laughed, striking Minos in the stomach and kicking him back. Camille leapt at Naja again, but he dropped down and struck her as she went overhead. She shrieked and crashed to the ground, and Naja easily dodged Minos' hammer again. He hooked one of his curved blades around the long handle of the hammer, and twisted it from his grasp. "You think a _cow_ could defeat the mighty cobra?" he mocked, and as Minos' eyes narrowed in anger, Naja punched him hard and Minos crashed to the ground beside his sister. "I'll give you this; you're both mighty warriors. With some training, you could have been great! You gave me a better fight than I expected," Naja told them.

"You're more traitorous than I expected," Camille countered as she pushed herself up.

"What do you expect from a bloody snake?" Minos muttered, getting to his feet as well. He'd been against releasing the Five Fingers of Poison from the start.

"You have a wicked tongue! Let me share this with you!" he blasted them and Camille blocked it with her Sai. She was thrown off the cliff, landing in the beach as the blast tossed Minos into the sea.

* * *

"Come on you lazy fool, do you really want to miss a battle with the Rangers?" Minos groaned as he was shaken awake. With his consciousness, the injuries received in the fight against Naja made themselves known.

"If you don't stop shaking me, I will shove your Sai so far up-wait, the Rangers?" Minos opened his bright blue eyes to stare at his sister.

"Yes, the Rangers," Camille rolled her eyes.

"We just got our asses handed to us by Naja, and now you want the same to happen against the Rangers?" he ran a hand through his damp fair hair, making it fall into his eyes.

"I have an idea. It'll help us defeat Naja," Camille told him with a confident look.

"Whatever you say, dear sister," Minos got to his feet and summoned his armour, stretching and groaning slightly.

"Ok you two!" they looked around as Casey, Theo and Lily leapt onto the scene.

"What kind of trouble are you up to?" Theo asked.

"Oh? Only three of you? Where's the little bird?" Minos asked, noticing that Ari was still missing.

"Why? You only want to take her on?" Casey frowned.

"You three newbies are boring. The bird has powers that make a battle much more fun," Minos told them.

"Good to know," Ari's voice echoed on the beach, before she streaked over and landed beside her team-mates. "Little creepy, but alright. Let's make this fast, Mr. Hartford can only stall at the demo for so long," she told them.

"Glad you could make it," Casey grinned to her.

"Always," Ari grinned back, grabbing her Morpher from her pocket and slipped them on over her eyes. "JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" she Morphed, and fell into a fighting stance. "So what brings you two losers to the beach today? The swell ain't good enough for surfing," she commented.

"We need to borrow something from you," Camille spun her Sai in her hands. "Your power!" she suddenly ran at them.

"Good chance of that," Lily scoffed, and they ran to meet her. Minos joined in shortly after, and they battled it out on the beach until the Rangers summoned the Claw Cannon.

"CLAW CANNON, CHARGE!" Theo and Lily began to charge the cannon.

"Get ready," Camille hissed to Minos.

"Wait, what?" Minos stared at her.

"POWERED BY ANIMAL SPIRITS! FIRE!" the Rangers fired a powerful blast at the two. They attempted to block it, only to be knocked to the ground. Instantly they pushed themselves back up.

"Is that all you got?" Camille goaded.

"What?!"

"Try again!" Casey called. They fired another blast at the two, and they blocked for slightly longer before being tossed backwards.

"I get what you're trying to do, but this could kill us," Minos warned.

"You can stand aside then if you're scared," Camille snapped at him. Minos smirked.

"Never," he spun his hammer as he got back to his feet. "Is that it? I've been tickled harder!" he taunted them.

"I don't like this guys, they're up to something," Ari warned.

"I don't get it," Casey shook his head.

"Focus!" Theo growled at the pair, and they fired another blast. This time, Camille and Minos easily blocked it and deflected it so it slammed into a rock and exploded. "How did they do that?!" Theo gasped.

"Thanks Rangers, we've got what we wanted!" Camille taunted, and leapt away. With a snort, Minos stomped his foot and disappeared as well.

"Well that is so not good, but I do _not_ have time to deal with it right now. You guys get back to the restaurant, and make sure you don't burn the place to the ground," Ari warned, running off and not seeing the three left exchange worried looks.

* * *

Landing on her hands at the top of the ramp, Ari balanced easily with her board on her feet, before pushing off and flipping twice before her board touched down on the ramp and she slid down, as it reached flat ground, Ari flipped her board before backflipping, pushing her board into the air with her. The crowd applauded loudly as she landed on one foot, and leapt again, spinning before landing and pushing her board along.

When she finally ended her performance, she skated off and high-fived the next skater; another from Truth Trucks who Ari had met several months ago.

"Nice work Ari, I'm glad I convinced the CEO to sponsor you," Andrew grinned as Ari returned to where he and Xander were waiting.

"Yeah that must have been a hard debate," Ari grinned back.

"Not at all, you did save his life a few times," Andrew chuckled.

"And helped fix his mistake of releasing the Corona Aurora," Ari's smile turned devious, and Xander hid his laugh as a cough as Andrew sighed.

"You'll never let me live that down, will you?" he asked her.

"Probably not no," Ari smirked back. It faded slightly when she spotted a familiar figure standing nearby, watching with a look of awe. "Fran?" she called to the young woman, and skated over to her.

"Ari?" Fran fixed her glasses as Ari approached. "That was you before, wasn't it?" she asked, and Ari nodded with a proud smile. "Wow, you're so good. I wish I good be as good at something," she sighed wistfully.

"It took years of practice. Plus I have training in martial arts so that's always helped," Ari chuckled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still working," she commented, and Fran scowled, taking Ari by surprise.

"I quit," she announced.

"They got that bad there, huh?" Ari couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah...really bad. The place is a mess," Fran nodded, before her phone rang and she ignored it. "And now they keep calling me," she muttered.

"Hopefully that means they've realised they're being idiots," Ari chuckled. "I could always go back there and kick their butts?" she offered. Fran stared at her in alarm.

"No, it's fine! I mean, I guess I kind of overreacted..." Fran mumbled.

"I doubt that," Ari's words made her look up in surprise. "Those three mean well, but at times they get carried away and that could hurt people. And if they made you quit, then they did hurt you and you didn't overreact," she said firmly. "But if they're calling you, I think they've realised that they've hurt you. Maybe call back over, hear them out?" she suggested.

"I guess..." she muttered. "I mean they have left..." she checked her phone. "Five voicemails," Ari laughed as Fran shook her head in disbelief.

"Go hear them out. You don't have to accept apologies or go back if you don't want to, just hear what they have to say," Ari advised.

"You're right. Thanks Ari," Fran smiled, and nodding.

"I usually am," Ari smirked.

"Don't listen to, she's never right," Xander caught her in a headlock, making her yelp and Fran laugh.

* * *

Dai Shi was in a deep meditation when the large doors slowly opened and Naja peeked in. He darted to a pillar, hiding behind it, before indicating to Gakko and Rantipede as they looked in. The three crept slowly towards Dai Shi, silently moving to strike. However, before they could, something invisible slammed Gakko and Rantipede and tossed them aside. Naja was then struck from behind as Minos appeared from his own hiding place, and Camille reappeared.

"Camille...Minos..." Naja snarled.

"Naja," Dai Shi stood with a smirk. "I see you've enlisted the help of some old friends to do me in," he stood and walked over to the two still loyal to him as Naja stood.

"Dai Shi...you've failed the cause! It's time for a new leader!" he told their leader, pointing a curved sword at him.

"Perhaps, but you'll have to do so by combat," Dai Shi removed his cape and tossed it aside, calling on his Lion armour. "You wish to take over the cause? Go ahead! You think you can handle the power? You think you have what it takes? I have much to do, so let's get on with this!" Dai Shi goaded.

"Yes, let's get on with this!" Naja agreed, but as he leapt at Dai Shi and swung his swords. Camille intercepted with her Sai. Smirking and spinning his hammer, Minos slammed it into Gakko as the Rinshi rushed at Dai Shi, leaving him to battle Rantipede. Within seconds, Rantipede was destroyed, and Gakko was slammed into the wall.

"They're too strong, I must get more power!" he cried out, running away as Dai Shi laughed. Camille and Naja were evenly matched.

"Looks like you're on your own Naja," Dai Shi taunted as Camille slammed him into a pillar.

"Let me have him," Camille pleaded.

"Yes, there's no greater pleasure than destroying a traitor," Dai Shi agreed. Spinning his hammer again, Minos let it drop to the ground with a heavy thud, allowing Camille to face Naja.

"The pleasure will be mine," Camille hissed, and Naja shoved her backwards before escaping. Camille quickly gave chase, and Minos smirked. So much for the mighty cobra.

* * *

After hearing that there was another attack in town, Ari rushed away from the demo once again, running into her team on the way.

"Rangers!" they stopped and stared at a familiar figure.

"But that's...no! You can't unblow up!" Ari complained as she pointed at Gakko.

"You won't destroy me again!" Gakko vowed.

"Let's give him something to talk about," Casey smirked. The other three nodded, and they grabbed their Morphers.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" they Morphed and began to attack Gakko, who leapt against a wall to dodge their attacks. The battle quickly turned in the Rangers' favour as they worked together to kick Gakko back.

"Casey, you're the leader. It's your call," Theo told him. Ari sighed. So they had learned their lesson.

"Thanks Theo! Claw Cannon!" Casey called on their cannon, and they destroyed Gakko easily. "Yeah! One leader, one direction, one less bad guy!" Casey laughed.

* * *

With Casey leading them in a much more effective manner, the four Rangers, plus Fran, worked much more efficiently in JKP. As they handed each other the pizza that Theo was to deliver, RJ walked through the door.

"I'm back, and proud to report, not a fish was caught," he announced happily.

"Bet you made a lot of friends there," Ari snorted.

"Looking good here too," RJ ignored Ari's comment and looked around the busy restaurant. "I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you. I guess I was wrong," RJ smiled as he walked over to the group.

"Don't be too hard on yourself RJ, now you know you can always leave me in charge," Casey told him.

"Excellent," RJ smirked. "Cause it'll take a long time to pay off the raise you gave Fran," Casey's smile fell and he looked to Fran.

"Kaching," she teased with a giggle, and Casey groaned as she, Ari and Lily laughed loudly. With a grin, RJ disappeared into the back.

"RJ, one other thing," he looked around as Ari followed him into the kitchen. "Camille and Minos were acting weird, so I checked it out. Camille destroyed Naja," the Master's eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? That's odd," he mused.

"Yeah. I've seen it before when there was dissension in Lothor's army. I guess Naja mustn't have appreciated losing all his team. Or losing at all," Ari shrugged. "But it shows that Camille and Minos are only getting stronger," she commented.

"We'll worry about that tomorrow. For now, be happy that the Five Fingers of Poison are gone," RJ told her.

"I would, but that generally only can mean one thing. Something more dangerous is going to show," RJ's small smile faded and he nodded. Ari was right. While the Five Fingers were now gone, Dai Shi was still around, and they couldn't relax.

* * *

 **Now we're on to the Masters Arc! Yay!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	9. Way of the Master

**Now onto the Master's Arc! Yay! This chapter was really fun to write, so I hope you like it!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Way of the Master

"This way!" Theo yelled loudly as the four Rangers sprinted as quickly as they could away from what seemed like a huge boulder rolling towards them.

"I never thought we'd go the way of Indiana Jones, I'm done with the adventuring and finding mythical objects thing!" Ari whined. The boulder finally slammed into them and they flew forwards, hitting the ground hard.

"Watch out!" Casey yelled as he looked up just in time to see it rolling towards them, bouncing off the ground. As it landed, they leapt over it, and as it rolled away, it suddenly changed forms to a Rinshi beast.

"You think your other fights have been tough? I'll show you tough!" the Rinshi yelled at them.

"Let's go!" Lily and Theo called on their weapons and began to attack, but their weapons bounced off his armour harmlessly. He laughed, and slammed his fists into the pair, flooring them.

"He wasn't kidding about tough," Casey gulped as he and Ari helped the two up.

"Our weapons didn't even scratch him!" Lily shook her head.

"His armour, it's too thick," Ari shook her head. "Even my swords won't be able to break through," she told them.

"Nothing can get through my armour!" the Rinshi laughed.

"Never mind about those brats," they all looked around as Camille and Minos approached.

"Your mission is to clear out the city of all inhabitants," Minos reminded the Rinshi. "Now go!" he instructed.

"I'm all over it!" the Rinshi began to grow, and the Rangers called on the Jungle Pride Megazord. They attacked, but the Rinshi turned and used the armour on his back to protect himself. The Megazord punched the armour with a loud clanging noise, before stumbling back as the Rangers all felt the jarring sensation run up their hands. "Rolling attack!" he turned into a large ball again.

"This calls for a Megazord Savage Spin!" Lily cheered. The Rangers began to spin, rushing at the Rinshi as he rolled towards them.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Theo groaned as they collided, and the Megazord continued spinning, batting against the Rinshi.

"Not in your helmet Theo!" Lily pleaded, before the Rinshi broke through and slammed into the Megazord, causing it to detach and disappear. The Rangers cried out as they were tossed to the ground. The Rinshi laughed and rolled away, while Minos and Camille smirked and disappeared as well, leaving the Rangers defeated.

* * *

Back in Jungle Karma Pizza, the Rangers regrouped to speak with RJ, who was at his workbench.

"Talk to me team," RJ looked up at them.

"So this giant anteater-"

"Hedgehog," Casey corrected Lily.

"I thought it was an artichoke with legs," Theo frowned.

"It was a Pangolin," RJ corrected them as Ari giggled.

"They're small mammals with large keratin scale to protect themselves, they roll up and their armour is almost impossible to get through," Ari explained as they shot her weird looks. "Kinda like defensive hedgehogs, instead of spikes, they have armour. Pangolins are also known as scaly anteaters, so Lily was kinda right," Lily shot the other two a smug smile.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Xander asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I paid attention in school, instead of waiting for my best friend to give me all the answers," Ari smirked back. Xander just shrugged, not looking the least bit guilty. "We learned the hard way that their armour is practically impossible to get through. None of our weapons worked," Ari turned back to RJ.

"Yes, _practically_ impossible. Not impossible. You just don't have the right weapon," RJ explained with a smile.

"You mean there's something that might work?" Theo asked with a grin, holding a Monk's Spade from the weapon rack beside him.

"There is a legend in the Order of the Claw, about a Master who wielded a weapon that could break through steel!" RJ told them, getting to his feet as he looked excited. "His name, was Master Phant," he said.

"Ok, so we just call this Master Phant dude and ask him to borrow his weapon, done deal," Casey nodded confidently.

"Uh dude, RJ just said this dude was a legend, something tells me it's not gonna be anything as easy as that," Ari pointed out.

"Ari's right," RJ nodded, sighing. "When Master Phant retired, he moved to a remote forest to live a life of solitude. No-one's heard from him in years," he told them, less excited now he had told them the bad news.

"Wonder why he dropped off the grid," Theo mused.

"No-one knows, but he's lost all contact with the Order of the Claw," RJ replied.

"Well the Order of the Claw is about to contact him," Lily growled. RJ smiled, impressed. "Come on guys, we're gonna find Master Phant," Lily told the others.

"Remote forest...no-one's heard from him since. You don't think..." Ari glanced to Xander, who seemed to think the same as she did.

"It would explain a lot about why he's lost contact with the Order," he nodded in agreement. The two looked to RJ, and found he looked grave.

"He's in the Briarwood forest, isn't he?" Ari asked, and RJ nodded.

"Isn't Briarwood where you guys are from?" Lily asked curiously.

"Yeah, and the forest is home to a gateway to another dimension," Ari told them. "Any idea where he would be?" she looked to RJ again as Casey, Lily and Theo exchanged baffled looks.

"Last I heard, he was going to a place known as the Cimmerian Forest," RJ told them. Instantly, both Xander and Ari groaned.

"Of all the places he could be," Xander put a hand to his face.

"Well he wanted solitude," Ari shrugged.

"You know the place?" Casey asked.

"It's one of the most dangerous places in the magical realm," Ari explained. "Xander almost got us eaten by a giant spider there," she added, and he frowned.

"You're never letting me live that one down, are you?"

"I had cobwebs and swamp sand in my hair for days!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go," Lily told them, ignoring the bickering.

"Uh Lil? Did you miss the 'most dangerous place' in _another realm_?" Theo stared at her. "Or the 'almost eaten by a _giant spider_ '?" Theo repeated Ari's words. Lily shivered, but shook her head.

"This world is in danger Theo. We need that weapon to defeat the Pangolin," she replied fiercely. "So let's go," she ordered.

"Just...be ready to get covered in mud and swamp sand," Ari sighed.

* * *

"Really, was there any need for so many exclamation points on that warning sign?" Casey asked as the five walked through the Cimmerian Forest.

"I know right?" Ari glanced to him with a grin. "Hey Xander, maybe we should try and find Phineas, he knows this place better than anyone," she told her boyfriend, who was looking around warily.

"It's Phineas, he'll find us," Xander reminded her. No sooner had he spoken, did a figure flip upside down in front of them, hanging from a tree. Casey, Theo and Lily shrieked in fear, and Phineas yelled as well, before flipping out of the tree and landed on his feet.

"Hey Phineas," Ari laughed as the three fell into fighting stances. "Relax guys, he's our friend," she gestured to them.

"Ari! Xander! Come here!" Phineas instantly squashed the two in a tight hug, making them grimace at the smell. "What brings you to the most dangerous part of the Magical Realm?" Phineas asked once he finally released them.

"We're looking for someone," Ari explained. "Phineas, this is Casey, Theo and Lily. Guys, this is Phineas, he's a Troblin who helped us out a lot a few years back," she introduced them.

"A...Troblin...?" Theo repeated slowly.

"Part Troll, part Goblin," Xander whispered.

"How is any of this normal to them?" Casey muttered as Ari spoke with Phineas with a bright smile.

"Phineas, you wouldn't know of a guy living in the Forest? He's human, moved here a few years back?" Ari asked, ignoring the other three Pai Zhuq students.

"Human? Huh," Phineas fell into thought. "Yup! You're looking for old Master Phant!" he nodded.

"You know him? Where does he live?" Lily asked eagerly.

"Just follow me, I'll lead you right to him!" Phineas smiled brightly. "Unless you'd rather lead?" he looked to Xander with a grin, and the Earth Mystic blushed as Ari snorted.

"I'm never living that down..." he muttered.

"Lead the way Phineas," Ari laughed.

* * *

Theo was grumbling as the group made their way through the forest. They'd only been walking for an hour, but they were already covered in dirt and sweat.

"This is ridiculous," Theo grumbled as he slipped, almost falling down a hill. "Are we almost there?" he called to Phineas, who led them down the safest route to Master Phant. Theo cried out as he then tripped over a rock.

"What's the matter? Is the mighty Jaguar getting tired?" Casey taunted.

"No..." Theo glared at him. "The _mighty_ Jaguar is getting eaten alive by _mighty_ mosquitoes," he growled.

"Oh! That's lucky!" Phineas told him with a bright smile. "And luckier than Sprites eating at you," he chuckled, continuing on.

"Sprites?" Lily asked curiously.

"They're tiny fairy-like creatures," Ari told her. "Their bites are dangerous. Enough venom and they're lethal. At best, you're bedridden from sickness for a while," Theo suddenly looked a lot less grumpy that all he was getting attacked by was mosquitoes. He took a seat on a rock, brushing more mosquitoes off.

"Why in the world would Master Phant come here?" Casey wondered aloud.

"There's only one reason anyone would live here. He wants to be left alone," Ari replied softly, stepping over another rock.

"And he's crazy," Xander muttered, earning a slap. With a small smile, he rubbed his arm and looked around, only for the smile to drop. "Theo, get up," his tone made everyone look around.

"What's the problem? I was just taking a break," Theo frowned, not moving.

"Uh, T?" Lily swallowed nervously. "You're sinking," she told her best friend, who looked down sharply. Half of the rock had already gone, and his feet were slowly following. Reacting instinctively, he leapt up, only for his feet to sink even further down, causing him to almost overbalance.

"What is that?" Casey cried out as Xander grabbed Theo's arm and stopped him falling.

"Swamp sand!" Ari groaned as she grabbed Xander's arm and pulled him back. Casey and Lily grabbed Ari and pulled, and they managed to dislodge Theo from the sinking ground.

"Yup! Best not stick around this place, it's everywhere," Phineas nodded with a smile.

"That's enough of a break, let's keep moving," Casey suggested.

"Don't have to tell me twice..." Theo muttered. "This place is giving me the creeps..." he looked around nervously.

* * *

"Not far to go now!" Phineas called over his shoulder as he led them along.

"You said that an hour ago," Theo grumbled.

"You wanna lead the way?" Ari challenged him, growing tired of his endless complaints.

"Easy, antagonising him, won't help," Xander warned her, patting her head. Ari stuck out her tongue, but kept moving. Suddenly she stopped, looking around. "What's wrong?" Xander asked, standing beside her.

"We're not the only ones here," she warned them. The others looked around just in time for a figure; his face hidden by a large hood, to attack them. Phineas gulped and ducked behind a rock as the other five began to fight the mysterious man, who easily overwhelmed them all with powerful, skilful moves. When he kicked Ari into the rocks nearby, she cried out and sank to the ground.

"Ari!" Xander threw out his hand, casting a spell. The man leapt away just in time to avoid the vines that burst from the ground, reaching for him as Xander stood in front of Ari. With a yell, the man slammed his foot to the ground, causing a shockwave that floored them all.

"You are not wanted here! Go away!" he warned, before running off.

"What was that about?" Theo groaned as they leapt to their feet, watching the man disappear.

"No idea, but we better keep moving," Ari stood, glowing to heal her injuries.

"Ari's right. We need to find Master Phant," Lily told them. Ari and Xander looked to Phineas as he popped back out from behind the rock, and then to each other. Something told them that they already had.

* * *

"Here we are! The great Master Phant's humble abode," Phineas announced as they reached a clearing, and found a small, rundown house in the middle, surrounded by overgrown bushes and crates.

"What a dump! Don't tell me a Pai Zhuq Master lives here," Theo frowned.

"There's only one way to find out," Casey nodded.

"Thanks Phineas, we owe you one," Ari smiled to the Troblin.

"Aw shucks, don't be worrying about it!" he smiled back at her. "Oh! I better go, can't be late to work!" Phineas realised, and rushed off, leaving the five to approach the shack.

"He has a _job_?" Theo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, works at Rock Porium," Ari nodded.

"Has a serious obsession with Bulgarian Nose Flute players," Xander spoke up.

"Why'd I even ask?" Theo sighed. They walked up to the shack, and Theo peered inside. Lily knocked, calling in, but there was no response. With a slight push, the door opened, and they stepped inside.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Lily called.

"Yes," an annoyed voice spoke. They squinted through the darkness, and found a man sitting by a window where poor sunlight managed to work its way in, showing off the dust and dirt of the small home.

"We're looking for Master Phant," Lily told the old man, who was scowling at them.

"I was once known by that name," the man told them shortly. "Why do you disturb my solitude?" he demanded. Casey, Theo, Lily and Ari bowed respectfully to him.

"Master, we need your help," Casey explained.

"Impertinent children!" Master Phant sat up straight. "You were not invited here, leave me be!" he snarled at them furiously.

"No, please, we're not children!" Lily insisted. "We're students. Of the Order of the Claw," Lily explained.

"I see. Interesting that the Order is now taking in the Mystics now as well," his gaze travelled to Xander and Ari, and the others glanced to them in surprise.

"You know of the Mystics?" Xander asked him curiously.

"I have spent a long time in this forest, boy. Of course I know of you and the others, using magic to fight," Master Phant scoffed, making both Ari and Xander bristle. "You are all well known. But none of this is important to me," he dismissed, looking away.

"Really?" Theo raised an eyebrow. "Well if you really were a Pai Zhuq Master, it might matter to you that Dai Shi has escaped," he spoke in a hard tone.

"What?!" Master Phant was instantly on his feet.

"No...that cannot be!" he breathed as he approached them.

"It's true," Casey confirmed with a nod. "We're the new guardians who are trying to stop him," he explained.

"That is unfortunate, but there is nothing I can do to help you," Master Phant told him.

"Yeah there is," Master Phant looked to Ari as she spoke. "We need you to teach us how to use your weapon," she told him, hoping he would help.

"The Jungle Mace...I haven't even looked at it in years," Master Phant muttered. "It's the weapon of a warrior! Not a useless old man!" he growled, becoming angry again.

"Useless my foot!" Theo pushed past as he spotted a cloak hanging from the man's chair. He grabbed it and held it up in the poor light. "You're the one who kicked our tails before!" he accused.

"I do not tolerate intruders!" Master Phant snatched back the cloak. Theo backed away quickly. "I just want to be left alone. Live out my days in peace," he sighed. Without a word, Theo grabbed his backpack and left.

"We're up against a monster we can't beat without the Jungle Mace, and you won't help us?" Ari asked him, not moving as Lily and Casey followed. Master Phant stared at her for a moment, before shaking his head. "Fine. Then we'll just have to face the Pangolin with what we have," Ari spun on her heel, grabbing Xander's hand, and made to leave.

"You're Althea's daughter, aren't you?" Master Phant's words made her stop. "You have the same stubborn spirit. She was just as irritable when she warned me of the dangers of living here," he mused, and Ari smirked slightly. "But I won't help you," he shook his head.

"If you can say no to both Ari and her mum, then you're far more stubborn than either of them," Xander commented, earning two glares before he and Ari walked out, joining the others.

"Can you believe this guy? He's the only one who can help us and he's sitting around feeling sorry for himself!" Theo yelled angrily.

"Theo, he's a Pai Zhuq Master, show some respect," Lily frowned at him.

"I'm with Theo on this one. Master or not," Casey raised his voice to ensure Master Phant heard him. The man frowned at them from beside the door. "I'm not going to stand here and beg for his help when people are in danger," he said, glaring at the Master.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do," Master Phant told him, glaring back equally as hard.

"I doubt that," Ari scoffed, before their Morphers beeped. "That's Pangolin back. Come on," she nudged Casey, and they, plus Theo and Xander, began walking.

"Lil, you coming?" Theo asked, noticing that she'd stayed behind.

"No. Master Phant is going to show me how to use that Jungle Mace," Lily replied stubbornly, walking back over to the old man.

"Stubborn girl, I said _no_!" Master Phant snapped as he collected firewood.

"And I say, I'm not leaving until you do," Lily replied. Master Phant glared at her, before disappearing back inside and closing the door with a slam.

"And I think we found someone more stubborn than you and your mum," Xander muttered to Ari, who elbowed him.

"You guys call me if you need me!" Lily told them as she sat down on the ground, making herself comfortable.

"Will do," Ari grinned.

"I'll stick around too, make sure she gets out of this place ok," Xander told Ari, who smirked.

"Lil, if Xander tells you he knows where he's going, don't listen to him," she told the Yellow Ranger.

"Get out of here and go save the day, would you?" Xander rolled his eyes, shoving her. With a laugh, Ari led Theo and Casey away from the hut that Master Phant called home.

* * *

"This is the perfect spot!" Pangolin, in his sealed form, crouched as he put a hand to the ground. "I'll drill right into the fault line!" he said, looking up to Camille, who watched him.

"Yes, but hurry, before the Rangers find out our plan," Camille told him, sounding nervous.

"Too late!" they looked around to see Casey, Theo and Ari leaping towards them, already Morphed.

"I knew it..." Camille scowled. She blocked the path of the Rangers, grabbing them and stopping them. "Hurry Pangolin!" she snapped over her shoulder.

"Yes!" the Rinshi beast leapt into the air, transforming. He then spun and dug into the ground, disappearing as Camille fought off the Rangers.

"Where's your brother?" Ari called as she caught Camille's wrists.

"Why, you miss him already?" she smirked, shoving Ari back and calling on her green and purple armour as Rinshi appeared, fighting off Theo and Casey.

"No, but he's more of a fight than you are," Ari retorted as she called on her swords and met Camille, continuing to fight.

* * *

"You know, this isn't really what my magic is for," Xander told Lily as she used an old trowel to pat down the fresh soil.

"I won't tell Ari that you were growing flowers," Lily smiled back at him in amusement.

"What are you two doing in my yard?" they looked around as Master Phant emerged from his house.

"Trying to cheer this place up a bit," Lily smiled happily as she moved back. Xander cast another spell, and more yellow flowers popped up beside her. Her smile brightened, and Master Phant scowled.

"I don't want cheery, I hate cheery!" Master Phant growled.

"Whoa, sounds like V when she couldn't get tickets to that DJ she liked," Xander snorted, earning another glare.

"Were you this grouchy when you were a Pai Zhuq Master?" Lily asked him. "Cause if you were, I'm glad you weren't my teacher," she said, making Xander grin. She was riling the old Master up.

"You would have been lucky to be my student. I was one of the greatest of all the Masters!" Master Phant boasted, offended by her words. Lily got to her feet, abandoning her gardening.

"Then prove it! Teach me how to use the Jungle Mace!" she pleaded.

"It'll get her out of your hair," Xander nodded.

"Those days are over!" Master Phant told them angrily. "When I was a Pai Zhuq Master, there was purpose to my life! Then they put me out to pasture! What have I got to live for now?!" he demanded. "Nothing!" he turned and walked back to his home.

"That's not true!" Lily shouted back. "That great Master is still inside you somewhere, I know it is," she insisted.

"Don't bother with the flowers, they'll only die," Master Phant replied, turning and disappearing back inside.

"I think you're winning him over," Xander commented, and Lily gave a small smile as she turned back to the plants, only for both to be blasted off their feet. Rinshi leapt into view, followed by Minos, already in his armour.

"So, this is where the legendary Master Phant has been hiding out? Cosy," he snorted. "Oh? Who are you?" Minos noticed Xander as he and Lily got to their feet.

"What do you want Minos?" Lily asked as she fell into a fighting stance.

"Dai Shi sent me to find out what you little Rangers were planning," Minos explained with a smirk, swinging his hammer. "And what do I find, but an old Master feeling sorry for himself and a cub trying to convince him that he's still a legend. Beautiful really," Minos gave a mocking sniff.

"Ok, you're in for it," Xander growled, reaching for his Morpher. Before Lily could do the same, the Rinshi swarmed her. "Enough! MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" he Morphed into his green suit, and called on his axe.

"You're a Ranger too?" Minos stared at him. "No matter, I'll destroy you!" he declared, and leapt at them, swinging his hammer. Xander raised a hand, casting a spell quickly. A bush suddenly grew much bigger, and Minos crashed straight into it. The Rinshi began to attack as Minos struggled to get out of the sudden trap, and the two struggled to fight off the Rinshi.

With a cry, Lily was tossed to the ground, and Xander cast another spell. Vines wrapped around the weapons the Rinshi carried, yanking them away. He then dodged another that attacked him, before jumping back to avoid Minos' hammer. The Bull laughed, and disarmed Xander with another swing. "So you're like the little bird huh? That makes things interesting," Minos smirked, spinning his hammer again.

"Calling her a little bird is kinda creepy mate," Xander replied as he fell into a fighting stance. Minos gave a snort.

"You think you can take me? You're not even Pai Zhuq!" he taunted.

"I don't need to be to take you on," Xander retorted, dodging Minos' hammer and getting in close to kick him backwards. Minos stumbled backwards in surprise, before they heard a loud trumpet and looked around. They saw a huge elephant with glowing red eyes, cloaked in a pale green aura, rush from the small shack and destroy the Rinshi. The door opened and Master Phant ran out, holding a mace on a chain in his hand.

"Get away from my student!" he roared.

"Rinshi, show this old fool that he's no match for you!" Minos yelled as Xander forced him to drop his Hammer.

"I'd focus on yourself mate," Xander replied as the two grappled, attempting to push one another back. Master Phant took out the Rinshi easily, slamming the ball to the ground and destroying the last of the Rinshi. With a yell, Xander managed to shove Minos back, making his eyes widen in alarm. He was then tossed through the air, landing with a grunt.

"Well well, looks like you may be even more interesting than the little bird, _mate_ ," Minos mocked as he got to his feet. "It's rare you find someone with the same animal spirit. I think I'll join my sister in destroying Ocean Bluff," he chuckled, and stomped his foot, disappearing as Lily ran over to Master Phant.

"Same...spirit?" Xander frowned as he demorphed.

"We don't have much time," Master Phant said to Lily, who was practically bouncing in excitement.

* * *

"You really get annoying, you know that?" Ari called as she kicked Camille back.

"Speak for yourself, you annoying brat!" Camille growled. Nearby, Casey called on the Strike Rider and hurtled past as he destroyed the Rinshi.

"You're not the first to call me that, and you won't be the last!" Ari taunted, flipping backwards. As she landed, she pushed forwards again and struck Camille across the chest, making her cry out.

"Ari, watch out!" Theo yelled, making Ari turn. Her eyes widened and she called on a shield, but Minos shattered it with a blow from his hammer. She was then hit from behind by Camille, and cried out as she was tossed into a car.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun now," Minos said, before hitting Theo and slamming him into a wall. He then grabbed the Blue Ranger and hurled him through the air. Camille then made to blast them, but Casey leapt in the way and took the hit. "Looks like you really could have used your Yellow Ranger and that Mace, huh?" Minos laughed as Camille prepared to finish them off, but before she could, a long chain wrapped around her Sai.

"What?!" Camille cried out.

"Lily!" Theo smiled.

"She's back!"

"And she got the Jungle Mace!" Ari laughed.

"It wouldn't be a party without me!" Lily declared, swinging the chain and throwing Camille to the ground. "Let's dance!" Lily used the Jungle Mace to easily overwhelm both Camille and Minos, who were unused to the new weapon. "Give it up you two!" she warned them.

"You're too late! My plan is already in action!" Camille attacked again, only for Theo to block her strike. Camille then ran at them with her Sai, but Casey intercepted her strike with his Jungle Chucks.

"Lil, you need to take on the Pangolin, you're the only one who can stop him now!" Ari shouted to the Yellow Ranger as she caught Minos' hammer with her swords. "He went down that big hole there!" she called over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," Lily smirked. As she went after Pangolin, Ari faced against Minos.

"It's my lucky day. Two unusual fighters in one day," Minos laughed as he swung his hammer again.

"Two?" Ari repeated in confusion as she sidestepped. His hammer hit the ground hard enough to cause a small quake around him, and Ari leapt up to kick his side.

"Yep, a mysterious Green Ranger," Minos laughed as he stumbled backwards. "Had strange powers like you. You aren't connected in any way, are you?" he asked with amusement in his voice. Ari didn't reply, her grip on her swords tightening as she attacked again. "I thought so! That makes things even more interesting!" Minos laughed, blocking Ari's next strike.

"How so?" Ari's voice was controlled as she stepped back.

"Because I can report to Dai Shi that you're not only a thorn in his side, but one of the Great Mystics of the Magical Realm," Ari grew cold.

"How do you know of the Mystics?!" she demanded.

"I know a lot more than you think, little bird, but we're here to fight, not talk!" Minos suddenly went on the offensive, and Ari ducked under his swing. She slashed up, and leapt into the air, planting her feet in his chest and throwing him back. He hit the ground with a groan, and Ari ran to join her team as Lily destroyed the Pangolin.

"Nice on Lil!" Casey cheered, putting a hand on her shoulder as she smiled.

"You got the Jungle Mace! No way!" Theo laughed in disbelief, looking down at the Mace in her hands.

"Even though Master Phant gave up on himself, I didn't!" Lily nodded, and they looked around just in time to see Pangolin get back to his feet and grow much larger.

"Looks like this isn't over yet. Ready guys?" Ari called to the other three, who nodded.

"Animal Spirits unite as one! Jungle Pride Megazord!" the Rangers summoned their animal spirits and combined them to form their Megazord.

"Yeah! I'm ready for this!" Lily cheered.

"A rematch! This is gonna be good!" Flit declared as he buzzed around Camille and Minos as their armour disappeared.

"Get lost before I put you in a jar," Camille told him coldly.

"Or I squash you like I should have done a long time ago," Minos added. Above, Pangolin rolled up and slammed into the Megazord, knocking them to the ground.

"Looks like it isn't going to be as easy as it was with the Jungle Mace!" Ari groaned as they pushed themselves back up.

"I hear you Master Phant!" Lily suddenly called, making the other three look at her in surprise. "Yes Master, I'll try! Come on guys, we're gonna use the Elephant technique!" she shouted to her friends, who nodded. They began to glow in their respective colours, summoning the Elephant spirit. It cried out, and landed in front of them.

"They have a new animal spirit!" Camille cried out in horror. "That's not fair!" she whined.

"Looks like the old man is as good as ever!" Minos laughed.

"It looks like the Rangers are back in business!" Flit declared.

"Elephant attack!" the Rangers sent the Elephant to attack Pangolin, who cried out as it rammed him with a large ball. "Spirit of the Elephant! Combine!" they called, and the Elephant broke apart, combining with the Megazord as armour and a large Jungle Mace. Swinging it, they slammed Pangolin hard.

"You can't defeat me! Pangolin Rolling Attack!" the Rinshi curled up again and rolled towards them at a rapid speed.

"Follow my lead guys!" Lily called.

"Jungle Mace, Spin Attack!" the Megazord began spinning, and landed a hard blow against Pangolin, breaking the attack and throwing him backwards as his armour shattered.

"You destroyed my shining armour! Oh, the shame!" Pangolin screeched, turning to stone and exploding as the Rangers cheered.

"Thanks Master Phant! You're the greatest!" Lily smiled brightly.

* * *

"Now this is a place fit for a Pai Zhuq Master!" Theo declared as he finished painting the windows.

"Yeah, I think we did a pretty good job," Casey nodded with a smile.

"We have to have done, otherwise Master Phant is not gonna be happy that we made Phineas drag him about for nothing," Ari laughed as she jumped off the roof.

"Nothing makes up for that," Xander grinned as he caught her. Ari giggled, kissing him as she put her arms around his neck. Theo made a disgusted noise, turning away.

"Guys, here he comes!" Lily called, and the five quickly stood together as Master Phant approached with Phineas.

"What is this? Is this why this wretched Troblin dragged me away from my peace?" Master Phant asked.

"Aw, it was nothing," Phineas smiled bashfully.

"It's a little thank you present," Lily explained. "Wait till you see the inside," she caught his arm and pulled him along. Master Phant walked inside, staring in awe at the remade home. "Well Master, what do you think?" Lily asked nervously.

"It seems in this case, the Master has learned from the student," Master Phant bowed his head to her, and Lily smiled back.

"It was an honour," she told him. "And we may need your help again sometime, so don't forget to keep in touch," Lily added, and Master Phant smiled back.

"I have the Spirit of the Elephant, I remember everything," he told her, making them all laugh lightly. "Green Mystic," Xander's smile fell in surprise. "I thank you for the help earlier, but I warn you to be cautious of the one you fought," Master Phant warned.

"Minos," Ari nodded, folding her arms. "He knows of the Mystics," she added.

"Not only that, but he knows of your animal spirit," Master Phant warned.

"But I don't-"

"You may not be Pai Zhuq, but everyone has an animal spirit," Master Phant smiled slightly.

"Like latent magic," Xander nodded in understanding.

"Correct. Minos knows you share the same animal spirit, and he may seek to use that to his advantage," Master Phant warned him.

"Not going to happen," Ari spoke up confidently, her expression determined. Master Phant studied her for a moment, before nodding.

"Master Mao chose well in you four guardians. I trust the world will be in safe hands," he told them, making the four students smile back, happy that a legendary Master believed in them too.

* * *

 **Having a slight block with the chapter I'm writing, but I will aim to update as soon as I can!**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	10. Blind Leading The Blind

**It's a hectic week and a bit, and my motivation to write kinda went down the toilet. Hopefully now it's back!**

 **Master Swoop is probably my favourite Master (other than RJ) so this was kind of a fun chapter to write, even if I did bully Theo pretty hard.**

 **I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Blind Leading The Blind

The loft was almost silent as RJ and Casey sat cross-legged in the middle of the floor, meditating quietly and enjoying the peace.

"What are you guys doing?" Theo broke the peace as he laughed at the sight of student and Master sitting on small stools surrounded by candles. Casey sighed heavily.

"We were _meditating_ ," he frowned up at the Blue Ranger. "You should try it some time, it helps the mind to stay focused and on task," Casey explained. RJ nodded in approval.

"You could probably do with that," they looked up as Ari leaned on the railings, a book in hand. "Since you managed to fill the cheese shakers with salt? Steer clear of Xander for a bit, he ain't happy," she laughed.

"Pff, no need," Theo scoffed. "My mind is a well-oiled machine," he tapped his head as he smirked arrogantly. "I can juggle two jobs, read a book, _and_ save the world...all before lunch rush," Theo told them, walking by as he laughed to himself.

"Yeah...about the lunch rush," RJ stood up, not looking happy. "Apparently, when you restocked the kitchen last night, you forgot to close the fridge," Casey stood up, shaking his head as Theo turned around.

"Oh...so that means all the perishables..."

"Perished," RJ confirmed.

"Whoops..." Theo gulped. Ari rolled her eyes. "You see, I was working on my inverted battle technique," Theo explained quickly, and crouched to stand on his hands. "So I did the whole job, walking on my hands," he told them as he walked towards them on his hands, before pushing himself up and flipping to land on his feet. "Pretty cool huh?" he smirked. Ari put a hand to her face.

"Not if you're a carton of milk," RJ replied flatly, not impressed at all.

"Or my stomach. The smell wasn't great down there," Ari called, earning a glare from Theo.

"Look, I know you guys have a lot on your plate, but you need to stay focused on what you're doing, while you're doing it," RJ explained with a sigh, trying not to sound angry.

"Sorry RJ," Theo apologised in a low voice. The alarm then went off, and they looked around.

"I'll grab Lily," Ari sighed, turning and running off.

* * *

Two bird Rinshi laughed in the air as they chased away civilians. The four Rangers, already Morphed, ran into view, looking up at them.

"How cute!" the white bird mocked. "Colourful fools!" they landed, and called on their weapons, and while Casey and Lily focused on the black bird, Ari and Theo took on the white.

"Look at the little Sparrow, she thinks she can fight us!" the white bird mocked with a loud laugh.

"Original," Ari rolled her eyes, and leapt at him. He caught her foot and flipped her, and as Ari was thrown backwards, Theo attacked as well, only to be shoved back. He called on his Tonfa, and the white bird blocked his attacks before kicking him into Ari. They both fell to the ground, and the bird laughed.

"Had enough?" he taunted. Theo groaned, and looked around to see Casey and Lily struggling as well.

"No!" he scrambled to his feet. "Guys, I'm coming!" he yelled.

"Theo no! We need to focus on-" Ari was interrupted as the bird slashed down her back, making her scream. She fell to her knees, and rolled out of the way.

"Theo, help Ari!" Casey yelled when he saw Ari struggling with her opponent.

"I'll help you first, then go back!" the Blue Ranger shouted as he ran towards the black bird.

"No Theo!" Lily shouted. Ari was slammed against the wall, and whimpered as her head smacked against the wall behind her, barely protected by her helmet. The hit caused her grip on her swords to slacken, and they fell to the ground with a clatter. She raised a hand and an energy-ball hit her opponent in the face, which did little but surprise him. Ari was able to break free of his grip, but as she made to grab her swords, he kicked her in the stomach, and slashed across her chest. Ari cried out, hitting the ground and demorphing.

"Ari!" Casey cried out in horror. The white bird then flew over, helping to knock the other three to the ground. With loud laughs, they then flew away, leaving the Rangers defeated.

* * *

"Who were those things?" Casey asked as the four returned to base, with Casey supporting Ari.

"And more importantly, how do we beat them?" Lily asked. RJ spun around in his chair, looking worried.

"Their names are Bai Lai and Carden, insanely powerful creatures," he explained as Xander ran over and helped Ari, who smiled weakly at him.

"Yikes..." Theo gulped, before letting out a shout as Xander suddenly rounded on him, grabbing the front of his shirt and hauling him up.

"Yikes? That's all you've got to say for that?" he growled as Theo struggled in his grasp; his toes barely skimming the floor.

"Xander stop," Ari groaned as she caught his arm. "Please," she pleaded with him. With a scoff, Xander shoved Theo backwards, and the Jaguar fell to the ground as everyone else stared in shock.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything wrong!" Theo yelled as he pushed himself up, ready to fight Xander. The Green Mystic's gaze darkened, and he made a move towards him.

"Dude, step back," Ari got between the two before Xander did something that would get him in trouble. "You didn't do anything wrong? What did RJ say before we left?" she asked, and Theo frowned.

"I did stay focused! They needed my help!" he insisted.

"But Ari needed you more," Lily pointed out in a quiet voice. "We told you to go back and help her. You didn't stay focused on the task at hand," Theo shook his head, refusing to accept it.

"I did stay focused! I was focused on defeating those two," he insisted.

"You were trying to divide your focus between two enemies," Ari told him. "And because of that, you weren't focused on either!" she exclaimed.

"I'm always focused!" Theo argued.

"Oh yeah?" Ari gave a snort. "So I'm guessing you know about the dude standing upside down above us?" she pointed up, and immediately all but RJ followed her gaze in alarm. The man flew around the room, and the group moved out of the way. When he landed, brandishing a battle fan, Casey, Theo and Lily made to attack.

"Whoa, wait, stop!" RJ got up quickly.

"Yeah, he's been up there since we got here, I doubt he's here to fight us," Ari laughed, and groaned in pain as her ribs hurt.

"Master Swoop," RJ smiled as he approached.

"Greetings RJ," the man gave a small smile as he nodded to him.

"You know this guy?" Theo frowned.

"Did he miss the title Master there?" Xander muttered to Ari, who giggled and winced as her ribs protested again.

"Swoop was my favourite Master, taught me the Swoop technique, fighting without eyesight," RJ explained. Casey, Lily and Ari nodded, remembering him easily defeating them with the technique.

"You taught this Master a few tricks yourself," Master Swoop nodded with a smile. RJ gave a bashful smile.

"I still wanna learn that technique," Ari told her Master, who grinned. Theo approached the Master silently, and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Yes Theo, I'm blind," the man took off his sunglasses to reveal silver eyes. "That doesn't mean I enjoy you waving your hand in my face," Theo stepped back, abashed as Swoop returned his sunglasses to their perch on his nose.

"You always did like to make an entrance," RJ smiled. "Think fast," he tossed an orange to the Master, who caught it easily. His sleeve fell down to reveal the Master's Mark on his arm. "Still got it," RJ grinned, before turning serious. "I can only guess why you're here," Master Swoop nodded.

"Indeed. My Bat Spirit picked up a sonic disturbance in the skies. Bai Lai and Carden have returned," Master Swoop explained in a grave voice as he walked past. "Can I have a word with you RJ? Alone?" he requested.

"Sure. Guys, do you mind?" RJ turned to the team.

"No problem, I'm gonna go lie down, let my bruises rest before the next battle," Ari glared at Theo, and Xander helped her along.

* * *

After healing herself for a short while and then sleeping to recover the energy, Ari was feeling almost back to normal when the alarms went off.

"Birds are back in town?" Casey called as he and Lily ran in at the same time as Ari emerged from her room.

"Where's Theo?" Lily asked.

"He's off training with Master Swoop, until he gets back, it's up to you three," RJ turned to them, looking worried.

"Same as the last fight then," Ari muttered.

"I hope he trains fast..." Lily groaned, and they hurried off, Morphing as they left.

* * *

A black and purple vortex was opening in the sky above Bai Lai and Carden as Casey, Ari and Lily reached them, helping people escape.

"I've had enough of these birds!" Lily growled.

"Rangers!" the two birds leapt down when they spotted them.

"Back for more?" Casey challenged as they fell into fighting stances.

"Ready for another bird buggle?" Carden laughed, grabbing his weapon as Bai Lai did the same. The two then ran at the Rangers, who called on their own and met them halfway. While Casey fought Carden, Ari and Lily faced Bai Lai.

"You can't fight with the big boys!" he taunted as he flew backwards, landing on a wall.

"Don't be so sure!" Lily scowled back, leaping up to meet him. Bai Lai blasted her, and as Ari leapt past, he struck her with his sword and tossed her to the ground. He then attacked Lily again as she was getting to her feet, and she fell into the side of a car. "Hey! What kind of warrior hits someone when she's down?" Lily yelled.

"The kind of warrior who wins!" Bai Lai mocked, running at them again.

"I'm so done with you!" Ari groaned. She spun, meeting Bai Lai's attack with her own, before he twisted his sword and disarmed her, kicking her to the ground before disarming Lily as well. Nearby, Carden lifted Casey into the air, and when he was high enough, tossed him back down. The Red Ranger cried out as he hit a car hard, and rolled off to the ground.

"Think fast!" Bai Lai swung down with his sword and narrowly missed Ari as she dove out of the way. She then leapt backwards, and then pushed herself back at him, leaping over his head and hitting him from behind. Lily then ran to hit him, and he blocked her strikes before slashing across her chest. Lily shrieked, and hit the ground hard.

"Man, I hope Theo gets here soon," Casey groaned as the three got back to their feet slowly, regrouping as Bai Lai and Carden laughed. "We need him!" he exclaimed.

"We need him to focus!" Ari shook her head.

"He'll come, we gotta stay on our feet!" Lily told them.

"But can you do that?" Bai Lai asked, before blasting all three. With yells, the Rangers were thrown through the air, landing heavily as the two birds laughed. They flew into the air around the vortex as the Rangers groaned.

"Yes! It's ready!"

"When the city is gone, Carnisoar will rule this land!" Carden declared.

"Hey!" the two looked around just in time to be struck by a fan that knocked them out of the sky. "I'm crashing the party! How about some Jungle Fan?" Theo leapt down and landed between the two birds, and his team as he flaunted his new weapon.

"Right on time!" Casey smiled in relief.

"Look who's here! The Blue Ranger!" Carden commented.

"No matter, he will fall too!" Bai Lai screeched.

"Not this time!" Theo declared. He and Bai Lai began to fight, and now focused, Theo easily overwhelmed Bai Lai. They leapt into the air, and with a powerful slash, Theo threw Bai Lai to the ground.

"My turn!" Carden then attacked, but quickly fell as well.

"You're all squawk and no talk!" Theo mocked.

"Go Theo!" Lily cheered.

"Now I'm mad!" Carden snarled.

"Boiling mad!" both he and Bai Lai got to their feet and attacked at the same time, but Theo continued to dodge each of their moves and overpower them. With powerful strikes, he floored them both. "You're going down!" Bai Lai shrieked.

"Ready for an encore?" Theo taunted as he stood between them.

"He's pretty good with that thing," Ari commented, and Theo called on a second fan. The two birds ran at him, only for Theo to leap into the air, causing them to attack each other as Theo remained in the air.

"Two birds in one!" Theo flew through the air, slashing them multiple times.

"Hey! I'm the bird here!" Ari complained. Theo then landed beside his team as the two monsters breathed heavily.

"That's cool!" Lily praised with a bright smile.

"Come on! Let's charge up!" Bai Lai shrieked, and the two birds grew to a much greater height, destroying a building in the process.

"Let's do it!" the Rangers called on their Megazord, facing the two birds. Bai Lai and Carden then began to manipulate the vortex, and it began to suck everything in.

"That vortex is creating massive suction!" Theo groaned.

"Then we need to stop those two before they suck up the city!" Ari slammed her fist into her palm.

"Use the Bat?" they looked around as Theo seemed to be speaking to himself. "Yes Master!" he nodded. "Spirit of the Bat!" he yelled, and they summoned a large bat cloaked in a black aura. "Bat attack!" it screeched and blasted the vortex, destroying it.

"Spirit of the Bat! Unite!" the Rangers combined the Bat with their Megazord. "Jungle Pride with Bat power!" the Megazord gained new wings and blades. They flew into the air, chasing Bai Lai and Carden, before striking Carden. He screeched, and fell, crashing to the ground as the Rangers turned their attention to Bai Lai.

"Everybody focus!" Theo yelled.

"Swoop Attack!" they attacked with a powerful finishing move, making Bai Lai scream as he was destroyed.

* * *

"Have you seen Theo?" Lily smiled to RJ as she walked in with Casey, Ari, Xander and Master Swoop.

"I would like to say goodbye," Master Swoop explained.

"He should be around here somewhere," RJ grinned. Ari coughed, pointing up. Casey, Lily and Xander looked up to see the Blue Ranger levitating, his legs crossed.

"I do not believe you need to learn the Swoop technique Ari, it seems you already use your other senses quite well," Master Swoop praised, and Ari blushed.

"Like you need any more abilities," Xander nudged her. Theo lowered back down to the ground slowly, landing on his feet.

"I was just doing a little meditation. It helps the mind stay focused and on task," Ari rolled her eyes as the others grinned.

"I'm proud of you," Master Swoop nodded. "You are an excellent student, and I will miss you," he told Theo, who bowed to him. "But don't forget. You have to sweep the stock room, roll some pizza dough, and focus on saving the world," he told Theo sternly, and the Blue Ranger stared at him.

"Right..." Theo nodded, turning away. As he walked to the stairs, he stopped, and looked around at his Master, who smirked.

"Gotcha," he teased, making them all laugh.

* * *

 **I managed to get one day off this week (seriously, getting time off work is harder than it should be. It's mental.) so hopefully I will get more written. However there will be two – possibly three – additions to my family, as on Thursday night we're getting two kittens. (The third addition is my sister's baby) So I don't know if I'm going to get much done.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	11. Pushed To The Edge

**Bit of a delay on posting this I know, I've just had a lot on and then got hooked on House of Anubis (hence me starting a fic on it). If you're got a chance, please check my fic, Sky and Stars, out!  
**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Pushed To The Edge

Dai Shi once again hit the ground as he was vastly overpowered by his recently revived teacher, Carnisoar. Minos winced, and shook his head as Camille watched with a worried look.

"You'll have to do better. Get up!" the Hawk Rinshi snapped, grabbing him and hauling him back to his feet. As soon as Dai Shi was standing, Carnisoar slammed a palm into his shoulder, throwing him back into a pillar. "Is that all you've got?" he growled. "Weakling!" he mocked.

"He is not weak!" Camille screeched, coming to her master's defence.

"You _dare_ interrupt my training?!" Carnisoar snarled.

"I don't understand how this passes for training," Camille snapped back at him.

"Such disrespect! Have you no control of your underlings?" he looked to Dai Shi, who got to his feet.

"Camille, that's enough. You're out of line," he growled at the Chameleon, whose eyes widened in surprise.

"But-"

"Apologies, my lord," Minos stepped in, grabbing his sister's arm as she attempted to continue arguing. "She means no disrespect to you, or Lord Carnisoar," Minos bowed his head to the Hawk.

"That's more like it," Carnisoar nodded in approval.

"We will leave you to your training," Minos told them, pulling Camille out before she could say anything else. As soon as they were far enough away, Minos released his sister, who immediately turned on him.

"How could you just stand there and be so...so...submissive?!" she demanded, shoving him back. Minos was forced back a step, before he grabbed her by the upper arms.

"Are you insane, Camille?!" she stared at him in alarm. "By behaving that way, you made Dai Shi look like he had no control over matters. His underling coming to his defence? Carnisoar is ruthless and he will take that to mean that Dai Shi is weak," Minos hissed at her, looking around to ensure they weren't overheard. "You tried to argue with him, how was Carnisoar going to see that?" he asked.

"But he is pushing Dai Shi too hard," Camille insisted. Minos released her, putting a hand to his face.

"Your feelings for Dai Shi, they are clouding your vision," Camille blushed furiously at his words. "At the moment, Carnisoar is overpowering Dai Shi easily. What do you think the Sky Overlord would do, if he decided that Dai Shi was weak and incapable of leading his army to victory?" he whispered.

"He wouldn't," Camille shook her head, fear pooling in her stomach at the thought of Carnisoar defeating Dai Shi and taking over.

"Camille..." Minos sighed, and watched her curiously. "You were never like this before. You've always been loyal to Dai Shi, as have I. But this is...are you now only coming to care because of his human vessel?" he asked her. Camille's eyes widened.

"How dare you," she hissed. "You think you know everything, but you have no idea," with that, Camille turned on her heel and stormed off. Minos watched her with a frown.

"If Dai Shi is the cause of her downfall, he will pay," Minos vowed quietly to himself, disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

"You are so lucky to have Mr. Hartford as your boss," Xander told Ari as they made their way back to Jungle Karma Pizza.

"I like to think of it that he's lucky to have me," Ari smirked back, carrying a small trophy under her arm.

"That may be," Xander grinned. "But just how would you have explained this to anyone else, that you could only enter tournaments in Ocean Bluff, conveniently when the Jungle Fury Power Rangers are about?" he asked her.

"Who knows?" Ari shrugged. "All that matters is that I don't have to explain to someone else. I get to stick around here, and when I'm free, I get to skate. Of course, being a Ranger comes first, so if it comes down to it, I'll tell him I can't keep going," she said.

"Look at you, being all mature," she squeaked when he poked her side.

"Hey! I'm more mature than you!" Ari insisted.

"Sure," Xander smirked back at her, pulling her in close and kissing her.

"I am," she mumbled as she pulled away.

"Whatever you say," Xander chuckled, taking her hand as they kept walking.

"Dork," Ari muttered. As they made their way back to Jungle Karma Pizza, Ari bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," she looked over her shoulder to apologise, and frowned. "Leelee?" she called to the young woman walking away.

"Lee's here?" Xander glanced around, watching the blonde walk away quickly.

"That was Leelee, I'm sure of it," Ari frowned.

"You sure? Last I heard, she was taking a vacation with Phineas in Turtle Cove," Xander told her. Ari's frown deepened.

"Weird..." Ari muttered as a bad feeling settled in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Before Ari could figure out what was going on, she and the other Rangers were alerted to Carden's return in town, and they hurried out to see him standing at the top of a flight of stairs.

"It's time for my revenge, Rangers!" Carden declared, furious over the destruction of his friend.

"I'll get the bird!" Lily told the others.

"We'll handle these losers," Ari smirked as she looked to the large group of Rinshi.

"No problem," Casey nodded confidently. They split up, fighting off the Rinshi, and Ari called on her swords. Leaping over the railings, she then spun, destroying the Rinshi that got too close. She flipped backwards, and slashed across another, before a golden aura surrounded her.

"Call to the beast inside! Uncage the Sparrow!" her bird spirit chirped as she flew into the air, angling and flying back down, cutting through the Rinshi left. They exploded into purple dust, and as the Sparrow faded, Ari grinned, before seeing Lily defeat Carden.

"Lil! You rock!" Casey praised her.

"Yeah you do! That was awesome!" Ari laughed as Lily turned to her friends.

"Ah! I won't stand for this humiliation!" Carden screeched as he returned, growing much larger.

"I think he's mad..." Casey commented.

"Y'think?" Ari rolled her eyes. They summoned the Jungle Pride Megazord, and looked up as Carden flew into the air and blasted them.

"Spirit of the Bat!" Theo called on the extra animal, summoning their wings.

"This fight isn't over by a long shot!" Carden promised.

"I'm ready for some Bat Action!" Lily cheered.

"Bat Technique! Wind Tunnel!" the Megazord began to spin, causing a powerful wind that stopped Carden from attacking. They then slashed him with their powerful weapons, and destroyed him,cheering.

* * *

Camille stood on a cliff, looking out at the sea with a confident smile. She held up a band that shone brightly, despite the poor light. Holding up one of Naja's life talons, she called on her armour.

"Camille!" she looked around to see Minos standing nearby. "Are you insane? You're reviving the Sea Overlord?" he called, and Camille's eyes narrowed under her helmet.

"I must! I know what's best, this is the only way!" she told him. "And you can't follow me! Not unless you intend on drowning," Camille told him.

"Stop!" Minos pleaded, running towards her, but Camille leapt from the cliff and dove into the water. Minos stood on the edge, groaning. "To revive Jellica...the only way you could be more foolish would be to try and revive _him_ ," Minos shivered. After a few minutes, Camille was suddenly blasted from the sea, landing on the beach heavily. "Camille!" he leapt down as her armour faded, and she groaned. As Minos reached her side, he looked up to see a figure approaching. She wore a long white dress, and had a long staff.

"I am Jellica. You have my thanks for bringing me back to the living," the Jellyfish said as they knelt before her.

"Oh, your royal jelliness, I need your help," Camille looked up at her. Minos closed his eyes, sighing.

"Of course my lovely," Jellica nodded. "What can I do for you?" she asked. Camille smiled in relief.

* * *

Ari walked back out from her room, playing with her phone as Lily and Theo played basketball, taunting each other as they played.

"You get in touch with Leelee?" Xander asked her.

"Yeah..." Ari nodded. "She's been in Turtle Cove for the last three days. It couldn't have been her I saw," Ari told him.

"She probably looked similar to her," Xander shrugged. "You haven't been home in a while, maybe you're starting to get homesick?" he suggested.

"Maybe..." Ari sighed.

"Ok, so my game's a little off," Lily's words made them look down. "I had the strangest customer today, I can't shake the feeling that we've met before," she mused. Ari frowned, her bad feeling returning, before her eyes widened.

"Hey Lil?" she called down to her. The Yellow Ranger looked up in surprise. "This customer. Was she blonde? Wore a green shirt?" Ari asked.

"Yeah! Did you see her?" Lily nodded. Ari hissed a curse.

"Ari? What are you thinking?" Xander asked.

"I _have_ met someone who looked similar to Leelee. And Lily's met her before," Ari ran a hand through her hair. "Camille," Xander's eyes widened in surprise.

"You think it was Camille?" Casey asked.

"I think so," Ari nodded. Before they could question why she had come to Jungle Karma Pizza and spoken to Lily in disguise, RJ walked up to them.

"We can figure out why that is later. There's trouble in the harbour," he warned them. The four hurried off, Morphing as they leapt through the tunnels that led out of the loft.

* * *

By the time the Rangers reached the Harbour, the sky had been turned dark, leaving them in poor light.

"Now what?!" Lily wondered.

"What indeed?" a female voice replied as a figure walked through the water with glowing blue eyes. She towered over them, laughing as she brandished her staff.

"A Jellyfish!" Theo gulped.

"Oh man, I hate those!" Ari groaned.

"She's going down!" Lily called confidently.

"Animal Spirits Unite!" the Rangers summoned their animal spirts, and combined to form their Megazord. They landed in front of Jellica, and leapt at her, only for Jellica to disappear and reappear behind them, striking the Megazord and flooring them.

"What just happened?" Theo called.

"She's too slimy! We gotta think of something else!" Lily told them. They got back up, and struck Jellica again. She laughed as each move did no damage, striking her like hitting jelly.

"Savage Spin!" they began to spin, only for Jellica to disappear and reappear behind them again, grabbing them.

"Surprise!" she cackled. "I just wanted to play with you for a bit, but know this, the new name in evil is _Jellica_!" she announced.

"Get off!" Ari yelled as they struggled, only for Jellica to strike them and toss them from the Megazord. The four landed in a small pool, and pushed themselves up.

"That was ugly!" Casey complained.

"She's not that tough! We'll get her next time," Lily vowed.

"Lily, get real!" Theo snapped as water dripped from his helmet. "She's just toying with us!" he shouted at the Yellow Ranger.

"What, so you'll just give up?" Ari challenged him, standing between him and Lily.

"I'm with Lily and Ari, we're not giving up just because she's stronger than the others," Casey spoke up. Theo glared at them under his helmet, but before he could argue, they heard a laugh.

"He's right! I could have destroyed you easily," Jellica told them as she walked towards them, followed by Dai Shi, Camille and Minos. "But I wanted to save that pleasure for my new student," she gestured to Camille. Minos shook his head slightly in disbelief.

When they had returned to the temple, instead of chasing away Carnisoar and having Jellica take his place, the Jellyfish Overlord had announced that she intended on taking Camille as her student instead. Initially Camille had refused, but then Jellica had threatened Dai Shi, and she had been forced to give in.

"Student?" Ari tilted her head as Camille walked forwards. Jellica suddenly changed the water around them to jelly, and Lily managed to dart away, but Casey, Ari and Theo were trapped.

"Ew, this is gross!" Ari struggled, barely managing to remain standing. Lily made to run back to them, only for Jellica to wrap her tentacle around her. Lily screamed as it glowed purple, forcing her to demorph.

"For underestimating me, you will be first to go!" Jellica decided. "Do it!" she ordered Camille. The Chameleon transformed, calling on her Sai.

"Goodbye, Yellow Ranger," she laughed, approaching her slowly. Minos looked away, unable to watch his sister kill her. Something about it rubbed him the wrong way.

"No!" the other three struggled uselessly as Camille stood in front of Lily, who was powerless to do anything. Camille made to strike her, but stopped.

"I can't..." Minos looked up as Camille lowered her weapons.

"Why do you hesitate?" Jellica demanded.

"I just...can't," Camille shrugged. Seeing their distraction, Ari lit up an energy-ball and tossed it, hitting the tentacle directly. Jellica shrieked, releasing Lily, who fell backwards. Lashing out, Jellica struck Camille, who cried out as she was thrown aside. She landed heavily, her armour fading. Lily ran over to her, and Minos frowned, watching as Camille shrieked at her to get away.

"You fool! I could have given you more power than you ever dreamed of! There is no-one here worthy of being my student!" Jellica declared as she stood over Camille and Lily. "I am wasting my time!" she complained.

"Hey!" Jellica looked around just in time for Ari to strike her with another energy-ball. "How about you go back to the ocean you crawled out from then?" the Gold Ranger shouted. Minos couldn't help but smirk in amusement. The girl was either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid, to goad the Sea Overlord.

"I will take great delight in destroying you, little girl, once I am finished with this pest!" Jellica growled at her. She then turned to Camille, and swung her staff down. Minos made to stop her, but before he could, Dai Shi blocked the attack and began to fight her off. Camille and Minos exchanged looks, before following them.

"Ok, so now that they're gone, how about you get us out of this?" Ari called to Lily, who nodded. She Morphed again, and called on her Jungle Mace.

"Grab this!" she swung it towards them, but it bounced off the jelly harmlessly.

"Ok...now what?" Theo asked with a sigh.

"Watch it!" Ari yelled as she saw a figure leap through the air. Camille fired a blast that seemed to freeze the jelly, and with a powerful slam of his hammer, Minos shattered it. The three Rangers stumbled and fell back into the water as Camille landed. "That's...that's twice now you've had the chance to destroy us, and you've not. Why?!" she demanded.

"I always pay my debts," Camille replied as Minos balanced his hammer over his shoulder. She then transformed, but not back into her usual attire, but as the blonde Lily had helped before. They demorphed, and Lily frowned at her.

"I knew it..." Ari breathed.

"You helped me with a problem, so now we're even," Camille told her.

"Wait. Someone fill me in here," Theo spoke up. "You helped _her_?!" he demanded.

"She came into the pizza parlour in disguise," Lily explained. "If I'd have known it was her..."

"You probably would have done the same thing," Minos earned her attention as Camille returned to normal, and he stood beside her as his own armour disappeared.

"Because you're a silly fool who believes that deep down, everyone's a good person," Camille scoffed. "So much for being a great judge of character," she mocked as tears stung at Lily's eyes. Camille laughed, and turned away, disappearing.

"And you?" before Minos could leave, Ari called out to him. "Throughout that whole thing, you looked like you'd rather be anywhere but here. And you helped us there as well. Why?" she asked him. Minos stared at her for a moment, his blue eyes unblinking.

"Because," he finally turned away with a shrug. "Destroying you while you're defenceless is boring. I'd rather defeat you with my own power, without someone else holding you down," Minos told them, before stomping his foot and disappearing.

"I doubt it's that," Ari muttered to herself.

* * *

Lily sniffed as she scrubbed one of the tables, not really paying attention as she sprayed it and continued cleaning the same spot. Ari watched her from where she stood, cleaning the last of the tables, before sighing. Shaking her head, she made to go over to her, before someone else beat her to it.

"Lil, hey, you've been cleaning that table for like, 10 minutes now. I think it might have reached Theo's level of clean," Casey grinned to her. Lily didn't respond, just grabbing the plates off it and dumping them on the main counter by the till. "You're still thinking about what Camille said, aren't you?" he asked.

"She played me Case, she totally played me!" Lily exclaimed furiously, tears still in her eyes.

"Hey, she came in here and you saw someone with a problem who could do with cheering up," Casey told her gently.

"What if she's right?" Lily demanded. "What if I'm a fool for always seeing the bright side of things?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"Hold up. You think that _Camille_ is right? The reptile who is always getting her butt handed to her?" Casey tilted his head as he watched her expression. "Not a chance. It's one of your best qualities," he told her confidently. "It's one of the things I admire most about you," he told her.

"Really?" Lily asked, a doubtful look in her eyes. Casey blushed as he realised what he was saying.

"I mean, we all like that about you," he said quickly, clearing his throat. Ari rolled her eyes at his cop-out. "Camille's only friend is her brother, and he seems a little on the crazy side. You really gonna listen to her?" he asked, making Lily smile.

"Thanks Casey," she smiled at him, wiping away her tears.

"Any time Lil," he told her. The door burst open suddenly, and RJ walked out carrying a pizza, followed by Xander.

"Presenting my latest and greatest creation..." he announced as Theo walked out, his gaze darkening as he saw Lily and Casey standing together. "The Tropical...Tofu...Terrific...ness...ok, the name needs work, but the pizza is _awesome_!" RJtold them with a bright smile, not noticing.

"I'm so hungry," Casey spoke as his stomach growled loudly.

"There's a shocker," Lily grinned.

"When aren't you hungry?" Ari grinned as she stood between him and Xander. Casey jumped, not having realised she was there, and blushed when he realised she had overheard his conversation with Lily.

"Eat up Rangers, you're gonna need your strength, Jarrod's got a new master, and that means a lot more trouble for us," he told them.

"Whoa, downer much?" Ari laughed. "We've got this, as long as we fight together and for good, nothing can beat us," she told them.

"She's right! Here's to the Rangers," Lily lifted a slice of pizza and held it out.

"To the Rangers!" the others cheered, toasting before digging in to the pizza.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! I'll update as soon as I can (I've managed to misplace my external harddrive so I need to locate that)**

 **Please review!**


	12. A Different Style

**Here's a chapter I really had fun writing; Ari meeting her new Master! I hope you like it!**

 **I hope you all had an excellent Christmas and are relaxing on this (very rainy, at least here) Boxing Day!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 12: A Different Style

A painful, jarring sensation ran up Ari's arms as she used her twin swords to block Xander's powerful swing. At her grimace, he stepped back, looking a little worried.

"Are you sure you don't want to Morph?" the Green Mystic Ranger asked her worriedly.

"I'm not fragile Xander, I'm fine," Ari rolled her eyes. She then darted at him, side-stepping as he swung the large axe in his hands. He had borrowed it from RJ's large collection of weapons after Ari had asked him to join her in weapons training. Since he was supposed to leave the next day, they had been spending as much time as possible together.

"You're a little fragile," Xander grinned.

"You'll be fragile in a minute," Ari warned, making him laugh as he blocked her strike with the axe. The clashing of metal continued as they swapped barbs, and Casey watched in awe at their moves. Attacking again with her blades, Ari hit them against the large axe in her boyfriend's hands, before kicking up and catching him in the stomach. Groaning, Xander stumbled back, and with a quick hit with the handle of her swords, Ari knocked the axe out of his hands. It landed with a clatter, skidding over to stop by Casey as Ari pointed the tip of her sword at Xander with a smirk. "Told you," she teased.

"I doubt that," knowing that she wasn't about to stab him, Xander darted around her blade at him and caught her, forcing her to drop the swords as he hauled her into the air.

"Hey, let me go you gigantic dork!" Ari laughed as she clung to his head.

"Not if you keep calling me that!" Xander warned.

"You know, I like it up here," she decided with a laugh, and he rolled his eyes before setting her down.

"I gotta ask, how long have you been using those for?" Casey asked as he walked over, lifting one of the practice swords and studying it. It was blunt and couldn't do much damage, but had still seemed lethal in Ari's hands.

"Since I was about 12. I think I was about a year into my training at the Celestial Ninja Academy when Sensei Suguira let me start weapons training," Ari explained with a proud smile.

"Wow...that's awesome...you're really good with them," there was a slightly envious tone to Casey's voice as he handed it back to Ari.

"Thanks," Ari blushed. "And you're getting good with your Jungle Chucks. Just keep practising, that's how I got good," Ari told him with a bright smile, and Casey nodded, smiling back.

"And hopefully you'll not develop an ego when you do get really good," Xander told him with a smile of his own, and Ari scowled at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, is there not enough room in this relationship for two huge egos?" she asked him, and with a roll of his eyes, Xander shoved her. Ari giggled, and Casey grinned, hoping that Ari was right.

* * *

"Whoa!" Fran yelped as the tray of drinks in her hands began to topple when a man pushed past her. She was saved when Ari caught them, stopping them from falling over.

"Excuse me?" she called to the man, who looked around with a frown. "Could you not push the staff please?" Ari asked him pleasantly, and Fran blushed scarlet as other people looked up. The man faltered, going red himself when he realised that everyone was staring at him.

"Sorry," he muttered, and rushed off, almost taking Theo out as he left.

"You alright?" Ari asked as she set the glasses back down on Fran's tray.

"Yeah, thanks," Fran smiled back at her thankfully. Ari grinned, and walked off to take another table's order.

"I know we said Theo was good," Ari glanced around as Lily walked beside her. "But I think you might be a little better," she smiled, and Ari blushed. She then grinned, looking around.

"Careful not to say that too loud Lil, he might hear, and we can't damage the poor Jaguar's ego," Ari told her, making Lily giggle. "I've just had a lot of practice," she shrugged.

"Oh, now you're modest," Xander called, overhearing them.

"I will make you work," Ari warned him.

"Good luck with that," he shot back. As Ari handed over the order to Casey, their Morphers beeped and they moved quickly, leaving everything to Fran as they rushed out, leaving the young woman baffled at their rapid departure.

* * *

People ran screaming, covering their heads as Dai Shi's latest monster walked through the square, shooting spikes at them that exploded on contact. One man tripped and fell, and the monster laughed, turning his attention to the man attempting to get back up. He fired another spike, but Ari intercepted, standing between them and raising a shield. The spike bounced off, and exploded, causing Ari's shield to shatter.

"Come on, get to safety," Ari helped the man up, and he stammered his thanks before running off. As she did, Casey, Theo and Lily leapt at the monster, but were forced to dodge as he fired more spikes.

"We can't get close!" Theo complained.

"Let's try my Jungle Mace!" Lily called on her newer weapon, and spun the ball before throwing it at the monster. Instantly Erinac rolled up in a ball and spun, shooting spikes out everywhere that knocked the Mace out of the way and forced the Rangers to take cover.

"This doesn't look good," Casey gulped.

"When does it ever?" Ari called back, leaping up and throwing an energy-ball. It slammed into a spike, and caused an explosion that sent Ari flying backwards. She hit the ground, and groaned. "Ok, let's not try that again," she whimpered as the pain was felt through her body.

"Ari!" Lily called, and Ari looked up just in time to react and put up a shield to block another spike.

"I have you Rangers on the run!" Erinac laughed as he uncurled and turned to Casey, who leapt at him again. The two fought hand to hand, until the monster caught his wrist and swung him hard, throwing Casey backwards. He then fired another spike that hit the ground in front of the Red Ranger, exploding. Casey cried out, and hit the ground.

"We need to figure out a way to stop those spikes," Theo groaned as they stood together.

"Let's try splitting up, if two of us take his focus, the other two can get in close," Casey suggested.

"As good a plan as any," Ari nodded. "Let's go," the four split into two groups, and as Lily swung her Jungle Mace and Theo tossed his fan, Casey and Ari ran around his other side. Looking to each other, they nodded, and ran at Erinac as he defended from their moves.

"Nice try!" the Rinshi suddenly reacted, curling up in a ball again and spinning. The spikes shot out everywhere, and one struck Ari, exploding and making her cry out in pain. She hit the ground hard, but before she could get up, another hit the ground beside her, and she was tossed back up. She tried to land on her feet, but instantly collapsed, her suit shattering.

"Ari!" Casey ran towards her, only to be blown off his feet as well. He crashed into a table, and demorphed as well.

"We need to get out of here," Lily told Theo as Casey's Solar Morpher landed with a clatter beside the injured Tiger.

"Not so fast!" Erinac spun again, but before he could fire any more spikes, something struck him, stopping him and making him cry out. "What?!" he roared, uncurling. As soon as he had, he was struck again from behind, making him fall on his face.

"What's going on?" Ari managed to push herself into a sitting position, looking around to see a young woman strike Erinac as he attempted to get up again.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Lily helped her to her feet, and Ari grabbed her fallen Morpher before they ran off.

* * *

"Oh man, that hedgehog packs a serious punch," Casey complained as he held an icepack to his side.

"You're telling me," Ari sighed as she massaged her shoulder.

"Are you two ok? You got hit pretty bad back there," Xander asked as Ari leaned into him.

"I'll be fine, I've taken worse hits," she shrugged.

"Yeah...don't remind me," he nudged her. Ari smiled guiltily, and he pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"So how are we gonna take this dude out? None of us could get close enough to do anything," Ari said, looking to RJ, who was watching the replay of the fight. Ari then frowned, her ears twitching slightly.

"Yeah RJ, any idea of how we're going to do it?" Lily asked their Master.

"We could always ask her," Ari gestured up, and they looked up to the rafters, where a young woman with blonde hair was sitting watching them.

"Oh, good senses. You haven't had training with Master Swoop have you?" she asked in amusement.

"You're just as bad as Master Swoop for the entrances," RJ grinned, finally looking up. The blonde smiled, and leapt down. She flipped, and landed lightly on her feet.

"It's been a while RJ, it's good to see you again," she smiled, hugging him.

"This is Master Swift, she's the one who helped you out before," RJ introduced the Master, who smiled brightly at them. Wearing a pair of pale blue jeans and a plaid shirt hanging open over a white cami, Master Swift seemed a lot more normal than the last two Masters they had meet. "Master Swift, this is Casey, Lily, Theo, Ari, and Xander," he introduced them, and Master Swift focused on Ari.

"You've got excellent senses for a cub. How long were you at the Pai Zhuq academy before this?" she asked.

"Uh..." Ari hesitated. "A month," she admitted. Master Swoop's brow creased in confusion as the others grinned.

"Ari is the Ninja transfer who went in place of a Pai Zhuq student," RJ explained.

"Ah! Yes, that makes a lot more sense!" Master Swift nodded, her smile returning.

"So do you have any idea how to defeat this monster?" Theo asked, a little impatient. Lily nudged him, but he didn't back down as Master Swift looked to him.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Come on," she suddenly grabbed Ari's wrist and pulled her away.

"Uh...where are we going?" the Gold Ranger called as she was dragged away.

"I haven't decided yet!" Master Swift declared as they disappeared down the stairs.

"Did uh...did that Master just kidnap my girlfriend?" Xander asked with a confused look. Casey, Theo and Lily looked equally confused. RJ just laughed, and took a seat again.

* * *

"So why did you bring me out here?" Ari asked curiously as they stood in the forest.

"Well it had to be somewhere where people aren't going to stumble across your training," Master Swift chuckled.

"Wait, training? What are young training me on?" Ari frowned, completely baffled.

"On how to defeat Erinac!" Master Swift smiled, turning to her. "Master Mao said you were a Ninja, but he never said how long for. You've got a lot of skill, and I do keep up to date with the media," Ari stiffened, and swallowed. "I gotta say, I'm a big fan, Miss Mysterious Gold Ranger," Master Swift winked.

"Thanks," Ari sighed, her cheeks burning.

"But from what I've noticed, you've always used the same weapons. You're not used to having to fight at long range, are you?" Master Swift suddenly became serious.

"It's never really been necessary. If I can't get close, I usually just use these," Ari lit up an energy-ball as she replied.

"Whoa, that is _so_ cool," Master Swift breathed as she leaned closer. "I noticed that they didn't work quite so well either. So..." she held out a whip, and Ari blinked several times.

"So this is what you were using?" she took it, and gave a small laugh.

"What? You were expecting something much more impressive?" Master Swift asked.

"No, not at all," Ari laughed as she saw Master Swift turning slightly defensive. "The whip is actually what my mum uses in battle. I've seen how dangerous they can be," she told the young Master, who relaxed.

"You're a strange one Ari, but no time to go into that. We need to teach you how to use that before the Rinshi come back," Master Swift told her. She lifted another whip, and turned to Ari. "You're going to channel the power of the Spider Monkey," she grinned.

* * *

"See if you can hit the target," Master Swift called to Ari as she sat in a tree, hanging a target down. Ari frowned. It was tiny. Taking a breath, she swung the whip, and missed completely.

"This is gonna take forever," Ari groaned.

"Did you think like that when you first started to learn how to use your swords?" Master Swift grinned. "Or your strange powers?" she laughed.

"Well...no...but..."

"But nothing. Think of the whip like your swords. It's not a weapon. It's an extension of yourself," Master Swift told her. "Try again," she told Ari, who adjusted the whip in her hand. She thought of how Althea used her whip, and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

"It's an extension of myself, not a weapon," she muttered, and opened her eyes, striking again. This time, she hit the target dead-on, shattering it.

"Excellent!" Master Swift cheered from the tree. "See what you can do if you put your mind to it? Don't be afraid of the new. Embrace it," she told Ari, who grinned and nodded. "Now, let's see if that was beginners luck," she challenged. Ari grinned as the young Master hung another two targets for her. Focusing again, Ari was able to hit them almost perfectly. "You're a natural," Ari grinned widely, blushing at the praise. Master Swift leapt from the tree, swinging the whip in her hand to catch the tree and swing down easily.

"Whoa, that is awesome," Ari commented. "No way could I ever do that...I'd probably break my neck...Zoe would kill me for even considering it..." she muttered, shivering.

"With practice, you can do anything," Master Swift told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You act confident Ari, but you're very uncertain of your abilities," she told the girl, who blushed.

"I..." Ari started, but knew she was right. "I've only been with Pai Zhuq a little while. I was only there a month when Master Mao asked me to become a Guardian. I try to stick to only what I've learned here, but sometimes..."

"You slip into old habits?" Master Swift finished for her. Ari nodded. "Ari, you're a Power Ranger, and a pretty good one too. Who cares if you don't stick to what you've learned here? Keeping this world safe is all that matters," she told Ari, who nodded.

"You're right. I just...without my Ninja training, and everything else, I'd be..."

"You feel like you have an unfair advantage over the others if you used your other skills," Master Swift realised.

"It's weird that you keep doing that," Ari complained, making her laugh.

"It's ok to have an advantage once in a while. You should be confident in your abilities," Master Swift told her.

"I just...I don't want to become overconfident..." Ari admitted. "I can't. Not again," Master Swift gave her a confused look, and Ari shook her head. "It's nothing. Now, should we get some more practise in before that hedgehog gets back?" she asked, and Master Swift's smile returned.

"Now that's what I like to hear!" she nodded in approval, and the two continued training.

* * *

"Close!" Master Swift cheered Ari on as the Gold Ranger narrowly missed the moving target. She then hurled another target into the air for her student to hit. Ari's eyes narrowed in focus, and she swung again. With a snap, the whip cracked through the air and slammed into the target, breaking the plate in half. "Excellent. I think you might be my favourite pupil," Ari blushed at the praise.

"Thanks. You're probably the teacher I've annoyed the least," Ari grinned back, making her teacher laugh.

"Well of course," Master Swift winked. Ari giggled, before hearing her Morpher beep in her bag. She ran over, grabbing it and slipping the Solar Morpher on over her eyes.

"What's up?" she responded as RJ's image flickered into view.

" _Your spiky friend is back. The others have already gone to fight, can you join them_?" he asked her quickly.

"Of course. I owe that guy a couple of hits," Ari grinned, making RJ smile.

" _I'll send you the coordinates now_ ," RJ told her, before hearing a shout. " _And Xander says be careful. He gets quite worried, you wouldn't happen to get into trouble a lot, would you_?" he asked with an amused grin.

"Not in the slightest. I'm very careful," Ari replied with a straight face, and heard a mock laugh in the background. Ending the transmission, Ari pulled the sunglasses off and looked to her Master.

"Show that Rinshi not to mess with you," Master Swift told her with a smile, handing her the whip she had been using.

"Will do," Ari grinned, and hurried off to the battle.

* * *

Theo hit the ground once again as he was blasted off his feet. Everywhere hurt as Erinac laughed loudly.

"Come on kitties! Can't you keep up?" he taunted, before blasting Lily as she raced towards him.

"Where's Ari?" Theo called as Casey helped Lily back to her feet. Erinac rolled up again, but as he made to spin, a strike knocked him rolling into a wall.

"Right here!" the Gold Ranger called from the wall she stood on. In her hand was a silver whip, with black at the handle. "And I brought a new toy to try out!" she told them with a grin.

"You again?" Erinac cried out as he unrolled. He fired more spikes at her, and Ari dodged, leaping into the air. She twisted, throwing out her arm and striking him with the whip again. As she landed, she used it to wrap around his wrist and swung, throwing him across the square.

"Whoa, that's awesome!" Lily cheered Ari on as she ran at Erinac. The hedgehog Rinshi rolled up again, but Ari struck him again.

"Jungle Whip, Spinning Strike!" Ari called, catching Erinac's arm again as he was forced to unroll. She began to spin, and the monster screeched as he was thrown into the air. As he began his descent back down, Ari struck him hard, and the Rinshi hit the ground, exploding.

"Nice one Ari!" Casey cheered as he, Theo and Lily ran over to the Gold Ranger.

"Thanks guys," Ari grinned. "This Jungle Whip is pretty cool, huh?" she looked down at the whip in her hand.

"No doubt!" Lily agreed, before they heard a yell. Looking around, they saw Erinac stand up.

"You can't defeat me that easily!" he shrieked, growing much larger.

"Here we go again," Ari laughed.

"Animal spirits unite as one! Jungle Pride Megazord!" the Rangers formed their Megazord and faced Erinac, who hurled multiple spikes at them.

"Watch it!" Theo yelled, and they dove out of the way, but as they faced the Rinshi again, he blasted them again.

"We can't get close!" Casey groaned.

' _Ari_ ,' the Gold Ranger's head lifted as she heard a voice whisper. ' _You know how to channel my Spider Monkey to use the whip, now try with your Megazord_!' Master Swift told her.

"No problem Master!" Ari grinned, and the other three looked to her. "Guys, do what I do!" she told them. They nodded, and threw a hand into the air. "Spirit of the Spider Monkey!" Ari called. With a loud chirping noise, a spider monkey cloaked in a silver aura bounded towards them, leaping from building to building. It leapt through the air, and used its tail to strike Erinac before landing in front of the Megazord.

"Spirit of the Spider Monkey, combine!" the spirit combined with the Megazord, forming a black and silver helmet with rounded ears, and a long tail.

"I won't be beaten by a stupid monkey!" Erinac shrieked, and threw more spikes at them. With more agility, the Megazord dodged each spike, before turning, its tail wrapping around Erinac's arm. "Not again!" he cried.

"Oh yeah!" Ari laughed. "Let's finish this guys!" she called, and the others nodded. With a quick turn, the Megazord yanked Erinac towards them, and he stumbled right into their powerful kick. The Megazord then leapt into the air, and began to flip forwards multiple times until it was a full spin, and struck Erinac with their tail one final time. As they bounced on him and leapt away, the hedgehog Rinshi shrieked, and exploded.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Master Swift grinned as she met the Rangers when they returned to Jungle Karma Pizza.

"It was all thanks to your help," Ari told her her with a thankful smile.

"Yeah, anyone who helps Ari get into less danger is good in my eyes," Xander grinned as he walked over. Ari stuck out her tongue at him, and Master Swift laughed.

"It was the least I could do for all you guys are doing for Pai Zhuq. I'm proud to be your teacher," she told Ari, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Just, be careful, ok?" Ari blushed as they all laughed at her.

"I am!"

"Not," Casey, Theo, Lily and Xander chorused, making her blush grow.

"Are you leaving, Master Swift?" Ari asked, choosing to change the subject.

"I am, for now. I've got some business to attend to elsewhere," Master Swift told her with a nod. "So behave yourself," she told her sternly. "It was lovely meeting you all, and it was nice to see you again, RJ," she turned to their Master, who grinned and hugged her as she walked over.

"You too Jenna," he told her. Ari elbowed Xander instantly, her eyes lighting up. Once she released him and said her goodbyes, Master Swift left, and Ari smirked.

"So...Jenna, huh?" RJ paused as the Gold Ranger spoke up. He looked around at the five, who were all grinning.

"Jenna is an old friend who I trained with when I was in the academy," he told them, clearing his throat and hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt.

"Uhuh..." Lily giggled, not looking convinced.

"Awful close for...old friends," Xander cleared his throat.

"How about you all go do the work I pay you for?" RJ asked with a raised eyebrow, which only incited more teasing as he groaned, and they laughed.

* * *

 **Jenna is one of my preferred characters so far, and she will of course be making a return!**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!**


	13. One Master Too Many

Chapter 13: One Master Too Many

Cracking her Whip, Ari practised the moves that Master Swift had taught her as Theo and Lily did the same. Nearby, RJ watched as Casey balanced on one foot on top of a large pile of books. The three were quickly growing more confident with their new weapons, and were able to use them with greater ease as a result.

Jumping back as Lily swung her Mace towards her, Ari then moved to the side and swung her whip, narrowly missing Theo as the young man leapt back, using his new-found levitation to fly out of range. He then leapt back forwards, swinging at Lily as she moved out of the way.

The three continued this way for a while, and Ari glanced around as she heard Casey speak. He grumbled to RJ, whose bright smile became slightly forced. Ari then dodged Theo's attack, swinging her whip back so it wrapped against the railing, and pulled herself out of the way. As she reached the wall, she pushed forwards, swinging her whip at Lily, who blocked and allowed it to wrap around her mace. However, before she could attack, they heard a yell and a loud thud, and the three stopped what they were doing to look around, where they found Casey lying on the ground.

"So much for perfecting your balance," Ari teased as the Tiger groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Shouldn't you be off sulking somewhere about your boyfriend leaving?" he grumbled.

"Casey, that's not nice," Lily scolded him. Casey shrugged, not feeling guilty, before yelping as the tip of Ari's whip slapped against the floor, right beside his hand.

"Either you have really good aim, or really bad aim," Theo commented as Ari smirked back at the alarmed Tiger.

"I'll let you guys figure that out," she told them, tossing her whip from hand to hand.

* * *

Not long into starting their shift at JKP, were the Rangers interrupted by what seemed like an earthquake. Picking up a disturbance by the beach, the four Rangers hurried their, Morphing on the way.

"What is that?" Ari cried out as they reached the beach and found what seemed to be a tornado of water hurtling into the sky.

"Not good, whatever it is," Theo frowned.

"Come on guys, let's get out there!" Casey yelled to his team.

"Hope you're good swimmers," they were interrupted by Camille, who approached with a group of Rinshi.

"But before we get to that, you're going to have to deal with us," Minos finished with his usual smirk. Camille snapped her fingers, and the Rinshi hopped forwards, then followed by Minos and herself.

"Jungle Whip!" Ari called on her new weapon, dodging the Rinshi and taking them out with well-placed hits. She then swung it forwards, and it wrapped around the handle of Minos' hammer.

"Where's your boyfriend? He never comes to play with us," Minos commented as he pulled Ari towards him effortlessly.

"That's because I can handle myself, creep," Ari retorted, suddenly moving with him and leaping up to kick him in the chest. As she landed, she frowned under her helmet. She didn't like that Minos had taken an interest in Xander, and she wasn't about to let it get any farther. Suddenly a blast echoed across the beach as it wiped out the Rinshi around Casey, and Camille's smirk faded. A man emerged from the smoke, carrying twin blades.

"You..." Camille whimpered. Minos looked over, and cursed, taking a step back in alarm. Ari tilted her head, watching the man curiously as he made quick work of the Rinshi. He was powerful, taking out everything in his path with sabres that glinted blue in the light. He then walked towards the huge water tornado, and his swords began to glow.

"Power of the Shark!" he roared, and created a blast of energy that destroyed the water and sent the monster inside flying. The monster shrieked, coming to a stop beside Camille.

"Camille, we're out of here, now!" Minos shouted to his sister. She growled, but turned and walked away, disappearing as she did. Without turning to Ari, who was standing behind him, Minos stomped his foot, and disappeared.

"Wow! That was something!" Casey laughed as the four Rangers then ran over to the man.

"Who are you?" Theo asked the man, who had pale blonde hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Pai Zhuq Master Finn," the man introduced himself with a frown. Surprised, Lily, Theo and Ari bowed respectfully as Casey smiled widely.

"My new Master!" he cheered with excitement.

* * *

The four Rangers led Master Finn back to base, welcoming him to their temporary home.

"Would you like anything to eat?"

"Or drink?" Lily and Theo offered.

"Surprise me," Master Finn replied.

"RJ, you won't believe it," Casey smiled as they approached the young man messing with his TVs. "I found my new Master," he told RJ happily. RJ looked up, and with a small sigh walked over.

"Hello dad," he greeted, taking them all by surprise.

"Dad?" Casey repeated, stunned as the others looked to eat other. Ari frowned, sensing the tension between them.

* * *

"Well look at this," Master Finn sighed as he and RJ walked around the loft. The others had left them to get reacquainted, and RJ watched his father warily. "You're a Master and you still need me to clean up after you," Master Finn commented as he lifted a paper bag and began cleaning.

"I like my loft the way it is," RJ replied. "Things are where I want them," he explained.

"Yes, so I see...potato chips...dirty socks...comic books," Master Finn rolled his eyes. "All the tools of a great Master," the Shark Master commented sarcastically.

"In my defence, those are Ari's, not mine. I like things my way. It shouldn't affect you," RJ defended, fixing a cushion so it sat how it had been before.

"Of course it affects me! Everything you do reflects me, you're my son!" Master Finn reminded him.

"Yes, that I am...what's it been, six, seven years since we last spoke?" RJ rolled his eyes. Master Finn looked up and frowned at him.

"That was your doing, if I remember," he accused.

"Well...let's not get into it," RJ sighed.

"All I ever wanted was to teach you the ways of your father, my father, my father's father and so on!" Master Finn exclaimed.

"Can we drop it?" RJ groaned.

"I agree, it's a little awkward," they looked around in surprise to see Ari sitting in the rafters with a book in hand.

"Ari? What are you doing up there?" RJ frowned at his student, who grinned.

"I was practising with my Jungle Whip while you guys were off downstairs. I decided to take a break," she explained, her legs swinging as Master Finn watched her curiously.

"The Jungle Whip? I see Jenna has been around," Master Finn shot his son a look.

"Ari...are you sure you can get back down from there?" RJ chose to ignore his father, and Ari's grin widened.

"RJ, what do you take me for?" Ari stood up on the rafter, balancing easily. RJ gave a small laugh, and Ari leapt to the next rafter before leaping down to the higher level where RJ and his father were standing.

"With that skill, you must be Ariel Raynes," Master Finn realised, and Ari frowned.

"I go by Ari, but yeah, that's me," she nodded as RJ gave a very small smirk, seeing her discomfort.

"A Ninja as a Pai Zhuq student helping to fight Dai Shi, it is not something I would have expected," Master Finn commented. Ari shrugged.

"Not something I would have expected either, but I'm used to it," she replied, and took a step back. "I'll leave you guys to your uh...conversation," she told them.

"It's fine Ari," RJ told her. They looked around as Casey came into view.

"I hate to break up this reunion, but I was just wondering if you had some time to train me," Casey requested.

"Sure, I'll be right with you," RJ nodded.

"Uh no...I meant your dad...Master Finn," Casey told him. Ari slapped a hand to her face. Master Finn glanced to his son before walking off with Casey, and RJ sighed.

"Well...you've still got me RJ," Ari cleared her throat and nudged her Master.

"Thanks Ari," RJ nodded weakly.

* * *

"RJ?" Theo waved his hand in front of their Master, who sat on his chair with his feet up. He had an alarmed look on his face as Theo, Lily and Ari stood around him."RJ!" he called, but the man didn't respond.

"He's been like this for an hour. I figured he was trying a new way of meditating but..." Ari shrugged.

"I think he's asleep?" Theo shrugged.

"I'm not asleep," the three jumped when RJ suddenly moved. "I'm trying to visualise a positive future for me to live in," he explained.

"Does that work?" Lily asked curiously.

"Is my dad gone?" he asked, looking up at her.

"No," Lily shook her head.

"Then it's not working," RJ sighed, making Ari giggle. He suddenly got to his feet. "I dunno, maybe I have to get used to losing Casey," he walked away.

"You're not losing Casey," Ari told him. "We all got new Masters, but you're still our Master," she reminded RJ.

"If you ask me-"

"He didn't," Lily interrupted Theo as Ari put a hand over his mouth. "So zip it," the Cheetah growled at him.

"No...it's ok to talk," RJ sighed.

"Good. Look, RJ, you mean a lot to Casey, to all of us," Lily told him as RJ opened the fridge. "You're not losing Casey because your dad's teaching him," the Yellow Ranger said.

"Yeah...maybe you're right," RJ agreed. "I'm letting old baggage get to me. I'm still Casey's Master," he smiled, and the three nodded in agreement.

"RJ! Your dad is the bomb!" they looked around as Casey and Master Finn returned. "He started teaching me the Shark Sabres, whoa! Amazing!" RJ's smile fell as Casey told him everything. "I never thought I could do stuff like that," he admitted. Ari slapped a hand to her face again.

"I'm glad you're so...happy," RJ cleared his throat.

"Let's not get carried away," Master Finn smiled. "There's still a lot of hard work before you can truly master the Shark Sabres," he told Casey as RJ walked away.

"I know, I know," Casey nodded eagerly. "RJ, how come you never took on your dad's..." he trailed off when he realised that RJ was gone, and the three Rangers standing above were frowning. "Skills..." he finished. "It was something I said...wasn't it?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Ari nodded. Lily and Theo nodded in agreement. "I'll go talk to him," she decided.

* * *

Walking along the beach, Ari looked around for the Master who had gone off on his own.

"RJ? Dude, I'm the Ninja here, you can't go all stealthy and hide!" she complained as she walked along a rock formation. Leaping down, she landed in the sand. "RJ?" she called again, before stopping. She turned to face Camille and Minos, who were smirking as they stood with the monster from before.

"Will we do?" Camille asked as Ari frowned.

"Not really, but I have no choice," she grumbled, grabbing her Morpher from her pocket. "JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" she Morphed into her Golden suit, and called on her Jungle Blades. "Well? Come on!" she called, and leapt at them. Crustatio met her, fighting her, but he was too slow, and Ari easily fought him off. Spinning, she slashed across his chest and as he stumbled, she kicked him back. He recovered, and swung a punch that she easily deflected with the back of her hand. "Call to the beast inside! Uncage the Sparrow!" she called on her animal spirit, which flew into the air. Her Sparrow chirped before flying back down, slamming into Crustatio and throwing him back.

"You're having fun without us?" Ari looked around as the other three Rangers joined her.

"Well maybe if you were faster I wouldn't have to," she laughed.

"Come on guys!" Casey called to his team. "Claw Cannon!" summoned their weapon.

"Powered by Animal Spirits! Fire!" they fired a powerful blast at Crustatio.

"Yikes!" he yelped, and leapt into the sea. The blast slammed into the water, and exploded.

"Did we get him?" Theo called, before Crustatio burst from the sea, much bigger.

"You're like an annoying piece of sand under my shell!" he roared as they stepped back in surprise.

"Let's cook this crab!" Casey yelled.

"Animal spirits unite as one! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" the Rangers formed their Megazord. The two much larger forms began to fight, and Crustatio knocked the Rangers back.

"Activate your Shark Zord!" Master Finn yelled as he reached the battle.

"Come on Rangers! Follow my lead!" Casey yelled.

"Calling on the Spirit of the Shark!" the Rangers summoned the large Shark Zord, that was cloaked in a pale blue aura. It landed in the water, and snarled as Crustatio cried out in alarm. The Zord flew past him, blasting him before disappearing under the water. It suddenly surfaced near the Rangers, and bit their leg. The Rangers cried out as the bite caused the Megazord to spark.

"Crustatio did it," Minos chuckled.

"He controls the Shark!" Camille smiled at their chance. The Rangers were tossed back to land, where they called on their Elephant Zord to combine with them. As the Shark flew at them, they used the Mace to slam it, and the Shark crashed into the water as Crustatio was blasted away.

* * *

Returning to JKP, Ari found RJ sitting on the steps, tossing cards at a hat in front of him. Each card missed, landing around the hat with the others.

"You're good at a lot of stuff RJ, but tossing cards into a hat is not one of them," Ari commented, making him look up in surprise. The Gold Ranger sat down beside him with a small smile.

"Depends how you look at it. What if the purpose was to avoid the hat?" RJ replied.

"Then you've got another thing added to the list of stuff you're good at," Ari couldn't help but chuckle. "Did you watch the fight?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. My dad's Spirit Zord was turned against you," RJ got up and walked over to clean up the cards. "The battle could have been a lot worse. You could have been killed," he commented as he looked up. "My dad makes mistakes, he's not perfect you know," he told Ari.

"Something tells me that you're not just talking about the fight," Ari leaned forwards, watching him.

"He never got over me wanting to find my own animal spirit," RJ rolled his eyes as he walked away.

"I thought that you were born with your animal spirit?" Ari asked curiously, following him. RJ nodded.

"Yeah, you are. But most inherit their animal spirit from their parents, and if their parents are also Pai Zhuq, they can learn the techniques they've mastered over the years," RJ explained. "All my dad knew was to work me over and over into the Shark Technique, he wanted me to do it _his_ way," he told Ari.

"Ah," Ari nodded in understanding. "But it wasn't _your_ way. It wasn't your spirit," she said, and he nodded.

"Exactly," RJ confirmed. "It didn't fit me. So I went to find my new Master, to train, and that was it between me and my dad. He doesn't get it! It's his way or the highway."

"And you chose the highway," Ari realised. RJ nodded silently. "Huh..." Ari folded her arms. "RJ, do you know I do for a living, at least when I'm not busy saving the world from an ancient dragon monster possessing a Lion student?" she asked, making him frown.

"You're a skateboarder, aren't you?" he asked, and Ari nodded.

"I am. It's been my dream since I was a kid, to become a professional like I have done," she explained. "My dad is a doctor. My mum is too. My eldest brother, Joe, he's a doctor too, and my other brother is in law school. My sister studying to become a marine biologist. All pretty well respected jobs," Ari turned away as she walked slowly around the TVs.

"And your dad never approved of your choice," RJ said slowly, catching on as to why she was telling him this.

"Not in the slightest. I graduated high school two years early, and for two years he put me under constant pressure to start looking at colleges," Ari nodded. "After he found out that I was the Gold Mystic Force Ranger he kinda eased off, and then after Mr. Hartford hired me for his skateboarding company, my dad stopped going at me about it. He was worried that my dream wouldn't amount to anything," she explained.

"Why are you telling me this?" RJ asked curiously. Ari turned back to him and frowned.

"Because regardless of how often I fought with my dad about it, he was my dad and we love each other. Same with you and your dad," she told him firmly. "You should talk with your dad about it," she said, and RJ looked away. "Are all Masters as stubborn as this?" Ari wondered with a groan.

* * *

"Whoa, is everyone bummed out today or what?" Ari asked, making the other three Rangers and Master Finn look around in surprise.

"You need to stop sneaking up on people," Theo complained.

"You need to be more observant of your surroundings," she retorted. Lifting a rock, she skipped it across the lake, and it bounced several times. Casey lifted one, and threw it. It bounced multiple times across the lake before sinking, making the others stare in shock.

"Nice skip, huh? You know how RJ taught me that?" Casey looked to Master Finn. "By ironing his shirts," he laughed. "Go figure. Guy's a little off-centre, but his training really works," Casey smiled, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Yes...he is good at what he does," Master Finn agreed.

"So how about talking to him?" Ari suggested.

"What's this?" before Master Finn could speak, another voice called out and made them look around in surprise. "A Pai Zhuq Master teaching his students how to feel sorry for themselves?" Camille taunted. "Very unbecoming," she mocked.

"Not to mention vulnerable. Get them!" Minos ordered the Rinshi, who leapt at them.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" the four Rangers Morphed and began to fight the Rinshi. Casey made short work of his enemies using his new weapons before chasing after Crustatio, as the others used their new weapons too.

"Jungle Whip!" Ari cracked a Rinshi in the face before catching another around the wrist, swinging it into more. As she finished them off, she looked around to see Dai Shi fighting Master Finn.

"Guys! Master Finn's in trouble!" she yelled to Lily and Theo.

"So are you!" Minos called as he leapt at Ari from behind. She dodged his attack, using her Whip to keep him back. When he swung his hammer, she snapped the tip of the Whip against his hand, making him growl in pain as he was moved off course, missing Ari by miles. Nearby, Casey finished off Crustatio, who then grew much larger.

"I'm getting tired of this," Lily sighed, and they called on their Megazord. Crustatio dove back into the water, and the Rangers called on their new Spirit Zord, combining with it to dive under the water. Crustatio swam at them, his weapon spinning as he hurtled towards them.

"Let's put our own spin on this!" Casey cheered. They began to spin, and slammed into the monster, destroying him as they leapt from the water. "Come on guys, we need to help!" he called, and they hurried back to the battle just in time to see RJ summoning his Wolf Spirit, cloaked in a deep purple aura, and chasing off Dai Shi.

"Or not," Ari laughed as they marvelled at the strength of their Master.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen of JKP, the four Rangers found RJ teaching his father how to make pizza.

"Nice to see you two working together," Casey smiled as they looked up. "Kind of a father-son project," he commented.

"You know, if it wasn't for you guys, I'd never have known what a good son and what a fine Master RJ has become," Master Finn smiled as he clapped his son on the shoulder.

"I was right. All Masters are stubborn," Ari sighed, making them laugh.

* * *

 **So today marks the 10th anniversary of me being on this site! I realised this a couple of days ago, and it blew my mind. 10 years...my god.**

 **So anyway, I figured I'd do something kinda special, and have a competition. Anyone can enter, just by reviewing and answering the following:  
**

 _ **Name all of the people who Ari is related to (bonus points for future relations, but these aren't necessary) in this series.**_

 **If you get them all, then I will PM you a sneak peek at a future story, either SPD: A New Sun Warrior, or the oneshot that will lead into Dino Charge: Prehistoric Rising that shows how Teddie finds her Energem. When you answer, I'll PM you and ask which you'd prefer. You will need to review with an account, not as a guest though, since I'll need to PM you. I'll leave it open for answers until Sunday night, so you have until then to answer!**

* * *

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me known what you think!**


	14. Ghost of a Chance Part 1

**Sorry the updates haven't been as frequent lately, I've been pretty busy, and I will admit I've been neglecting this story for my House of Anubis fic, Sky and Stars (Please check it out if you get a chance!)  
**

 **I will update part two by the end of the week, and hopefully get a bit more written by then!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Ghost of a Chance Part 1

"Yes! Run!" the Rinshi that had been chosen to terrorise the city yelled as people fled from him. "Your fear makes me powerful!" he declared. Nearby, Camille and Minos watched.

"Good boy Mog, make your new Master proud!" Camille called, before suddenly starting to cough. Minos whacked her on the back, and she immediately spat up Flit.

"What's going on here? I take a power nap, and all of a sudden, _you_ are a Master?" Flit scoffed in disbelief.

"Well...technically no."

"'Technically'?" Minos snorted, earning a glare.

"When Mog destroys the humans, I'll be rewarded," Camille smirked.

"Or Option B: Mog will fail and Jellica will make you an appetiser," Flit told her, making Camille's confident smirk drop.

"He's got a point," Minos snorted. Camille grabbed Flit and began to shake him furiously. Minos took a step away from his sister in alarm.

Nearby, Mog was suddenly kicked away from the fleeing people by Casey, who flipped and landed beside the other Rangers. Camille stopped shaking Flit, and both she and Minos looked over.

"We're not afraid of you!" Theo taunted the monster.

"Come on guys, let's hop to it!" Lily cheered.

"Man that was lame," Ari sighed, but the four then ran at the Frog Rinshi, easily overpowering him as they worked together to knock him about.

"Maybe this will scare you!" Mog tossed several explosives at them, but Theo intercepted.

"Jungle Fan!" he knocked them all out of the way.

"Jungle Mace!"

"Jungle Whip!" Lily and Ari attacked together, wrapping their long range weapons around the monster. Leaping onto the chain, Casey leapt into the air.

"Shark Sabres!" he attacked Mog repeatedly, slashing him with the powerful blades. Mog leapt at him, only for Casey to strike him and knock him to the ground.

"Let's see if you can handle this!" Mog grew much larger.

"Animal spirits unite as one! Jungle Pride Megazord!" the Rangers formed their Megazord, calling on the Elephant Spirit Zord as Mog goaded them.

"Jungle Mace! Spin Attack!" they broke through his shield, and Mog leapt into the air.

"Spirit of the Bat! Unite!" the Rangers called on their next Zord and flew up, knocking him out of the sky. "Spirit of the Spider Monkey, Unite!" as Mog hit the ground and pushed himself back up, the Megazord switched formations. Spinning, they used the long tail to slam into him and wrap around him, tossing him back into the air. "Spirit of the Shark, combine!" the Rangers called on their last Megazord formation.

"Mega-"

"Rotation-"

"Launch!" the Rangers finished Mog off with one final, powerful attack, and Camille sighed.

"Frogs..." she muttered irritably.

"Knew it wouldn't work," Minos chuckled.

* * *

Returning to the temple, Minos and Camille walked in to where Jellica was training Dai Shi.

"Another of my warriors has failed," Camille announced weakly. "But it really wasn't my fault this time, I had a perfect plan," she insisted.

"Yes, but as usual you came up short. This time it will cost you!" Jellica ran at them, swinging her staff. Camille stumbled back in alarm, and Minos instantly called on his brown armour, meeting Jellica's staff with his hammer. The two fought fiercely, and Jellica was surprised by Minos' strength as she was pushed back from one of his strikes.

"Dai Shi, help!" Camille pleaded, but her master didn't look at her, watching the fight. Finally Jellica slammed her staff into Minos' gut, and as she made to finish him off, a gold light lit up the room, and Dai Shi grabbed the end of her staff, wearing his armour.

"I ask that they be spared, Overlord Jellica," Dai Shi requested as he forced Jellica's staff down. "They can still be of use," he told her.

"Most impressive," Jellica nodded her approval. "I think you've reached a new pinnacle of power. Very well, I'll allow them to live. The Bull has impressed me with his strength, but the lizard...she has not," she scoffed, knocking Minos to the ground. They looked around as Carnisoar suddenly landed in the temple with a low laugh.

"Carnisoar," Dai Shi growled.

"Yes. You have done well Jellica," the Hawk told his fellow Overlord.

"Of course I have," Jellica rolled her glowing blue eyes. Their hands began to glow, and they blasted the two statues that had stood on either side of Dai Shi's throne.

"The time has come! These are my Shadow Guards. Take them with you, and destroy the Power Rangers once and for all!" Carnisoar ordered.

"My pleasure!" Dai Shi growled happily. Minos forced himself to stand as his armour faded, an arm around his stomach as he shook his head.

* * *

"We rule!"

"We are not afraid of anything!" Theo laughed as the four walked back into Jungle Karma Pizza.

"You said it Theo!" Lily cheered.

"They set them up, we knock them down," Casey grinned. Ari rolled her eyes, closing the door behind her. Her teammates had been getting increasingly cocky after each battle they won, and it was worrying her.

"Um...knock what down?" Fran called as they walked through the restaurant. They looked around in surprise. "Where have you been? Bowling?" she asked.

"Bowling...yes, yeah, bowling," the three said quickly as Ari shook her head.

"Casey bowled a turkey, so we were excited," Theo lied as Fran didn't look impressed in the slightest.

"Actually, it was a frog," Casey corrected him, and Theo and Lily started laughing.

"I would appreciate it if you would inform me before going on break?" Fran requested, clearly upset.

"Casey, Lily, Theo, Ari, loft," RJ ordered as he walked in, pointing up the stairs.

"We're going on break," the four chorused, following their boss up the stairs as Fran shook her head.

"Did you see that Frog-whooping RJ?" Casey asked their Master.

"He didn't stand a chance against us!" Theo grinned.

"Yeah! When do we get our Master Tattoos?" Lily asked.

"Masters?" RJ repeated as he went to the fridge. He laughed loudly, before realising they were serious. "Not quite," he told them, opening the fridge.

"Yeah dudes, there's no way we're ready for that," Ari walked over to their Master and sat at the counter where she had abandoned her sandwich to go fight.

"What do you mean? We're fearless fighting machines! We're unbeatable!" Casey argued. Theo and Lily nodded in agreement.

"Confidence is good, but overconfidence is dangerous," RJ warned the three. "It's time to go back to basics," he decided.

"Basics?!" the three repeated in horror.

"But we've come so far!" Theo argued.

"I want you to practice your stances," RJ decided. Ari got up and walked off to change, while the other three looked to each other, baffled. "Now would be an appropriate time," he told them when they didn't move. Confused, the three walked off to change as well.

* * *

The four Rangers practised their stances as RJ requested, when the alarms went off. They all hurried over to the monitors as Dai Shi and several others showed up on the monitors.

" _Face me Power Rangers, if you dare_ ," Dai Shi goaded.

"He wants a fight, we'll give him one," Casey smirked confidently.

"There's something different about him...he's calling us out for a reason," Ari frowned.

"She's right, the sensors are off the charts," RJ nodded as he studied the various systems.

"Don't worry RJ, we're not afraid of him," Casey told their Master, whose worried look grew.

"We're not afraid of anything," Theo corrected. Ari shook her head.

"Let's do it!" Lily smiled. She, Theo and Casey grabbed vines and leapt through the exit.

"RJ, this could be a trap," Ari told their Master as she waited behind. "Dai Shi is planning something, and those three are too overconfident to keep their guard up," RJ looked up at her, worry in his expression.

"You're right. Be careful Ari," RJ told her. Ari nodded, and hurried to join her team. RJ looked back at the TV, hoping the four would be ok.

* * *

The four Rangers ran to the quarry where Dai Shi was waiting for them, and he looked around as they arrived.

"I didn't think you were gonna show," Dai Shi laughed.

"You and your buddies are going down!" Casey warned him. Dai Shi laughed.

"I highly doubt that," he replied. He grabbed his cloak and tossed it off, before leaping down to their level. Dai Shi called on his armour, which surrounded him as he landed, and he fired a blast of energy that immediately through them off their feet. "On your feet Rangers!" Dai Shi roared as the Shadow Guards stood on either side of him.

"Come on guys!" Ari shouted as she pushed herself up. The other three did the same, and they grabbed their Morphers.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

"With the Strength of a Tiger! Red Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah! Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar! Blue Ranger!"

"With the Agility of a Sparrow! Gold Ranger!"

"We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" the four ran at Dai Shi, and as Theo and Casey were blocked by the Shadow Guards, Lily and Ari continued towards Dai Shi. Lily stopped, looking to the other two, but Ari kept going.

"The end is near, Gold Ranger!" Dai Shi taunted.

"Not a chance!" Ari leapt over his punch, flipping mid-air and using his outstretched arm as a springboard, bouncing and landing behind him. "Jungle Blades!" she called on her swords as she landed and swung at him. Dai Shi blocked her strike with his armour and grabbed her wrist, throwing her into Lily as the Yellow Ranger ran to help. The two were tossed off their feet, and Dai Shi blasted the two so they crashed to the ground, groaning. Theo ran to stop Dai Shi, but was quickly defeated as well.

"Theo!" Lily cried out, getting to her feet, only to be attacked by the remaining Shadow Guard.

"Hang on buddy!" Casey yelled as he struggled against his own enemy.

"Say goodbye, Blue Ranger!" Dai Shi taunted, lighting up energy in his hand. He hurled it at Theo, who was knocked aside at the last minute as Ari threw up a shield. It smashed through her shield instantly, and she was hit by the side of the blast, landing heavily again.

"Ari!" Casey yelled. "Jarrod, stop!" the Red Ranger ran to stop him as Theo and Ari tried to get up.

"So, we meet again," Dai Shi taunted.

"Yeah! And this time, you're going down!" Casey vowed. Dai Shi just laughed. "Master Mao trusted you, and you threw away everything he taught you!" he yelled.

"Master Mao never understood the power!" Dai Shi scoffed. Growling with fury, Casey called on his Shark Sabres and attacked, but was no match for Dai Shi's power. Even the combined power of his sabres was blocked easily.

"Now, I will finish this!" Dai Shi declared.

"With the strength of a Tiger! Strike Rider Cruise!" Casey yelled, summoning his bike. He hurtled towards Dai Shi, going into attack-mode, but Dai Shi leapt over it, blasting it. Casey cried out as he tumbled off his bike, and rolled along the ground as his bike did the same.

"Guys!" Lily ran to help as the other three got up.

"Claw Cannon!" they summoned their powerful weapon. "Engage!"

"Oh please!" Dai Shi scoffed. The two Shadow Guards stood in front of him, ready to protect him, but Dai Shi pushed them out of the way. The four fired the powerful blast, but Dai Shi caught it in one hand.

"What?!"

"But how?!"

"That's impossible!" Casey groaned.

"He's too powerful for us guys, his evil energy has skyrocketed since we last fought," Ari told her team-mates, worried. The last time she had clashed with Dai Shi, he had easily defeated her.

"As I said, I am more powerful than you can possibly imagine! Spirit of the Mighty Lion!" he summoned his animal spirit, which hurtled at them and slammed directly into the four. They were blasted off their feet, and as they hit the ground, the four demorphed. "Victory!" Dai Shi laughed, his armour fading. He walked towards them as the others stood behind him.

"I won't...give up," Ari pushed herself to her feet, barely able to remain on them. Her hands began to glow with golden energy, and she fired it at them. However, Dai Shi batted it away.

"Even a legendary Mystic can't hold a candle to my power," Dai Shi taunted. Ari fell to her knees, exhausted as her heart pounded and tears stung at her eyes. She had no idea how to beat him. He was too powerful. "Say hello to Master Mao," Dai Shi told them as he called on his own energy. Before he could fire it, he was kicked away by RJ.

"RJ?!" the four cried out as their Master landed in front of them.

"So...the Wolf Master returns," Dai Shi smirked.

"Why fight warriors when you can fight...a Master," RJ asked as he fell into a fighting stance.

"Why indeed..." Dai Shi nodded thoughtfully. "But your skills are no match for my power and you know it! Surrender yourself, and I will spare your students," he smirked.

"No! You can't!" Ari pleaded.

"You know what to do," RJ told them quietly. He then lowered his hands in surrender.

"Seize him!" Dai Shi ordered, turning away. The Shadow Guards grabbed RJ, and he was hauled away.

* * *

Walking into Jungle Karma Pizza, the four Rangers were much quieter than before.

"Wait...don't say a word, lemme guess!" Fran approached them. "Sorry Fran, we were on break during the lunch rush and now we have to go up to the loft while you finish cleaning up," she said for them. The four looked around, and her anger faded at their expressions.

"Yeah...that's about right," Casey muttered.

"Sorry Fran, we'll make it up to you," Lily told her.

"Hey, it's ok, don't sweat it," Fran smiled weakly, and without a word, the four turned and disappeared up the stairs. "I've already apologised to myself anyway!" she suddenly rushed after them. "Where's RJ?" she asked curiously, and they looked around quickly. "I haven't seen him all afternoon," she mused.

"He'll be back soon," Ari spoke up for the first time since Dai Shi had disappeared with their Master. With that, she turned and ran up the stairs, and the other three followed.

* * *

Dai Shi returned to the temple with Camille and Minos, and the Shadow Guards pulled RJ in with them. Jellica and Carnisoar, who had been speaking quietly, turned to them.

"What do we have here?" Jellica laughed in amusement.

"Well done, you are truly an agent of evil," Carnisoar praised.

"A Pai Zhuq Master, as I live and breathe!" Jellica exclaimed. RJ smiled back at her.

"Please, compliments embarrass me," he told her. Minos shot him an odd look.

"I want to destroy him in front of you, as a gift for my training," Dai Shi told his teachers proudly.

"Whoa, I've never been a gift before," RJ laughed, sounding excited.

"You're an odd one, aren't you?" Minos muttered as Camille glared at the Wolf Master, whose smile faded.

"How sweet!" Jellica exclaimed. "We'll make a Gala event! Camille," she looked to the Chameleon.

"Yes, Overlord Jellica?" Camille responded respectfully.

"Make yourself useful! Prepare the stadium for battle!" Jellica ordered. The doors opened, and with a bow, Camille left.

"And what of the Power Rangers?" Carnisoar asked.

"Without their Master, they're irrelevant," Dai Shi smirked arrogantly as Camille stood in the doorway.

"With all due respect my lord," Minos folded his arms. "The Power Rangers shouldn't be underestimated even without their Master. They have found ways to best us before," he reminded Dai Shi, who glared at him.

"What if they find new Masters?" Camille sided with her brother.

"They have already trained with the last four on Earth," Jellica dismissed the idea. "There are no more living Masters!" she laughed. Dai Shi did the same, and Minos shook his head. He caught RJ's gaze, staring at the Master, who just smiled back pleasantly. "Minos, take the prisoner to his room!" she ordered.

"Of course," Minos bowed to her, and with a rough hand grabbed RJ, pulling him away.

* * *

"Guess we're not Masters after all," Theo muttered as he stood on the mat that only an hour ago they had been training on. Lily sat on the ground, and Casey was sitting on a small seat, both silent.

"I could have told you that," Ari told them.

"We have to save RJ, whatever it takes!" Lily exclaimed as Theo glared at Ari. The Gold Ranger was using RJ's monitors to try and locate him.

"Yeah, but without a Master, how can we learn to defeat Jarrod?" Theo demanded as he turned to Lily. "He's like super evil now!" he exclaimed.

"What do you think RJ meant when he said 'you know what to do'?" Lily wondered.

"Knowing RJ, it was more cryptic than what you think," they looked up to see Master Swift leaning against the railings.

"Master Swift? What are you doing here?" Casey stood, surprised to see her.

"Ari called me. Master Finn's in Blue Bay Harbour at the moment, so I came to help," she smiled, walking down the stairs to join them.

"I figured she might know how to help," Ari walked over.

"What was the last thing RJ said to you guys before your battle with Dai Shi?" Master Swift asked, looking to the four with a small smile.

"He had us practising the basics," Theo shrugged. "I don't see how that's important," he dismissed it.

"But it is!" Casey suddenly exclaimed. "We go back to basics, all the way back to the beginning," he told them, his smile returning.

"The beginning?" Master Swift's smile grew.

"The Forbidden Room!" Lily realised, getting to her feet.

"That's where all of this started!" Ari nodded.

"Yeah, I'm all for it. But if I remember correctly, the room is empty," Theo reminded them. He shrugged, looking away. "I don't see how that can help us," he told them.

"Knowing RJ, he's telling you to go there for a reason," Master Swift told them.

"Master Swift is right. We have to try. It may be our only hope," Casey said.

"RJ needs us right now. He saved us, now we have to save him. Let's go guys," Ari told her friends, and they nodded. The five hurried out, hoping that they'd find something to help.

* * *

Minos shoved RJ into a cell, and slammed the red door closed behind him. The Master stumbled before righting himself, and smiled.

"Well well well, first class accommodation," RJ laughed as he turned around.

"You're awfully calm for someone who's slated to die soon," Minos snorted. RJ's smile just widened.

"I may be defeated, but your master has made a grave error," RJ told him. Minos' frown lessened in his confusion. "He does what you haven't. He underestimates the Power Rangers," the Wolf Master told the man standing on the other side of the cell door. Before Minos could speak, he then took a seat on the ground, and began meditating.

* * *

Reaching the Pai Zhuq Academy that had been abandoned after Dai Shi's release, the group of five headed straight for the Forbidden Room.

"So this is it huh? I was never allowed down here when I was a cub," Master Swift mused as they pushed the doors open. They walked inside, and Lily instantly gasped.

"Spiders..." she whimpered, seeing a large spider crawling across the box that had held Dai Shi's spirit.

"Well...we're here," Theo still sounded doubtful.

"Look around. There must be something that can help," Casey told the team.

"Yeah, but how? There's no light," Theo complained, and jumped as Ari began to glow.

"Gotta love being a night-light," she giggled as they all stared at her. After recovering from their shock, they began to search the room, before Lily called them over to the wall that had several dozen half-melted candles in front of it that had long been extinguished.

"That must be Master Phant in his animal form," Lily smiled as she saw her other Master engraved onto the wall.

"And there's Master Swoop!" Theo spotted the Bat Master.

"And Master Finn!" Casey spotted his own Master.

"And there's you," Ari pointed to the Spider Monkey Master, glancing to Master Swift as she stood beside the glowing Gold Ranger.

"And RJ," Master Swift smiled as she saw the Wolf Master engraved. Noticing Ari's smirk, she blushed and looked away quickly.

"But who are these guys?" Casey asked, pointing to the four others that were engraved.

"That's a Gorilla, an antelope, a penguin...and a squirrel!" Lily realised with a smile.

"Master Rilla, Master Lope, Master Guin and Master Rel," Master Swift smiled. The four Rangers looked at her in surprise. "They were legendary Pai Zhuq Masters," she explained.

"She is correct," they spun around as an orange glow filled the room, mixing with Ari's own glowing.

"Master Mao!" Lily smiled widely as the glow took the shape of their Master. He landed in front of them, and the five bowed respectfully as he smiled.

"How can we find these other Masters?" Theo asked quickly. "RJ's been captured and we need more training," he explained.

"Yes. I know," Master Mao nodded. "But these Masters cannot be found," he told them gravely.

"Why not?" Ari asked, confused.

"They were destroyed long ago," Master Swift explained sadly. "They fought in the Great Beast War long ago, and sacrificed themselves to help defeat Dai Shi," she told them as the four Rangers looked to her curiously.

"They reside in the Spirit World now," Master Mao said as they looked back at the wall.

"Then we'll just have to go there," Ari said determinedly, and her friends nodded in agreement.

"No-one has ever returned from that realm," Master Mao frowned. "It's a place unlike anything you've ever seen," he told them.

"Master please, we can do this," Casey insisted. "We'll find a way back," he told the Master.

"It's too risky...I'm sorry," Master Mao apologised when they deflated. "The answer is no."

"If you don't take us there, then we'll find another way there," Ari stepped forwards, frowning at the Master. "I mean no disrespect, Master Mao, but RJ is in danger and we have to save him before Dai Shi destroys him," she told him. "We can do this, there's no other option," Ari insisted.

"Ari's right. We're not scared," Casey told him.

"Once I open the door, you will be," Master Mao warned him. The five looked to each other, and Master Mao began to glow golden, summoning a huge portal that caused a wind to pick up.

"There's no turning back now!" Lily shouted over the wind.

"Master Swift, stay here just in case anything happens," Ari called to her Master, before grabbing a piece of paper from her pocket. "Call this number and let him know what's happened, he'll know what to do!" she shouted. Master Swift took the paper, and nodded.

"Good luck!" she called. The four Rangers walked through the portal, and yelled as they were sucked through it.

As suddenly as they were yanked through the air, were the four tossed back down unceremoniously, landing in what seemed to be pink grass.

"Not exactly a vacation resort," Theo groaned.

"Master Mao did warn us that this place isn't what we're used to," Ari reminded him as she got to her feet, brushing blades of grass from her gold and white uniform. "It's better than the Underworld. Or the Abyss of Evil," she told them.

"How do you _know_ these things?!" Theo groaned.

"Guys, let's get serious, RJ's counting on us," Casey told them, before they heard a stick snapping. Spinning around, they spotted a figure emerging from the fog around them. An older-looking man approached with a scowl. On another side, a woman with black hair and a yellow streak walked towards them. On another, a man with a goatee and a blue shirt under a brown tunic stepped from the fog. The final figure, who seemed the youngest of the group and barely older than Ari, leapt down from a tree. Her hair was black and tied back in a ponytail, and she grinned widely where the other three looked serious.

"Uh guys..." Ari gulped, before the four broke out into a run. They each took on one, and Ari faced against the young woman who laughed as she danced around Ari's attacks, even faster than the Gold Ranger, whose every attack missed.

"Come on, you can be faster than that," she giggled, catching Ari's punch and delivering one of her own, shoving Ari back. Ari scowled, and pushed forwards again, moving even faster as her opponent's smile widened. She dodged Ari's next attack, and kicked her in the stomach before spinning, using her other leg to kick the back of her knee, forcing Ari to the ground. Ari pushed herself straight back up, but the young woman dodged her entirely, catching her arm as Ari passed, and swung her. Ari was tossed to the ground with the other three Rangers, who had been beaten just as badly.

"You should not have come here," the old man warned as the four stood together, over the Rangers, who knew they had walked straight into trouble.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks to all who reviewed and answered the question last chapter! I _may_ have another competition by the end of this fic.**

 **Please review!**


	15. Ghost of a Chance Part 2

**To the guest who left a review in regards to me neglecting this story, please don't assume that sort of thing. I work full time which has, from this week, meant I need to be awake from half 4 in the morning, which has left me exhausted. I only had Christmas Day and Boxing Day scheduled off as holidays, and had to take several days off before that thanks to a severe migraine, and Christmas Day and Boxing Day was spent with my family, including my nephew who I only got to meet on Christmas Day. I try to update as often and as frequently as I can, but if I work on one fic for too long, then I start to get bored, so I like to alternate occasionally so I don't lose interest.**

 **I'm also trying to come up with another way to hold a competition that wouldn't only be for reviewers with accounts, and when I come up with something, then I'll have another.**

* * *

 **Anyway, moving on from that, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Ghost of a Chance Part 2

RJ looked around as the door to his cell opened suddenly, and he smiled at Minos.

"So, Mr. Wolf, you ready?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Listen, the hospitality has been great, I'm going to recommend it to all my friends but is there an express checkout?" RJ asked him with a smile.

"Yes, there is," Minos nodded, and RJ's smile grew. "With Dai Shi when he rips you and your Wolf Spirit to pieces," RJ's smile dropped and Minos grabbed his arm. "Let's get going," he pulled him along.

"You know, you're different," Minos looked to the Master as they walked along the corridor. "You're not enjoying this like your scaly sister, or Dai Shi," RJ told him.

"Just shut up and save your stupid words for Dai Shi," Minos growled, shoving him along.

* * *

"Look, we know we shouldn't have come here," Ari started as she pushed herself back to her feet. "But we had no choice. Our Master is in trouble, and we need help," she told them firmly.

"Ah, these must be our new students," the old man who faced them nodded.

"This is Master Rilla," the older woman introduced the man with white hair. "Master Lope," she nodded to the man with the goatee. "Master Rel," the younger woman waved. "And I am Master Guinn," she introduced herself with a smile.

"With all due respect, we don't have much time," Casey told them.

"Patience," Master Rilla told him. "You must prove yourself worthy before you can be rewarded," he explained, and the four exchanged confused looks.

"Then let's get to it!" Casey nodded. "What kind of test do we need to pass?" he asked.

"Monsters, ghouls, demons? We're not afraid of anything you through in front of us," Theo told them confidently. Ari put a hand to her face.

"You're an idiot," she muttered. Master Rel giggled as Theo scowled at his team-mate.

"I like her," she told the other three Masters.

"Of course you do," Master Lope muttered back.

"Everyone is afraid of something. True courage comes from being able to face those fears," Master Guinn explained, and she looked to Lily. "You will be the first to be tested," she decided. Lily glanced at her friends, before stepping forwards.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"Close your eyes," Master Guinn instructed. Lily nodded, and did as she was told. Master Guinn bowed to her, and Lily disappeared, taking the others by surprise.

"What did you do with Lily?" Theo asked.

"She has gone on her journey," Master Lope explained. "And now it is time for you to go on yours," he told the Blue Ranger.

"Better do as he says Theo," Casey muttered to him. Theo swallowed, and looked to Master Lope, who bowed to him. Theo disappeared next.

"You're next," Master Rel smiled at Ari, who nodded and took a step forwards. Instead of bowing, like her fellow Masters had done, Master Rel walked up to her. "Boop!" she pressed Ari's nose, and as Ari stared at her in confusion, she disappeared as well.

* * *

The arena was filled with Rinshi shouting in their unintelligible language as Dai Shi stood in the centre. Jellica and Carnisoar stood on a raised platform, watching as Minos shoved RJ in. He opened the cage door, and shoved him inside, slamming the door after him.

"At last! I will be tested by someone worthy!" Dai Shi declared as Minos stood beside Camille, folding his arms. "A Pai Zhuq Master," he smirked as RJ smiled.

"I'm not gonna fight you," RJ told him simply. Minos frowned, tilting his head slightly as RJ's words angered Dai Shi.

"Yes, you will!" he snarled. "And when I defeat you, the Spirit of the Wolf will be mine!" he declared. Camille smirked, relishing in Dai Shi's confidence as Minos frowned. Taking someone else's Animal Spirit that didn't match their own was unnatural, forbidden magic that was a higher crime than taking a matching Spirit to empower themselves. It didn't make much sense, considering it did little to boost their power. It was a trophy of a victory, more than anything else.

"Now we'll see how our lessons paid off," Jellica cackled.

"Begin," Carnisoar ordered. The two began circling each other, before Dai Shi called on his greater power. RJ stared at him, and braced himself for the hit. The Lion spirit flew from Dai Shi, and slammed into RJ, throwing him into the side of the cage. Dai Shi laughed as RJ looked up from the ground.

* * *

Ari blinked, her surroundings changing from the forest surrounded by fog, to another forest that seemed to be somewhere during the night. There was barely any light around her as clouds covered the sky.

"Ok...this is different," Ari commented, and no sooner had she spoken, did the rain start to pour, soaking her almost instantly. Lightning illuminated the trees around her, and thunder boomed overhead, making her jump. "I know this place," Ari frowned. A figure ran through the forest, lit up by the lightning, seeming to be carrying something, and was running straight towards her.

A blast suddenly threw the figure off his feet, and he crashed to the ground, the bundles he carried landed nearby, and began to cry. Ari stiffened.

"No...oh please no," she whispered, her hands flying to her mouth as she stumbled backwards. She bumped into something, and spun around as lightning lit up the figure she had run into. The figure was wearing pale gold armour, with a twisted face. He began to laugh loudly. "Calindor..." Ari whimpered, tears welling up in her eyes.

* * *

RJ got back to his feet, and defended himself against Dai Shi's strikes, but was still thrown around.

"Get up and fight me!" Dai Shi roared as he tossed RJ to the ground again. "Unleash your Wolf Spirit!" he ordered.

"Not gonna happen," RJ growled. "I'll never give you my Animal Spirit," he told him furiously. With a growl, Dai Shi created energy in his hand and leapt at RJ, slamming it into his shoulder. RJ screamed in pain and Minos' eyes widened. He took a step towards the arena as RJ's Wolf Spirit appeared briefly, howling in pain. Both then fell to their knees as the Wolf disappeared, and RJ collapsed, crying out in pain. Dai Shi got back to his feet, and Camille opened the door with a smirk.

"It was a waste of time to bring him here!" Jellica complained. Minos turned and walked away, disgusted by the sight. "But he still can be of use!" she suddenly spoke.

"We can use him to lure out the Rangers," Carnisoar suggested.

"This battle will be their last!" Jellica declared.

* * *

Ari stumbled backwards as Calindor approached her, and she stumbled over a log, falling to the ground.

"You're not real, you're not real," Ari put her hands to her head as tears ran down her face, mixing with the rain.

"Oh, but I am very real Meraki," Calindor laughed as he approached. "I planned on destroying you once before, and I will succeed!" he declared, standing in front of her. "What's the matter? Not so tough when you're on your own, are you?" Calindor mocked.

"Sensei...Sensei said...it's ok to be scared...as long as you don't let that fear rule you..." Ari whimpered, and she looked up. A choked sob escaped, and she cowered again. "I can't...it still rules me," she sobbed.

"It's amusing; even after my death, I'm still your greatest fear. I'm what will always hold you back," he commented. Ari clamped her eyes shut, furiously trying to will herself to calm down. "I tore apart your family, I caused you such loneliness for so long," Calindor commented. "I think that may have been better than outright killing you," he mused. Ari's eyes shot open at his words. He reached down to touch her, only for Ari's hand to wrap around his wrist.

"Loneliness?" she repeated as she got to her feet. "Maybe, but not anymore," Ari kept her grip on Calindor's wrist as he struggled. "Because you're dead, I found Althea and Daggeron, and I'm not alone. When I'm scared, there's always someone there who'll protect me," she smiled. Another hand wrapped around Calindor's wrist, and she looked up as Xander grinned confidently at her. "My friends will help me if I need them. I'm never alone, even when I'm on my own, they're in here," she touched her chest with one hand. "You may scare me, Calindor, but you can never hurt me," she told him, and suddenly Calindor relaxed. The next thing Ari knew, it was Master Rel she was holding onto.

"That was amazing!" Master Rel exclaimed as Ari let go of her in surprise. "I wasn't sure you'd make it at first. Your fear is pretty daunting compared to the others, but you made it," she smiled brightly.

"How did you know about Calindor?" Ari asked her curiously.

"Because _you_ know about him. I took your greatest fear from you, and you've learned to overcome it," Master Rel smiled. "Because you finally realised that you don't have to do it all yourself. You can rely on your friends, on your family, and even when you're not with them, they're there with you," Master Rel smiled at her, and their surroundings suddenly changed, returning them to the Spirit World.

* * *

The students stood in front of their four Masters, who smiled, impressed.

"You have all passed our challenges," Master Rilla announced. The Rangers grinned to each other widely.

"Our Animal Spirits will be with you now," Master Lope told them. Master Rel nodded with a bright smile. "But we have much more to teach you students," he said, and their smiles dropped.

"No, we can't stay," Lily said quickly. "We have to get back and help our Master RJ," she explained.

"That is impossible," Master Guinn shook her head. "You must remain here for eternity," she announced.

"Yeah...that's a little too long for my liking. Besides, I'm destined for a Ninja Spirit World, not a Pai Zhuq one. No offence," Ari winked. The four Masters jolted, staring at her in alarm.

"You're a ninja?" Master Rel gasped.

"It's not just our Master who we need to help," Theo explained slowly. "We are Pai Zhuq guardians, the chosen four. We have to protect the world from Dai Shi," he told them.

"Dai Shi has escaped?!" Master Guinn's eyes widened as she took a step back. Master Rel sank to the ground, and Master Lope put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically.

"This is not good. We must find a way for you to return to your world," Master Lope decided. They looked up when they heard a strange noise echo through the forest, and Ari grinned.

"Was that a...train?" Casey frowned.

"I knew he'd get here!" Ari cheered, and the trees behind them seemed to warp, before clearing out of the way as a train came to a stop beside them.

"What on earth..." Master Guinn frowned, baffled by the sight of the golden train.

"Meraki, how many ridiculous situations are you going to get yourself into?" the man who emerged from the train demanded, followed by a woman and a cat genie.

"Meraki?" everyone chorused, including the Spirit Masters.

"In my defence..." Ari started, and paused. "I got nothing," she shrugged. Daggeron sighed.

"So this is the Spirit World..." Joe popped his head out the window. "Nice," he commented.

"You didn't need to come along Joe!" Ari groaned.

"Are you kidding? You get your teacher to call me, telling me that you've gone to another realm, and you need help getting back, and you don't expect me to tag along when I get your parents?" Joe laughed. "You clearly don't know me very well," he teased. Ari sighed heavily.

"Well, this is our ride back to our realm," she told the others, who looked thoroughly baffled.

"Very well...go back," Master Rilla smiled. "Knowing that your Animal Spirits will be stronger than you ever imagined," he told the four.

"Thank you for the help," the four bowed, and ran towards the train.

"Oh, and one more thing," Master Rel called, and they looked around. "This world is for Pai Zhuq and Ninjas alike, so you're destined for here as well," she explained with a smile.

"Ninjas too?" Ari smiled.

"That's right," she looked around as two figures wearing white cloaks approached her. Underneath the cloaks, they wore Ninja gear, and the symbols on them made her frown. They were Thunder Ninjas. "You've grown since we last saw you," the woman smiled.

"We've met before?" Ari asked, confused.

"I suppose you wouldn't remember us too well, you were only semi-conscious when we were able to get our message across," the man chuckled. Ari's frown grew, before she managed to connect the pieces.

"You're Hunter and Blake's parents!" she realised.

"That's right," the woman smiled. "We wouldn't normally interrupt the Pai Zhuq Masters, but..." she glanced to them, and they nodded with smiles of their own. "We wanted to know if you'd pass on a message. Tell our sons..."

"Tell them we're very proud of them," Mr. Bradley finished for his wife. Ari grinned.

"Tell them they're buttheads. Got it," she winked, making them laugh.

"And could you thank Zoe and Tori for keeping them in check as well?" Mrs. Bradley requested.

"I'll make sure they get your messages. Don't worry. Now, I really have to go save my Master," Ari smiled at them.

"Of course. Good luck," they called after her as Ari ran to join those gathered by the Solar Streak, and was instantly hugged by her mother.

"You really need to explain everything," Lily told her friend, who grinned.

"I concur," Daggeron spoke with a frown. As they shot off, the group of spirits watched.

"So...do I get supreme bragging rights for helping the legendary-"

"Don't even start," Master Lope sighed. "She may not be who you think she is," he told her. Master Rel pouted.

"But she's a Ninja and a Pai Zhuq student, and her parents were quite clearly the legendary Lunar and Solaris Knights!" Master Rel complained. Master Lope put a hand to his face and walked away, with Master Rel following, chattering excitedly.

* * *

"Rangers!" Dai Shi yelled as RJ struggled against the bonds that tied him to a post. The two Shadow Guards stood on either side of him as Camille looked around. Minos looked bored. "Hear me! Finish what we started or lose your beloved Master forever!" he ordered. Hearing footsteps, he looked around to see the four Rangers running towards them.

"We're ready for you!" Casey grinned.

"But this time, things are gonna be a little different," Lily told them. Camille scoffed and Minos grinned in amusement.

"Let's show them why they don't mess with our Master," Ari grinned.

"Ready?" Casey called as they put on their Solar Morphers.

"Ready!"

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" they Morphed, and Dai Shi smirked.

"I see you didn't learn the last time," Dai Shi scoffed, and leapt through the air. He landed in front of them, and pulled off his cloak, calling on his own armour. "It ends here Rangers," he told them. The Rangers ran at him, and the five began to fight, but Dai Shi still had the upper hand, tossing them to the ground.

"We're still not strong enough!" Theo groaned.

"Hey! Remember what Master Rilla said!" Casey shouted to his friends. "We've got more power than ever before! Well, I'm here to see just how much we've got!" he pushed himself back to his feet, taking everyone by surprise. "Jungle Master Mode!" Casey yelled, and his suit began to glow. A small weapon appeared in his hand. "Claw Booster!" he held it in the air, and pressed the button. His suit began to change, turning mostly white with red. "Yeah! We do have more power!" he cheered.

"Incredible!" Theo laughed.

"No!" Camille shrieked as RJ grinned.

"Impossible!" Dai Shi snarled.

"Guards! Help him!" Camille snapped to the two guards. They leapt into the air, and landed by Dai Shi.

"What do you guys think?" Theo looked to Lily and Ari as they got back to their feet. "Are you feeling it?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah!" they cheered.

"Jungle Master Mode!" they called on the same power as Casey, and their suits changed to match Casey's.

"Whoa, now that is a major upgrade," RJ grinned.

"Spirit of the Tiger, Full Fury! Jungle Master, Red Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Sparrow, Full Fury! Jungle Master, Gold Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Cheetah, Full Fury! Jungle Master, Yellow Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Jaguar, Full Fury! Jungle Master, Blue Ranger!"

"We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

"I don't like where this is going..." Camille muttered.

"This is going to be very interesting," Minos chuckled. His sister shot him a dirty look.

"Go for it!" Casey yelled to the others. Lily and Theo shot forwards, slamming into the two guards.

"I'll handle those two," Ari told Casey, who nodded and ran at Dai Shi. Ari then ran towards the raised part of the cliff, and leapt up, firing a blast. When the smoke cleared, Camille and Minos had called on their armour and were rushing at her.

"Honestly RJ, you're just going to chill out here while your students do all the hard work?" the Master looked around in surprise as Master Swift appeared behind him.

"In my defence Jenna, they're making it look very easy," RJ told her with a proud smile. Master Swift rolled her eyes and removed the bindings around him, allowing RJ to move. However, they were also holding him up, and he staggered. She caught him easily.

"Whoa, you've had a rough time. Take it easy," she smiled as she helped him to stand. RJ nodded, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt as he rubbed his shoulder. Nearby, Ari knocked Camille and Minos aside, and Casey defeated Dai Shi, causing his armour to shatter.

"Master!" Camille gasped, running over to him as Minos shook his head. The Rangers ran over to RJ and Master Swift to ensure he was ok, before the ground shook. Looking around, they saw the black and white guards return.

"Whoa...shocking," RJ rolled his eyes.

"Let's show them our new technique guys!" Casey grinned.

"Yeah!"

"Spirit of the Gorilla!"

"Spirit of the Penguin!"

"Spirit of the Squirrel!"

"Spirit of the Antelope!" the four Rangers called on their new Zords, which they used to easily overpower the two monsters on their own. Bouncing around and dodging each move the white guard threw at her, Ari laughed.

"Now I see why Master Rel was always laughing! You guys gotta be faster than that!" she taunted, slamming into the white guard. Lily, in her new Penguin Zord, flew overhead on a board. "Nice moves Lil, you ever think about taking up skateboarding?" Ari laughed.

"Lily! I'll give you a push!" Theo called. Lily flew down to him, and with a powerful kick, he sent her flying towards the monsters.

"Right behind ya!" Casey called, beating his chest and causing enough sonic waves to help blast the two monsters. However, the white one got back up, absorbing the power from the fallen monster. "Now what?" Casey gulped.

"Combine all of your animal spirits!" RJ yelled to them as Master Swift grinned. "You'll be outta control!"

"Of course!" Casey laughed.

"Animal spirits, unite!" the four combined their Zords to form the Jungle Master Megazord, and Camille helped Dai Shi to his feet as they watched the Megazord easily overpower the guard, and blasted him, turning him to stone and destroying him.

"I knew they could do it!" RJ smiled, and winced, rubbing his shoulder as Master Swift glanced at him. Her smile faded slightly as she saw the pain in his expression.

* * *

"You guys, that was unbelievable," RJ praised the four students as they returned to the loft. "You really saved my hide," he thanked them gratefully.

"You would have done the same for us," Lily smiled at him.

"Yeah, besides, you saved our butts first, we needed to return the favour," Ari grinned, nudging him.

"You think we'd really leave you to those crazies?" Master Swift smiled at him. He grinned back at her, and Ari nudged Lily, who giggled. Master Swift shot them a glare.

"Ah...loft, sweet loft," RJ smiled as he returned to his monitors. "It's great to be home," RJ sighed happily, before frowning. He lifted a chip from the bowl that was almost empty, and licked it. "Somebody's been eating my chips," he realised. Their smiles faded.

"Not me," Ari said instantly. RJ walked over to the monitors, and put his hands on one.

"Somebody's been watching my TV..." he muttered, and his eyes widened in horror.

"Oh no..." Ari bit her lip to hide her giggle. She knew what he was thinking. RJ turned and rushed over to his chair, sitting down quickly. His horrified look grew.

"Somebody's been sitting in my chair," he told them. Someone cleared their throat, and they looked around quickly to see Fran sitting in the kitchenette on the higher level.

"Hello Rangers," she greeted with a bright smile. "Power Rangers," she smirked as they stared at her, frozen with not a clue of what to do.

* * *

 **Uh oh! Fran knows all now!**

 **I'll update at some point during next week, hopefully early enough, since I'm getting back into a flow of writing here!**

 **Please review!**


	16. Latent Potential

**So yeah, got a fair bit through writing again, and made it through about four chapters in one day since it was my day off. So here's a new chapter that I've had planned for some time.**

 **I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

Chapter 16: Latent Potential

The lunch rush was finally dying down, and the four Rangers, plus Fran and RJ, were finally able to slow down.

"Rangers, your lunch is ready!" Fran announced as she walked into the kitchen where they were all standing.

"Do you really have to announce it to everyone?" Theo grumbled irritably as he looked up from the dishes he was putting into the dishwasher.

"Ah she's just excited," Ari laughed as she leaned against the wall, watching them. It was her day off, and she had gone down to grab something to eat. "And I did offer to cast a memory spell to make her forget but the overall vote was to let her remain knowing," she added. Fran's smile dropped.

"Wait...what?" she blinked.

"You voted against your own idea," Theo frowned.

"That's because I don't mind Fran knowing," Ari replied. "I was just offering a suggestion. Besides, this way we don't have to keep lying to her," she smiled as she grabbed the board that Casey had shovelled her pizza onto.

"Can we go back to the bit about casting spells and making me forget stuff?" Fran asked.

"Don't worry Fran," Casey laughed as he lifted another pizza to bring out. "You'll get used to Ari...actually...you won't," he told her, laughing as he walked outside. Fran looked to Ari, baffled, and the Gold Ranger smiled brightly.

"He's probably right," she nodded in agreement, turning and walking back up the stairs.

"Can someone explain the spell thing?" Fran called as Lily and Theo walked back into the restaurant as well.

Upstairs, Ari sat on the sofa with her book, eating her pizza as she read up on the history of the Order of the Claw. RJ had several books on it, and she had started reading them shortly after their return from the Spirit World. She was curious about the Beast War and the Masters who had formed the Order of the Claw long ago.

"Hey Ari," the girl looked around as Casey walked up the stairs. "There's someone here asking for you," he told her. Ari's smile dropped in confusion, and she stood up.

"Who is it?" she asked, setting down her book. Casey stepped aside, and there were loud, fast footsteps.

"Ari!" before she could react, she was grabbed by someone in a tight hug, and cried out as she was hauled off her feet. "It's been forever! I missed you!" her attacker wailed. Those that worked in the restaurant below appeared, watching in slight alarm as Ari was swung around like a rag doll.

"It's not been that long Zoe," Ari sighed. "Now can you please let me go before I puke?" she groaned.

"I'm never letting you go again!" Zoe declared, maintaining her hold around Ari's waist, but lowered her to the ground.

"I missed you too," Ari couldn't help but laugh, hugging the Moon Ninja back.

"You know, a guy could get jealous that his wife doesn't react the same way when she sees him," Ari heard Hunter comment with an amused tone.

"A guy would know when he's not loved as much," Ari smirked. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" she asked.

"I haven't seen you in ages, and I have someone here for you to meet," Zoe told her, finally releasing her to pull her over to Hunter, who was carrying a small bundle in his arms. "Ari, meet our daughter," Zoe grinned as Ari blinked rapidly.

"Please don't break her," Hunter smirked as he carefully handed over his daughter to Ari, who moved her arms to hold her in a comfortable position.

"She's so tiny..." Ari stared down at the infant, who had a mop of blonde hair and stared up at Ari with bluish-green eyes. "What's her name?" she asked. Hunter sighed heavily.

"Annie," he told her. Ari quirked an eyebrow at his reaction.

"Her name is Annabelle," Zoe scowled at her husband. Ari snorted before she could stop herself. "Not you too!" Zoe complained.

"Annabelle? You gave your daughter an old lady name," Ari giggled, making Zoe glare at her.

"Finally, something we agree on," Hunter grinned.

"Hey, Annabelle is a great name!" Zoe argued.

"Yeah, for an old lady. Next time, I get to name the kid," Hunter told her.

"You keep it up and next time you'll be the one birthing it Hunter, I swear to god," Zoe growled at him.

"I'd be glad to, if it means I can name our kid something normal," Hunter argued back. Ari grinned, letting Annie grab her finger as she reached out.

"Hah!" Zoe scoffed loudly. "This coming from the man who stubbed his toe this morning and howled like a wolf! I'd like to see you survive 11 hours of childbirth!" she poked him in the chest.

"Oh Annie, you're screwed," Ari told the infant with a laugh, walking away from the bickering pair.

"Just what's wrong with the name Annabelle anyway?" Zoe demanded.

"It's an old lady name! Or one of those creepy dolls," Hunter exclaimed as the others, who had been watching the entire thing, approached Ari. Lily cooed over the baby, holding out a hand. Annie grabbed her finger tightly, making Lily beam.

"I'm pretty sure my sister had that doll," Ari mused.

"Oh shut up Ari," Zoe grumbled.

* * *

"So you guys are Ninjas like Ari?" Lily asked after Zoe and Hunter stopped bickering.

"I wouldn't say 'like Ari'," Hunter smirked, and Ari frowned at him.

"Yeah, I'm better," she told him. Zoe rolled her eyes as she tucked Annie back into her pram.

"One day you two will get along," she grumbled. "And agree on more than just my daughter's name," she sighed.

"So does that mean you guys were Rangers too?" Casey asked, making them look up in surprise.

"Rangers? What?" Zoe blinked in confusion. "Wait, Ari, _you_ were one of the Ninja Rangers?" she gasped in shock. Casey's smile fell and he looked alarmed. Ari put a hand to her face.

"No way, that was five years ago," Hunter dismissed it lazily. "You would have been 15, that's-" before he could finish, he was forced to dive aside as Ari tossed an energy ball at him. "Enough of those!" he complained as he scowled up at Ari. Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Yes, they were Rangers as well," Ari chose to ignore him and turn to the slightly alarmed people beside her. "The Silver Moon Ranger, and the Crimson Thunder Ranger," she explained.

"Am I the only one still confused?" Fran raised a hand. "Ninjas? Rangers as well? What is going on?" she asked, completely baffled. Ari chuckled, patting her shoulder.

"I have a lot to explain," she admitted. Fran just blinked rapidly.

"Easy," Zoe chuckled. "You'll make her brain explode if you tell her everything at once," she warned.

"There is a lot," Ari agreed.

* * *

"I still can't believe that dad asks you to go to the Pai Zhuq Academy, and you end up a Power Ranger _again_ ," Zoe laughed as the three walked through the park.

"Zoe, I went to _school_ and became a Ranger. I'm honestly not surprised at this point," Ari laughed. She stretched as she walked, enjoying the sun that shone down over them. "I can't get over how little she is," Ari looked down at Annie, who was fast asleep, tucked in under a deep red blanket. She gripped a silver wolf plushie that Ari had gotten her before she was born.

"Not that little," Zoe shook her head. "She was big when she was born, and she's growing so much she's grown out of almost everything we got her," she sighed.

"Guess she's gonna get Hunter's height, not yours," Ari teased.

"Wouldn't be difficult to be taller than Zoe," Hunter commented, and earned a punch from the Moon Ninja. He grinned, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close, stopping her from walking on. As she turned to him, he leaned in and kissed her.

"Bleh!" Ari stuck out her tongue as she leapt away from them. "I'm so sorry Annie, you're gonna be warped so early," Ari sighed to her.

"It doesn't matter how old you are, you're still the annoying little sister," Hunter sighed as he pulled away from Zoe.

"I'll agree with her being annoying," Ari stopped dead, her eyes widening. They looked around to see Minos and Camille standing in front of them, smirking.

"Who are these freaks?" Hunter frowned.

"Uh, meet Minos and Camille. Loyal subjects to Dai Shi," Ari gestured to the pair.

"Minos huh?" Zoe scowled as she stood beside Ari. "The creep you were telling me about?" she asked. Ari nodded. Minos' smirk grew.

"You told her about me? I'm flattered," he chuckled.

"Hunter, get Annie out of here," Zoe told him in a low voice.

"Oh sure, just because I can't Morph," Hunter grumbled, pushing the stroller away. Zoe shot him a glare.

"And who are you?" Camille raised an eyebrow as she studied Zoe. The young woman, only a few years older than Ari, seemed like a normal person, with her glasses sliding down her nose and her long hair tied back, she seemed just like a new mother.

"Oh, you'll see," Ari chuckled, earning a frown from the Chameleon. She grabbed her Morpher from her pocket, and slipped them on. Zoe grabbed her Morpher from her bag and tossed it aside as she returned it to her wrist. "Ready?" Ari called.

"Sunglasses for a Morpher? Really?" Zoe raised an eyebrow, and Ari frowned at her. "Sorry. Ready!" Zoe called.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

"CELESTIAL STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!" both Minos and Camille were taken by surprise by Zoe Morphing as well.

"With the Agility of a Sparrow! Jungle Fury Gold Ranger!"

"Power of the Moon!"

"Another Ranger?! Since _when_?!" Camille demanded with a shriek.

"Since like five years ago dude," Ari rolled her eyes. "You should really get out more," she commented.

"Five years...oh god, I'm _old_!" Zoe groaned. Ari patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Take a look sis, she ain't Pai Zhuq. That symbol, it's a Ninja thing," Minos gestured to the Moon symbol on Zoe's suit.

"At least one of you is well educated," Zoe commented, before Minos and Camille called on their armour and leapt at the two Rangers. Minos called on his hammer and raised it to swing at Ari, who dodged and kicked him in the lower back. Nearby, Camille and Zoe fought, with Zoe easily avoiding Camille's Sai without calling on her own weapon.

"You know quite a few different Rangers, it's strange," Minos commented as he turned and slammed his hammer to the ground. The shockwave made Ari stumble, but she quickly righted herself in time to dodge his swing. She leapt over it and jabbed her fist into his chest, before spinning out of the way of his counter attack.

"What are you even doing here Minos? Where's your stupid monster?" Ari asked him as she crouched low to avoid his next attack.

"He's probably in the city right now, terrorising more innocent civilians," Minos smirked back. Ari leapt over his head and kicked him away, before pressing a hand to her helmet. "Guys, we've got a problem!" she called through the com-link.

" _Ari? What's going on_?" RJ responded quickly.

"Minos and Camille attacked us in the park, but we have it handled!" Ari hurled an energy-ball, clipping Minos in the face and knocking him to the ground again. "But there's a monster in town!" she warned.

" _I'll send the others there now_ ," RJ replied.

"I'll meet them there!" Ari told him, ending the communication before ducking to avoid Minos' hammer.

"You're awfully confident that you and your friend can chase us off," Minos commented.

"Of course I am," Ari replied. "Me and Zoe have been partners for years," she told him. Minos laughed, and suddenly leapt into the air, raising his hammer over his head, he let out a yell and slammed down hard on the ground. Ari overbalanced, falling to the ground. Nearby, she heard Zoe do the same.

"You fight together, you can die together!" Minos told them.

"Not a chance!" Ari shouted back. "Call to the beast inside! Uncage the Sparrow!" Ari began to glow with a golden aura, and her Sparrow burst from her chest, flying through the air and slamming straight into Minos. He struggled with it for a moment, but it glowed even brighter, and Minos was thrown back. The Sparrow chirped, before disappearing as Minos growled from the ground. "Give it up Minos, you're not going to beat me," Ari warned as she got to her feet.

"No!" she looked around at Zoe's scream, and her eyes widened in horror. Camille kicked Hunter into a tree, and the Thunder Ninja sank to the ground with a groan, winded and unable to move.

"Well well well, a human infant," Camille lifted Annie from her stroller, and instantly the baby began to wail, having been disturbed from her sleep.

"Leave her alone!" Ari snarled, calling on her Jungle Blades.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Camille waved one of her Sai, and Ari hesitated. "Not while I'm holding a baby. Or pointing this at him," She held the Sai out towards Hunter. Zoe summoned her Lunar Bow and pulled back on the string, aiming at arrow at Camille. "Is your aim truly that good, Silver Ranger?" Camille laughed. Zoe lowered her bow, her eyes stinging.

"Camille..." Minos got to his feet.

"Judging from the father's moves, this baby is descended not only from a Moon Ninja, but a Thunder Ninja too," Camille commented as Annie wailed loudly. "Such a child will grow to be very powerful," she mused, looking down at Annie.

"Let her go," Zoe demanded, her entire being shaking with anger. Not only was her husband being threatened, but her baby, who was only a few months old. She was going to rip Camille apart.

"Camille, she's just a baby," Minos told his sister. "She is of no use to Dai Shi," he warned her.

"Not yet, but raised to follow him without question, she may be," Camille replied.

"No!" Zoe raised her bow again, but Camille held Annie up to shield herself. "I'm going to make you into a handbag, I swear to god," Zoe vowed.

"You'd have to stop me to do that," Camille replied mockingly.

"No," they looked around as Ari lowered her weapons and released them. They hit the ground with a clang, before disappearing. "Annie's just a baby, she has no power yet," she told Camille. "But me, I'm a fully trained Ninja in complete control over my power of the Sun. Not only that, but I'm a Mystic Warrior, one of the two born of the magical realm," Ari demorphed and pulled off her Solar Morpher. "Take me instead," she told them.

"What? _You_?" Camille laughed. Minos darted over to her, muttering in her ear.

"Think about it sis, she is infinitely more powerful than that baby will ever be," as he got close, Annie's wailing died down, and she stared at him. "Not only is she mature in her skills, but she is also one of the Mystics. Dai Shi has been coveting her powers since he found out," Minos hissed to Camille. "He, and the Overlords, will favour her over a wailing infant," he told her.

"Hmm..." Camille looked down at the baby, who began to wail again. "Fine," she agreed. Minos walked over to Ari and grabbed her wrist, forcing her to drop her Morpher, and yanked her over as Camille set Annie back down.

"Ari no!" Zoe cried, raising her bow again.

"Try it and I kill him," Camille warned. "You are not the only one with good aim," she told the Silver Ranger as she aimed her Sai at Hunter, who was still unconscious.

"Zoe, it's fine," Ari grinned at her. "I'll be fine," she insisted.

"I very much doubt that," Camille told her. "Your Master may have been able to get away, but you won't," she told the Gold Ranger. Ari just glared back defiantly at her, and they disappeared.

* * *

Dai Shi rose to his feet as Camille and Minos walked back into the throne room, shoving Ari in ahead of them.

"Well well, the Gold Ranger. What an honour," he bowed mockingly to her.

"You evil guys are all the same," Ari rolled her eyes. "Theatrical idiots," she stared him down coldly. Dai Shi gave a chuckle.

"Arrogant to the end, little bird," Dai Shi walked towards her.

"I fail to see what is so fascinating about this little girl," Jellica sighed, standing beside Carnisoar as they studied Ari. "All I see is a child with a pathetic animal spirit who has been a thorn in our sides since she started," she dismissed. "Nothing like the Master you brought forward last time," Ari stiffened at being called a child, but didn't react other than that.

"My lady," Minos bowed his head to her. "She is one of the legendary Mystics from the Magical Realm. She possesses powerful magic," he explained.

"One of the Mystics?" Carnisoar walked over and studied Ari up close. She just looked bored. "Impossible," he shook his head.

"No, it's true," Dai Shi confirmed. "She does indeed possess powerful magic. I have witnessed it first hand. It will definitely come in useful," he smirked. "Minos, take her to a cell while we discuss this. And excellent work to you both," he praised. Camille beamed, while Minos didn't react. He grabbed Ari's arm and yanked her away, leading her down the corridors before shoving her into a cell and slamming the door closed behind her.

"Better than some places I've been imprisoned in," Ari shrugged, looking around the small cell.

"Why'd you do it?" she looked back at Minos as he couldn't help but ask the question that had been bugging him. "Why'd you give yourself up?" he demanded, standing close to the door.

"Same reason RJ did. To give someone else a chance," Ari replied, walking over and looking up at the man. "Annie's just a baby, there was no way in hell I was going to let you take her," she said. "Nobody should have their child taken from them..." Ari muttered, looking away.

"Speaking from experience?" Minos raised an eyebrow.

"What about you?" Ari didn't answer his question, instead she looked back up. "Why'd you back me up and take me instead of Annie?" she asked. Minos frowned. Blue eyes met green for a moment, before he turned away.

"Because a crying child would not have pleased Dai Shi as much as a Mystic," he told her coldly as he walked off. Ari watched him with a frown.

"Uhuh. And people say I'm a bad liar," she muttered to herself, and stepped back, looking around her cell.

* * *

Lying on her back as she stared up at the ceiling, Ari then sighed.

"Alright, that's enough time," she got to her feet, brushing the dust from her clothes, and walking over to the cell door. She began to examine the lock, listening out for anyone who was coming to gloat at her capture, while also keeping note of how long she had before the next sentry came along.

The door swung open, and she smirked. "Gotta love being a Ninja," she chuckled, stepping out and looking around. Shutting the door behind her, Ari cast a spell, creating an illusion of herself sitting on the ground. She then hid behind a pillar as a Rinshi guard bounced past, glancing in briefly before hopping on. Emerging from her hiding place, Ari hurried along through the corridors that she remembered being pulled through earlier.

Hearing footsteps, Ari groaned and looked around, before leaping up, grabbing onto the side of a pillar and hoisting herself up.

"Come on, before we're found out," her eyes widened in surprise, and a small group hurried into view. "The cells are this way," RJ whispered to the others.

"But you won't find who you're looking for there," they jumped and whirled around as Ari landed lightly. "Unless you're here to save someone else?" she grinned.

"Ari? What are you doing?" Xander rushed over to her. "You're depriving me of a dashing rescue," he grinned, and she rolled her eyes.

"You took too long," she replied, and looked to the others. "Really? All of you showed up to help?" Ari grinned.

"Zoe was kinda panicked when she called," Mack grinned, his Tracker attached to his belt.

"And I'm a Rescuer, it's in my blood to help," Tyzonn smiled at her. "I also happened to be visiting," he added.

"And you never said anything?" Ari looked horrified.

"I would have, had you not gone and gotten yourself captured again," Tyzonn smiled, making her go red as the others laughed quietly.

"And I just happened to be around when Xander freaked out too," Nick smirked.

"Zoe has me on speed dial for Ari-emergencies," Kira shrugged. Ari frowned at her.

"Ari-emergencies? Really?" she grumbled.

"You do get into trouble a lot," Hunter smirked at her. Nick snored in amusement, earning a glare.

"Oh shut up. You can't even Morph," she grumbled, and Hunter frowned.

"You don't need to keep reminding me," the Thunder Ninja sighed. RJ looked around carefully.

"Well, now that that's settled, we should leave, before-"

"Before what?" they spun around as Camille appeared from nowhere. "Before the party can start? That's rude," she smirked, and Minos appeared from behind a pillar.

"Just who I wanted to see again," Hunter growled as he glared at Camille. "We have a score to settle," he told the chameleon, who smirked back.

"As do we," Minos stared Xander down.

"We really doing this now?" Ari sighed.

"Do you have a choice?" Dai Shi taunted as he walked into the room.

"Guess not," Ari shrugged, and RJ handed her her Solar Morpher. "Thanks," she grinned to the Master, and slid them on. "Ready guys?" she called.

"Ready!" Dai Shi frowned as all but Hunter and RJ stood together.

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

"OVERDRIVE, ACCELERATE!"

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" the group Morphed into their respective suits, taking Dai Shi, Minos and Camille by surprise.

"Ptera!"

"Strong as a tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Forceful as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive! Red Ranger!"

"Kick into Overdrive! Mercury Ranger!"

"With the Agility of a Sparrow! Jungle Fury Gold Ranger!"

"They're _all_ Rangers?!" Camille gasped in alarm.

"And you're gonna regret messing with us! Drive Lance!" Mack called on his weapon and leapt at her. Camille snapped her fingers, and Rinshi poured into the room to intercept Mack's attack. Ari tossed Hunter one of her Jungle Blades, and he took on the Chameleon that had tried to kidnap his daughter. She, along with Dai Shi and Minos, called on their armour to help protect them.

"How sweet, that so many would come to save you," Dai Shi snickered as he approached Ari. "Only to perish with you," he declared. Ari rolled her eyes.

"You're deluded," she told him. "Jungle Master Mode!" she called on the new power, and her suit changed. As she took on Dai Shi, Minos swung his hammer, which slammed against Xander's axe.

"I was hoping to fight you again, Green Mystic," Minos commented as he stepped back, swinging his hammer back so it rested on his shoulder.

"You know this creep?" Nick asked as he stood back to back with his friend, fighting off the Rinshi with his sword.

"Unfortunately," Xander nodded with a sigh. They then pushed away from each other, and Nick sent fire out to destroy the Rinshi around him as Xander swung his axe down hard. Minos blocked it with the handle of his hammer, and winced at the strength behind the blow.

"It really is interesting fighting someone with your own animal spirit," Minos chuckled, kicking Xander back.

"Drive Detector!" Tyzonn swung his weapon and knocked Camille's Sai out of the way as she hurled them at Hunter.

"Thanks," the Thunder Ninja nodded to the Mercurian, who grinned back under his helmet. Behind them, Ari kicked Dai Shi into the wall, and her golden aura surrounded her.

"Call to the beast inside! Uncage the Sparrow!" she released her animal spirit, who attacked Dai Shi repeatedly. He cried out in pain, and as Camille tried to help him, she was knocked to the ground by Hunter.

"Enough of this foolery!" Dai Shi roared furiously as he got back to his feet. His own aura began to surround him, and he called on powerful energy that he channelled into his hand.

"Guys, get back!" Kira shouted as she demorphed.

"And cover your ears!" Ari realised what she was going to do, and the group darted away. Minos got back to his feet, having been clipped by Xander's axe, and narrowed his eyes in confusion. Kira let out a powerful scream, and the remaining Rinshi turned to dust instantly as Dai Shi, Camille and Minos were thrown back into the wall, crying out as their armour shattered and they put their hands to their head.

"Let's go!" RJ called, and the group made a break for it.

"Next time you get captured," Mack started as he demorphed. "Make it a little more convenient, would you?" he asked Ari, who rolled her eyes.

"I'll get on that," she told him dryly.

"Ari, you better get going, the other three are in town fighting the Rinshi but they're going to need you to form the Megazord," RJ turned to her, covered in dirt and dust from fighting in the temple. He rubbed his shoulder, and Ari frowned slightly, but nodded.

"On it!" she took off as the other past Rangers demorphed as well. "Thanks for the help guys!" Ari shouted over her shoulder.

"She never changes," Kira chuckled, resting her hand on her hip as they watched Ari streak off to the next battle.

"Unfortunately," both Hunter and Nick smirked.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Casey yelled as he dodged the monster's attacks easily using his Jungle Master Mode. The greater power trumped the Rinshi, and all three were easily avoiding it. "We should be helping Ari!" he shouted to his team-mates.

"She'll be fine!" Theo shouted back to him, striking the monster across the chest. "It's Ari, she's always fine!" he told their leader.

"We need to stop this Rinshi from destroying the city!" Lily shouted. "Ari can handle herself long enough to do that!" she told the two, backflipping and using her jets to fly through the air. "So let's destroy this monster and save our friend!" the Yellow Ranger cheered.

"Yeah!" both Casey and Theo yelled in agreement, rushing the monster together. They slammed the monster with their weapons, and with a shriek he went flying through the air. A golden blur then slammed him back to the ground hard, and the three Rangers gasped. "Ari?!" Casey yelled, unable to believe he was seeing the Gold Ranger there, Morphed and ready for battle.

"Sorry guys, you were a little on the slow side in rescuing me, so I got some help from elsewhere," Ari teased.

"Sorry Ari...this guy is a little tougher to take down than we thought," Lily apologised, making Ari laugh.

"I'm kidding!" she told her friends. "The city is more important," she reminded them. "So let's finish this guy off!" Ari cheered, and the other three cheered in their agreement. The monster groaned, staggering as he managed to get back to his feet, only for Lily to shoot past, striking him. Theo followed, then Ari struck him from another angle, and finally Casey hit him, destroying the monster.

"This power is incredible!" Casey laughed as he looked down at his hands. "I just can't get used to it!" he admitted.

"It's kinda awesome," Ari giggled. The enhanced powers reminded her of her Legendary Mystic Mode, which had been lost when the Master had devoured their magic and almost destroyed them. The four looked around as the monster reappeared, growing. "That..is not so awesome," Ari sighed.

"Let's go!" Casey called to his team. They nodded, calling on the Animal Spirits gifted to them by their Spirit Masters.

"You won't defeat me again!" the monster roared as the four Zords faced him. Below, Minos and Camille stood watching.

"Let's just see about that!" Theo called, and his Antelope Spirit leapt at him, headbutting the Rinshi and making him stumble back, directly into Ari's path. She spun, slamming him with the tail of the Squirrel.

"Batter up!" she yelled as the Rinshi was knocked through the air, directly into Casey's Gorilla Zord's path.

"Oh yeah!" Casey laughed, striking the monster with his powerful fists.

"Fire!" Lily's Penguin Zord flew through the air, blasting the Rinshi with powerful shots.

"Let's put them together!" Casey called.

"Animal Spirits unite!" the four combined their Zords to form the Jungle Master Megazord, and the Rinshi cried out as the powerful Megazord delivered a finishing blow that destroyed him.

"Just how does she know other Rangers?" Camille wondered aloud. Minos didn't speak, looking up at the Megazord as the four Rangers cheered at their latest victory.

* * *

"You can let me go now..." Ari sighed as Zoe hugged her, wailing dramatically.

"I wanted to help you! But Hunter insisted on going even though he doesn't have any powers anymore and I didn't want to leave Annie after what happened but..."

"Is this going to be a regular occurrence?" Theo asked with a raised eyebrow as Zoe rambled on tearfully.

"Has been for years," Kira told him with a grin.

"Help me..." Ari sighed.

"Come on, here, Annie wants you," Hunter managed to pry his wife away from Ari.

"I just can't believe it," Fran was staring at them all. "You're _all_ past Power Rangers?" she asked for what seemed like the millionth time. She couldn't wrap her head around it. Especially Kira, who was gaining fame rapidly for her music. Fran herself had been a fan for two years.

"Yep," Nick nodded with a grin.

"And you all came to help Ari," Fran blinked multiple times in confusion.

"Because she's a nightmare for getting herself into stupid situations that involve needing rescue," Hunter grinned as Zoe cooed over Annie.

"Not that much!" Ari argued.

"How about the time that Lothor kidnapped you and Cam and imprisoned you on his ship that was due to explode?" Zoe looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Or when you ran off to help Shane that time and nearly got killed by Vexacus for the first time?" Hunter added.

"Or when you ran off to help Hunter and nearly got killed by the Gem of Souls and Vexacus?" Zoe shot her husband a glare.

"That was your husband's fault!"

"Or when you and Trent got captured by Mesogog?" Kira grinned as Ari grew steadily redder.

"Again, not my fault! Mesogog wanted evil Trent and I got caught up in it!"

"How about when V captured you when she was possessed by Necrolai?" Xander grinned. Nick snorted.

"Not you too!" Ari whined.

"And when we got trapped in the Underworld?" Nick reminded her. "And the time you ran off to save Matoombo and nearly got killed by one of the Terrors?" he added.

"Nick, you're a jerk."

"Oh! How about when you got captured by the Fearcats so they could use your power to free the others stuck in the mirror?" Mack reminded her with a smile. "Or the time they captured you and Ronny?" he added.

"Or when you and I ended up in Crazar's dream world?" Tyzonn smiled.

"You guys seriously suck," Ari grumbled, folding her arms and pouting childishly.

"Wow, you are really unlucky," Casey laughed, earning a glare.

"Wait...so Ari..." Fran was now staring at the Gold Ranger. "You've been a Ranger before? You're the...you're the Mysterious Gold Ranger?" she asked in shock.

"I hate that name," Ari grumbled. Fran gaped at her in alarm. "Anyway guys, thanks for the help. I could have gotten out myself, but the help was appreciated," she smirked to her friends.

"You're still a brat," Nick told her.

"I'll agree to that," Hunter smirked.

"Anyway Ari, there's one more thing now that you're safe," Zoe walked over to the glowering Ranger.

"What's that? Beat me up for being reckless again?" Ari sighed.

"Nope!" Zoe grinned, and before Ari knew it, Annie had been bundled into her arms. "Thank you for keeping our daughter safe," she smiled at the Gold Ranger, who's cheeks burned in a deeper blush.

"Yeah. It kinda reinforced our decision," Hunter spoke up, standing beside Zoe.

"Decision?" Ari looked up with wide eyes.

"Yep! We want you to be Annie's godmother," Zoe smiled. Ari's eyes grew wider, and she looked down at the tiny baby in her arms. Annie opened her bluish-green eyes, and blinked up at Ari, reaching out and grabbing a lock of her hair. Ari stared back, stunned at the new responsibility she had been given, finding it strangely more daunting than her role as a Ranger.

* * *

 **Finally I introduced Annie! I was meaning to for a while, and finally managed to do so!  
**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	17. Bad To The Bone

**Thanks again for all your support everyone, it's much appreciated!  
**

* * *

Chapter 17: Bad To The Bone

Jungle Karma Pizza was busy as always, and the group were working hard. As Ari came in with some dishes, Fran followed with another order.

"Hey RJ, I totally forgot to ask," Ari called to the chef, who looked up. "Mr. Hartford wants me to enter a tournament this weekend, mind if I go?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, I can cover her shift!" Lily offered from the corner where she was making pizza sauce.

"You sure?" Ari smiled and her, and Lily nodded with an equally bright smile.

"You've been going off skating a lot lately," Theo commented. "Just make sure you don't neglect your training," he warned her, and Ari's smile dropped. She scowled at him, hurt that he would say such a thing.

"Oh lay off Theo," Lily rolled her eyes. "Ari's better than any of us. And she'd never skip practice for it," she said. Ari shot her a grateful smile.

"Ah, coming through! Hot!" Casey yelped as he pulled a pizza from the oven and spun to drop it onto a wooden board. As he did, he knocked over a tub of sauce, spilling it everywhere.

"No problem, I can make more sauce," Lily smiled as Casey groaned.

"Uh Theo," RJ frowned, checking the order. "You were supposed to put on extra sausage, not pepperoni," he pointed out. Theo sighed heavily.

"Come on, I'll help you make a new one," Lily offered. Casey chuckled quietly as he cleaned up the sauce with a pink rag.

"Lily's even more chipper than usual today," Ari grinned to him.

"Hey!" Fran yelled, grabbing the rag from Casey and pulled it out to reveal that it was a cardigan. "I just bought this!" she complained irritably.

"Oh...sorry..." Casey gulped as she scowled at him. "I _was_ wondering why a rag would have buttons on it," he admitted. Both Theo and Ari tried to hide their laughter.

"Give it here, it'll wash out," Ari chuckled, taking it from her.

"I think you _guys_ need to be a little more considerate," Fran turned to Theo to ensure he knew she was including him. "Like Lily and Ari?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No we don't!" Theo shook his head, putting an arm around Lily's shoulders. "Lily's considerate enough for all of us," he told Fran. As Lily laughed and Casey rolled his eyes, the phone rang. Fran went over to answer it, and Ari started up the stairs.

"Guys, this order to go was meant to be a delivery," Fran told them in irritation after apologising to the customer on the other end of the phone.

"Don't worry, I'll take it," Lily offered.

"No, no, let me," Casey smiled at her. "I want to be considerate too," he said. Lily smiled, and Theo scowled as Ari rolled her eyes at their behaviour. As Casey went to leave with the pizza, RJ cried out in pain, and the remaining staff looked at him quickly.

"RJ? You okay?" Theo asked him worriedly.

"Uh, yeah, I pulled a muscle yesterday so..." RJ breathed heavily, a hand still to his shoulder. "I'm going to go upstairs and take a break," he decided.

"Want me to heal it?" Ari offered, a bad feeling settling in her stomach. RJ shook his head.

"It's fine, thanks," he told her with a pained smile, and walked on past her up the stairs. Ari frowned, worried for their Master.

* * *

"Lunch rush!" Fran called as she walked into the kitchen. However, as Lily, Theo and Ari went to go out, their Morphers beeped loudly.

"Casey's in trouble!" Theo realised.

"Better go. Sorry Fran!" Ari called, dropping the pizza onto the counter as Lily and Theo bundled their own into Fran's arms. The young woman immediately overbalanced with a scream as they ran off.

* * *

Lily, Theo and Ari reached the warehouse where Casey was fighting alone, and reached him just after he was tossed into multiple cannisters, falling to the ground.

"Casey!" Lily called to him as they ran over, helping him up.

"We got your back!" Theo told him.

"Ew...a pig fighting with sausages? Gross!" Ari complained as she pointed at the pig.

"A pretty gnarly pig guys! Let's tighten things up!" Casey told his team, who nodded.

"JUNGLE MASTER MODE!" the four called on their powered up forms.

"Spirit of the Tiger, Full Fury! Jungle Master Red Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Jaguar, Full Fury! Jungle Master Blue Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Cheetah, Full Fury! Jungle Master Yellow Ranger!"

"Spirit of the Sparrow, Full Fury! Jungle Master Gold Ranger!"

The four leapt into action as the pig ran at them, and they flew into the air. As the Rinshi stopped, snorting loudly, they all flew back down, striking him. The pig crashed into a crate, and Casey stood in front of him.

"Need a push?" he shoved the crate, which went flying backwards as the pig shrieked in alarm. "Come on swine!" the four attacked him again, and Casey threw him into the others. They knocked the Rinshi flying, and stood together again. "Claw Cannon!" they summoned the Claw Cannon, and Theo and Lily began to charge it. "Let's smoke this ham!" Casey yelled.

"Enough with the pig puns already dude!" Ari laughed, and they fired the cannon. The pig shrieked again, but as soon as the blast hit him, he began to grow. "Oh great, just what we needed. Let's go guys!" Ari turned to the other three, and they nodded.

"Animal Spirits Unite!"

"Gorilla Spirit!"

"Penguin Spirit!"

"Antelope Spirit!"

"Squirrel Spirit!" the four merged their Zords to form the Jungle Master Megazord.

"Spirit of the Shark!" Casey then called on another Zord, combining it with the Megazord. With powerful slashes, they destroyed the Rinshi.

* * *

Camille approached Dai Shi with another Rinshi at her side. Minos, who was leaning against a pillar, eyed them suspiciously.

"Oh, still smells like smoked ham," Camille commented, wafting a hand in front of her nose. "But don't worry Dai Shi, Rinshi Porcupine has quills with special powers," she smirked. Minos frowned. He knew that Rinshi. His power didn't impress Minos in the slightest.

"Let's hope he's got a good aim," Dai Shi commented as he studied the Rinshi. "Go," he ordered.

"Yes," Porcupine bowed, before leaving, dodging Carnisoar and Jellica as they walked in. Dai Shi leaned forwards.

"So?" he asked expectantly. He blamed them for his inability to defeat the Power Rangers. Minos sighed, shaking his head. Dai Shi had always looked to blame others for his failures.

"We must call the last Overlord," Carnisoar declared as he stood before Dai Shi.

"Grizzaka?!" Dai Shi growled in disbelief. Minos and Camille looked alarmed at the idea. "Bad idea, I don't trust him," Dai Shi shook his head.

"We have no choice!" Jellica told him irritably. "Perhaps if we bring him back to life, he'll be grateful," she suggested. Minos resisted a snort. He seriously doubted it. Grizzaka was powerful and deadly, and even more power hungry than Dai Shi. He was a bully.

"Take the bracelet. It will guide you to the cave of darkness," Carnisoar ordered, handing over the bracelet to Camille. "There, the life talon will bring him back to life," he held out the talon stolen from Naja. As Camille went to take it, Carnisoar, suddenly closed his hand, making her jump. "Be careful, or this will be the last thing you do," he warned her gravely.

"Let me do it," Minos stepped forwards.

"No!" Jellica snapped at him. "The lizard must prove her worth!" she told him. Camille glanced to Dai Shi, who nodded. Camille took a breath, and walked off to do her task. Minos watched, worried for his sister. Worried for them all.

* * *

"No use wasting good pizza on a bad delivery," Casey grinned as he finished off the last of the pizza. He tossed the crust over his shoulder, making Lily frown.

"I call that littering," she lifted the crust from the ground.

"And I call that feeding the birds," Casey smirked at her as Lily threw it in the bin.

"I call that..."

"Considerate," Theo and Casey chimed together.

"Guys, don't take advantage of Lily's considerate nature, it's not cool," Ari scolded them. Lily ran over, grabbing the pizza box from Casey and hitting the two boys with it. Suddenly, a scream rang out, making them look around.

"For reals?" Ari groaned, but ran off, quickly followed by the other three.

"Things are about to get a little prickly!" the Rinshi laughed as he walked towards a fleeing crowd.

"Hold it right there!" Casey yelled to him, and he looked around to see the four Rangers, already Morphed and running at him. They immediately began to fight, and the Rinshi transformed into his true form. "Ouch! A porcupine!" Casey gulped.

"Yep! With plenty of spikes with your names on them!" he began to fire quills at the four, and Ari raised a shield. They bounced off harmlessly, hitting the ground and exploding, shattering the shield.

"Man! I'm not going to be considerate to this quill-bag!" Lily growled.

"Lil! You don't have to prove anything!" Casey warned her, but Lily didn't listen. She ran at the Rinshi, fighting him one-on-one. However, he tossed her to the ground, and leapt at her. She dodged his moves, until he leapt into the air. "Look out!" Casey yelled, but it was too late. The Rinshi struck Lily multiple times, causing a purple smoke to rise from her suit, before he struck her hard enough to flip the Yellow Ranger and toss her backwards.

"Lily!" Theo yelled as the three ran towards their fallen friend.

"One down, three to go!" the Rinshi laughed. "I hope you others are a little tougher!" he taunted, and cried out as Ari's whip struck him in the face.

"Let's see, will we?" she challenged, but the Rinshi just laughed as he got back up.

"Maybe later!" he decided, running off before Ari could stop him. Frowning, Ari turned back to Lily, who was on the ground whimpering in pain.

* * *

Lily cried out in pain as RJ yanked another quill from Lily's back, using a magnifying glass to find them. He looked up as Fran brought over a sandwich.

"Oh, rare?" he asked her as he took the plate from her.

"Practically raw," Fran told him, frowning as he took it and bit into it. "Just like the last one," she muttered. Ari hid her disgust at the idea as RJ devoured his sandwich.

"Can you wait till you're done with me before you eat _another_ sandwich," RJ's eyes widened in surprise as Lily growled at him impatiently.

"Sorry, I'm starving," RJ apologised as he set down the plate, his mouth still full. He lifted the pliers, and returned his attention to the grumpy Yellow Ranger. He pulled out another quill, and she cried out again. "That's all I can see. Do you feel any more in there? Those things are poisonous, we need to get them all," he warned her.

"No, you're done. I feel fine," Lily told him, standing abruptly.

"Chill Lily," Theo told her as he stood as well. "He's just making sure," he pointed out as Lily scowled at him. She glared, walking over to him.

"Don't tell me how to act, _Blue Boy_ ," she growled in a low voice.

"Okay..." Ari raised an eyebrow. "Well at least let me heal you," Ari said, gesturing to the bloody wounds where RJ had pulled the quills from.

"Fine. Make it quick," Lily rolled her eyes. Frowning, a little hurt by her attitude, Ari walked over to her and began to glow. The others winced, averting their gaze as Ari put her hands to Lily's back. The girl winced, before the wounds began to close over, knitting back together. "Okay, you can stop touching me," Lily pulled away from Ari.

"You're welcome," Ari rolled her eyes.

"What was that?" Lily growled at her suddenly.

"Okay," RJ stood quickly, frowning at Lily's attitude as well. Ari had taken a step back in alarm. "I have some work to do. I need the three of you to help Fran," he instructed. Casey, Theo and Ari nodded, and Lily turned her glare on him.

"There you go telling me what to do again," RJ blinked in surprise at her hostility. "I have had _enough_ of your grief today. Me? I'm outta here!" she turned on her heel and stormed out.

"What's up with her?" Theo asked, baffled. The others shrugged, before RJ cried out in pain again. "You sure that's just a pulled muscle?" Theo asked as the three students turned to their Master.

" _After school rush_!" before RJ could answer, Fran's voice echoed up to them.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm alright," RJ stumbled over his words as he stepped away from them quickly. "You go on," he instructed.

"Come on Blue Boy," Casey sighed. The three Rangers headed downstairs, and Ari glanced over her shoulder at RJ, who had his back turned. Her bad feeling returned, settling in the pit of her stomach as she went downstairs to help Fran.

* * *

As the three Rangers and Fran served the customers and worked without Lily or RJ, Ari found herself distracted with worry for both. Lily had been acting strange since she had fought the Rinshi, while RJ had been acting even stranger for longer. He was constantly in pain, and had been acting distant, and now was craving practically raw meat. She needed to figure out what was going on with both of them, before it was too late.

Ari was snapped from her thoughts by the low roar of a motorbike engine, and looked up just in time to see Lily walk in. Her eyes widened, and she almost dropped the plates in her arms. Their kind Yellow Ranger had gone through a severe makeover, wearing dark eye-makeup with her hair loose. She wore a leather jacket and black skinny jeans, complete with a pair of knee-high boots.

"Is that..."

"Lily?" Fran and Ari breathed in shock as Lily ran a hand through her hair.

"She looks so...so..."

"So _whoa_...not Lily," Casey finished for Theo, the two of them gaping at her.

"Oi, guys?" Ari rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers loudly. The two snapped to attention as Lily walked over to a table and grabbed the pepper, emptying half the shaker onto their pizza.

"It'll put hairs on your chest!" she snarled as the customers stared at her in alarm. They then got up quickly, leaving as Lily took a seat at their table. She then put her feet on the table, making it shake as she studied her reflection in a fork.

"Guys, go check on RJ. I'll take care of Lily," Ari told the two, who didn't move. " _Now_?" she raised her voice when they didn't move, still staring at Lily. They quickly left, and Ari sighed, walking over to Lily. "Excuse me Lils, but if you're looking food, get your feet off the table," Ari said as she approached the Yellow Ranger. Lily looked up at her, glaring, but didn't move. Ari frowned back, and shoved her feet off the table.

"Hey!" Lily yelled.

"Hey yourself, did you not hear what I just said?" Ari scowled back. "I don't exactly know what's going on with you Lily, but you don't act like this in here," she told the girl.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Lily stood up, towering over the girl in her heeled boots. Ari glared back at her, but didn't move. Lily smirked. "Thought so. Get me wings," she ordered, taking a seat again. Ari turned on her heel, and stormed into the kitchen.

"Lily's not normally this much of a jerk. Don't use magic on her...don't use magic on her," Ari repeated her mantra as she willed herself to calm down.

* * *

Lily finished the large stack of wings that Ari had brought her, and tossed the last one over her shoulder.

"Seriously?" Ari groaned as she caught it, wiping her hand on her apron as she set the bone down on the plate. Their Morphers began to beep, and Ari groaned. "Lily, that's Theo and Casey, we need to help them," she told the girl. Lily frowned, lifting the sunglasses from her pocket. She then put them on, and began to check out her reflection again. "And I thought Xander was bad..." Ari groaned. "Lily, come on!" she told the girl.

"Nah. They're big boys. They can handle themselves," Lily pulled the sunglasses off. When Ari stared at her, Lily glared back. " _More wings_!" she ordered.

"Fran," Ari went over to the other girl, who looked up. "Can you keep an eye on Lily? I need to go help Theo and Casey, and she's not about to help any time soon," she told Fran.

"But..." Fran hesitated, looking nervously over at the foul tempered Yellow Ranger.

"Don't be afraid to stand up to her," Ari smiled at her. "She's all bark and no bite," she told Fran, who nodded slowly. She watched as Ari turned and ran out, hurrying to help her team.

* * *

"Hey!" the Porcupine Rinshi looked up from where he had floored Casey and Theo, and cried out as an energy-ball slammed into his face. "Back off dude, I am not up for playing right now," Ari warned.

"Ari!" the two male Rangers grinned from the ground. Ari nodded, grabbing her Solar Morpher.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" she Morphed into her golden suit. "With the Agility of a Sparrow! Jungle Fury Gold Ranger!" Ari grabbed her Jungle Whip, and leapt at the Rinshi.

"Where's Lily?" Casey called to Ari as she leapt out of the way of the Rinshi's attack and struck him across the head again.

"Still eating wings back at JKP. She can put away _a lot_ ," Ari replied, just before the Porcupine managed to catch her. Ari cried out, tossed into the crates. The Rinshi then began to spin, striking Theo and Casey and knocking them back to the ground.

"We're getting tired of this!" Casey groaned. The Rinshi laughed loudly, but it stopped abruptly as they heard a motorbike speeding towards them. It flew through the air, and its rider kicked the Rinshi out of the way.

"Lily!" Ari grinned as they got to their feet and ran over to Lily as she skidded to a stop. She pulled off the bike helmet and gloves, glaring at the Rinshi. "You're back to normal!" Lily smiled at them.

"Looks like you guys could use a little help," she nodded.

"Y'think?" Casey grinned. As the Rinshi got back, Lily put her Morpher on.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" she Morphed, and called on her Master Mode. "Spirit of the Cheetah, Full Fury!" Lily then turned to her friends. "Guys, I'm sorry," she apologised.

"Wanna forgive her?" Casey glanced to the other two with a grin.

"You bet!" Theo nodded.

"Always!" Ari laughed.

"Thanks! Now let's get him!" Lily turned back to the Rinshi.

"We're with you! Jungle Master Mode!" the three called on their enhanced powers as well, and ran at the Rinshi. Using their weapons to deflect his quills, they allowed Lily to get close enough to strike him. When he pushed himself back up, they combined their attacks and threw him backwards with powerful punches.

"Had enough Spiky?" Lily taunted.

"Are you kidding?!" the Rinshi demanded as he got to his feet. "You've just made me mad!" he declared, growing much bigger.

"Let's show him guys!" Lily grinned.

"Animal Spirits unite!" the Rangers called on their Jungle Master Megazord, and Lily called on her Elephant spirit to help. The Rinshi screamed, blasting them with more quills, but they blocked it easily. He spun, rushing at them, but with the powerful Jungle Mace, they destroyed him easily.

* * *

"Well," Jellica commented as Dai Shi paced. "The Rangers have learned to use their new power quite effectively," she said. Minos rolled his eyes. Porcupine was a weakling and a coward who poisoned his enemies with evil using his quills.

"Where is Camille?" Dai Shi didn't seem to hear his Jellyfish teacher. "She should be back by now," he muttered.

"You know Grizzaka blames _you_ for losing the Beast War," Jellica reminded him. "He detests humans. He says they're weak. You are now _human_ Dai Shi," she pointed out. Dai Shi glared at them.

"Then why revive him?" Minos turned away as he whispered, hoping his sister would be spared from the Earth Overlord's wrath. "He'll be the end of us all."

* * *

"See you guys later," Fran smiled tiredly at the last customers to leave.

"Have you guys seen RJ? He disappeared earlier and I'm still worried about him," Ari commented as she lifted the last plates.

"Not lately, no," Fran shook her head. Lily shook her head too. Ari frowned. "Cool jacket!" Fran smiled as she spotted Lily's discarded leather jacket, and pulled it on. "Kinda...hot and squeaky," she complained, making Lily and Ari laugh.

"Yeah well...my head was a little crazy when I got it," Lily laughed.

"You got whammied hard," Ari agreed.

"Whammied?" Fran glanced to the Gold Ranger, before shaking her head. She was quickly learning not to question the strange girl. "A 'little' crazy?" Fran pulled her hair down from its pigtails. "Lily, you were the Queen of Mean," she laughed. "Bring me more chicken wings! Hey, I don't do diet soda!" she mimicked, making both girls laugh.

"That was me?" Lily giggled, having no recollection of what had happened. Ari walked over to the quill stuck in the wall, which had been stuck in Lily's shoulder until a fight with Fran knocked it loose.

"Totally!" Fran grinned as Ari snapped her fingers. The quill shattered into dust. "This pizza is too cold! How do I get service around here?!" she continued to impersonate Lily, before the doors to the kitchen opened and Casey and Theo walked out.

"I said 'Hey, we don't have burgers!'," Theo told Casey, both of them laughing.

"You're not done!" they stopped, looking over at Fran as she called over to them. "Have you finished the dishes? Grated the cheese? _Sliced the pepperoni_?" she demanded as the two boys exchanged nervous looks.

"Well uh...we..." the two chorused nervously as Theo pointed to his watch.

"Well get back in there! And scrub the floor while you're at it!" Fran ordered, and the two ran back into the kitchen. As the door swung shut, both Ari and Lily burst out laughing. "Guys, I'm just kiddi-"

"Fran," Ari stopped her quickly.

"Let them work a little bit," Lily whispered, her eyes lit up with mischief. "I'm thinking we should keep this outfit around," she laughed, and both Fran and Ari joined in laughing.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it!**

 **I've only five chapters left to write then Jungle Fury is officially finished! And next chapter, RJ's mysterious injury will finally come to light (in probably my second favourite chapter of this fic to write) so I'll update soon!**

 **Please review!**


	18. Friends Don't Fade Away

**So Lazer Team the movie is having a showing in Belfast at the end of the month. Cue insanely high-pitched squealing. So much hype...  
**

 **Anyway, this was one of my favourite chapters to write so far, so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Friends Don't Fade Away

Dai Shi's temple was silent as he meditated. Nearby, Carnisoar and Jellica continued to wait for their fellow Overlord, and Minos was very close to running out to find his sister.

In the end, it turned out he didn't have to, when the doors suddenly burst open. With a scream, Camille was tossed in, hitting the ground and rolling along.

"Camille!" Minos ran over to her, helping her into a sitting position as another figure stormed in.

"My old friends," he growled as Minos helped Camille to stand.

"I found him...Overlord Grizzaka," Camille turned to Dai Shi, pulling from her brother's grasp.

"It's been ten thousand years..."

"It's good to have you back," the Sky and Sea Overlords stood in front of him.

"Really?" Grizzaka asked in a mocking tone. "Liars!" he roared, striking them both with enough power to throw them across the room. Minos frowned. He hadn't changed in the slightest. He and Camille moved out of the way as Grizzaka walked towards Dai Shi, kneeling before him as Dai Shi kept his back turned. "I pledge my loyalty, Dai Shi," he announced. Dai Shi's chair moved, revealing him to the final Overlord. "Human?! Dai Shi?! Within a weak human form?!" Grizzaka cried out in horror, getting to his feet.

"I gave you life again," Dai Shi reminded him coldly. "And now you will help me restore my great power," he ordered.

"No _human_ gives me orders!" Grizzaka snarled, storming up to Dai Shi. He grabbed him, tossing Dai Shi to the ground. "10,000 years ago, you ruled us, and we were _destroyed_!" the Earth Overlord yelled furiously. "Now you're human...even weaker," Grizzaka spoke with disgust. "From now on, _I'm_ in charge!" he declared.

"You've bitten off more than you can chew," Dai Shi stood up with an arrogant smirk. He tossed off his cloak and called on his lion armour with a roar. He leapt at Grizzaka, and the two began to fight as everyone else backed away, watching. Dai Shi lashed out, but Grizzaka dodged each of his moves easily.

"Spirit of the Mighty Lion!" Dai Shi called on Jarrod's animal spirit, which rose with a loud roar.

"You're strong Dai Shi," Grizzaka acknowledged as he held out his claws. He easily cut through the spirit, making it disappear as Dai Shi cried out, feeling the strike himself. "But not strong enough!" the Overlord ran at him and struck Dai Shi, throwing him over to the others. As Dai Shi managed to catch himself, Grizzaka let out a powerful roar. Purple energy blasted from him, throwing everyone back.

"That was...Zokado," Minos realised in shock. Grizzaka continued to roar, and the energy grew.

"Magnificent, isn't it," Carnisoar smirked, standing beside Dai Shi.

"How did he master Zokado?!" Dai Shi demanded.

"It takes great skill," Jellica told him as she stood on his other side. "Zokado Power is extraordinary!" she exclaimed. Dai Shi growled, and Grizzaka used the power to blast Dai Shi, throwing him into the wall. Camille cried out in horror as Dai Shi landed on the ground, his armour shattering.

"Dai Shi, are you okay?!" Camille ran to his side.

"Well?" Grizzaka asked expectantly. Minos didn't move, waiting for Dai Shi to answer and hoping he gave the right one. Grizzaka was testing him.

"Zokado Power..." Dai Shi muttered as he pushed himself up. "If Grizzaka can master it...so can I," he growled.

"Please, Lord Grizzaka, teach him the secrets of Zokado Power," Dai Shi, Camille and Minos knelt before him. "Together, you would be invincible!" Carnisoar told the Overlord.

"I am invincible without him!" Grizzaka scoffed.

"But you'll need his Rinshi warriors!" Jellica reminded him.

"Wrong again!" Grizzaka barked out a laugh. "My warrior will lead the Rinshi! Monkiwi!" he yelled, and laughter echoed through the chamber. They looked up as a monkey-like warrior leapt around, before landing easily on the ground. He shrieked loudly. "I have a mission for you, Monkiwi! Gather the humans fears, so that _I_ may grow stronger!" he ordered. The monster shrieked again, and ran off as Dai Shi stared at the ground, wondering what to do.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Ari used her magic to keep targets in the air, moving around the room as she held her Jungle Whip. Breathing out slowly, she focused on them, and began to move. The girl leapt to the side, swinging her arm, and the whip struck out, hitting the first and knocking it to the ground. Without waiting for it to fall, Ari continued to move, knocking the next one, and continued on until they were all on the ground.

"You're getting pretty good with that," she looked around as Master Swift sat on the railings above.

"Thanks, but I should have hit at least two faster," Ari shook her head.

"Perfectionist," Master Swift laughed. "Have you seen RJ?" she asked, jumping down and landing lightly as Ari collected her targets, which consisted of cushions.

"Sorry, haven't seen him all morning," Ari shook her head, frowning. "He's been acting really weird lately, even for him," she admitted, and Master Swift's smile fell.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"He's been really distant, and keeps disappearing," Ari set the cushions down, and returned her whip to the weapon's rack. "Plus, his shoulder has been hurting him really bad. He said it was just a pulled muscle, but it seems to be getting worse," she sighed.

"Maybe I should talk to him..." Master Swift murmured, worried for her old friend. Hearing footsteps, the pair looked around, and stared at RJ as he walked in. "RJ? What happened to you?" Master Swift asked as she hurried up the stairs to him.

"Jenna? What are you doing here?" he frowned at her.

"I came to check on you guys and see how things were going. Why, am I not welcome?" she teased back.

"No, of course you are!" RJ told her quickly. Master Swift smiled back, before both went red at Ari's snigger.

"I'm just gonna check out the news," she smirked, walking over to the TVs.

"Are you alright?" Master Swift asked RJ as she turned her attention back to him.

"Of course I am," RJ smiled back at her, reaching out and touching her arm. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine," he told her, walking off to change. Master Swift watched, worried.

"Why is it that when you're not okay, you always say you're fine?" she muttered.

* * *

" _We're at the scene where several Ocean Bluff residents were injured last night_ ," the reporter announced, and Ari gasped.

"It's Jessica!" she smiled, recognising the reporter. However, her smile quickly dropped. "Wait, what? The systems should have picked up a monster in town," Ari frowned, confused as Master Swift stood beside her. They looked around as RJ walked in, pulling a long-sleeved shirt on over his tshirt. He grabbed the remote, turning up the volume.

" _Witnesses say it was just past midnight when they heard strange noises and then screams_ ," Jessica continued as the camera panned over to an ambulance as a paramedic cleaned blood from a man's head wound. " _But by the time the police arrived, the beast was gone_. _Victims say this strange animal attacked without warning. Too fast to see clearly, all accounts report that it had long teeth, was completely covered with fur, and had very sharp claws_ ," the field reporter announced.

"Man, this monster is way more dangerous than the others," Ari muttered, and neither she, nor Master Swift, saw RJ look down at his hand, which began to glow purple.

* * *

RJ shoved the last of his things into a backpack, before noticing a wooden box at the back of the cupboard. He lifted it out, and opened the box, causing purple light to hit his face.

"You're running off somewhere again," he jumped, closing the box with a snap, shoving it back into the cupboard. He then turned around, and saw Master Swift standing nearby with a worried look, her arms folded. "The last time I saw you like this, was just before you ran off to become a Wolf Master," she walked over to him.

"It's not like that Jenna..." RJ spoke softly, meeting her gaze only for a moment before looking away.

"RJ, I've known you since we were kids," Jenna started. "I've seen you at your best, and worst. But I've never seen you so scared. Please...tell me what's going on," she pleaded with him, her voice starting to crack. RJ stared at her for a moment, before sighing heavily.

"It's my animal spirit," he admitted in a quiet voice. "Ever since Dai Shi attacked me..." RJ flinched at the memory, putting his hand to his shoulder. "I can't control my animal form," he explained.

"Oh RJ," Jenna put her hands to her mouth. "Why didn't you say anything? The Rangers, they might be able to help," she told him.

"They can't, but they'd try," RJ shook his head. "Which means they wouldn't focus on Dai Shi," he then walked past her quickly. "I just need some distance, just until I'm back in balance," he backed away from her. "Trust me, until then I'm a major hazard around here," he told her.

"RJ, please," Jenna ran over, catching his hand before he could leave. "We can help you. Don't run away this time," she pleaded with him. RJ gave a small, sad smile, and shook his head.

"Sorry J, but I can't. I'm too dangerous, and I can't risk hurting you or the others," he told her with a shake of his head, squeezing her hand before turning and walking away. Jenna's tears began to roll down her face as she watched, not knowing what to do.

* * *

After seeing the news report on the strange animal running around town, Ari had decided to do a patrol. Skating through town, Ari found herself missing her Mystic Racer, which was back in the Magical Dimension in Rootcore. It had been the best way to get around town when searching for something or someone.

"RJ's machines aren't set up to detect anything but Rinshi, that's probably why it wasn't detected," she mused to herself, before bracing herself and leaping over a set of steps, landing easily and continuing on. "I need to find it, before it hurts more people," Ari muttered, speeding up. She then frowned as she spotted a familiar figure walking through the park, and skated over. "RJ?" she called, making him jump.

"Ari? What are you doing out here?" the Master asked in surprise.

"Searching for the creature who hurt those people," Ari replied, and frowned when a guilty look crossed his face. "What are you doing out here? And what's with the bag?" she asked, gesturing to his large backpack.

"I..." RJ started, and trailed off. Ari watched him, confused, before hearing screams. The two ran in the direction of the screaming, past the crowd of people, and spotted Monkiwi attacking everything in sight, screaming.

"Check out those scratch marks!" Ari nudged RJ and pointed to the claw marks that had cut right through the metal of a car bonnet. "That's the monster that attacked those people last night!" she realised.

"Then it wasn't me..." RJ whispered, and Ari's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why would it have been you?" she asked. Before RJ could think of anything to say, the monster shrieked again. He leapt at them, but Ari knocked him back with an energy-ball to the chest. As soon as he hit the ground, Monkiwi was back up and rushing at them again. The two began to fight him off, but he was powerful, and soon both Ari and RJ were on the ground.

"No monkeying around!" the monster laughed, only to be blasted off his feet. He screamed, flying through the air.

"RJ! Ari!" they looked up as Casey sped towards them on the Strike Rider. "You okay?" he called.

"Me? Yeah," RJ nodded.

"Same here," Ari nodded, getting to her feet.

"I'll get you!" Monkiwi growled as he got up, rushing at the two. However, Lily and Theo landed between them, kicking him back. As Casey joined them, Ari grabbed her Morpher.

"I better join them," she slid them on, but before she could Morph, Monkiwi was in front of her. He grabbed her, throwing the girl through the air. Ari cried out, but managed to land on her feet. However, her Solar Morpher skidded across the ground. Monkiwi then turned to RJ and punched him hard, right where he had already been injured. RJ screamed, staggering away as purple light flowed from it. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath.

"RJ? Are you okay?" Ari ran to his side.

"No, be careful!" she looked up as she heard Jenna's cry, before RJ suddenly transformed into a wolf-like creature. He howled, and Ari's eyes widened, before he struck her. Ari screamed as his claws raked across her stomach, and she crashed to the ground as RJ leapt to his feet and snarled at the fallen Rangers.

"RJ?! He's the wolf we fought before!" Casey realised. RJ howled again and ran at them, throwing Monkiwi aside as he ran at the Rangers. Jenna ran over to Ari, who was bleeding badly from four large claw marks.

"Ari, oh god, there's so much blood," Jenna gasped. Ari's shirt was in shreds, and soaked in blood. "We gotta get you to the hospital!" she told Ari.

"No, it's fine!" Ari whimpered, tears of pain in her eyes. Taking a deep breath and whimpering, Ari began to glow, and the wounds slowly started to heal themselves. Jenna stared at her in alarm. While she'd known about Ari's ability to glow, she hadn't realised the healing capabilities. With a laugh, Monkiwi ran off, leaving the Rangers to fight off their Master.

"Jenna...what's going on?" Ari asked weakly as Jenna took her hand.

"Dai Shi did something to RJ's Wolf Spirit, it's making him lose control of his animal form," Jenna looked up as RJ threw the Rangers around easily. "RJ! Stop, please!" she cried, and the wolf spun around, snarling. He suddenly reverted back to normal, and fell to his knees, gasping for breath as he held his shoulder.

* * *

Monkiwi shrieked with excitement as he bounced in front of Grizzaka, who had taken over Dai Shi's throne.

"The Ranger's Master turned right into a wolf!" he announced, a half eaten banana in his hand. "And then he attacked them!" he told Grizzaka. Carnisoar walked over, standing in front of the other Overlord.

"One day in charge Grizzaka..."

"And you've already proven yourself," Jellica finished for the Sky Overlord as she joined him. Minos rolled his eyes, kneeling beside Dai Shi. The Wolf Master's change had occurred due to Dai Shi's power. It was nothing to do with Grizzaka.

"Yes," Grizzaka laughed arrogantly.

* * *

Ari sighed as she stared at her reflection in her mirror. Reluctantly, she started to lift her shirt up, and immediately dropped it.

"Come on Raynes, you've stared down your greatest fear. You've been to the Underworld and the Abyss of Evil. You've even been to a volcano to save that stubborn Astro Boy," Ari mumbled under her breath. "You can look at your own damn stomach," she told herself, and lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach, which now had four long scars across it, raised and ugly to look at.

While she had used her healing power to heal injuries before, most of her own had been internal or minor cuts, Ari had never healed such large wounds. She had suffered a lot of blood-loss, and had passed out after the cuts had knitted themselves closed. Now, she was left with a nice reminder of what had happened.

"Hey Ari, you awake?" there was a knock on the door, and as it opened, Ari dropped her shirt, but not before Jenna walked in and saw the scars. "You alright?" she asked gently.

"Fine," Ari forced a smile. "Just a little tired," she told Jenna. The blonde's smile dropped completely.

"You're as bad as RJ. When you say you're fine, you're not," Jenna closed the door behind her. Ari sighed, turning her head away.

"After everything I've done, everything I've been through, I've never been marked like this before," she put her hand on her stomach, which tingled a little. "I've gotten the occasional scar but..."

"Nothing like that," Jenna continued for her. "And what's worse, it was someone on your side who gave you them," she finished.

"I'd forgotten you do that," Ari gave a wry smile. "Don't get me wrong, I know RJ would never have purposely hurt me. I just...I guess it's a reminder that I'm not invincible," she commented. "Plus..." Ari looked nervous. "Xander and Zoe are gonna flip the hell out if they see it," she gulped. Jenna gave a small chuckle, walking over and pulling the girl into a hug.

"It'll be fine. Come on, RJ wants to explain what's going on," she told her, and Ari nodded. They left Ari's room, and headed out to where RJ sat on his chair, waiting with Casey, Lily and Theo. His pained expression merged with guilt when he saw the Gold Ranger.

"Ari, I'm-"

"Don't apologise. It's not your fault," Ari smiled at him softly. "Tell us what's going on. Why'd you change into a werewolf?" she asked as RJ looked down at his hands.

"It was my animal form," he explained. The four cubs looked blank. "The Animal Form is the highest level of power a Pai Zhuq Master can achieve. You merge with your Spirit, and gain incredible power," he told them.

"Hence the wolf look," Ari nodded in understanding.

"The Animal Form is too powerful. If I stay there too long, that fur, doesn't go away," RJ said nervously as Jenna placed an icebag on his shoulder. The pain had become constant for him now.

"You mean...you'd be stuck? As a werewolf?" Theo asked worriedly.

"Exactly. The animal instincts become too hard to resist," Jenna confirmed.

"Then we have got to find a way to get you back in control," Casey said determinedly.

"Unless you can crawl into my head, this is one mess only I can undo," RJ shook his head. "And until then, I'm a danger you've _got_ to steer clear of," he warned the four.

"No way. We'll find a way to help you RJ," Ari shook her head. "We won't let you face this alone," she told him.

"Ari, you've got to listen to me!" RJ insisted, before letting out a cry and putting his hand to his head. "I've already hurt you once. If you hadn't been able to heal, you probably would have died!" he pointed out. Ari swallowed, trying not to think about it.

"RJ, you're our Master, and our friend. We're going to help you," she told him firmly.

"Me too," Jenna said softly. The alarms suddenly blared, and they looked around quickly. Monkiwi showed on the monitors, shrieking with laughter as he leapt about, destroying everything in sight.

"Ari, you stay with RJ. Theo, Lily and I-"

"I'll stay with him," Jenna cut Casey off. "You guys are going to need all the help you can get," she sighed as she watched the screens.

"Alright, let's go," Casey nodded, and the four ran off. RJ sat up properly, and reached for the glass of water. However, with his shaky hands, he dropped it, causing the glass to shatter.

"It's okay, I'll get you another one," Jenna told him gently, leaving to get more water as RJ put a hand to his face.

* * *

"Hey!" Casey yelled as Monkiwi laughed from the car he stood on. "Monkey boy!" Casey taunted. With a scream, the monster leapt down and attacked, knocking Lily to the ground. When Casey and Theo grabbed him, he threw them aside, before punching Ari and knocking her to the ground with a laugh.

"This is going to be fun," Ari groaned, getting back to her feet.

"Come on!" Lily yelled, leaping at the monster again. He laughed, dodging her and grabbing the Yellow Ranger. He tossed her into Casey, and the two went down in a heap.

"Oh, this is going to be a long one," Ari muttered, and leapt at the monkey.

* * *

"Hey, uh, Jenna?" the blonde Master looked around as Fran approached her. "Do you think RJ would want a pizza? He's always saying that pizza is the best way to make yourself feel better," she smiled, but Jenna could see the worry in her face.

"Go ask him, I'll be up in a minute," she told the girl, who nodded with a smile and ran upstairs to talk to RJ. Jenna grabbed a glass and filled it with water, before hearing a scream. "Fran!" Jenna dropped the glass and sprinted up the stairs, just in time to see RJ in his wolf form, about to pounce on Fran, who had fallen to the ground. "No!" Jenna leapt off the railings and tackled RJ midair, making Fran scream.

"Jenna!" she cried out as the Master crashed to the ground with RJ.

"Fran run! Get out of here!" Jenna cried as she kicked RJ away.

"But you-"

"I'll be fine, _run_!" Jenna yelled at her. Fran whimpered, but made a run for it as RJ howled, getting back to his feet. "Not so fast! Spirit of the Spider Monkey!" a silver aura surrounded Jenna before her Spider Monkey spirit appeared, leaping at RJ. However, RJ snarled and slashed at the Spirit multiple times, making it disappear. Jenna staggered as the pain hit her as well, before RJ leapt at her, taking advantage of her disorientation to knock her down. "RJ!" Jenna cried as she landed on her back. "Please RJ, you don't want to hurt anyone. You're the sweetest guy I know," she spoke softly as the wolf snarled. "You don't even hurt flies, you're that good. I've always liked that about you," she made herself smile, despite shaking with fear. "Come on RJ, please..." Jenna pleaded. He snarled, raising a clawed hand, and Jenna couldn't help but cry out. However, he stopped, and growled as he struggled with himself. Still shaking, Jenna put her hand to his. With a growl, RJ suddenly returned to normal.

"It's gone...I'm back!" he realised, no longer feeling pain. The Wolf Master got to his feet and helped Jenna up. "I'm sorry, I was going to-" RJ was cut off when Jenna flung her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I knew you could never hurt me RJ," she laughed as he went bright red and hugged her back tightly, pressing his face into her neck. "But maybe next time, you could come to us for help, instead of running away to solve your problems on your own," Jenna slapped his arm as he released her.

"You still hit as hard as when we were cubs," RJ chuckled, rubbing his arm. "Speaking of cubs...I need to help the others," he decided, and turned to run up the stairs as Jenna smiled. He then stopped, and ran over to the cupboard, opening it and lifting the box inside. He opened it, and the purple light began to shine, making him grin.

"Be careful out there," Jenna smiled, and RJ turned to her.

"Thanks J," he nodded, before frowning and setting the box down. "There's one more thing I need to do first though," he decided, and Jenna's smile dropped in confusion.

"Oh? What's that?" she asked.

"This," he walked over and pulled her close with one hand, tilting her head up to kiss her. Surprised, Jenna reached up, pulling him closer as she kissed him back.

"You have _no_ idea how long I've been waiting for you to do that," she whispered when they broke apart. RJ grinned back.

"And you have no idea how long I've been wanting to do it," he told her, making her smile.

"You better go help your cubs," Jenna told him quietly, and RJ nodded. He kissed her again, before stepping away, grabbing his box before running off.

* * *

Calling on the weapons their Masters had taught them to use, the four Rangers leapt through the air and attacked again, but the monkey was just too fast and too strong for them. Before long, all four were back on the ground.

"Your weapons are no match for me, and neither are you!" he taunted with a laugh, before blasting all four as they tried to get up.

"This doesn't look good," Ari gulped.

"Hey!" Monkiwi looked around quickly. "Spirit of the Wolf!" he was attacked by a purple wolf, and knocked flying. "Maybe I can give you the challenge you're looking for," RJ smirked, opening the box in his hand. He revealed a Morpher, and put it on as he tossed the box aside. "JUNGLE BEAST! SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" he Morphed into a Violet suit with black and silver markings. "With the Courage of a Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"RJ! You're a Ranger?!" Lily smiled as the four others got to their feet.

"The Wolf Ranger!" Casey grinned.

"That is so _awesome_!" Ari laughed with excitement. Nearby, the monkey got up, shrieking again.

"Another Ranger?! Rinshi!" he suddenly summoned a large army of Rinshi. "Attack!" he ordered, and the footsoldiers hopped towards RJ.

"And here's the part where RJ gets to show off," Ari giggled, and they watched as he easily defeated each of the Rinshi with powerful kicks. After finishing off the Rinshi with a powerful blast of energy, RJ turned to the monkey, fighting him off. They seemed evenly matched at first, but before long RJ began to gain the upper hand, knocking the monkey flying.

"Oh, I'm not finished yet," RJ grinned. "Wolf Morpher!" he opened up the Morpher on his wrist. He then kicked up, and a powerful blast of energy flew from his kick, striking the monkey and destroying him. "Monkey outta business," he smirked, and the four ran over to him.

"Alright!"

"Talk about a Master!" Lily and Theo bowed respectfully to him.

"Not bad for your first Morph," Casey nodded with a grin.

"I was wondering when you were going to join," Ari teased, elbowing him. They began to laugh, until the monkey suddenly reformed, cloaked in purple for a moment as he grew.

"This monkey doesn't know when to quit!" RJ rolled his eyes.

"Thanks RJ, but we'll take it from here!" Casey told him.

"Yeah, we've been on the sidelines for this one!" Ari complained. The four summoned their Animal Spirits, forming the Jungle Pride Megazord. As soon as they did, however, the monkey tackled them and grabbed their leg, which was made up of Lily's Cheetah spirit.

"Hey! Let go!" she cried out. The monkey laughed, striking the leg repeatedly. Lily screamed in pain, before they were hauled up and blasted to the ground.

"Lily!" Casey ran to the Yellow Ranger's side. "Give me a hand guys!" he yelled to Theo and Ari as the leg of their Megazord began to flicker.

"Time to finish you off!" the monkey approached to strike them again, only to be hit from behind by a giant purple wolf.

"RJ!"

"It's gotta be!"

"Rangers, hang on!" RJ called as he spun through the air, striking the monkey again and knocking him to the ground. Lily tried to get up, and cried out again.

"Lily, you can't fight!" Casey told her as Ari went to her side as well. The cheetah spirit disappeared completely, but before they could suffer from the loss, RJ's wolf spirit combined with the Megazord, taking Lily's place. RJ suddenly appeared in the Megazord with them.

"RJ...I could sure use some help," Lily admitted.

"No worries Lily, the Wolf has got you covered," he smiled confidently at her. "Let's go!" he called to the remaining three Rangers. "You ready?" he called as the monkey got up, yelping in fear.

"Born ready!" Ari grinned.

"You bet!" Casey nodded.

"I'm ready!" Theo agreed.

"Animal spirits unite!" the four yelled, and began to kick the monkey repeatedly, before leaping into the air and striking him. "Ready to finish this?" RJ called. The other three nodded.

"Spin Fury!" they kicked out, and a blade flew from the wolf leg, striking the monkey repeatedly before returning as the monkey exploded.

* * *

"You guys were great out there," Jenna smiled as Ari healed Lily's leg, which had taken the brunt of the damage from the battle.

"It was all RJ," Ari told her as RJ took a seat, stretching.

"Hey, we were there too!" Theo complained.

"Yeah, on the ground as we got our butts kicked," Ari smirked back as he scowled at her. "I'm just saying, that monkey was tough," she shrugged as she finished healing Lily, and stopped glowing.

"Yeah, but we're tougher," Casey told her firmly. "And we'll just keep winning," he said, and the others nodded, smiling to each other as they let the rush of their latest victory last a little longer.

"So what have you got planned now, Master Swift?" Ari glanced to the blonde, who was standing beside RJ.

"Oh I dunno really. I might stick around here for a bit," she shrugged, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Oh yeah?" RJ looked up.

"Well you can't seem to last five minutes without me before you get yourself into more trouble, so yes," Jenna smiled back at him. RJ smiled widely despite her teasing, and took her hand. Ari nudged Lily, and the pair began to giggle as the two Masters went red, remembering that they weren't alone.

* * *

 **I have a couple of days off now so hopefully I'll get at least a couple of chapters written! I will update by the end of the weekend either way!**

 **Hope you liked it, let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	19. Path of the Rhino

**So I skipped two episodes as I couldn't find ways to effectively fit them into this series, plus I've made one big change later that meant I was able to without it no longer making sense. This chapter always went radically different to how I had originally planned to write it, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 19: Path of the Rhino

Humming to herself as she made more pizza sauce, Ari thought about how life had been since RJ had joined the team as the Violet Wolf Ranger. He was powerful, and had made their fights a lot easier, which was a relief since Dai Shi's army was only growing stronger.

"Guys!" she was snapped from her thoughts as Lily burst in, making everyone look around. "This is Inspector Fuller, from the Health Department," she introduced a young man with pale blonde hair who stood beside her.

"My my my," the man frowned as he studied the kitchen. "This is going to be ugly. You better get the owner," he told Lily as the others frowned. Lily ran off as the man wiped a finger along the counter. "These counters are filthy, get this cleaned pronto," he ordered, gesturing to the oven. He then lifted a tomato from a bowl beside Ari and sniffed it.

"Those are fresh, they only arrived this morning," she told him. The man didn't reply, simply setting down the tomato on the counter. He then grabbed a pizza board, and slammed it down, making Fran shriek in alarm. Ari managed to avoid the splatter, but unfortunately for Casey, and another person who had chosen that moment to walk in, they were not so lucky. The man licked the tomato from the board.

"You are right," he nodded.

"Uh, bad time?" Xander asked as he looked down at the tomato that now coated his shirt.

"Let's check out this milk here," the man opened the fridge, and Fran moved away quickly. "And this cheese..." he took a sniff of the bag of cheese. "Smells bad," he concluded.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on here?" RJ called as he and Jenna arrived, followed by Lily. "We had an inspection just last..." RJ trailed off as the man turned to him.

"Dom!" Jenna broke into a wide smile and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

"I should'a known!" RJ laughed as he walked over, hugging the man as Jenna freed him. "This is Dom, he's an old buddy from Pai Zhuq," he introduced the man to the group. "Dominic, this is Casey, Theo, Fran, Ari, Lily and Xander, who I didn't realise was back," he introduced everyone.

"I wouldn't have minded a little heads up," Xander commented, and Ari laughed as she walked over, handing him a towel.

"Hey...gotcha," Dom laughed.

"Come upstairs man, where you been?" RJ asked as he and Jenna led Dom up the stairs.

"Last I heard, you were in Italy trekking up a mountain," Jenna smiled to him.

"Come on, we'll find you a shirt," Ari giggled, taking her boyfriend's hand and leading him upstairs as well. Casey was scowling as he cleaned the tomato off his face.

* * *

"Did you see Casey's face? He wasn't too happy with that Dominic guy," Xander commented as he found himself helping collect supplies.

"Yeah, Casey can be a little closed off at times," Ari agreed. "So RJ, what's the deal with Dominic?" she asked as he walked out with Lily and Theo. Casey was working in JKP with Fran, Dom and Jenna. Since she was sticking around for a while, Jenna had offered to help out, especially since Fran was now the only employee who didn't run the risk of having to run off at a moment's notice.

"Dominic was one of the best," RJ told them as they loaded the last of the supplies into the truck. "Master Mao was gonna choose him to be a protector," he said.

"Why didn't he?" Lily asked curiously.

"Ah, because Dom had a curious streak, he wanted to see everything, do everything. Master Mao sent him out to find a focus, and years later, he's still looking," RJ gave a small chuckle.

"Kinda sounds like Zoe. As soon as she graduated, she started travelling around the world," Ari was reminded of the Moon Ninja, who had returned to become the Silver Ninja Ranger. "He seems nice," she smiled.

"Yeah, when he's not squishing tomatoes with a pizza board," Theo muttered. As he leapt into the truck to store everything away, the ground suddenly began to shake.

"Come on!" Lily yelled as people fled from what seemed to be the source of the quake. "There!" they spotted a Rinshi chasing people away as he laughed.

"Let's Morph guys," Ari called, grabbing her Solar Morpher. Lily and Theo followed suit, and RJ flipped his own.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" the four Morphed, and Xander grabbed his Mystic Morpher from his pocket as they ran to fight the Rinshi.

"Well well well, I've been wondering where you've been," Xander looked around to see Minos leaning against the side of the building. "We're overdue a rematch," he smirked.

"If you insist," Xander frowned, flipping his Morpher open. "MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" he Morphed and called on his axe as Minos summoned his own armour. They began to fight as Ari, RJ, Theo and Lily fought off Crocovile, who had changed forms to a more powerful one.

"Where's Casey?" Ari called, before leaping at Crocovile as he struck Lily and Theo hard.

"No clue! I hope he's okay," Lily gulped. They ran at Crocovile again, and grabbed him, but the Rinshi kicked RJ backwards, and threw the others into him.

"Guys, I'm here now!" Casey suddenly arrived, standing beside them as they got back up.

"Where were you?!" Theo demanded.

"I'll tell you later," Casey told him, stepping forwards and pulling on his Morpher. "JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" he Morphed as well, and began to fight Crocovile as the others got back up.

Nearby, Xander and Minos were fighting, equally matched as their weapons met, causing a shockwave. Minos chuckled as they pushed against each other, struggling to gain the upperhand.

"Looks like your friends aren't having as much fun as us," Minos commented, and Xander glanced over to where the Rangers had fallen, overwhelmed by the Rinshi. Suddenly another figure raced in, grabbing the Rinshi from behind. "Well well, another player has joined the fray," Minos chuckled, before suddenly pushing up. Xander felt his own weapon being forced up as well, leaving him open to Minos' boot slamming into he gut.

"Dom, get outta there!" RJ yelled to his friend, who was then thrown aside by Crocovile. He began to taunt the Rinshi, dodging each of his moves.

"Is he crazy? He's going to get himself hurt!" Ari groaned as she pushed herself up.

"Looks like you're not as strong as me," Minos commented as he approached Xander. "It's a little disappointing that you're not more of a challenge," he complained. The Green Ranger pushed himself back to his feet, and grabbed his axe, swinging hard. Minos blocked it, shoving against him, before a brown aura began to surround him.

"What are you doing?" Xander frowned, before Minos' animal spirit rose from him and slammed into Xander. The young man cried out as he slammed into a wall, and demorphed as he slid to the ground. Dom noticed as he stood in front of a car, and his eyes widened in horror. He sprinted towards the two as Crocovile struck the car, sending it flying into a young man who had been skateboarding past, unaware of the fight taking place. Casey leapt over, tackling him out of the way.

"Time to finally take what's mine," Minos grabbed Xander by the front of his shirt, hoisting him into the air. His hand began to glow brown, and he pressed it to Xander's chest, making him cry out in pain.

"Stop!" he glanced around as Dom ran at him, before smirking.

"You're too late," Minos told him, and suddenly moved, throwing Xander into him. The two crashed to the ground, and with a loud laugh, Minos' brown aura returned, only this time, green was mixed in with it.

"Xander!" Ari noticed the fallen Mystic on the ground and sprinted over. Minos stomped his foot, and disappeared as Crocovile walked off as well. "Xander, are you okay?" Ari skidded to a stop and fell to her knees, helping Xander sit up as Dom crouched on his other side.

"What happened?" Theo asked as the others ran over, and Xander groaned as pain flooded through his body.

* * *

"What's happening to him?" Ari asked fearfully as she looked up from the cot that had been set up for Xander. "My healing isn't working," she looked up at RJ, who sighed.

"I was afraid of this happening," he admitted. "Minos has stolen his animal spirit," he explained.

"What? But I don't even..." Xander groaned in pain as he tried to move.

"Remember what Master Phant said?" Lily spoke up. "You're not Pai Zhuq, but everyone has an animal spirit," she reminded him.

"I'll be fine. I just need to take it easy for a while," Xander caught Ari's hand and squeezed it. Tears stung at her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should have tried to help sooner," Dom, who had been leaning against the wall beside Jenna, spoke up.

"You didn't realise, it's not your fault," Xander told him.

"You should have been more careful," Casey turned to Dom, whose eyes widened in surprise. "A guy nearly got killed because of you messing around with Crocovile," he told the young man.

"That's enough," he turned in surprise at Ari's annoyed voice. "There's no point in starting fights," she said, and to Casey's shock, her frown was directed at him.

"But-"

"Uh, come on guys, let's let Xander rest for a bit," RJ spoke up quickly. The others let the room, and Ari turned back to Xander.

"I'll get your Animal Spirit back," she promised him.

"Just don't get yourself hurt in the process," Xander replied, closing his eyes as the need for rest became too great for him to resist. The tears in Ari's eyes grew, and she put a hand to her stomach again, feeling the long scars that she had kept from him. She'd told him all about RJ becoming the Violet Wolf Ranger after his brief stint as a werewolf, but hadn't said anything about him lashing out at her. To know her own Master, who Ari trusted greatly, had caused such an injury, would not go down well.

"You're going to have to be careful," Jenna warned, making Ari look around. "With a second spirit, Minos will be a lot more powerful," she said. Ari's face scrunched up in a scowl.

"I don't care. He's going down," she stormed out to join the others. Jenna sighed, worried for the girl who didn't tolerate anyone messing with people she cared with.

"How could you not hear us call?" Theo smirked as they walked out into the main room.

"Dominic knocked them into the trash!" Casey defended, going red. "It's not my fault!" he complained.

"Alright dudes, cool your jets," RJ spoke quickly, not wanting an argument to break out when Ari was already on a short fuse. "It's all water under the bridge. Let's just concentrate on the real enemy here, shall we?" he asked with a frown.

"I want to join you," they all looked around in surprise at Dom's words. "Help you fight Dai Shi," he clarified. "Master Mao told me that I would find my path when I least expected it. And man, I didn't expect any of this!" he exclaimed with a wide grin. "I feel like I've been wandering in the dark for six years, and the sunlight _finally_ hit my face."

"I did no such thing," Ari said immediately, earning several looks. "Sorry, force of habit," she smiled weakly, going red.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Casey told him. Dom's smile fell.

"Everything is a big game to you. Someone would get hurt," Theo shook his head, looking worried. Both Casey and Lily nodded in agreement.

"Please...give me a chance," Dom asked softly, the desire to join them obvious. RJ looked over at the others. Theo shook his head, and walked off with Casey.

"You guys!" Lily hurried after them.

"You can't join the team..."

"I know. Unless they want me to," Dom finished for RJ.

"Well, I think you'd be a good addition to the team," they looked to Ari as she spoke. Her gaze was on the door they had just walked through, as her worry for Xander was clear. She then looked back with a smile. "You're Ranger material, that's for sure, but I'm not the only one you need to convince," she reminded him.

"So I'll make them want me!" Dom decided.

* * *

Jenna shook her head in exasperation, her mouth still burning. In an attempt to impress Casey, Theo and Lily, Dom had helped in JKP, and had been doing a fantastic job, until he accidentally filled all the pepper shakers with hot chilli pepper instead. Needless to say, Casey's limited patience with the young man was shrinking by the minute.

"Ari! I heard the others mention something," Dom rushed over to the girl, who was meditating beside Jenna.

"What's up Dom?" she asked, not opening her eyes.

"They said you're a Ninja," Ari's eyes opened, and she nodded.

"I am. My Sensei asked me to join the Pai Zhuq academy as a way to link the two schools," she smiled slightly. Dom's eyes widened in an almost childish awe, and he sat down on the ground in front of her. Jenna opened one eye and smiled in amusement as the two talked about Ninjas. Dom had been so determined to prove himself, that he hadn't taken the chance to talk properly, and it was taking Ari's mind off Minos and Xander.

"So which school did you go to?" Dom asked, a bowl of chicken wings on his lap as they talked.

"The Celestial Academy, in Briarwood. Though I finished up my studies in Blue Bay Harbour with the Wind Ninja Academy five years ago," Ari told him proudly.

"So you know the Ninja Storm Rangers then?" Dom asked excitedly. "I was in France at the time, Europe didn't cover anywhere near as much on Power Rangers as America does," he complained. Ari gave a small laugh.

"You could say that," she nodded, and Jenna couldn't stop herself from laughing as well. Dom frowned, and looked from the Master, back to Ari, before his eyes widened at her lazy smile.

" _No_... _you_ were one of them?" he gasped in realisation.

"Gold Ranger. I like to stick to the same theme," Ari nodded with a laugh.

"Awesome..." Dom breathed. "You know, I met a Ninja once," he commented. "Maybe you know them," he grinned with amusement.

"There's a lot of Ninja Academies out there, and even more Ninjas," Ari laughed. "But okay, let's hear it," she said.

"What was her name..." Dom thought back to his encounter. "Oh yeah! Zoe Suguira!" he remembered, and Ari's eyes widened, her jaw falling open. After a moment, she burst out laughing, falling over. "You know her?" Dom smiled at her reaction.

"Zoe's one of my best friends. She was our Silver Ranger," Ari giggled as she managed to compose herself, sitting back up.

" _No way_!" Dom started laughing as well.

"She's Zoe Bradley now. She was here about a month ago," Ari told him, and Dom whistled.

"Hey Dom, how about you go do something productive instead of distracting my student?" Jenna finally asked, though the amusement in her voice betrayed her true feelings.

"Technically, she's RJ's student. Why are you even hanging about here? You're almost as bad as me for sticking around the same place," Dom teased, and Ari giggled as Jenna went red. "Ohh _,_ he _finally_ asked you out, huh?" Dom's grin widened, as Ari's giggles grew.

"Oh shut up," Jenna sighed. "And go bother someone else," she told him.

"Fine, fine," Dom got up and walked off to watch Lily and Theo training with their weapons. Ari and Jenna shut their eyes again and began to meditate, until they heard cries and looked up. Ari raised a shield just in time, and Lily's Bo bounced off it. RJ let out a startled yell as Theo's tonfa slammed into what he was working on.

"I couldn't hold it!" Lily glanced to Theo, who was looking at his hand.

"There's grease on them," he realised. Dom looked down at his hand, which he had held their weapons in, and groaned.

* * *

"So he made his decision and decided to leave," RJ explained as the four students stood in the kitchen with him. Fran, who had walked in at that moment, stopped.

"Dominic? Left?" she asked slowly. RJ glanced around, and gave a small nod.

"It's for the best, right?" Casey asked as he looked to them. "We gave it a try, it didn't work," he shrugged. Ari frowned, but before she could speak, Fran did.

"Did you?" she gave a small laugh. "Did you really try?" Fran looked at everyone. "So he jokes around...I kinda liked it," she admitted.

"Me too," Lily admitted, and earned a frown from Casey.

"Did you ever give him a chance to show you what he was really made of?" Fran demanded. "Even once?" nobody spoke, and Ari folded her arms, impressed by Fran. The phone ran, and the girl answered it. After she was done, she grabbed the pizza that was to be delivered, and stormed out.

"She's right, you know," they looked over at Ari. "You didn't give him a chance. Especially you Casey, so go with her," she told him. Casey frowned, before Lily gave him a small push.

"Go," she told him quietly. Casey nodded, and followed Fran out as Theo frowned slightly.

"But he-"

"He what, Theo? Tried to help you and Lily with your weapons training, make them even more effective?" Ari challenged him. "You should have noticed grease on your weapons before you used them," she pointed out.

"She's right," Lily nodded in agreement. "We never gave him a chance," she told Theo. RJ gave a small, impressed smile.

"But that kid, back there-"

"Dom was distracted because he was trying to help Xander when Minos stole his spirit. Nobody saw that kid coming," Ari pointed out, turning and walking back into the restaurant, leaving Theo thinking it over.

* * *

Theo, Lily, Ari and RJ screamed as they were thrown from a bridge, landing on the road below heavily as Crocovile laughed loudly, landing in front of them on his feet.

"When I'm through with you, the entire city will be next!" Crocovile declared as they got back to their feet. Nearby, Camille and Minos stood watching.

"Finish them, Crocovile!" Camille ordered with a smirk. Crocovile laughed again, but as he went to strike, Casey's Strike Rider suddenly slammed into him. As the Rinshi went flying, Casey landed with his team in his Jungle Master Mode, and Dom ran to stand beside him.

"Dominic? I thought you left!" Lily gasped in surprise.

"I almost left," Dom corrected.

"Well, right now you better step aside," Theo told him.

"Hey, give him a chance," Casey turned to the Blue Ranger quickly. "You're in for a surprise," he said. Ari and RJ smiled at Casey's sudden change of heart. "Right Dominic?" Casey put his hand on Dom's shoulder.

"Hmm...that's the guy from before," Minos commented, recognising Dom from earlier in the day.

"Dom..." RJ approached with a bracelet. "This will Ranger up your Rhino Spirit," he told his friend.

"Thanks," Dom grinned, slipping it onto his wrist. He then looked around and approached Crocovile.

"Oh...I don't like where this is going," Camille's arrogant smirk had vanished.

"Rhino Morpher, initiate!" Dom called, and the bracelet transformed into his weapon. "JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" Dom Morphed into a White suit with black and orange markings. "With the Power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"Rhino Ranger?" Camille made a noise of disgust. "Rinshi!" she snapped her fingers, and a large group of them appeared.

"Bring it!" Dom grinned, running at them. Ari glanced over to Minos and Camille, and her grip on her weapon tightened.

"Oh? I think I have a battle of my own here," Minos smirked, and his armour surrounded him. However, it was different, with green markings on it. He summoned his hammer, and leapt down to face Ari.

"I will get Xander's animal spirit back," she told him, and Minos laughed.

"I'd love to see you try, little bird," he spun his hammer. "This is what I wanted! Power!" he laughed loudly, and launched at Ari. She dove out of the way of his swing, using the jets on her suit to move away.

"But at what cost, Minos?" Ari slashed at him, but Minos blocked it easily and shoved her back. Even in her Master Mode, Ari wasn't strong enough to defeat him. "You've never been bloodthirsty like the others, you didn't kill Xander or Dom when you had the chance!" she pointed out, only for Minos to slam the ground in front of her. The ground began to quake, and Minos kicked her as she stumbled.

"Don't pretend to understand me, Gold Ranger! All I ever wanted was power!" he declared.

"No it's not!" Ari shouted back at him. "You convinced Camille to take me instead of a baby. You said it was because Dai Shi would want a Mystic more, but Annie has a lot of potential, maybe more than me! But that wasn't true!" Minos grew more agitated with Ari's words, and swung his hammer. She cried out as she slammed into the wall, sinking to the ground. "You're not like them. Please...give back that Spirit," Ari pleaded as tears stung at her eyes. Minos grunted, staring at her.

"You can't hold a candle to my power anymore, Gold Ranger. I'm wasting my time fighting you," he told her, and with a snort, stomped his foot and disappearing. Ari watched him, hit by the familiarity of such an action.

"Ari, are you okay?" the other Rangers ran over to help her up as Dom fought Crocovile.

"I'm fine. How's Dom doing?" Ari got back to her feet, wincing at the pain.

"Nothing to worry about. That Croc has met his match," RJ grinned.

"What do you mean RJ?" Theo asked curiously.

"The Rhino spirit is one of the toughest animal spirits there is!" RJ exclaimed with a grin. "And Dominic knows how to use every bit of it," he laughed, and they watched as Dom easily overpowered the Rinshi, tossing him into the air. He followed him up, kicking Crocovile away. Every strike of the Rinshi's was countered, and Dom called on his Rhino Blade, slashing him multiple times.

"Had enough?" he taunted. "Rhino Blade Super Slash!" he struck Crocovile with a final blow, destroying him.

"Now that's Rhino Power!" Casey grinned. "Welcome to the team," he told Dom, who smiled widely under his helmet.

* * *

"Man, you Rangers just keep popping up like geraniums," Xander mused, rubbing his shoulder as they stood in JKP. Dom rushed around, serving everyone and showing off.

"You've a nerve," Ari muttered, elbowing him. While he was still lacking his Spirit, he was feeling a little better as the pain had faded. They watched as Dom juggled several shakers, and tossed them to customers as people applauded.

"Okay, so he has a certain charm," Casey conceded.

"And business is up since he started," Lily pointed out.

"Which means that RJ's had time to take Jenna out for dinner," Ari grinned, and Jenna rolled her eyes, blushing again. Dom walked over, setting a box down in front of Casey.

"Something you wanted me to get. But it took me a while," Dom grinned to him. Casey opened the box curiously as Dom walked away. He glanced over to Dom, and blinked in confusion. He rolled out a large, colourful ball and held it up.

"The gum?! _Dom_!" Casey groaned in disgust as everyone else started to laugh.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	20. Dash For The Dagger

**So I _almost_ made it to the end of Jungle Fury before remembering that RJ was in Once Upon A Time...as one of my most unliked characters. I was so close... **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Dash For The Dagger

"Morning," Lily greeted Dominic as he walked up to the breakfast bar, still looking sleepy. He took a glass of orange juice from Casey, who was helping Lily with breakfast as Theo glowered, trying to pretend he wasn't jealous of how much time they were spending together.

"Thanks," Dom smiled, taking a seat beside Xander and Ari. "Last night, I dreamt of Master Mao," he revealed, and the relaxed atmosphere disappeared instantly.

"Master Mao?" Theo's jealousy faded instantly.

"What did he say?" Lily asked.

"It was more of a memory, of the day I left Pai Zhuq," he explained. "He gave me a Control Dagger," Dom told them.

"A what?" Xander asked, confused.

"A Control Dagger. It's a blade about yay-big?" the new White Ranger gestured. "All he said, was someday it'll help guide you on your path," he explained.

"Maybe it's not just a legend," they all looked over to RJ, who had been meditating with Jenna on the training mat.

"What's not just a legend?" Dom asked as they all walked over to the railings.

"The Dagger. It controls the Rhino Nexus," RJ explained.

"I've heard of that! It's part of Ninja Lore as well," Ari remembered. "I always thought it weird, because we work with elements, not animals," she said as they all looked to her.

"You see, in the Jungle of Spirits, there's this _massive_ tree, and at the top; the Powers of the Rhino!" RJ explained, getting to his feet. "But without the Dagger, no-one gets through. But if you have the Dagger, you're sweet, you go straight in. That's the legend anyway," RJ shrugged, walking up the stairs.

"And I possess the Spirit of the Rhino!" Dom grinned. "So unlocking the Powers of the Rhino is...my destiny!" he breathed, excited at the thought.

"So...where is the Dagger?" Theo asked him.

"Oh, don't worry. I keep it in a very _very_ safe place," Dom grinned. "I'll be back!" he ran off, followed by Theo.

"And uh...where's the Jungle of Spirits?" Ari asked with a raised eyebrow. RJ grinned at her.

"You should know better than us," he chuckled. "It's part of the reason everyone believes it's a legend," he said. Jenna frowned in confusion as Ari groaned.

"Really? The Magical Dimension _again_?" she complained. "I swear, Dom better not lead us through the Cimmerian Forest," Ari grumbled.

"You almost get a girl killed once and she never lets you live it down," Xander rolled his eyes.

* * *

Keeping watch warily as Camille approached Dai Shi, Minos frowned. Since Grizzaka had been revived, he had completely taken over, and in an attempt to gain more power, Dai Shi had tracked down the Nexus, using information that Minos had given him. He had failed, however, because Dai Shi hadn't waited for Minos to give him the vital information; that he needed the Control Dagger to gain access. Now, Dai Shi had been locked away by the Overlords.

"Did you find the Nexus?" Camille whispered to Dai Shi.

"I did. But it's protected," Dai Shi whispered back to her. They heard footsteps, and looked around quickly. Minos flexed his hands, ready to use his new power if necessary.

"We need the Control Dagger," Minos whispered from his spot.

"Yes," Dai Shi nodded. "Which was last seen at Pai Zhuq," he growled.

"Hmm..." Camille suddenly smirked. "I might know just who to ask," she told them, making both men frown in confusion. Camille walked off, and Minos followed.

* * *

"Have you noticed that the Magical Dimension and Pai Zhuq seem to be connected a lot?" Xander asked as he and Ari walked through town.

"It's weird, isn't it?" Ari agreed. "I mean, Master Phant lives in the Cimmerian Forest-"

"Still maintaining that he's insane for that," Xander muttered.

"Dai Shi and the Overlords know about Mystics as well," Ari continued, ignoring him. "And now it turns out that the Rhino Nexus is there too? It's just weird," she grumbled. "I think I'm gonna need to talk to Udonna. See what the deal is, because it's just too much of a connection," Ari decided.

"Just don't overwork yourself," Xander told her. "I saw your fight with Minos the other day. You're being too reckless, even for you," he stopped her. "Don't get yourself killed trying to help me Ari, I mean it," Xander said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't help it," Ari looked away as tears pooled in her eyes. "He's stolen your Animal Spirit, Xander, that's a part of you. You'd do the same if it was me," Xander frowned, knowing that she was right. It was their biggest problem. They were always risking themselves to help each other.

"Hey..." Xander cupped her face, making her look at him. "I'm not telling you to not do it. I'm asking you not to get yourself killed," he pleaded with her. Ari nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He leaned it and kissed her, and Ari reached up, grabbing his hands.

"Xander...I know you're not going to be crazy about the idea..." she started as they pulled apart.

"I'm already not crazy about it if you're starting it with that," Xander frowned at her. Ari rolled her eyes.

"I...I don't think Minos is entirely evil," she admitted quickly. Xander immediately groaned.

"Please don't do this again Ari," he pleaded, closing his eyes. "I know you were right with Matoombo and Tyzonn, but-"

"He reminds me of Koragg," Ari argued. "What he said before, about me not being strong enough anymore, he could have destroyed me, or at least done a lot more damage, but he didn't. He just said he was wasting his time, and left," she said softly. "Just like Koragg used to do. Because of Léanbow's honour," Ari reminded him. Xander sighed heavily. He couldn't help but agree with her.

"Just...don't try to adopt him if he's going to refuse it," he grumbled.

"I won't," Ari smiled. "I promise," her grip on his hands tightened.

"Ari? Xander?" they looked around in surprise to see Adam approaching. "I thought it was you two," he smiled.

"Adam!" Ari released Xander to hug the older Ranger, who gave a small laugh as he hugged her back. "What are you doing back in town?" she asked with a smile.

"Rocky asked me to tag along while he finished the last of the paperwork for the Dojo he bought across town," Adam explained. "I was going to give you a call, see if you were still about," he said as he shook Xander's hand.

"Oh, he bought it then?" Ari smiled, remembering earlier in the year when she had last bumped into Adam, when he had given her advice on her Animal Spirit.

"Yeah, he'll be looking a teacher or two, if you know anyone who'd be interested?" Adam asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do know someone who could benefit from teaching a class," Ari smiled. "I'll give him your number and get him to give you a call," she told Adam, who grinned.

"Sounds good to me," he said.

"Oh," Ari's eyes lit up. "I have a favour to ask," she looked excited all of a sudden.

"Sure, how can I help?" Adam asked, wondering just what idea had come to Ari's mind.

* * *

Grizzaka's latest monster shrieked with laughter as he flew through the air, destroying everything in sight. Everyone ran off screaming in alarm as he flew around.

"Stop!" Casey yelled as he, Lily, RJ and Ari caught up to him. The monster landed, cracking the ground as he skidded along.

"Huh? One, two, three, four?!" he demanded angrily. "Where are the other Rangers?!" he yelled.

"Four's enough against _you_!" Lily yelled at him.

"Hah!" the monster scoffed. "I'll destroy you first, then I'll find your friends!" he declared. With a laugh, he ran at them, and when they reached him, he punched Lily and RJ, throwing them to the ground. He then knocked Ari and Casey down, and the four got back up, continuing to fight.

"Better call the others!" Ari called, leaping over the monster.

"On it!" Casey yelled, putting a hand to his helmet. As he contacted Theo and Dom, Camille and Minos suddenly joined the battle. Camille grabbed Lily, and Minos slammed his hammer to the ground as Ari went to help her.

"Don't bother trying to fight me, little bird," Minos warned as they stood facing each other. Behind Minos, Camille spoke with Lily. "You're just a waste of my time now," he told Ari.

"Then why don't you just destroy me and get it over with?" Ari challenged. Under his helmet, Minos' blue eyes narrowed. "Deny it all you want Minos, but I know the truth. You've got honour. That's why you helped us escape Jellica's trap before. That's why you won't destroy me now," she told him.

"Shut up!" Minos slammed his hammer down again, causing another tremor. This one was more powerful, causing everyone around him to stumble. Using it to her advantage, Camille spun Lily away and slashed her across the chest with her Sai after getting the information she wanted. "You don't know the first thing about me, Mystic, so don't start pretending to!" he yelled angrily.

"Minos, let's go!" Camille yelled to her brother. Without another word, Minos turned and followed her. Ari watched him go with narrowed eyes, before getting back to her feet. She and Lily rejoined Casey and RJ, only for all four to be floored again.

"I can't believe my eyes!" the monster laughed. "I'm about to beat the Rangers!" he declared.

"Theo!" Casey tried contacting Theo again. "We need you!" he pleaded. With a powerful blast, the monster threw the Rangers into the air, and they crashed down hard. As soon as they were back on their feet, the monster flew past them, striking them with his claws.

"Come on!" he goaded. "Is that all you got? My feathers aren't even ruffled!" he taunted.

"We aren't getting anywhere with this dude," Casey groaned.

"I've been thinking about how this guy fights, and I have an idea!" Lily told them quickly.

"Do tell," RJ invited.

"We can't keep attacking one at a time!" Lily told them.

"Yeah," RJ nodded, liking the idea. "We've got to join our power," he realised.

"Great idea. He won't be able to handle the combined power," Ari nodded as they got back to their feet.

"They get up, and I knock them back down!" the monster laughed. Casey, Lily and Ari grabbed their Masters claws.

"JUNGLE MASTER MODE!" the three called on their enhanced powers.

"Wolf Beam!" RJ fired multiple blasts at the monster, before Casey, Lily and Ari leapt in and struck him.

"Powers Unite!" the four threw themselves at the monster, and blasted him with a powerful move that floored him.

"And now it's goodbye," RJ grinned as the four landed nearby. The monster got back to his feet, only to explode. They cheered, but moments later, he returned, growing much bigger. They leapt out of the way to avoid his foot as it stomped the ground.

"We need the Megazord!" Casey groaned.

"Without Theo?" Lily gulped.

"Let's see what I can whip up," RJ grinned. "Calling on the Animal Spirits! Wolf, Tiger, Jaguar, Sparrow!" he called on multiple spirits, combining to make his own Megazord. "Wolf Pride Megazord!"

"Hey, he stole our Spirits!" Ari yelled, but was grinning regardless. The Megazord fought off the monster, but he was too powerful, flooring the Megazord.

"You're not so tough without all your friends!" the monster mocked as he stood over RJ. However, before he could attack again, the Antelope Zord suddenly rammed him.

"Yeah! Theo!" Casey grinned as the monster was thrown aside.

"I'm on it guys!" Theo called, and the three Rangers on the ground called on their own Zords, forming the Jungle Master Megazord. The two Megazords worked together, knocking the monster backwards. He then leapt into the air, and landed on them with powerful kicks.

"Spin Fury, launch!" RJ then threw his powerful blade, which struck the monster.

"I'm outta here!" he cried, losing his nerve.

"Spirit of the Bat!" the Rangers called on the Bat Zord. "Jungle Master Megazord!" they flew into the air, and used their Spin Attack, striking the monster and throwing him to the ground. He began to glow purple, before exploding.

* * *

Dom was walked back to the loft with the Control Dagger that he and Theo had found, lost, and found again, when he heard loud screams.

"Help me!" a woman screamed, and Dom looked around in time to see a hooded figure hauling her down an alleyway.

"Hey! Hold it!" Dom chased after them, but when he turned the corner, he found the two walking away together. The hooded figure turned, pulling down the hood that concealed his face, and smirked.

"Trust a Ranger to always play hero," Minos smirked, and a large group of Rinshi appeared behind Dom.

"Oh, great," Dom groaned as Camille and Minos returned to their usual appearances.

"Give me the Control Dagger!" Camille demanded. Dom fell into a fighting stance, glaring at them as he activated his Morpher.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" he Morphed, and easily took out the Rinshi, but when he turned around, both Camille and Minos attacked him. Within minutes, they had him on the ground, with the Control Dagger skittering away.

"No! The Dagger!" Dominic cried out in horror.

"It's mine!" Camille ran to grab it.

"Spin Fury! Attack!" RJ's powerful kick threw Camille across the battlefield, and Dom scrambled to his feet, running to his team-mates as he grabbed the Dagger.

"Don't worry guys, I still have it safe and sound. I'll let you know if I need help," Dom teased his friends as all but Ari stood with him, Morphed as well.

"Oh yeah? You would have lost it if we hadn't shown up!" Casey pointed out.

"And thank you very much, but I have everything-" before Dom could finish what he was saying, the ground shook violently as Minos' hammer slammed it. They all stumbled, and Minos' hammer slammed into Dom, sending him flying and forcing him to release the Dagger in the process.

"Thank you, White Ranger," Minos laughed. "For your cooperation," as the others made to attack, Minos's brown and green aura surrounded him. "Spirit of the Bull!" his animal spirit formed and leapt over his head with a bellow, charging into the Rangers. When they looked up, the two were gone.

* * *

"That looked like a tough battle," Adam commented as he, Ari and Xander stood together in the park, training together.

"It was, until we remembered to work together and not just attack individually," Ari nodded, following Adam's movements as he kicked up, holding his leg in the air. He then pushed into the air, spinning and kicking out with the other leg before landing, moving as he continued to spin a little.

"Nice work," Adam nodded in approval as Ari and Xander mimicked it. "You'll make good Frog Masters yet," he grinned.

"It's pretty similar to my own style, so that helps," Ari smiled. "Thanks for all of this Adam, I know it'll be helpful," she told him.

"I'm always happy to help," Adam smiled back at her, but it faded quickly as he saw Xander wince. "Hey man, don't push yourself," he told the Green Ranger, who sighed and stood normally again.

"It's not this. It's..." he trailed off, putting a hand to his chest.

"Minos stole his Animal Spirit," Ari explained sadly.

"Oh, man, I didn't know that was possible," Adam breathed in shock. The two nodded.

"I found out the hard way," Xander sighed. "I haven't been feeling right since. It doesn't normally hurt, but occasionally-" before he could finish, the ground began to shake violently. "Whoa, what the heck was that?" he asked as he managed to remain standing.

"Nothing good," Ari muttered, before her Morpher went off. She grabbed it from her discarded hoody, and slipped them on. "What's going on?" she answered.

" _The bird from before laid an egg before he was destroyed_!" Casey told her. " _And it hatched_!" he warned.

"I'm on my way," Ari told him quickly.

"You've pretty much mastered what I've taught you. You should be able to use it to help," Adam told her. Ari smiled at him.

"Thanks Adam!" she took off to join the fight.

* * *

By the time Ari arrived at the fight, Morphed, the others were on the ground.

"Oh man, you guys okay?" Ari called to her friends, who nodded.

"Yeah, but we could use some help," Lily admitted.

"That's what I'm here for," Ari grinned. "Oh, and I have a little surprise for you as well," she giggled, confusing them all. "Jungle Axe!" she held up her hand, and a black, orange and white axe appeared in her hand.

"What!" the others gasped.

"But how? There's no other Masters left!" Theo stared at her as Ari twirled the axe. "Who taught you that?" she asked.

"There's no other Masters, but there's others who have been training with their animal spirits for a long time," Ari grinned. "Now, are you ready, bird-brain?" she called to the monster, who shrieked in anger. He leapt at her, but Ari moved out of his way and slashed down with the monster's back. He cried out, and spun to face her with a growl. Ari jumped back to dodge his attack, and as she came back down, she slashed down with the axe. As soon as she landed, she was back in the air, jumping around him and spinning, kicking him back. "Try this!" with a powerful slash, Ari knocked the bird flying.

"Heads up!" the monster looked up quickly, and found the Rangers standing about, with Casey, Ari, Lily and Theo in their Master Modes. "With the Strength of a Tiger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar!"

"With the Agility of a Sparrow!"

"With the Courage of a Wolf!"

"With the Power of a Rhino!"

"Six Animal Spirits Unite as One! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!" the six leapt down and hit the monster, and as they landed, ran at him. He tried blasting them, but they dodged his moves, and with powerful strikes, threw the monster to the ground again.

"Firing Jets!"

"Rhino Morpher! Super Blade Attack!" Dom leapt over their heads, and with multiple strikes, destroyed the monster. "That feather is dusted," he smirked. However, once again, the monster returned.

"We'll take it from here!" Casey told them.

"Okay," Dom nodded, and he stepped back.

"Animal Spirits Unite!" the four students called on the Jungle Master Megazord, and began to fight. They threw hard punches, throwing the bird back, but he just got back up.

"I'm not done!" he laughed, and leapt at them, striking them as he bounced around. "You Rangers get slower when you get bigger!" the monster taunted. "But I get faster! And smarter!" he leapt at them again.

"How about we try something new then?" Ari smirked. "Follow my lead guys!" she shouted, and they nodded.

"Spirit of the Frog!" they summoned a new Zord, which hopped towards the battle with a loud croak. Cloaked in a green and black aura, the Frog slammed into the monster and knocked him away.

"A Frog?!" Theo gaped.

"Oh yeah!" Ari laughed. "Spirit of the Frog, Combine!" the Frog Zord combined with their Megazord. As the monster leapt at them again, they jumped out of the way easily, using a powerful kick to throw him aside.

"Whoa, this power!" Casey grinned. "Come on guys, let's take this guy out!" he called to his team.

"You bet!" they cheered. The Megazord leapt through the air, kicking the monster backwards, and he crashed to the ground again.

"Jungle Master Fury Fist!" with powerful strikes, the Rangers destroyed the monster.

* * *

"Guys, I have someone you have to meet," Ari called as the Rangers returned to base. "This is Adam, he's the one who taught me the Frog technique," she introduced the man, who raised a hand in greeting. "That's Casey, Theo, Lily, Dom, Jenna, and RJ," Ari introduced them all.

"Hey," RJ smiled, walking over. "I don't remember ever meeting you before. You're not Pai Zhuq, are you?" he asked curiously. Adam shook his head.

"No," he grinned. "My friends and I were trained to harness our Animal Spirits by Ninjor," he explained, and RJ's eyes widened in shock.

"Ninjor?" he, Jenna and Dom echoed. "But he's a legend!" Jenna stared at him. Adam gave a small chuckle.

"I should introduce myself properly. I'm Adam, the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger," he introduced himself, and everyone stared at him.

"Ari, do you know anyone who _hasn't_ been a Ranger before?" Casey asked the girl, who smiled.

"One or two," she laughed. "So, where's the Control Dagger?" she asked, and their smiles fell.

"I lost it. Minos and Camille ambushed me," Dominic admitted. "I got cocky and lost it," he told her.

"Hey, I'm sorry Dom," Casey walked over to the White Ranger. "I shouldn't have come down on you so hard. If Theo can lose a Dagger, I guess anyone can," he gave a small smile.

"There's only one reason to have the Control Dagger..." RJ sighed as he took a seat.

"To gain access to the Nexus and get the Rhino Power. Dai Shi must be after it," Jenna spoke softly as she stood beside him. Since he had become a Ranger, they had become almost inseparable.

"Don't get too comfortable," RJ sighed, getting to his feet. "Looks like we're going on a field trip," he stood back up.

"Huh. You guys wanna come with?" Ari asked Adam and Xander.

"Sure," Adam nodded.

"Someone has to make sure you're careful," Xander messed up Ari's hair, making her giggle.

"RJ," Dom caught the Violet Ranger when the others hurried off to get ready. "Master Mao said the Dagger was to help _me_ find _my_ destiny. Not Dai Shi's," he frowned.

"They may be intertwined," RJ shrugged apologetically.

"Don't worry Dom, we'll stop him from getting it," Jenna promised, touching his arm in reassurance.

"Uh, we?" RJ frowned at her.

"Yes, we," Jenna turned and put her hands on her hips. "You think I'm going to pass up an opportunity to go to the Nexus? Think again," she told him firmly.

"No point arguing with Jenna," Dom chuckled, clapping RJ on the back before walking off.

"I learned that long ago," RJ grumbled. Jenna grinned and kissed his cheek before heading off to get ready herself.

* * *

Dai Shi sat cross-legged in his cell, waiting for Camille and Minos to return. Hearing footsteps, he looked up to see Camille approaching. As he stared at her, she handed over the Dagger.

"For you, Dai Shi," she whispered as he took it. She stepped away as he smirked, and cut open his cell door easily.

"The Winds of Fate are about to change," Dai Shi declared with a smirk. Minos frowned, watching silently and wondering just would happen.

* * *

 **So I finished writing this story earlier today...I always have a sort of sadness when I do, I was enjoying it a lot. It definitely hasn't gone how I originally planned, and I think in a good way.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll update by the end of the week, when I get a little more of the next story written.  
**

 **Please review!**


	21. Race to the Nexus

**So I meant to upload this last night but forgot, so my bad! I hope you enjoy it, I'll be away until Monday so the next update won't be until during the week.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Race to the Nexus

"Everybody ready?" RJ asked as he walked down the stairs with a smile. "Keep in mind; there are good reasons why nobody gets into the Nexus. They say there are hidden dangers, protectors so...keep your guard up," RJ warned with a smile.

"I've called my parents, they know all about the Nexus," Ari told them. "They can lead us there," she smiled.

"How are we getting there?" Dom asked. He then heard a loud whistling noise, and Ari giggled.

"In first class, of course," she laughed, leading the way downstairs.

"Is that...a train?" Dom stared as they walked out of Jungle Karma Pizza. Instead of the street, they found themselves in a strange station.

"This is the Solar Streak. The only way to travel these days," Ari smiled widely.

"So this is how you got out of the Spirit World," Jenna stared at the golden train with wide eyes.

"Honestly Meraki, I am not a taxi service," Daggeron stepped out of the control room, and Ari smiled as she walked over and hugged him.

"In my defence, I only ask for the help when it's somewhere in a different dimension," she defended.

"Better her asking for help than hijacking it," Althea chuckled as she walked out.

"Or me! Remember she hijacked me too?" Jenji peeked out, looking offended. Ari smiled, looking innocent.

"Okay, well you guys remember Casey, Theo and Lily," she decided to change the topic. "This is RJ, our Master who we were trying to save that time," she gestured to the Wolf Master, who raised a hand in a slow wave, still confused. "Jenna, my other Master. That's Dominic, and Adam. Guys, this is my mum and dad, Althea and Daggeron. Also known as the Solaris and Lunar Knights. Oh, and Jenji," she gestured to the genie.

"Oh sure, add me as an afterthought," Jenji grumbled.

"Oh Jenji, you're not an afterthought," Ari soothed the cat.

"How is _any_ of this normal to anyone?!" Theo demanded.

"You get used to it," Xander sighed heavily.

* * *

Dai Shi, Camille and Minos walked through the forest towards the Nexus, following the route that Dai Shi had taken the first time. As they came to a clearing, they were finally able to see their destination; a massive tree that towered over everything else.

"We're close," Dai Shi smirked, and continued walking.

"Yes, but that's when the danger starts," Minos muttered, before feeling the ground shaking. They looked around to see something moving under the earth, before suddenly bursting up and grabbing Camille. She screamed as it dragged her away, and both Minos and Dai Shi ran over, grabbing her hands.

"Dai Shi!" Camille screamed, and Dai Shi raised the Dagger. The creature that grabbed her suddenly retreated as the Dagger glowed, releasing Camille.

"Thanks..." Camille glanced to Dai Shi.

"They protect the Nexus. Watch your step," he told her, turning and walking on. Minos rolled his eyes, noting the lack of gratitude aimed at him.

* * *

"This is awesome," Dom breathed as he looked out the window as they flew over the forest of the magical realm. "I do have to ask, what's with that door?" he asked, gesturing to a door that was damaged nearby.

"Oh..." Ari went red and looked out the window. "We're not allowed to talk about what happened that day," she muttered.

"Okay...now I really want to know what happened," Dom laughed.

"What happened was Ari adopted a monster, escaped with him to another realm, was followed, and the monster who followed broke the door," Xander told him shortly.

"Not allowed to talk about it...dad gets mad when we mention me stealing the Solar Streak," Ari muttered, going even redder.

"How do you adopt a monster?" Adam stared at her. Suddenly, the train jolted, knocking everyone around.

"What was that?" Casey asked as he pushed himself off Lily, both of them going red.

"It's the Overlords! They just went past on black smoke," Jenna frowned, having seen them fly by.

"Oh man...they're heading to the Rhino Nexus too...we have to beat them there!" Casey groaned.

"I'll tell my dad to speed up," Ari groaned, hurrying to the control room.

* * *

On the ground, Dai Shi, Minos and Camille were approaching the Nexus when they heard a clap of thunder. Looking around, they saw black smoke hurtling towards them, before slamming into the ground. A wave of energy blasted out, and floored the three. When they looked up, the three Overlords emerged from the smoke with laughter.

"Once we fought side-by-side, and it was you who brought us back to life!"

"But you have betrayed us! Today shall be your last!"

"I've been looking forward to this! Grizzaka, Overlord of the Land!" the bear Overlord ran at them, and Dai Shi tried to defend himself with the Dagger, only to be forced down on one knee. "Weakling!" Grizzaka threw Camille into Minos as she tried to help. The two continued to fight, and Minos got to his feet in time to see Dai Shi deflect Grizzaka's attack with the Dagger. However, even then, he wasn't strong enough to beat Grizzaka. "Now you'll pay the price for crossing us!" Grizzaka roared, summoning more Zokado power until he towered over them. Just as he went to strike them, he heard a loud whistle, and looked up just in time for the Solar Streak Megazord to slam into him.

"What is that?!" Jellica gasped in horror. The Solar Streak whistled again, turning in mid-air.

"Rangers!" Grizzaka growled.

"Now's our chance," Dai Shi pulled Camille to his feet. The doors to the Solar Streak opened, and the Rangers leapt out, forming the Jungle Master Megazord.

"Come on guys, they're getting away!" Casey saw the three on the ground running off. The Solar Streak changed into its Megazord form, landing beside them.

"Another of you?" Grizzaka was surprised at the sight. "No matter, I'll destroy you with my bare claws!" he declared. "You can't handle my power!"

"We need extra power!" Casey told his team.

"Calling on the Spirit of the Shark!" they combined the Shark Zord with the Megazord, but even it wasn't enough as Grizzaka blasted them with Zokado power. The Megazords disappeared, and everyone was ejected, landing heavily on the ground.

"Oh, it's been a while since that's happened," Althea groaned. Grizzaka landed in front of them, reverting to his normal size, and Carnisoar and Jellica stood beside him.

"There's nowhere to hide! This is your end!" Grizzaka declared. "I will enjoy eliminating you!" he said as the other two laughed. However, as he made to attack, a blazing jet of fire exploded in front of them, making the three Overlords cry out in alarm and step back.

"I don't think so," Nick called as he stood nearby, his staff resting on his shoulder. Beside him stood the remaining members of the Mystic Force team.

"More Rangers?" Lily gasped in shock.

"What is this?!" Grizzaka snarled angrily as the fire faded.

"The Mystics!" Jellica gasped in horror.

"It's so great having everyone know who we are," Chip grinned under his helmet.

"Easy Chip, you sound like Xander," Vida smirked.

"Hey!" Xander frowned from the ground.

"It doesn't matter _who_ they are," Grizzaka snarled. "None of them are a match for my Zokado Power!" he roared, but before he could think of using it, the ground shook again. They looked around just in time for the ground beneath them to explode.

"Sand Snakes!" Carnisoar cried out in horror, before all three disappeared beneath the ground.

"We're running out of time!" Dom yelled, taking off again without waiting for the others.

"There's always trouble where you're involved, isn't there Ari?" Maddie asked as they demorphed.

"Hey, this time it's not really my fault. It's Dom's. It's his destiny, not mine," Ari defended as they got to their feet.

"For once," Nick muttered.

"Hey, last time it was yours too, remember?" Vida grinned.

"Introductions will have to wait, we better catch up to Dom before he gets into trouble," Ari told them, and they began to run after Dom.

"Stop!" everyone was blasted off their feet, minus Dominic, and Carnisoar landed in front of them. RJ gestured for the White Ranger to run on, leaving the rest to face Carnisoar. The Hawk Overlord attempted to stop him, but failed, and with a growl, turned back to the others. "You have proven to be resilient, but I am the Overlord who will finish the job!" he announced.

"You picked the wrong day to mess with us," Casey growled. "Ari, you and the others go on. If Carnisoar got out, then Jellica and Grizzaka might as well. Ari nodded.

"Sure thing. But V, you stay here. Overlord of the Sky, they'll need some Wind Magic on their side," Ari told the Pink Mystic, who nodded with a smirk.

"As long as I can kick butt, who am I to argue?" she laughed.

"I'll stay too. This guy looks like fun," Chip grinned.

"You just want to stay with V," Nick rolled his eyes, but they began to run, leaving the Jungle Fury Rangers, Vida, Chip and Jenna behind.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" all but Jenna Morphed.

"Man...I almost wish I was a Ranger too," Jenna grumbled as she fell into a fighting stance.

* * *

"Stop!" Dominic skidded to a stop when he heard another voice. "In order to get to the Nexus, you must get past me!" Jellica declared, and shot a powerful jet of water at him. However, before it could hit the White Ranger, it turned to ice and shattered. "What?!" Jellica cried out in alarm.

"You are strong, Overlord of the Sea," they looked around as Udonna approached, Snow Staff in hand. "But not strong enough," she smiled confidently.

"A Snow Witch? Hah! You aren't strong enough to defeat me!" Jellica shot another jet of water at her, but this time it suddenly veered away from the White Rangers, turning and slamming into Jellica.

"What about a Water Witch?" Maddie smiled, her hand out.

"Your magic has improved a lot, Madison," Léanbow praised as the other Rangers approached as well. Dom smiled in relief. Maddie blushed at the praise from the normally stern man. "Let's take on this foul creature and be done with it," Léanbow called.

* * *

Even with the help of Vida and Chip, Carnisoar was far more powerful than any of the Rangers, easily overwhelming them and throwing them aside every time.

"Fighting you is tiresome," Carnisoar complained. "Perhaps you should fight each other, in my world of illusions!" he blasted them with feathers, and when they opened their eyes, they were somewhere else entirely.

"Oh man, this is like that guy we had to fight when we first became Rangers!" Vida groaned, before she spotted Carnisoar. "Get back here!" she leapt at him, throwing multiple punches that he blocked before striking her in the stomach. As Vida crashed to the ground, both she and Jenna gasped.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I thought you were Carnisoar!" she told Vida.

"I thought _you_ were him," Vida pushed herself up. "Watch out!" she intercepted a blow from behind Jenna, staggering backwards.

"Oh man, V!" Chip cried out in horror, only to be struck from behind by RJ. The confusion continued until all of them were visible to each other again.

"Are we having fun?" Carnisoar laughed, flying around and striking them all.

* * *

By the time they reached the foot of the tree, Dai Shi, Camille and Minos were breathing heavily.

"We made it!" Camille smiled in relief. Dai Shi smirked, and stopped Camille as she made to walk forwards. He reached out, and his hand was repelled by a forcefield, that shimmered for a moment.

"This is as far as I got last time," Dai Shi explained, and raised the Dagger. The forcefield disappeared, and a doorway opened, only to blast them off their feet.

"It's another protection field!" Minos yelled as they were thrown down. Dai Shi got up, and cut through it with the Dagger before helping Camille up. "Oh sure, no problem," Minos rolled his eyes, pushing himself up as they continued on, and he ran after them.

* * *

Having Morphed, the Rangers who were facing Jellica were having issues even hitting her, as every time they went to strike her, her body turned to jelly.

"This is the problem we had last time," Ari groaned as she got up. "She repels every hit," she threw an energy-ball, which just flew through the laughing Overlord.

"I hate Jellyfish," Maddie grumbled.

"I'm not too fond of them myself," Adam lifted his axe up.

"I've got to get to the Nexus," Dominic groaned from the ground.

"Not likely," Jellica scoffed.

"She's just dodging everything we throw at her!" Nick growled, calling on his sword. He ran at her, but his strike just went through her as Jellica laughed.

"Nick watch out!" Maddie cried, and Xander tackled his friend out of the way before Jellica could strike him with her staff.

"Jenji!" Daggeron grabbed his lamp, spinning the dial and firing it. Jellica once again changed into her jelly form, moving around and dodging each of the golden lights that flew at her.

"No! This is _my_ destiny! And no-one is gonna stand in my way!" Dom got to his feet with a determined yell. "Rhino Blade!" he began to glow orange. "Rhino's back in business!" he grinned.

" _Ari_!" Ari put a hand to her head as she heard Casey's voice echo through their communication link in their helmets. " _We need help, Carnisoar's gone big_!" he cried.

"I'm on my way," Ari replied. "Guys, I gotta go help the others, you okay here?" she looked to the Mystic Rangers and Dominic.

"Oh yeah! I got this!" Dominic grinned widely.

"Okay then," Ari laughed. She called on her Squirrel Spirit, and hurried back to the others. Dom then fought off Jellica, using his Rhino Blade to strike her hard. As she went flying, the others ran over to him.

"Hey man, it's your destiny, right? Better get going," Nick told him.

"You sure?" Dom asked.

"Yeah, we can handle on little jellyfish," Nick grinned.

"Thanks man," Dom smiled, and ran off.

"No, stop!" Jellica yelled, going to stop him. However, her staff slammed against Léanbow's sword, and she stumbled back.

"Too late," he told her, and with a powerful slash, cut across Jellica's stomach and knocked her flying backwards, directly into the line of fire of the other Mystics.

* * *

Having run up the stairs to the top of the tree, the three at the front of the race found themselves in a small clearing.

"At last," Dai Shi smirked.

"The Power of the Rhino..." Minos shivered, feeling the power in the air. Dai Shi lifted the Dagger, which glowed. The statue of a rhino lit up in response, and moved to reveal a slot. Dai Shi smirked, and walked over to it.

"Jarrod!" he stopped before he could insert the dagger, hearing a familiar voice.

"Dominic?" he stared at the White Ranger, who had once been his friend. Minos frowned. The voice hadn't sounded anything like Dai Shi. "Of course you're here...you possess the Rhino Spirit! But I'll have the Rhino powers!" Dai Shi seemed to return to normal, turning back to the statue.

"No!" Dom yelled, but the statue instead blasted Dai Shi back. Camille ran over to Dai Shi, helping him up, and he looked at his hands as black and purple energy flowed from them. Dom then ran over to the statue.

"No!" Minos made to stop him, but was too late. Dom inserted the Dagger, and everything began to shake. The dagger began to glow, and Dom Morphed. They watched as a Rhino Zord rose from the ground, and Dom leapt onto it.

"Rhino Steel Zord! Charge!"

* * *

Carnisoar was making battling the two Megazords and two Titans look easy as he easily fought off RJ and the other Rangers. With one powerful strike, he made their Megazords disappear. They all crashed to the ground, and Jenna ran over to them.

"Oh man, I miss the Manticore Megazord," Chip groaned.

"Your pitiful powers are no match for me!" Carnisoar declared with a laugh, towering over them. As he went to finish them off, the ground shook, and they heard a loud roar.

"What is that?"

"I don't recognise it," Lily frowned.

"Grizzaka?" Theo gulped.

"No, it's something else," Ari shook her head.

"Is that...Dominic?" Casey spotted a large white Rhino Zord, with Dom on top.

"The Rhino Ranger!" Carnisoar leapt at him, but the Zord's horn began to glow, and slashed the Overlord out of the sky.

"Whoa, that thing is awesome!" the Rangers on the ground looked around as the Mystic Rangers and Adam returned.

"Jellica?" Ari asked them.

"Slipped away at the last minute when all the shaking started," Xander told her. Ari sighed. It was wishful thinking, that Jellica would be destroyed so quickly. They turned their attention to the fight at hand as Dom's Zord transformed into a Megazord, and faced Carnisoar.

"Seems your successor is quite good," Althea smiled to Udonna, who nodded. The two towering over them fought, but Carnisoar was easily overpowered, with all the moves bouncing off the Megazord harmlessly.

"Let's see how you like this! Rhino Steel Power!" he stabbed his blade into the ground, and explosions shot towards Carnisoar. "Rhino Steel Blade! Attack!" his sword began to glow, and with powerful strikes, he destroyed Carnisoar.

"You may have won this battle, but this is far from over!" Carnisoar declared, and exploded as the Rangers on the ground cheered loudly.

"They destroyed Carnisoar," Camille looked to Dai Shi, who was smirking.

"They did me a favour," he told them coldly. "One less Overlord, a lot more power," Dai Shi let out a fierce roar, and black energy blasted everything around him. Minos watched him warily. He may have gained Zokado Power, but the Rangers were a lot more powerful now as well.

* * *

"Thanks for all your help today," Ari smiled, hugging her mother.

"It was no problem. We are here to protect this world, after all," Léanbow nodded to her. "And it was good for the true protector of the Nexus to finally reclaim his destiny," he looked to Dom, who grinned widely, looking down at the Dagger in his hand.

"So you know of the Nexus as well. I believed it to be Pai Zhuq lore," Jenna folded her arms, confused.

"When the Order of the Claw was formed, they sought help from the former Mystics, long ago," Udonna smiled gently. "We have always been connected, but after the Great Battle 21 years ago, we were a little...separated," she said. "It would be nice to have that connection restored," she commented.

"Well that explains a lot," Ari sighed. Hearing laughter suddenly, they looked around.

"Oh please, stop! Come back!" a familiar voice pleaded, and a young woman ran into view, along with two small children who were giggling.

"Claire? What's going on?" Udonna asked her niece, who was chasing the two children.

"I'm sorry, I tried to stop them, but they're fast," Claire apologised, going red as the two children ran over.

"It's them! The Mystics!" the girl whispered to the boy as they stared up at them.

"Excuse me, but I distinctly recall instructing you to remain in Rootcore with Claire," Daggeron spoke as he walked over and knelt in front of the children. They were young, only about three years old, with black hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, I suppose it's a good thing they're here," Althea chuckled. As Claire guided the two away, Althea stood by Ari. "About a month ago, their village was destroyed, we don't know who by, but they were the only survivors, and even then they barely made it," Althea explained, and Ari looked over to the two, who were playing with Claire with laughs.

"They don't remember anything before last month," Daggeron explained. "There's no-one to look after them so..."

"We adopted them," Althea explained. Ari's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The other Mystics began to snigger, but hid it as Udonna shot them stern looks.

"You mean..." she started, looking at the two.

"Meet Diana and Apollo, your new siblings!" Althea said, and everyone started to laugh at Ari's expression.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	22. Arise The Crystal Eyes

**So I've come up with another competition for this chapter, just a small one. Details at the bottom of the chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Arise The Crystal Eyes

Ari was woken early by her phone ringing, and groaned as she reached for it, not opening her eyes.

"This better involve the fate of the world, or I am hanging up," Ari answered, not bothering to check who was calling.

" _Hello to you too,_ " her eyes opened and she sat up quickly.

"Doctor O? Hey, what's up?" she asked a little more politely, making him laugh.

" _That's more like it_ ," he chuckled. " _I was talking to Adam, and he was filling me in on your latest adventures. Then I heard from Anton Mercer, and I figured I should give you a heads up_ ," he told her. Ari yawned widely.

"Oh yeah? What's up?" she asked.

" _He told me about an archaeologist, I've met her once before, Silvia Jennings. She's found these things called the Crystal Eyes_ ," Doctor Oliver told her. Ari yawned again.

"Crystal Eyes? What are those?" she asked, wondering what it had to do with her and what she was doing in Ocean Bluff.

" _Dr. Jennings has been searching for these Crystal Eyes for years, and her father did the same before her_ ," Doctor O said. " _There's a legend surrounding them, and while I'm not too clued in on the details, it involves creatures called Phantom Beasts, that once terrorised the lands_ ," Doctor Oliver warned her.

"Oh man...how many has she found?" Ari asked.

" _She's found four_ ," Doctor O said. Ari sighed, throwing her covers off.

"Thanks for the heads up Doc, I'll take a look into it and let you know what's going on."

* * *

"So your old science teacher-"

"Also one of the greatest and well known Rangers on the planet," Ari included for Theo, who breathed out heavily. There really was nothing normal about their golden teammate.

"Called up about these Crystal Eyes? What are they?" the Blue Ranger asked.

"That's not good," Jenna spoke, looking to RJ with a worried expression.

"During the Beast War, 10,000 years ago, the Phantoms were the baddest beasts around," RJ explained, seeing that everyone besides him and Jenna had no clue what was going on. "But one by one, the Masters destroyed all eight of them, saving the human race," RJ told the group.

"When each beast was destroyed, all that remained was a Crystal Eye, about this big," Jenna made a shape with her hand. "Blue in colour with black in the middle, that look like the eye of the creature they were created from," she continued on for RJ.

"Tonight, the stars are in a very rare alignment," RJ spoke again. "If the starlight shines through the eye, bingo, bango, bongo, the Phantom Beasts are brought back to life," he finished, looking worried.

"If Dai Shi gets his hands on those Crystal Eyes..."

"We've got a whole army of Phantom Beasts to worry about," Theo spoke nervously.

"How many Phantom Beasts were there?" Ari asked quietly, her hand in Xander's as she thought about the looming threat.

"Eight," RJ repeated.

"Dr. Jennings has four," Ari's voice was very quiet.

"Then Dai Shi may already have four..." RJ said what they were all thinking.

"She probably has no idea what they are," Dom sighed.

"We have to make sure the Crystal Eyes are safe tonight," Casey said, shaking his head.

* * *

"Go ahead," Dai Shi's voice echoed through the chamber, and Grizzaka looked up, about to strike Jellica, who was on the ground. "Destroy Jellica. That's always been your problem Grizzaka. You destroy what you cannot have," Dai Shi smirked. Camille and Minos stood on either side of him. Minos was smirking, ready for a fight if necessary. "I'm here to take back my throne...before you destroy that too," Dai Shi smirked.

"You _dare_ to lecture me?!" Grizzaka demanded furiously. "Your incompetence cost us the Great Beast War!" he roared, running at Dai Shi, who easily deflected his strike. With a roar, he sent Grizzaka flying. "What?!" the Overlord cried out.

"Do you recognise that power?" Dai Shi taunted arrogantly. "Yes...it's Zokado..." he whispered. Grizzaka let out a furious yell.

"You're wasting my energy! I have Power Rangers to destroy!" Grizzaka stormed off, and Jellica got to her feet.

"Oh please, sea-witch, try to fight us. I've been itching to use my own new power on someone with enough power to match me," Minos challenged her as she eyed them up. Jellica gulped, sensing the enhanced power from the bull. Without a word, she stormed off as well to catch up with Grizzaka.

"Oh, home sweet home," Camille smiled as Dai Shi sat on his throne. "Maybe we should redecorate now that we're back?" Camille turned to Dai Shi. Minos rolled his eyes.

"Don't get too comfortable," Dai Shi told her. "Grizzaka is gathering more strength. I need to get the upper hand before he returns. Before he destroys us all," he muttered.

"Maybe I have an idea," Camille suddenly smirked, and walked off. Intrigued, Dai Shi followed.

"This can't be good," Minos sighed, following the two.

* * *

"The scan didn't show any traces of a buffalo," Dr. Jennings said to another scientist as they looked over the latest readings.

"Bison," they looked around in surprise as another voice joined them.

"Pardon me?" the blonde archaeologist asked in surprise.

"The Eye you're trying to figure out," Ari smiled at her. "It's an Bison," she said. The woman stared at her visitors.

"I've been trying to determine that for a long time," she put her hands on her hips. "I'm Silvia Jennings," she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"I'm Ari, this is Xander," Ari smiled as she shook her hand.

"How did you know?" Dr. Jennings asked as they took seats in front of her desk, and she sat down too.

"I've been studying animal spirits for a while, and a teacher I had once said that everyone has an animal spirit inside," Ari told her. Dr. Jennings' smile widened.

"Really? My father used to say 'live in harmony with your animal spirit, and you'll be in harmony with yourself'," she said.

"That's pretty smart," Ari chuckled. "Gentle, playful, and judging from this picture here," Ari pointed to the photo on the desk. "You're at home in water," she looked up with a knowing smile. "Your animal spirit is a Dolphin," she determined.

"Right again," Dr. Jennings laughed in amazement. "So how can I help you two?" she asked, and Ari's smile faded.

"Okay, I know this is going to sound really strange, but you, and the Crystal Eyes you've found, are in a lot of danger right now," Dr. Jenning's smile faded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because the Eyes...they have powers. They're incredibly dangerous, and there are people out there who will do anything to get access to those powers," Ari warned her.

"What kinda powers?" Dr. Jennings asked curiously.

"I..." Ari hesitated. "I can't say," she muttered.

"Okay then...who's after them? Why not go to the police with this information?" she asked.

"We can't tell you that either," Xander shook his head. "We've come here to make a really, _really_ big favour, and ask for you to let us hold onto the Crystal Eyes for 24 hours," Dr. Jennings' eyes widened, and she let out a laugh.

"You must be kidding!" she scoffed. "I've searched my entire life looking for them! So did my father! And now you're asking me to hand over my life's work?" she stared at them.

"I'm afraid they are very serious, Dr. Jennings," they all looked to the doorway, and Ari gave a small smile as she recognised the man.

"Dr. Mercer? What brings you here?" the archaeologist asked as she stood up.

"I've come here to ask that you heed their request. The Crystal Eyes are in great danger, which means that _you_ are in great danger," Anton Mercer told her. However, the stubborn look only increased in her eyes.

"I am not handing my life's work over to a couple of strangers," she said forcefully. "Not after all the work that my father and I put into finding them. The answer is no," Dr. Jennings told them.

"Doctor Jennings, I must insist that you hand them over," Dr. Mercer told her.

"No offence, Dr. Mercer, but you are not my boss in regards to these. I will not hand them over to anyone," she told him harshly. "Now if you will please leave. I have other meetings," she said to the two still sitting. They sighed heavily, but stood, and left with Dr. Mercer.

"Miss. Raynes, I can have a word with those funding Dr. Jennings work, if you like?" Dr. Mercer suggested as they walked back down the stairs. "See if that will persuade her to hand them over?" he asked.

"Thanks, but I think that might be a bit too far," Ari smiled. "It was good of you to come and help, Dr. Mercer," she shook the man's hand.

"After you helped save my life, it's the least I can do," he smiled back at her. "If you need any more help, don't hesitate to call," he handed over a card, and walked off to speak with someone as Ari and Xander went over to RJ, who was waiting for them.

"There's not a chance she is going to hand the Crystal Eyes willingly," Ari reported to her Master. "Someone's going to get hurt if they come after them, so I'm gonna stay here," she decided.

"Okay, well there's trouble in town, so I have to go, but you know," RJ started as they walked to the exit. "If they do get the eyes, to put the eyes first, right?" he asked. Ari bristled, but nodded.

"Sure," she nodded. RJ hurried off, and Xander looked at her.

"You're not going to do that, are you?" he asked.

"Not a chance," Ari replied, and he took her hand, squeezing it gently.

* * *

"Right now we're digging for a Parasaurolophus in New Zealand, a Compsognathus in Germany and a Plesiosauria in Scotland," Dr. Jennings smiled as she spoke with two reporters, one with long black hair and a green shirt, and the other with blonde hair mostly hidden under a beanie and a long sleeved black shirt. "We've even had the opportunity to work with big names such as Andrew Hartford and Anton Mercer in regards to these digs," she said proudly. "Which project were you interested in photographing?" she asked.

"Dinosaurs are so...1993," the woman laughed. "My real passion lies in...the _Crystal Eyes_ ," she hissed, and suddenly transformed, calling on her green and purple armour. Minos revealed himself as well, calling on his brown armour lined with green. "Give them to me!" Camille demanded.

* * *

"I'm still mad that they never said anything before," Ari grumbled.

"Still mad that your parents kept your new brother and sister a secret?" Xander chuckled, and Ari slapped his arm.

"Did they not learn from the last time they kept a huge secret from me?" she grumbled.

"It'll be fine," Xander grinned. "Come here," he pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her. His hand brushed her stomach, and Ari tensed. "What's wrong?" his smile immediately fell. Ari looked away.

"Xander...I haven't told you the entire truth about what happened when RJ became a Ranger," she admitted. Before either could say anything, they heard screams. They ran towards the screams, and saw Camille leaving with the case they had seen in Dr. Jenning's office. Ari hurled an energy-ball that struck Camille in the face, and she dropped the case as she stumbled away.

"You're not getting the eyes so easily," Xander warned Camille, who gave a small laugh.

"Oh, I'm not?" she asked. "Coming from the boy without a spirit," she mocked, before a scream echoed out. Looking around, they found Minos holding Dr. Jennings, her arms pinned behind her back.

"What's it gonna be, little bird? The Eyes, or one little scientist?" Minos called. Ari's eyes narrowed, and she ran at him. Minos tossed the woman aside, and began to fight off Ari. As he pushed her back, Xander rammed him with his shoulder.

"I think you've got something that belongs to me," Xander challenged him.

"Good luck getting it back!" Minos taunted, kicking him aside and running off.

"Are you okay?" Ari helped Dr. Jennings up.

"I'm fine, but the Eyes..." she looked over to where Camille had run off with the case.

"Come on," Ari called to Xander, and the two ran off after Camille and Minos.

* * *

Morphed, the two ran through the forest, with Ari tracking the footprints.

"They went this way," Ari said as they ran along.

"Ari, what were you going to say before?" Xander asked as he kept up with her easily. "What haven't you told me?" he asked when she didn't answer straight away.

"There they are," Ari pulled him behind a tree, and they watched Camille and Minos walk over to a large rock, no longer in their armour.

"Show me," Dai Shi appeared, and Camille opened the case to reveal the four Crystal Eyes. "Yes...all eight," Dai Shi opened a bundle he held to reveal another four.

"Oh no..." Ari breathed in horror.

"They've got all of them? This just got worse," Xander breathed as Camille handed over the case. She and Minos walked off, and Xander moved, snapping a twig. Ari immediately cast a cloaking spell, hiding them just as Dai Shi looked around. He set down the case and bundle, just in time for Ari's Sparrow to slam into him. He let out a cry, flying through the air, and barely managed to land on his feet.

"Jungle Master Mode!" Ari summoned her greater power, and clashed with Dai Shi just as he called on his own armour.

"What brings you so far out into the woods, little Ranger?" Dai Shi grabbed her wrists.

"Oh you know, out for a little stroll," Ari shrugged, and Dai Shi cried out as he was hit from behind by Xander's axe.

"We're taking the Crystal Eyes back. Those Phantom Beasts aren't coming back," Xander told him as Dai Shi stood.

"Never say never, Green Mystic," Dai Shi laughed. "Do you really think you can beat me? You don't even have a Spirit to help you!" he taunted.

"I don't need one to take you down!" Xander yelled, holding up his staff. It shone green, and vines burst from the ground, wrapping around Dai Shi. However, their opponent easily broke through them. "What?! That's impossible!" the Green Ranger gasped. "My magic...it's weakened!" he realised.

"Of course it is!" Dai Shi laughed. "Without your Animal Spirit, you're no longer balanced! Of course your magic would be dwindling," he mocked.

"That's why Pai Zhuq and the Magical Realm are linked," Ari put her hands to her mouth in horror. "Of course our spirits are linked to our magic," she groaned.

"And the longer you go without your animal spirit, the more your magic will dwindle!" Dai Shi spoke gleefully. "Even if you do get your spirit back somehow, your magic will never return once it is gone completely!" he announced.

"Shut up!" Ari yelled, her Sparrow slamming him again. "We _will_ get it back!" she said, before spotting Jellica running off, carrying both the cloth and the case. "No!" Ari gasped, and Dai Shi got up, blasting her. Jellica was thrown through the air, forced to drop what she carried.

"Jellica!" Dai Shi roared, and the Sea Overlord fled with the small bundle.

"No!" Ari grabbed Dai Shi as he made to follow.

"Your friends are being destroyed," Dai Shi warned her.

"My friends can handle themselves," Ari struggled to hold him back.

"Against my Rinshi, yes, but against Grizzaka? They don't stand a chance!" Dai Shi told her. Ari released him in her horror. "Zokado!" he roared suddenly, and Ari was blasted off her feet. "They're mine!" Dai Shi grabbed the case.

"No they're not!" Ari leapt up and streaked past, grabbing it and running over to Xander, taking his hand.

"No!" Dai Shi roared, but with a quick spell, the two disappeared in a shower of green and gold sparks.

* * *

The rest of the Jungle Fury Rangers were blasted off their feet, completely overwhelmed by Grizzaka.

"You've destroyed _all_ of my warriors, my royal guards, _and_ the great Overlord Carnisoar! Finally, I shall destroy _you_!" Grizzaka declared, firing a blast at them. However, a blur shot in the way and deflected it.

"Ari!" Theo gasped.

"You're about to get a dose of your own medicine!" Ari shouted at him. "Claw Booster!" using her jets, Ari slammed into Grizzaka, and threw him through a wall. "Hey Dom, can I borrow your Rhino Blade?" she asked.

"Uh...sure?" Dom tossed it over, and Ari combined it with her Claw Booster.

"Sparrow and Rhino Combine!" she called.

"Whoa! How'd you know that would work?" Dom asked in surprise.

"I didn't!" Ari laughed. Grizzaka then recovered from the attack, and the pair began to fight, with Ari gaining the upper hand quickly. Using the powerful weapon, she slashed him multiple times, blocking each of his counter attacks.

"Urgh! Finish this Grizzaka!" Jellica yelled angrily, watching from the sidelines.

"Firing jets!" Ari flew through the air and continued to attack him, leaving him weakened.

"Ari! That was amazing! How did you do it?" Lily asked with a wide smile.

"Grizzaka's far too powerful to take on single-handed. We needed to combine powers," Ari shrugged, handing Dom back his Morpher.

"It was an excellent idea," RJ praised her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Ari blushed at the praise. "Now, you guys ready to end this?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

"You better be ready!" Grizzaka growled as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Firing Jets!"

"Claw Cannon!"

"Wolf Beam!"

"Rhino Blade!" with the three powerful moves, they blasted Grizzaka, making him scream and explode.

"Wait for it," Ari spoke, and Grizzaka returned.

"That was nothing!" he began to glow black and purple. "I won't let it happen again! I am the strongest fighter, there will ever be!" he declared as he grew.

"Jungle Spirits go!"

"Gorilla Spirit!"

"Penguin Spirit!"

"Antelope Spirit!"

"Squirrel Spirit!"

"Jungle Master Megazord!" the Rangers formed their Megazord as RJ called on his own Megazord.

"Defeat them Grizzaka! If you lose, Dai Shi will destroy me!" Jellica cried from the ground. Grizzaka fought the two Megazords, slowly overwhelming them.

"Could this be the greatest match of all time?" Flit asked as he buzzed around, before spotting Dai Shi. "Yikes! Fours a crowd, I'm outta here!" he flew off, leaving Camille, Dai Shi, and Minos to watch.

"I lost the Crystal Eyes," he admitted. Minos' eyes widened. After the hard work they put into getting the Eyes, Dai Shi had managed to lose them within minutes. His anger grew as he questioned why he insisted on following him.

"Zokado!" Grizzaka roared, flooring the two Megazords with his massive power, before looking around as he heard stomping.

"Rhino Power!" Dom yelled as he held out the Control Dagger. The horn of the Rhino Zord began to glow. "Rhino Zord, Warrior Mode!" he transformed it into its Megazord.

"Weak!" Grizzaka scoffed, and attacked Dom. The two seemed evenly matched as they grappled. "It is your turn to learn the same lesson all of your enemies have! There is no-one as powerful as Grizzaka!" he declared. "And never will be!" he laughed.

"Guys! You ready to end this?" Dom called. The other two Megazords grabbed his shoulders.

"Oh yeah!" Ari laughed.

"All at once! Come on!" RJ nodded. They all worked together, and began to glow golden. The greater strength knocked Grizzaka through multiple buildings.

"Animal spirits!" they called on all of their animal spirits. "Stampede! Jungle Master Spin Attack!" with the power of all their Animal Spirits, they struck Grizzaka and floored him.

"Impossible! I am invincible! No-one is stronger than Grizzaka!" he roared, before exploding.

"A new era has begun," Dai Shi smirked, turning and walking away. Minos frowned, watching the Rangers for a moment longer.

* * *

"I don't know how to thank you," Dr. Jennings had tears in her eyes as Ari revealed the four Crystal Eyes. "I never thought I'd see them again...I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before," she apologised.

"Hey, two complete strangers walk in and demand your life's work? I'd have thought you crazy to say yes," Dr. Jennings laughed as Xander grinned at her.

"Well you're not complete strangers anymore," Dr. Jennings smiled. "Keep them safe for me, please, just until the danger has passed," she handed the case back to Ari.

"Thanks. I was kinda hoping you would ask," Ari smiled at her.

"I do have to ask. You knew I had the Spirit of the Dolphin," Dr. Jennings asked as they made to leave. "What about you?" she asked curiously. Ari glanced to Xander, worry returning to her gaze as she remembered what Dai Shi had said.

"The Bull," Xander grinned. Dr. Jennings gave a small laugh.

"Makes sense. It suits you," she told him, before looking to Ari.

"The Sparrow," she admitted.

"Wow, that's a new one," Dr. Jennings looked surprised. "But it suits you too. Sparrows are resilient, and tough," she smiled again, and Ari blushed as Xander took her free hand and grinned.

"Thanks. We better get these somewhere safe. Thanks for everything," she told the archaeologist, who nodded.

* * *

"RJ," the Master looked up as Xander approached him later. "Ari told me about what happened. Back when you couldn't control your animal form," RJ's smile fell. Ari ran in, looking worried.

"Xander, it wasn't-"

"I know it wasn't his fault," Xander said as Jenna tried to come to RJ's defence.

"Look Xander, I'm not going to make excuses," RJ shook his head, reaching out and squeezing Jenna's hand as she looked worried. She knew he'd been riddled with guilt over what happened. "I know I could have killed Ari, and I'm living with that every day, and I will for the rest of my life," he told the Mystic. "But now that I have control over my Animal Form again, I'm never going to let that kinda thing happen again," he told him firmly.

"Okay," Xander nodded, taking the Master by surprise. Even Ari looked shocked.

"O...okay?" RJ repeated slowly.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm pretty pissed that it happened. I'm also annoyed that you kept it from me," he turned his head to glare at Ari, who went red. "But you're her Master and if she still trusts you as much as she does, then I guess I can't hold it against you," he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Whoa, you sure you're Xander?" Ari walked over and poked him. "You haven't been taken over by a Vampire and going to start acting all weird?" she asked, poking him again. Xander grabbed her suddenly, making her squeal as he spun her through the air. As he carried her off with Ari yelling her complaints, RJ sighed heavily in relief.

"See? Everything will be fine," Jenna smiled, taking his hand. "I'd tell you to stop blaming yourself for what happened, but you're never going to listen. So, I'm here for you," she told him.

"Thanks J," RJ turned to her, and she reached up to kiss him. They ignored Ari's cheers as she saw them. "I wonder what happened to the other four Crystal Eyes. Ari said that Dai Shi didn't have them when she stole back the case," he spoke softly as he pulled away from Jenna. The case of Crystal Eyes from Dr. Jennings was locked away securely.

"Hopefully lost in the forest, away from the starlight. But we can't worry on what we can't control, so how about we go and watch one of those terrible reality shows you love so much?" Jenna asked with a smile.

"Oh Jenna, you know exactly how to cheer me up," RJ's usual grin returned, and he leaned in to kiss her again, all of them hoping that the remaining four Crystal Eyes were hidden away from the starlight.

* * *

 **Did you catch the the little Dino reference in there? I couldn't resist putting it in there!  
**

 **Anyway, the competition is fairly easy. If I get over 200 reviews by the end of the weekend, I will give you the names of the future children of the Rangers, who will be important in future fics, and in which they'll be mostly featured! A few have already been briefly mentioned, but I'll give you a proper list. I may even reveal a couple of pairings if you want too!**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, we're onto the Phantom Beast arc now, and here's where everything goes nuts!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	23. Fear and The Phantoms

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are absolutely amazing! As promised, the list is at the bottom of this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Fear and The Phantoms

Walking up to his sister, Minos shook his head. They walked into the main chamber, where Dai Shi sat on his throne; his back to a small army of Rinshi.

"They've searched the entire temple," Camille reported to Dai Shi. "Jellica must be gone," she told him. Dai Shi shook his head. His smirk had not faded since Grizzaka had been destroyed.

"No, she's hiding," he told them, turning away. "Continue searching, she's lurking around here somewhere," Dai Shi instructed.

"If she has the Eyes, then she may attempt to revive them," Minos spoke, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice. He was still annoyed that Dai Shi had managed to lose them. Camille barked an order to the Rinshi, and they hopped out to continue their search.

Minos looked down at his hands as silence fell in the chamber. He couldn't stop thinking about what the Gold Ranger had said to him about honour. He'd stolen the Green Mystic's Animal Spirit, and while she was trying to get it back, she was also trying to talk him down from his power trip. Minos just didn't understand it. He wondered if she was right. Was there a part of him that was still honourable? Even after all this time?

He was snapped from his thoughts as they heard stomping, and Dai Shi turned as well.

"What is that?" Camille asked softly. Dai Shi didn't answer, and both Camille called on her armour and Sai as Dai Shi stood and walked forwards. The doors suddenly opened, revealing four figures. The four creatures walked in, and Minos' eyes widened as he recognised them.

"The Phantom Beasts..." Dai Shi growled.

"Correction: _my_ Phantom Beasts," Jellica smirked as she followed the four in. " _I_ have been loyal to you for centuries, taught you all I know! My training made you stronger," Jellica stood before Dai Shi. Minos rolled his eyes at her words. She'd betrayed Dai Shi the moment Grizzaka had returned. "And how do you repay me? By hunting me down, determined to destroy me!" Jellica walked around her former leader, who glared at her. "Well, mighty Dai Shi, it is _you_ who is finished!" she declared. The four Phantom Beasts snarled. "Destroy him!" Jellica ordered them. "Oh, and the lizard too. Spare the cow, he might be useful in the future," she decided. Minos called on his armour and hammer, ready to fight. A smirk tugged at his lips at the prospect of a tough fight.

"Get her!" Scorch, the Avalon Dragon Phantom Beast roared, and the four leapt up.

"What?!" Jellica cried out as they landed around her. "Traitors!" she screamed, and all four struck her. Jellica screamed again as she turned to ice and shattered. Dai Shi, Camille and Minos stared at them.

"We are the Phantom Beast Generals, served by eight Phantom Beast Warriors!" Scorch declared, throwing out his hand. Eight monsters appeared in the doorway.

"Sonimax!"

"Dynamere!"

"Unidoom!"

"Rammer!"

"Badrat!"

"Grinder!"

"Osiris!"

"Leapus!" the eight announced their names, before falling to one knee in a low bow.

"Our ancient power of Rinzin is even greater than Zokado!" Talon, a female Phantom Beast with the spirit of a Sparrowhawk, announced.

"It is our lifeblood," Whiger, the Phantom Beast with the spirit of the White Tiger, continued.

"We ask that you, Great Dai Shi, become our Phantom Beast King," Snapper, with the spirit of the Snapping Turtle, requested.

"Me? Your king?" Dai Shi blinked in surprise. "For years, you tried to destroy me. Why should I trust you now?" he demanded.

"In the Ancient War, we would have won, if we'd followed you, Dai Shi," Scorch told him. Dai Shi walked down in front of the eight warriors who remained kneeling, and smirked. Minos frowned, wondering just what he had planned.

"You want my trust? You'll have to earn it," Dai Shi decided, turning to the three.

"Together, with our warrior Sonimax," Scorch snapped his fingers, and the warrior in question shot up. "We shall prove our loyalty!" he declared. "Tell us what to do," he requested.

"Bring me the four Masters," Dai Shi ordered.

* * *

"You're unusually quiet," Xander commented as he and Ari walked through town. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"What Dai Shi said," she admitted quietly. Xander's smile fell as he was reminded of when he and Ari had battled Dai Shi in the forest. His magic, which had only been increasing in power since he had become a Ranger, was as weak as when he had first started.

"Hey, Udonna said that we've still got time before my magic disappears completely," Xander squeezed her hand.

"Even the Mystic Mother doesn't know how long," Ari muttered

"Ari," Xander sighed. Before he could try and reassure her any more, her Morpher beeped.

"What's up?" Ari answered as she slid them on.

" _Better get back to base. We might have a problem_ ," RJ warned her.

"What's wrong?" Xander asked as the communication ended.

"I don't know...but I don't like the sound of it," Ari muttered.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ari called as they hurried into the kitchen. Casey and Lily hurried down the stairs, where Theo was pacing nervously.

"Master Swoop is missing," he told them, holding up a fan, which had been broken and burnt. "Looks like he ran into trouble," Theo looked to the others.

"RJ and Jenna went to check on his dad," Dom told them.

"I'll check on Master Phant," Lily decided, running off.

"If they're after the Masters, then RJ and Master Swift will be in danger too," Ari frowned.

"They'll be fine," Dom soothed. "RJ's a Ranger, and they're Masters, they'll be fine," he told her.

"Yeah, well, Master Swoop is a Master too, and check that out," Ari pointed to the Fan in Theo's hand. They all fell silent, worried about what could be happening.

* * *

Reaching the beach, the two Masters found RJ's father working on a boat.

"RJ, Jenna, what brings you two here?" Master Finn spoke without looking up.

"Theo thinks Master Swoop might be in trouble," RJ warned as he put his hand on his dad's shoulder. Despite the worry of the missing Master, Jenna couldn't help but smile at the sight. After several years tension, followed by multiple years of no talking, it was good to see them getting close again. "Have you seen him?" RJ asked.

"No," Master Finn shook his head.

"So, was the legend right?" RJ asked him. "Did the stars align last night?"

"Perfectly," Master Finn nodded.

"Then if Dai Shi got the missing four Crystal Eyes, then there'll be trouble," Jenna frowned as they walked over to a hand crafted telescope.

"Don't open it!" Master Finn spoke quickly, stopping his son from opening the cover.

"Why? What's in there?" RJ asked, a curious gleam in his eyes.

"Let's just say...it's a little light in case things get dark," Master Finn smiled mysteriously. RJ's Morpher began to beep, and he raised his arm, flipping it open.

" _We've got trouble_ ," Theo warned him.

"I'm on my way," RJ nodded. "Dad, I gotta go," he turned to his father.

"RJ, those Crystal Eyes," Master Finn called as RJ made to run off. "They have more power than anyone knows," he warned. "If Dai Shi has them, they must be destroyed," he warned.

"Got it," RJ nodded.

"I'll see you back at the loft," Jenna smiled to him. RJ smiled back, and ran off.

"It's good to see my son is fixing all of his relationships to how they should be," Master Finn smiled, and Jenna turned to him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused. Master Finn's smile just grew knowingly, and Jenna felt her face start to burn. He turned back to the boat he was crafting, and Jenna sighed, before hearing footprints.

"Master Finn, and Master Swift!" they spun around to see a strange creature with tiger markings standing in the doorway, before he blasted them with yellow light.

* * *

The Rangers, minus Lily, who had gone to the Cimmerian Forest to see Master Phant, ran through town as people ran screaming.

"He looks more powerful than Dai Shi's warriors!" Casey yelled as they stood in front of Sonimax.

"He has the spirit of the boar!" Dom realised.

"Aim for the soft underbelly?" Ari suggested weakly.

"If he's not Dai Shi's warrior, then where did he come from?" Theo asked nervously.

"I am Sonimax! With powers you've never seen before!" the Boar monster declared loudly. "Behold the strength of a Phantom Beast Warrior!" he laughed.

"Phantom Beast?" Ari put her hands to her mouth in horror.

"Oh no!" RJ groaned. It seemed Dai Shi had managed to free at least some of the Phantom Beasts. Sonimax crouched low to the ground.

"Sonic Attack!" he blasted the Rangers with sonic waves, and they put their hands to their heads as they cried out in pain. They were then blasted by the warrior, and floored.

"I guess we don't have to wonder about the Phantom Beasts any more," RJ frowned.

"That was almost as bad as Kira's Ptera-cries," Ari complained, her ears still ringing.

"Let's give Sonimax a lesson!" Casey pushed himself back to his feet. They all got back up and rushed at Sonimax, trying to fight him off, but the warrior was powerful and easily knocked them aside.

"Now you'll see what real power is!" he declared.

"Real power...yeah, sure!" Ari scoffed, pushing herself back to her feet. She tossed another energy ball at him, and he began to blast more sonic waves. Ari cried out, struggling to stay on her feet as the waves easily destroyed her attacks. "You're not as loud...as Kira!" she yelled. "Call to the Beast inside! Uncage the Sparrow!" her golden bird spirit flew from her and slammed into Sonimax.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Dominic called as the others ran over to her.

"What?" Ari shouted, her ears ringing loudly. They continued fighting Sonimax, but he was powerful, and easily knocked them about.

"Look out!" Casey yelled, using his jets to fly out of the way of another attack as he pushed Theo aside. Even Dom's Rhino Blade bounced off him.

"Your power does not compare to mine!" Sonimax taunted, before crying out in alarm as Lily slammed into him.

"With the Speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" Lily stood in front of him.

"Lily!" Casey smiled as they ran over, all of them wincing from the blows they had taken.

"Guys, a Phantom Beast grabbed Master Phant!" Lily warned them.

"They must have taken Master Swoop too," Theo realised.

"I hope dad and Jenna are okay..." RJ muttered quietly.

"Come on!" Lily turned to them. "Let's finish this fight so we can find out Masters!" Lily called to them.

"Yeah!" Casey nodded. The six stood together as Sonimax got back to his feet.

"Who are you?!" the boar warrior demanded angrily.

"I'm the Ranger that you're going to wish you'd never met!" Lily growled. Sonimax growled and ran at them, but this time, with the extra fighter, the odds changed and each blow threw Sonimax to the next person. Ari struck him with an uppercut, throwing him straight into Lily. "Cheetah Jabs!" Lily punched him multiple times, making him cry out in pain. After more hits, Sonimax stumbled and rolled along the ground. "Come on guys, let's finish this!" Lily cheered.

"Sonic Attack!" Sonimax blasted them. But using their jets, they broke through it and leapt into the air.

"Spirits Unite!" they fired a powerful blast that broke him apart, but Sonimax quickly reformed and grew much larger.

"We've seen that trick before!" Lily scoffed.

"Animal Spirits Unite!"

"Jungle Master Megazord!"

"Wolf Pride Megazord!"

"Rhino Steel Zord, Warrior Mode!" they formed the three Megazords. The three Megazords fought him off, but Sonimax was even more powerful, flooring the Rangers.

"Man, this guy is too tough!" Casey groaned.

"He hits harder than Grizzaka did! That's a scary thought," Ari muttered, her ears still ringing.

"It's time for a little help!" Lily called, pushing herself back up. "I call on the Spirit of the Elephant!" they merged the Elephant Spirit with their Megazord, and wrapped the Mace around Sonimax. They then tossed him into the sky, and the monster cried out as he was slammed down.

"Let's see you handle this!" Dom called as his Megazord's sword began to glow. "Rhino Steel Zord! Super Blade!" he made to attack, only to be hit from the side.

"Rangers! Feel the power that trumps yours!" another voice called out, and another monster appeared, laughing.

"Oh great! Who's this?" Casey groaned.

"I don't know but I'm getting major creeps," Ari shivered.

"Behold, the Ancient Might! Rinzin Power!" Talon yelled as she began to glow.

"Rinzin Power?" Theo repeated nervously. "I don't like the sound of that," he muttered as he fell back into a fighting stance.

"Rinzin is the power of a Phantom Beast! It will destroy you and make this world ours!" Talon declared, blasting them with the power. "You have no chance of stopping us" she turned away from the battle.

"Yeah right, we've stopped a lot worse than you buddy!" Ari yelled as they got back up.

"You're not getting out of here that fast!" RJ called, standing beside them. Talon looked around as they ran at her. She gave a laugh, and flung out her long wings before glowing again, and they were blasted off as Dom's Megazord lay motionless on the ground.

* * *

Masters Phant, Swoop, Finn and Swift struggled against their bindings as the Rinshi ensure they were chained to the wall. Dai Shi, Camille and Minos watched as four of the stands that had held the Crystal Eyes were placed in front of the Masters. The Crystal Eyes were placed down, and Minos watched curiously.

"What are you doing?" Finn groaned.

"Oh..." Phant breathed, staring at the one in front of him. The four Phantoms then stood in front of them.

"Jarrod!" Master Swoop called to the young man. "Resist the evil Dai Shi that possesses you!" he yelled in a desperate plea. Dai Shi simply laughed.

"Jarrod cannot resist my evil anymore than you can resist the Rinzin power," he laughed mockingly.

"You'll never get away with this!" Jenna shouted up at him. "The Rangers will stop you," she vowed.

"I'd love to see them try, when they're too busy with you!" Dai Shi mocked. Before the Masters could even think to question it, the four Generals began glow, and poured the Rinzin power into the Crystal Eyes. Light flowed from the Eyes, into the four Masters, who cried out as they attempted to resist it.

* * *

RJ staggered as he hurried back from his father's beach shack, and almost fell.

"Whoa, RJ, are you okay?" Ari caught her Master, helping him stand.

"They've taken my dad, _and_ Jenna," he put his hand to his face. "I shouldn't have left them there alone," the Wolf Master muttered, terrified for both of them.

"Don't blame yourself RJ, these Phantom Beasts are powerful. They trashed us in that last battle," Ari told him quickly. "They'd have either taken you with them, or destroyed you to get to them," she pointed out. The others ran over, and Ari shook her head.

"Looks like they took all four Masters," Ari told them.

"I say we go to Dai Shi's temple," Theo decided.

"And fight Dai Shi and the Phantom Beasts? That's crazy!" Casey shook his head.

"Casey's right, they're way too powerful," Ari backed up the Red Ranger.

"We don't even know if the Masters are there," Dom shook his head.

"Well the bigger question is _why_?" RJ asked as he shook his head. "Why would they take the Masters in the first place?" he wondered aloud.

He didn't have to wait long for his answer as thunder boomed and lightning flashed, striking the ground in front of them. They cried out, flung to the ground. Hearing laughter, they looked up to see four figures emerging from the smoke.

"No...not again!" Ari groaned, putting her hands to her head.

"They look like...Power Rangers!" Casey gaped, staring at the four new Rangers, wearing Green, light Blue, Black and Silver suits.

* * *

 **The Phantom Beast/Spirit Ranger arc was probably my favourite to write, so I hope you're enjoying it!**

 **Anyway, here's the list of future characters as promised:**

 **Spencer - SPD Gold Ranger - Sun Ninja/Sun Mystic/Bull Spirit  
Annie - SPD Silver Ranger - Thunder Ninja  
Kayden - Thunder Ninja - Tori and Blake's son who is going to feature heavily in SPD  
Ryan - Kira and Trent's son who is going to be in Dino Charge and RPM  
Teddie - Dino Charge and RPM White Ranger - Earth Ninja/Earth Mystic/ Nightingale Spirit  
Jeremy - Jenna and RJ's son who will be in Dino Charge and RPM  
Arianna - RPM Mercury Ranger - Tyzonn and Vella's daughter who will also feature heavily in Dino Charge**

 **As a warning, this list may change by the time I get around to writing these stories. This list has already been heavily changed from original plans, so other characters may make it in, other characters may not show up or be the same kinda characters. Seriously, I've changed it so many times (Originally Teddie was to be the Violet/Purple Ranger, and Cam and Melody's daughter was to be the Amber RPM Ranger with her, but I've since scrapped those ideas and changed them up) so I can see myself changing some more things.**

 **I hope you liked the chapter anyway!**

 **Please review!**


	24. Blue Ranger, Twin Danger

**So the last month has been pretty mental for me, so I haven't had as much as I would have liked written. But I have finished this story so updates will be as frequent as I can, while also giving me time to write the next one.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 24: Blue Ranger, Twin Danger

The six fallen Rangers got back to their feet slowly, staring at the new arrivals who didn't move as they watched them. Nobody dared to even take a breath, afraid of what they could set off.

* * *

"Awaken!" Scorch called, and the four Masters chained to the wall, whose heads had fallen forwards, seemed to awaken, but their expressions were blank. They stepped forwards, the chains moving with them. They then fell into fighting stances as Dai Shi and Camille smirked. Minos's expression hadn't changed. To use the four Masters against their students...he wasn't sure if he liked it.

* * *

After a long, tense silence, the four strange Rangers fell into fighting stances.

"Let's power up!" Casey yelled quickly.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" they Morphed, and the strangers ran at them. They began to fight, with Theo and Dom fighting the Black Ranger as Casey and RJ fought the light Blue Ranger. Lily took on the Green Ranger, leaving Ari to take on the Silver Ranger.

"Jungle Whip!" Ari called on the Whip and flung it out, but the Silver Ranger dodged it and struck Ari with one of her own. Ari stumbled backwards, a bad feeling settling in her stomach. They fought for a while at long range, and every time Ari tried to get in close, her opponent pushed her back. Finally, she caught Ari in the stomach, making her cry out and sink to the ground, before being struck and knocked backwards. The Rangers regrouped, and the four new Rangers laughed, standing together too.

"They know every move we're gonna make," Lily groaned.

"They're Power Rangers! Except they fight us with our Masters' Spirits!" Theo turned to the others. "Bat Technique!"

"Elephant Technique!"

"Shark Technique!"

"Spider Monkey Technique..." Ari whispered, staring at the Silver Ranger.

"They're Spirit Rangers..." RJ realised. The four Rangers ran at them again with loud yells.

"Jungle Master Mode!" the four students changed forms quickly, and the fighting continued. This time Ari was able to dodge the Silver Ranger's Whip, and got in close, but the Ranger bounced out of the way of Ari's slash, moving around her and kicking her into RJ. The Violet Ranger caught Ari, and moved her out of the way to catch the Silver Ranger's arms. He held her tightly, before his eyes widened as he peered into her visor.

"Jenna?" he breathed.

* * *

Jenna gasped as the silver aura around her disappeared, and she shattered the chains holding her.

"Oh no!" she looked around as Dai Shi's smirk vanished. She grabbed Finn, shaking him and causing the aura to fade from him. He was pulled backwards, and Jenna ran over to the other two Masters, shoving them back against the wall as they cried out. As she went to free them, she heard a shriek and looked around.

"Enough out of you!" Talon snarled, slashing at Jenna. The young woman screamed and slammed against the wall, hitting the ground hard.

" _Stop_!" Minos' snap made everyone look at him in shock. Even he looked surprised at his own outburst. "If you damage her, then she won't be able to continue fighting," he pointed out, and Dai Shi relaxed, nodding.

* * *

The Rangers regrouped as the Spirit Rangers regrouped, breathing heavily.

"What was all that about?" Casey asked, a hand to his side. They had all taken a hard beating against the new Rangers.

"Not sure...but I may have an idea," RJ told them quietly.

* * *

"So you think the Spirit Rangers are being remote controlled from the Masters," Casey summed up what RJ had explained to them.

"Yeah. Mental radio waves, if you will," RJ nodded.

"That would explain why they can fight just like our Masters," Lily agreed with the idea.

"Well I have to say, I'm completely lost," Xander admitted.

"You and me both," Dom nodded. "How do we destroy them?" the White Ranger asked curiously.

"Destroy them?" RJ echoed, his eyes wide. "I have no idea," he admitted as Fran walked over, tapping Theo on the shoulder and handing him a note. "Right now, I'm just hoping to slow them down," he said.

"Hmm...I think I might have an idea," Ari spoke up, her arms folded.

"What?!" they glanced at Theo as he cried out in alarm. He hurried off to make a phone call as Ari bit her lip.

"What's the idea Ari?" RJ asked her hopefully. His worry for his dad and Jenna was only growing, the longer they were being held.

"I've had some experience in severing mental links using magic. If I work on it, I might be able to sever their connection, kinda like disrupting a signal," Ari told them, looking thoughtful.

"That sounds good, but just one problem," RJ nodded. "Until we rescue the Masters, the Spirit Rangers will keep coming back like a bad rash," he commented. Ari frowned, but nodded, turning and walking off to meditate. If she was to at least attempt her theory, she'd need to be prepared for it.

* * *

"Take them away!" Scorch ordered as the Masters struggled against the Rinshi.

"Where are you taking them?" Camille asked as she approached.

"We don't answer to you, lizard," Talon sneered, and Camille bristled.

"Then answer to me," they looked around as Dai Shi approached. Talon and Scorch bowed to their leader. "We must attack again immediately," he ordered.

"The fight has drained their spirits, Dai Shi," Scorch explained. "We must let them recover," he told Dai Shi.

"Not to mention one is currently injured. The Spider Monkey Master will not be able to fight again until she has rested," Minos spoke up. Dai Shi glared, and walked away without a word.

"What is wrong with you?" Camille whispered to Minos. "You've been acting strange since you gained the power of the Green Mystic's Animal Spirit," she accused.

"I'm fine," Minos hissed back at her, walking off.

"Don't tell me that you are showing mercy to the Master just because she reminds you of-"

"I'll thank you to stay _out_ of my business, Camille," Minos snapped suddenly, making his sister stop in surprise. With a snort, Minos walked off.

* * *

"Hey Ari, do you reckon that severing the link is a good idea?" Xander asked as they walked down into the kitchen. "What if it does lasting damage?" he asked, worried. "To them, or you," he added.

"It worked fine for Trent with no lasting damage," Ari shrugged.

"That was an accident, with help from Mystic Mother," Xander reminded her. Ari sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I have to try, Xander. You saw what happened, they kicked our asses," she pointed out. Xander didn't reply straight away, thinking back to the fight. She was right, of course. The fight had been completely dominated by the Spirit Rangers. They had years of experience and power over the others, and were being fuelled by the Phantom Beasts. "You didn't see RJ's face when he found out both his dad and Jenna had been taken...and now he's found out that they're being controlled by evil to fight us..." Ari shook her head.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Xander pulled her into a hug, and Ari couldn't help but giggle. "Who'd have thought you cared so much?" he sighed as she struggled in his grasp.

"Hey! I care plenty!" Ari argued, insulted by his words. "Dork!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Idiot," he returned, kissing her. When soft music began to play, they pulled apart. "Is Kira here?" Xander asked, and they walked into the restaurant. "Okay...I didn't know Theo played guitar," the Green Ranger commented with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not Theo," Ari frowned, folding her arms in confusion.

"Hey, just because he's playing guitar and _smiling_ at people, doesn't mean-okay, yeah, you're probably right," Xander's argument crumbled as Ari looked at him with an incredulous stare. The door opened, and RJ walked in with another Theo, both looking confused.

"Told you," Ari smirked.

"Why do I ever question you?" Xander wondered aloud. Everyone applauded as Theo's doppleganger finished playing.

" _The-oh_!" the other Theo ran over and hugged him.

"This is weird," Ari muttered as RJ walked over to join them. "Twin brother?" she asked, glancing to her Master.

"It would seem so," RJ nodded.

"Thank god. I've had enough clone stories for one lifetime," Ari muttered, earning two confused looks.

"Isn't he cool?" Lily smiled as she joined them.

"I'll say..." Casey muttered, and Ari grinned at his jealousy.

* * *

Jenna snapped awake from her poor sleep as she heard her cell door open. Her eyes opened and she glared up at Minos as he set a tray down with food on it.

"Eat. You're going to need your strength," he told her in a flat voice, turning and shutting the door. She watched as he did the same for each of the Masters, all of whom watched him suspiciously.

"You're Minos, correct?" he stopped as he made to leave Master Finn's cell. Glancing around, he frowned silently at the blond Master, who was on his feet. "You were once on our side, you fought on the side of Pai Zhuq," he accused as the other three Masters watched from their cells in surprise.

"How do you-"

"My family have been of Pai Zhuq for many generations," Finn told him as Minos frowned. He was sure that Master Mao had eradicated any sign of him from Pai Zhuq. "I know what happened, to your family," the Shark Master barely had the words out, before Minos slammed him against the wall.

"Don't talk of the past that you weren't involved with, Shark Master," Minos growled at him. "Eat. Or don't, either way, your precious students will be destroyed by your own hands," he released Finn, who sank to the ground with a groan. Minos then turned and walked off, slamming the door to the cell. As he disappeared, Jenna put her hands to her face as tears burned at her eyes. They all remembered what they'd done under the influence of Rinzin power, and attacking RJ and Ari haunted her.

* * *

Scorch walked into the main chamber with the warrior Dynamere, where everyone else was waiting for them. Scorch pushed Camille out of his path as he walked past her.

"General Scorch, energise the Spirit Rangers," Dai Shi ordered as he watched them approach.

"It's too early," Scorch replied as he fell into a bow before his master. "It could destroy them," he warned. Dai Shi let out a growl, leaning forwards as he made it obvious that it wasn't a request. "As you wish. I'll have Dynamere assist them," Scorch decided as Dynamere stood.

"My lord, they aren't much good to us if they destroy themselves in the process," Minos advised Dai Shi.

"If I wanted your opinion, Minos, I would ask for it," Dai Shi told him without looking at the man. Minos bristled, and looked to Camille, who kept her gaze on the ground. Clenching his fists, Minos kept quiet.

* * *

"Ari, that isn't practising your magic the right way!" Xander complained as he hovered in midair. He was looking unimpressed as Ari giggled, holding her hand up.

"You sound like my dad. That isn't the way of the Mystics, don't do this, stop that, fun is bad!" she mimicked her father, and despite struggling to keep himself upright, Xander couldn't help but grin at her impersonation of Daggeron. "This requires focus, right? And so will cutting off a Spirit Ranger from their power source," Ari set him down gently.

"Oh yeah?" Xander raised an eyebrow, before grabbing her. Ari squealed as he tickled her sides, and she flailed in his grip.

"Hey! Stop it!" she cried out, pushing him. Xander winced as she hit his chest, forcing him to release her. Ari immediately looked guilty. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-" before she could finish apologising, he began to tickle her again. "Cheat!" Ari shrieked, laughing loudly.

"Then don't apologise, idiot," Xander grinned at her, but he was just as worried as Ari.

His brave face hid his worry over losing not only his Animal Spirit, but his magic. If they didn't figure out how to get back his spirit, he'd lose it entirely, and not only would it mean losing a part of himself, but he knew Ari would never recover from the guilt, blaming herself no matter how many times he told her not to. It was why he didn't blame RJ anywhere near as much as he normally would have for harming Ari. Some things were out of their control.

"Uh..." they stopped, looking around.

"Hey Luan," Ari sniffed, wiping her tears of laughter. "Theo's room is down there, second door to the right," she pointed down to where the bedrooms were located.

"Oh, thanks," Theo's twin gave a small smile, going towards the rooms before stopping. "How...?"

"I know all dude," Ari smirked at him.

"Ari's weird," Xander rolled his eyes, ignoring Ari's cry of protest.

* * *

"Hey Ari," RJ called Ari as she sat meditating. She opened one eye, seeing the Master standing with Casey. "Dom never made a delivery he went out to make an hour ago," he told her, and the Gold Ranger immediately stood up.

"Think it's them?" she asked.

"I hope not, but are you ready to give that spell a try? Just in case?" RJ asked. Ari nodded, and as Casey hurried off, she caught RJ's arm.

"RJ, I'm going to warn you now, this might not work. Are you okay with me risking hurting your dad? Or Master Swift?" she asked him carefully.

"Right now, I'll take anything over what they're going through. You and I both know what that place is like. It drains hope, Ari," RJ told her softly. "I'm willing to do anything to make sure my dad and Jenna are safe," he said. Ari smiled, and nodded.

"Hey," Xander stopped Ari before they could go. "You be careful too. You've not got an infinite supply of magic," he reminded her.

"I'm no Light, but I'll do," Ari smiled, and he kissed her gently.

" _Be careful_ ," Xander told her firmly. Ari nodded, serious this time, and she and RJ ran off to catch up with Casey.

* * *

"Uh oh," RJ gulped when they spotted the JKP scooter, and a fallen pizza that had been eaten by wild animals.

"That's not good...why didn't he call?" Casey asked, looking around. Thunder suddenly boomed, making them jump.

"Okay, that's getting old fast. Hunter and Blake are going to make me nervous now," Ari muttered as they looked around for the cause of the thunder. They didn't have to look far as the four Spirit Rangers appeared, running at them. They fought for a moment, before being thrown backwards.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" Ari and Casey Morphed and continued to fight. However, the fight was easily going in the favour of the Spirit Rangers, who floored them again.

"This is tough," Casey groaned as RJ, also Morphed, fell into them on the ground. Ari was thrown into some crates, and groaned.

"Yeah," RJ muttered, before another figure appeared, and blasted them before they could do anything to defend themselves.

Theo, standing nearby, stared in horror at the sight, stared as RJ and Casey were locked into mirrors. He ran over to Ari, who stood, only to fall back to her knees as she demorphed.

"What?! Impossible!" Dynamere cried as he saw the Blue Ranger. "I've already captured you in my mirror," the Phantom Warrior looked down at his collection of mirrors.

"Luan..." Theo realised that he had mistaken his twin brother for him. "You're gonna pay for this!" he yelled angrily.

"Get him!" Dynamere ordered the four Spirits.

"Not so fast!" Ari held up her hands, which began to glow golden. She then fired the magic at the four Spirits, who stumbled, and disappeared.

* * *

In their prison, the four Masters began to glow golden, before suddenly snapping back to reality, their auras fading. No longer under the control of the Phantom Beasts, they were yanked back by their chains, slamming against the wall. Jenna sagged, her legs shaking and barely able to keep her upright as she gasped for breath, her vision swimming.

"What?!" Scorch growled.

"Something broke through our control," Talon realised.

"Impossible," Scorch looked over to Dai Shi, who didn't look impressed.

"More like someone," Minos whispered.

* * *

Ari collapsed, unconscious as Theo knelt beside her.

"Ari! Ari!" Theo shook her, but Ari just let out a moan, out for the count.

"No matter, I'll add you both to my collection!" Dynamere tried to hide his horror, and ran at them. However, before he could reach the pair, a figure in black and white suddenly leapt down and struck the monster, throwing him backwards and directly into Xander's axe. As Dyanmere was thrown out of the way, the two looked over to Theo, who stared.

"Why am I not surprised?" Cam sighed as he walked over.

"Who are you?" Theo frowned.

"This is Cam, mate, he's a good friend of Ari's," Xander told him quickly.

"I go away for a while and look at her, sleeping on the job," Cam shook his head, before looking around at Dynamere.

"Cam, can you keep an eye on her?" Xander asked.

"Of course," Cam nodded, and Theo stood up, grabbing his Morpher.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" he Morphed, and he and Xander ran at Dynamere. They fought him off, but were thrown aside.

"He's powerful, and my magic is nowhere near helpful," Xander warned Theo.

"It's okay, I've got this. Jungle Master Mode!" Theo called on his greater power, and quickly overwhelmed Dynamere with some help from Xander, forcing him to drop a mirror that landed beside Cam and Ari. Luan was freed, looking around bewildered. The warrior then dropped the other four, releasing the rest of the team. Theo and Xander demorphed, and Theo ran to his brother as the others saw Ari.

"She'll be fine, she's just worn herself out," Cam told them before they could ask questions.

"And you are...?" Dom frowned at the Samurai, before Ari groaned.

"Cam? Am I dreaming?" she opened her eyes.

"No, but you'll wish you were when I tell Zoe you put yourself in danger again," he smirked at her. Ari groaned again, this time in horror. They looked around as Dynamere got back to his feet, letting out an angry yell.

"Breaking mirrors is bad luck...for you," Casey smirked as he, Lily and Dom stood together. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" they Morphed as the monster began to grow.

"We can match that!" Casey smirked. Ari let out a moan as they summoned their Zords, and held up her hands, summoning the Squirrel Zord so they could form their Megazord. The others watched from the ground.

"I'm bigger, and so are my boomerangs!" Dynamere declared, and struck Jungle Master Megazord with his lights. They disappeared, kicking the Rangers out and leaving Dom to fight him alone.

"Looks like we're up," Theo glanced to RJ, who nodded. They ran off, and Luan glanced to the others, who watched. Dom was blasted repeatedly with his power, until RJ and Theo flew in using the Bat Spirit with the Wolf Pride Megazord. They kicked him hard, before Dom finished him off a powerful strike from his sword. Luan cheered loudly, proud of his brother.

* * *

"Luan, your taxi's here," Dom called as he ran up. Theo was sitting nearby, playing guitar as Luan packed the last of his things.

"Be right down," Luan smiled to the White Ranger, before sniffing his shirt and pulling a face. He then stuffed it into his bag regardless, and began speaking with his brother.

"Please don't tell Zoe," Ari pleaded with the Samurai, whom she had come to see as an older brother over the years.

"Fine, I won't. This time," Cam told her as she sat on the sofa, a hand to her head. "But if I hear it happened again, I'll tell her, and don't think I won't," he warned the girl.

"You're the worst, you know that?" Ari grumbled. Cam smirked.

"I seem to recall you saying that I'm the best multiple times," he told her.

"I've heard that too," Xander grinned.

"You guys suck," she grumbled, before looking up as RJ approached her.

"Your magic seemed to work," he commented. "But at a cost I don't think we can risk again. If they return-"

"If they return, I'll do it again. The Spirit Rangers are too strong RJ, we can't win against them," Ari told him firmly. RJ frowned at her.

"So much for not being reckless again," Cam muttered.

"I was already low on energy when I did it, that's why I passed out," Ari argued. "If I do it without getting knocked about first, I'll be fine," the Gold Ranger insisted, smiling slightly at her Master. "I'm not going to let them hurt us. They'd never forgive themselves," RJ bristled, knowing what she was talking about. He clenched a fist, and moved it behind his back.

"Alright, but if it happens again, I'm putting a ban on it. And if necessary, I _will_ bench you," RJ threatened, before smirking slightly. "And I'll tell Zoe," he added, and both Cam and Xander smirked.

"And here I was going to make you the next best after Cam lost the title," Ari whined, throwing herself back in a childish tantrum.

* * *

Dai Shi paced in front of the weakened Masters, his fury radiating off him.

"I hope you Generals are stronger than your warriors," Dai Shi growled low, before turning to face Scorch, standing over the General. "And you expect _me_ to become your King," he mocked before walking off. Scorch growled, and Talon turned her head, glaring at Dai Shi. She didn't expect him to become her King. She had argued the idea, but the other three had voted in favour of joining forces with Dai Shi, knowing that their internal battle had cost them the Beast War.

"We'll see about that..." the Sparrowhawk hissed, shooting another glare at the four Masters before storming off.

* * *

 **To answer the questions that popped up in reviews: Yes, Spencer and Teddie are Ari and Xander's kids, as is Chase - I didn't include canon characters in my list. And yes, Annie is Hunter and Zoe's daughter, because the three have already appeared at some point in the series, I didn't bother adding that in. My bad!**

 **Anyways, I'll update pretty soon (between more episodes of Bleach. I got hooked again.)**

 **Please review!**


	25. One Last Second Chance

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25: One Last Second Chance

Ari felt nerves churning in her stomach as she walked into Rootcore.

"Hello?" she called as she walked in, and was almost knocked off her feet as a blonde woman ran over and hugged her.

"Ari! You're back! I haven't seen you in so long! I only got to see you for a little while when everyone was at the Nexus, and before then I haven't seen you since you went to the Pai Zhuq Academy-"

"Easy Claire," Ari chuckled, hugging the sorceress back. She glanced over Claire's shoulder, and found the two young children than Althea and Daggeron had adopted staring at her with wide eyes. "Hey guys," Ari smiled to her adoptive siblings, walking over and crouching in front of them. "Remember me? I didn't get to talk to you for very long the last time I saw you," she said.

"Meraki!" Diana remembered, smiling a gap-toothed smile.

"I prefer Ari, but okay," Ari smiled, ruffling Diana's hair. The little girl giggled with delight. "Diana and Apollo, right? Do you know why you have those names?" she asked, looking to Apollo, who was a little shyer than his sister.

"After the Sun and Moon," he mumbled.

"Ari, it's good to see you," they looked up as Udonna approached with a smile. Ari stood up, and hugged the Snow Mystic who had taught her almost everything she knew about magic. "What brings you back to Rootcore? Have you had any luck in restoring Xander's Animal Spirit?" she asked hopefully, just as worried for the Earth Mystic as everyone else.

"Not yet," Ari's smile faded and she shook her head. "I've actually come here to...to speak with Léanbow," she admitted, and Udonna looked surprised.

"Oh, of course. He's through here," she gestured towards the library, before looking to Diana and Apollo. "Now, you two get back to your studies. You won't be able to become like Claire, or Althea or Daggeron, unless you know about our world," she instructed. The two nodded, and ran off, and Udonna smiled to Ari again.

"How are they settling in here?" Ari asked as they walked towards the library up the stairs of the giant hollowed out tree.

"Fine," Udonna nodded. "We've been unable to find what destroyed their village, but they're settling in well, and they really adore your parents," she chuckled.

"That's good," Ari smiled softly, her heart going out to the two orphans. She knew how they must be feeling. To lose their parents, and not remember anything about them, Ari knew the feeling well.

"Léanbow," Udonna called to her husband, who looked up from his book. "Ari has come to speak with you," she told him, gently pushing Ari into the room. "I'll just get some tea," she walked off, and Léanbow sat up properly.

"Meraki, it's good to see you again. How can I help?" he asked, gesturing for her to take a seat. Ari swallowed, and walked over to the table to join him. While she wasn't scared of the man, he was a little imposing, after all, he had been a hero, and was still incredibly powerful, going toe-to-toe with his son when Nick had been possessed by the Master.

"I'm sorry to bring it up. I'd have taken any other route if I could, but you're the only one I could think of that could help," Ari admitted. Léanbow watched her curiously, his dark gaze reminding her strongly of Nick. "Our Masters have been captured, and they're being forced to fight against us. Their spirits are being used to create new Rangers," Léanbow's gaze darkened, no doubt recalling his days as Koragg. "I was able to temporarily stop them, but we're going to need something more powerful to stop them," Ari admitted.

"A way to sever the link and cancel out the spirit entirely?" Léanbow summed up. Ari nodded.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring it up with you after the whole Koragg thing, but you're the only one I could think of that could help," she apologised.

"It's fine, Meraki," Léanbow raised a hand to stop her apology. "I have an idea," he told her.

* * *

The Masters were chained back up to the walls after very little sleep and the small amount of food Minos had brought them. Dai Shi walked past them, studying them as if they were show dogs to be judged.

"Jarrod," Master Finn spoke up, his voice weak. "Think back to Pai Zhuq. You were honourable, virtuous, you can be again," he told the young man. Minos, standing behind him, took a breath as he was hit by a memory long ago suppressed.

" _Daddy!"_ _two children ran across his memory with bright smiles, one with black hair, like their mother, while the other had fair hair like him; both with bright blue eyes._

"Quiet you!" Scorch snarled as Dai Shi snapped back to attention and walked away. Master Finn screamed as Scorch slammed his fist to his shoulder, glowing bright with Rinzin Power.

"That's _enough_!" Minos roared suddenly, his brown and green aura exploding out and slamming Scorch away.

"You _dare_ attack a Phantom Beast General?!" Talon shrieked as she grabbed him by the neck. "To protect a _human_?!" she demanded.

"Release him!" Dai Shi snarled. Talon hesitated, before dropping him when she saw Scorch look at her. Minos sank to the ground, coughing. "Why did you do it?" he demanded, looking down at the bull as Camille stared at her brother with wide eyes.

"I..." Minos coughed. "If he is injured, how do you..." he coughed again, massaging his bruised throat. "Expect him to fight against the Rangers?" he asked. Dai Shi stared at him for a moment, before turning to Talon.

"Don't touch him again," he ordered the General, who let out a growl, but bowed in answer to his order. She and the other three then stood in front of the Masters as Minos got to his feet, looking at Master Finn again. The Shark Master stared back at him, his blue eyes wide. Jenna watched as well, wondering just what the outburst had been about. The four Generals summoned their powers, and took control of the Masters, making them scream.

* * *

"Keep your eyes open," Casey warned as the six Rangers walked through the forest Morphed. They had chosen there for their battle to minimise casualties, hoping Ari's plan would work.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Theo asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I'm sure, Theo," Ari nodded. "I was taught by the greatest warrior of the Magical Realm. I'm just worried about what could happen once I do it," she muttered.

"It'll be fine," RJ touched her shoulder in comfort.

"I hope you're right," Ari muttered. She had warned them of the consequences of what Léanbow had taught her, but RJ had told her that it was their best option. His father had visited him in a vision the previous night, telling him to take the risk, and the Violet Ranger had a suspicion that it was to do with what Ari had learned.

"Wait," RJ stopped them. "I sense something," he told them. Ari shivered, feeling it too. Thunder suddenly boomed and lightning flashed, before the Spirit Rangers appeared.

"I can only use this spell on one at a time, who should I test it on?" Ari called to RJ as they fought Master Swoop together. The Bat Ranger kicked RJ into a tree, before turning to Ari and leaping into the air.

"My dad said to take the risk...use it on him!" RJ groaned as Ari was tossed backwards.

"Okay..." Ari mumbled, getting to her feet.

"Go! I can handle Swoop for now," RJ told her. Ari nodded, and ran over to where Casey and Lily were fighting Master Finn. Nearby, Theo was fighting Master Swift, and Dom was facing Master Phant.

"Guys, when I say move, you move the hell out of the way, okay?" Ari called. They nodded, distracting the Shark Ranger as Ari took a breath. She began to chant in a strange language, her eyes closed as she called on her magic. Golden light appeared in her hands and flowed up, before she opened her eyes. "Move now!" the girl shouted. Casey and Lily leapt out of the way, and Ari threw the magic at Master Finn as he walked towards her. However, another figure leapt in the way. "No!" Ari gasped as the light slammed into Master Swift, causing a small explosion that caused the other three Masters to disappear.

* * *

Master Swift screamed as she was suddenly completely covered in silver light, before disappearing as the light was sucked into the Crystal Eye controlling her. The other three Masters cried out as they regained control, looking to where the youngest of the four had stood.

"Jenna no!" Master Finn yelled in horror. "No...I'm so sorry," he sagged as tears stung at his eyes. "RJ...I'm sorry..." he whispered.

* * *

"Did it work?" Theo asked hopefully as the Rangers regrouped. Smoke had filled the area as they demorphed.

"I don't know..." Ari groaned as Casey and Lily supported her. "All I know is that Master Swift took the hit instead," she told them, before looking around as Camille emerged from the smoke with Flit.

"So, you figured out how to destroy a Spirit Ranger," Camille smirked. "Congratulations, you've also destroyed your Master Swift," she told them coldly. Dom caught RJ as he slumped, unable to take a breath as the shock hit him. Ari stared, stunned as Camille turned and walked off, grabbing Flit by the head as the fly seemed remorseful over what had happened.

* * *

"Dai Shi," Scorch bowed to Dai Shi. "Master Swift wasn't actually destroyed," he revealed. "Her Spirit was captured in the Crystal Eye, just as mine was, for 10,000 years," the Avalon Dragon revealed as Dai Shi leaned forwards with wide eyes. "The starlight that could save her, passed many nights ago. She's trapped. _Forever_ ," he declared.

"Put her where she'll never be found," Dai Shi ordered. Scorch snapped his fingers, and Unidoom appeared behind him. He held out the Crystal Eye to the warrior.

"Cast this into the sea," he ordered.

"Yes, General," the warrior nodded as they laughed. Unidoom walked out, and Minos, who had been watching from behind a pillar, disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

"RJ..." the Violet Ranger looked up as Ari approached. "I know I'm the last person you'd want to see right now, but I just wanted you to know that...that this isn't your fault," Ari told him as she walked up the stairs to the railing he was leaning on. "You told me not to risk it. I shouldn't have-" she was interrupted when he hugged her suddenly. Tears stung at Ari's eyes, and she couldn't hold them back, both of them unable to stop their crying.

"I don't blame you Ari," the Master told her quietly. "I just wish I'd been able to think of something, anything. You're the one who's kept it together this entire time, trying to find a way to break them out of their control," he shook his head.

"Master Swift told me once, that the lessons of the past guide us in the future," Ari sniffed.

"She never could give a straight lesson. Just like my dad," RJ sighed, before hearing footsteps. Looking around, RJ released Ari and both fell into fighting stances as Minos approached.

"What do you want? Come to rub our loss in our face again?" Ari challenged him.

"I..." Ari frowned as Minos looked down at his hand, before looking up. His uncertainty made Ari drop her stance and straighten up. Without another word, he held out something in his hand.

"A Crystal Eye?" RJ asked slowly, dropping his stance as well. Minos looked down at it again.

"I don't know why I'm doing this. I don't understand anything any more," he said in a quiet voice. When he looked up again, the two Rangers were surprised by the scared look on his face. "Master Swift wasn't destroyed. She was trapped inside the Crystal Eye, like the Phantom Beasts were," he explained, offering it to RJ. His eyes widened, and he grabbed it quickly, lifting it into the light.

"Jenna's trapped inside?" he asked, daring to let a glimmer of hope in.

"She's still alive?" Ari asked, staring at Minos. He nodded.

"There's just one problem. The only way to release her, is starlight. Like with the Phantoms," Minos explained. RJ clutched the Eye to his chest.

"We'll get her out. There's bound to be a way to do it," Ari fell into thought. "Your dad must have considered this happening when he said to take the risk," she looked to him.

"I took the risk!" RJ told her. "But I can't find the answer...wait," his eyes widened. "'We'. My dad said 'we', not 'you'," he said to Ari. "But how can he help me? He's trapped there as well..." RJ seemed to be talking more to himself than Ari. "Unless..you already did..." RJ realised, looking down at the Eye. He ran off, and Ari frowned.

"A...Ari," Minos swallowed, making her look around. "You once said I had honour. How did you know?" he asked her. The look in his eyes made Ari drop her guard. There was something helpless about him, something that reminded her of someone.

"You remind me of Koragg, the Wolf Knight that served the Master," Ari explained. "He was actually Léanbow, under the control of the Master," Minos' eyes widened. He knew that name well from his wanderings in the Magical Realm. "He fought only for the Master, but there were so many times he could have destroyed us, and didn't, because it wasn't honourable. Like you," she told him, and gave a small smile. "Now come on," Minos frowned in confusion. "We need to catch up to RJ," she pointed out. Minos hesitated, before sighing. Once they freed Jenna, Dai Shi would know he'd had a hand in it. He'd be destroyed for his betrayal. And even then, Minos found himself wanting nothing less than to return to his master.

"Alright. But first...I have something to give back," Minos told her, putting a hand to his chest. Ari smiled widely, tears in her eyes.

"Sure thing," she nodded.

* * *

RJ cleared a space on his father's workbench, setting down the Crystal Eye. Behind him, he felt a pulse of energy, before the ground shook and vines burst up from under the sand.

"Oh it is _great_ to be back!" Xander smiled widely at his newly recovered power. He looked up at Minos, who was looking at the vines in mild alarm as they disappeared back under the sand. "Thanks," he told the man, who raised an eyebrow.

"I stole your spirit in the first place, you don't have to thank me," he said gruffly.

"I know," Xander nodded. "But you gave it back. That warrants gratitude," he told him before turning to Ari. The Gold Ranger smiled widely, jumping up and throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. Minos flinched as their laughter caused another memory to unlock.

" _Oh sweetheart, you really must stop annoying your sister. You're as bad as the children," the black haired, brown eyed woman scolded with a smile as she wiped blood from his cheek, making him flinch._

" _But it's fun, just like this," he grabbed her around the waist and she laughed as he spun her around._

"Okay guys, let's see if this works," RJ called, and the three approached as he aimed the telescope his father had made at the eye. "Oh, I hope I'm right and you captured the starlight," he muttered. "Here goes," he opened the cover, and light shone from it, hitting the Crystal Eye.

Everyone held their breaths, watching as the Crystal Eye lit up, before seeming to explode with silver light. The light formed a figure, and faded to reveal Jenna, who stumbled. "Jenna..." RJ caught her, and the young woman blinked.

"RJ?" she looked up at him, and tears filled her eyes. "RJ!" she gave a choked laugh and hugged him tightly as he hugged her back. When she released him, she noticed the other three, and she gave a gasp, stumbling backwards.

"Easy, he helped us," RJ told her quickly. "He gave us the Eye and told us what happened," RJ soothed, shooting Minos a smile. The bull nodded back.

"You also protected Master Finn from Scorch," Jenna accused. Minos gave one short nod. "Thank you," she smiled. "I should have known your father would have a plan as crazy as this!" she shook her head as she turned back to RJ, and Ari ushered Xander and Minos away to give them a moment.

"Yeah, I almost didn't realise it," RJ nodded with a chuckle.

"Hey, you're just as bad as him for your crazy ideas," Jenna poked his chest with a giggle, giddy as her joy of being free only grew. RJ pulled her in and kissed her, and Jenna kissed back, her hands moving behind his head as she savoured it. "Oh god, I must look a mess!" Jenna realised. After all, she'd been held captive for a number of days. "I need a shower, I need to brush my hair...and my teeth! Oh god, I-" RJ rolled his eyes and kissed her again.

"I don't care," he muttered between kisses. "I thought I'd lost you," he admitted in a quiet voice that made Jenna's heart pang painfully as she tightened her grip and the kiss deepened.

"Hey guys? I know you must be catching up on the make-out sessions..." Ari approached with a hand over her eyes.

"Shove off Ari," RJ growled.

"Why does everyone always say that?" Ari sighed, but it was out of amusement. "Anyway, before you get carried away in uh, your dad's beach shack...the others are taking a beating in town," she pointed out. Reluctantly, RJ released Jenna, both looking a little flustered.

"Alright...let's go," he told her.

"If I may," Minos called before they could run off. "The only way that's going to save your friends, is to rescue the other Masters. You were no match for the Spirits before, this is your only chance," he told them. The two Rangers exchanged looks.

* * *

The Rinshi guarding the entrance to Dai Shi's temple never saw the attack coming. Ari, and Cam, who had insisted on coming along, seemed to appear out of nowhere, taking out the Rinshi.

"Ninjas never fail to scare me," Xander muttered as the others emerged from their hiding place.

"You and me both," Minos muttered, and they ran into the temple. "This way," he called, and the small group ran through the temple, which was mostly unguarded as most of the Rinshi guarded the Masters. They burst into the room, where the three remaining Masters were being controlled. Auras surrounded them as they performed punches and kicks, fighting the other Rangers in their Spirit forms. The Rinshi looked around as the door burst open, and the group began to attack. Jenna knocked them about with her whip, while the others fought hand to hand.

"We need to snap them out of it!" Cam called to the others.

"On it!" RJ grabbed a broken beam, and slammed the stand in front of Master Phant. It collapsed, and the older man cried out as he was pulled back against the wall. He then did the same to Master Swoop, and then to Master Finn, and the three fell to the ground. "Dad!" RJ ran to his father as Ari and Jenna helped the other two fallen Masters.

"RJ?" Master Finn looked up at him, before glancing to where Jenna was helping Master Swoop up. "You did it," he smiled weakly.

"No time for that," Ari called, snapping her fingers. The chains around their wrists fell off, and they got up slowly.

"Can you stand?" Jenna asked Master Swoop as she helped him up.

"Of course. Let's get out of here," the Bat Master told them as RJ grabbed the Crystal Eyes from the ground.

"Minos," Master Finn grabbed the man by the sleeve. "There is something you should know, about your family," he said, making Minos frown.

"Five Pai Zhuq Masters," they stopped as Dai Shi walked in. "Two Mystics...and what are you?" Dai Shi asked Cam.

"Samurai," the man replied shortly. Dai Shi laughed.

"Of course you are. And a traitor as well. You're not so mighty now," Dai Shi chuckled as he looked to Minos. "I should have seen this coming, Minos. You can't deny yourself forever," he commented.

"Dai Shi, if you could, you would destroy us as you would blow out a candle," Master Finn told him. "But Jarrod's Black Lion Spirit cannot be crushed!" he told Dai Shi, whose smirk vanished.

"Jarrod's Spirit is buried deep in my darkness," he snarled.

"Buried maybe, but not lost. Never," Master Phant told him. Dai Shi stared at him. "His humanity is an antidote to your poison, and someday Jarrod will cast you out!" the Elephant Master warned him. Dai Shi was silent for a moment, before letting out a roar. His Zokado power blasted them off their feet. He let out a growl, and RJ met him in a fight as the others watched. Before long, the Wolf Master was thrown back on the ground, holding his ribs after a powerful blow from Dai Shi.

"RJ!" Jenna cried out, kneeling beside him.

"Try me on for size," Minos challenged as he stepped forwards. Dai Shi smirked even wider as Jenna and Master Finn helped RJ to his feet. Ari began to glow, healing her team-mate's ribs.

"After 10,000 years of serving me without question, you have finally turned your back on me," Dai Shi commented as the two circled each other. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I remembered," Minos replied. Dai Shi's eyes widened, and Minos ran at him. They began to fight, and Dai Shi grabbed his arm, twisting. However, Minos moved with it, and the sleeve tore off as he was freed. Ari clapped her hands to her mouth as she saw the tattoo on his arm, close to the inside of his elbow.

"He's a Master!" she breathed as all but Master Finn stared in shock. Minos looked at the tattoo as if only seeing it for the first time.

"Minos was once known as Master Taurus," Master Finn spoke softly as the two continued to fight. "But long ago, before the Great Beast War, his family were killed, and he joined Dai Shi," he explained.

"He blamed Pai Zhuq," Master Swoop remembered the name as Minos gained the upper hand against Dai Shi, who had long since lost his smirk.

"He did. But he never learned the truth," Master Finn shook his head.

"You're a fool Minos!" Dai Shi laughed. "You would join the Order again? Even after what Master Mao did to your family?" he asked. Minos hesitated, giving Dai Shi the chance to throw him backwards with his Zokado Power.

"Stop!" Minos put his hands to his head as he was forced to remember the family he had lost. "Stop it!" he roared, his aura appearing and his bull rearing. It charged, but at the others, instead of Dai Shi. They prepared to summon their own in response, before there was a flash of light.

"Daddy!" the bull stopped abruptly at the cry. Everyone looked around in shock as a young woman appeared, tears in her eyes. "Please, daddy, stop it," she ran to his side, and as Dai Shi went to attack, she looked up. "Spirit of the Squirrel!" a powerful Spirit leapt from the girl and slammed into Dai Shi, throwing him backwards.

"Master Rel..." Ari breathed, recognising her Spirit Master.

"That's impossible...how are you here?" Minos asked, staring up at her. Master Rel smiled sadly.

"The other Masters gave me enough power to get here, but it will only last a few minutes. Daddy, I miss you so much," she hugged him, and Minos hugged her back tightly. "I've been searching for you for so long, but Dai Shi's darkness kept you hidden," she explained. "You need to know the truth. Master Mao tried desperately to save mama, and Robert," Master Rel told him gently. "Dai Shi killed mama, and made it seem like he killed me and Robert, but Master Mao protected us," she explained.

"The Great Beast War... _you_ were one of the four Masters who died sealing him in the box," Minos breathed. Master Rel nodded.

"But Robert lived on. He helped continue on the Order," Master Rel smiled. "He passed on the Way for generations...in fact..." she looked over to the others. "Two are here today," she revealed.

"What?" Minos stared.

"That's why you wouldn't let anyone hurt Master Finn," Master Rel smiled. RJ looked to his father in alarm, and the Shark Master gave a small nod. "Please daddy, keep fighting. Don't give in to Dai Shi's darkness," she pleaded as an orange aura began to surround her.

"No! Please, don't go!" Minos pleaded as tears ran down his face.

"I'll be watching. I love you daddy. And so does mama. And Robert," Master Rel told him, before disappearing. Minos let out a sob as she disappeared from his arms.

"How touching," Dai Shi scoffed as he recovered from the attack. "I should have destroyed you the moment I could. But I thought it would be more poetic to keep you around," he commented as he approached Minos.

" _Enough_!" he looked around just in time to block Ari's punch, but the force pushed him back several steps. "I have had _enough_ of scumbags like you destroying families! Of ripping people apart!" Ari yelled as she stood in front of Minos. "You take the slightest ray of light, and crush it. And I won't let it happen anymore!" she screamed, and light exploded from her. Energy accompanied it, throwing everyone to the ground.

"What's happening?" Xander yelled as a powerful wind picked up. The light faded, and Ari stood in golden armour that was lined with silver. The helmet had wings down the sides, as did the boots, and on the chest plate, was her Mystic Symbol. "It's like...an Ancient Mystic Mode," Xander realised, seeing the similarities to Daggeron and Althea's armour.

"Daughter of Sun and Moon, son of Snow and Fire, the Light cuts through the Darkness, but it cannot shine without the Sun! I won't tolerate suffering anymore!" Dai Shi stumbled backwards, fear apparent in his eyes.

"No, you can't be...you _can't_ be it!" he roared as his lion armour appeared.

"What's going on?" Cam asked as the group nearby got to their feet.

"What's happened is that she's finally awoken to her destiny," Master Swoop spoke. "To think it was Ari all along..." he murmured thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about?" Xander demanded.

"There's a legend," Jenna told him gently. "That the greatest warrior will awaken and protect everyone. The Legendary Golden Warrior," she breathed.

"Impossible!" Cam reacted at the name as well.

"No! You _can't_ be!" Dai Shi roared again, leaping at Ari. With the back of her hand, Ari deflected his attack, before moving quickly and kicking him. Dai Shi slammed into a wall, crying out in pain.

"Enough!" another figure joined the battle, throwing a punch that Ari deflected. "I heard one of the Rangers was a Sparrow, I've been dying to fight you," Talon sneered.

"A Phantom Beast General," Master Phant gasped as the two began to fight.

"Too bad it's not going to be much of a fight," Ari told her calmly, kicking Talon back. The Phantom Beast was pushed back, before Ari slashed down with a sword that materialised in her hand. Talon screamed, staggering, before starting to glow.

"You're no match for Rinzin power! No mere human is!" she shrieked, slashing out at Ari. However, the Gold Ranger easily blocked it, and slashed across Talon's front.

"You Phantoms need to be erased. If you can't live in harmony, then I won't tolerate you here," Ari's golden aura returned, and she held up the sword. "With the power of the sun, Shining Sun Attack!" she blasted Talon, who screamed as she was destroyed. The light faded, and Ari's armour shattered. The girl stood with her back to her friends for a moment, before the room began to groan and shake. Ari collapsed as everything began to explode.

"We need to get out of here!" Master Finn yelled. Minos finally seemed to snap to, lifting Ari into his arms before following the others. Dai Shi let out a roar, thrown about the room as the others escaped.

* * *

Casey, Lily, Theo and Dom were blasted off their feet by Unidoom, who laughed loudly.

"With you gone, the beasts shall rule the world!" he declared. Camille watched with a smirk, an idea of her own coming to mind.

"Hey!" Unidoom looked around as RJ ran up, already Morphed. "That's not gonna happen," he told the monster as his team smiled in relief, exhausted from the beating they had taken.

"Hah!" Unidoom scoffed. "I've already beaten four Rangers, one more is no challenge," he taunted.

"How's this for a challenge?" RJ smirked, and the other Rangers were taken by surprise as Minos and the four Spirit Rangers stood beside the Violet Ranger. Camille let out a choked gasp, unable to believe that she was seeing her brother beside them.

"That's nothing!" Camille walked over, but was staring at her brother the entire time. "Here's a challenge. Rinshi!" Camille snapped her fingers, and a huge army of Rinshi appeared. Camille called on her armour. "Bring it on!" she challenged.

"With the Strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Courage of a Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the Power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of a Bat! Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of a Shark! Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!"

"With the Spirit of an Elephant! Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!"

"With the Defiance of a Bull!"

"We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury!"

"Get them!" Camille screamed.

"Let's get them!" Casey called. The two opposing sides clashed, and Minos met Camille in the middle.

"How could you betray Dai Shi?!" she screamed furiously. "For those who took everything from you?!" Camille demanded.

"Because they didn't do it," Minos replied in a calm voice. After seeing Master Rel, he felt oddly serene. "Dai Shi was the one responsible for ripping apart my family," Minos told her, and Camille's eyes widened.

"You're lying!" Camille shrieked. "They've blinded you!" Minos sighed. He knew she'd never turn against Dai Shi. She loved him, and from what Minos could tell, more than she loved her own brother.

"No Camille. _Dai Shi_ blinded _us_ ," he told her, and with a powerful strike of his hammer, knocked her flying out of the way. The Spirit Rangers and the others destroyed the Rinshi easily, leaving only Unidoom.

"Rinzin Power!" the monster blasted the Spirits, but they dodged it, and with powerful strikes of their own, destroyed him.

* * *

When they returned to the loft, Lily ran past the others to hug her Master.

"Master Phant!" she hugged him tightly as he laughed.

"Welcome back Master Swoop," Theo smiled up at the much taller Master, much more composed than Lily as Casey put his hand on Master Finn's shoulder.

"Jenna!" the Spider Monkey Master let out a cry of alarm as Dom lifted her into the air with a hug. "I was so scared that we'd never see you again," the Rhino Ranger smiled as he set her down.

"I'm not so easily destroyed. At least, thanks to Master Finn and RJ," Jenna smiled. Dom chuckled, releasing her so RJ could hug her again.

"And your story is...?" Theo turned to Minos with a suspicious look.

"Uh, maybe a proper introduction is in order," RJ said, not letting go of Jenna. The three older Masters were smirking in amusement, having known the two for years. "This is Master Taurus, a Master long believed to have been destroyed. And, so it turns out...my ancestor," he added, and the four Rangers double-took. Minos just shrugged.

"So uh...where's Ari?" Casey asked slowly. "Was she hurt before?" he asked.

"Yeah, why wasn't she in that fight?" Lily asked worriedly. "She's okay, isn't she?" she asked, seeing the looks on the Masters' faces.

"Something happened to Ari in Dai Shi's temple," they looked around as Cam spoke up. "And she hasn't woken since," he told them gravely as they stared, worried.

* * *

 **So this was probably one of the most important chapters that I've had planned since I first started writing this series. It's changed a great deal since then - Minos was a character added very late on, and even as I was writing it, I changed things about him (pretty much everything revealed in this chapter were very late changes) - but the main stuff stayed. Minos was always meant to join the good guys, but it was supposed to be a bit later, but I found that I liked this way a bit more.**

 **Anyways, I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	26. Earning Her Destiny

**Had a pretty bad chest infection so not really been focused on writing, so sorry it took a bit longer to release this chapter!**

 **Thanks to everyone for your awesome reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed the changes to the previous chapter. I hope that continues!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 26: Earning Her Destiny

After the rescue of the four Masters, the atmosphere in Jungle Karma Pizza should have been buzzing. But instead, they now had something new to worry about.

After calling on a strange power and destroying Talon, the Phantom Beast General, Ari had passed out, and hadn't woken up. Three days had passed, and she showed no signs of waking. Nobody knew what to do. Not even the Masters, who had known what the power was.

"I should really stay," Cam muttered, standing in the doorway and staring at Ari, who remained motionless.

"Cam, you said it yourself, you need to be in Blue Bay Harbour," Xander told him, walking over to the worried Samurai. "Your students have exams, and you can't put your life on hold," he reminded Cam, whose frown only deepened.

"But she'd do it for me," he muttered.

"And would you want her to?" Xander's voice was quiet. Cam gave a small smile.

"No. I'd be more annoyed if she did," he answered honestly. "If anything changes, let me know," Cam requested, and Xander grinned back.

"I have every Ranger Ari knows in a group message," he held up his phone. "I'll update it as soon as she wakes up," Xander told him, shaking Cam's hand. The Samurai looked back to Ari, before sighing and leaving. As he disappeared, Xander's smile fell. "Come on Ari, have you any idea how many people are worried about you?" he whispered as he walked back over to her bed.

"Any change?" he looked over to Minos, who lingered awkwardly in the doorway.

"None yet. How are you holding up?" Xander asked.

"I'm more confused as to why you all have trusted me so easily. Well, almost all of you," Minos corrected himself. Casey, Theo and Dom all remained suspicious of him. Even Lily was still a little wary, but for the most part was just as kind to him as she was to everyone else, especially after she heard what had happened in his past.

"You helped us out a lot, and Ari told me so many times that there was good in you," Xander looked back down at the sleeping girl. "You gave me back my Animal Spirit-"

"After stealing it..."

"But you gave it back voluntarily. You offered. Ari didn't force you," Xander shook his head. Minos' frown grew.

"You people are all so confusing," he muttered. "Have you eaten?" he asked. Xander shook his head.

"Not hungry," he muttered. Minos frowned, before turning and walking away. "Come on you pain, why won't you wake up?" Xander sighed as he took Ari's hand. The girl remained motionless, except for her slow breathing. A few minutes later, he jumped as a plate with pizza was set down in front of him.

"She won't appreciate you starving yourself," Minos muttered as Xander looked up in alarm.

"Right...thanks mate," he gave a small smile, before hearing footsteps thudding towards them.

"How is she?" Joe asked as he ran into view. "Oh, uh..." he stared at Minos, who stepped out of the way and left without a word.

"Still the same," Xander said as Joe walked in, glancing at Minos curiously. Joe took a seat, and took a slice of pizza when Xander offered it.

"So what exactly happened out there Xander?" Joe asked quietly as they ate. Xander sighed, leaning forwards to balance his elbows on his knees.

"The four Masters were captured and being used to fight against us," Xander started. "Ari managed to find a way to stop them, but it got Master Swift trapped. Minos," he glanced out to where Minos was stood, staring out a window. "He saved her prison before it could be thrown into the sea, and RJ freed her thanks to his dad," Joe was barely keeping up, but nodded. "Since the others were still trapped and still way more powerful than us, we went to free them. That's when we found out who Minos really is...and Ari just lost it," Xander still remembered her furious words.

"Why? Ari doesn't just lose it for no reason," Joe frowned, staring at his unconscious sister.

"Dai Shi ripped apart Minos's family, made him believe Pai Zhuq had killed them all," Xander's voice was even quieter. Joe sighed, understanding. While she tried to keep it hidden, Ari had issues when it came to family, especially if someone tried to rip them apart. "Master Swift explained it to me afterwards, and Cam recognised it as well from Ninja lore. For years, probably even before the Great Beast War, there was a legend," he told the older man.

"About Ari?" he asked curiously.

"Nobody knew it was about Ari. A daughter of Sun and Moon, someone who was connected to both Ninjas and Pai Zhuq, would become a protector to all, as the Legendary Golden Warrior," Xander repeated what Jenna had said.

"And they never figured it would be Ari?" Joe stared at him. The more he thought about it, the more obvious it seemed.

"Joe, this is a legend for thousands of years ago. Most people don't even know about it," Xander looked at him again. "Nobody thought it would be Ari, because nobody thought it was real," he leaned back in his seat.

"Have you spoken to Althea?" Joe asked quietly as Xander fell silent.

"Not yet. She and Daggeron have gone somewhere, problems in another part of the forest," Xander shook his head. "Of all the times to go off the damn grid," he groaned, putting his hands to his head.

"Hey," Joe reached out and gripped his shoulder. "She'll be fine. She always is," he soothed quietly, trying to believe his own words.

* * *

" _Ari_..."

" _Meraki_..."

"It's Ari," the girl groaned, opening her eyes. "Where am I?" she wondered as she stood up, looking around the darkness. She held out her hand, but nothing happened. "Hey, my Dino Power!" Ari tried again, but no matter how much she called on her power, it didn't appear. She then focused on her inner sun power, but even that didn't work. "Okay, can't glow either. Hello?" she called.

" _Meraki_!" she jumped, and covered her eyes as light flashed in front of her. When she opened her eyes carefully, she found herself surrounded by snow. She found that she was also wearing her Mystic uniform, complete with the cape. "Thank the Spirits. I have been calling you for days Meraki," she looked up to see Snow Prince standing in front of her, and she fell into a bow before him.

"Why am I here, Snow Prince?" she asked curiously. " _How_ am I here?" she added.

"I've summoned your spirit here. Since you called on your true power, your spirit has wandered endlessly," Snow Prince explained.

"True power?" Ari repeated, before remembering the battle with Dai Shi and Talon. "Snow Prince, what _was_ that?" she asked, baffled.

"It is the power that had lain dormant within you since birth," Snow Prince told her, moving. When Ari looked up, she fell backwards in alarm as she saw him kneeling before her. "You are the Legendary Golden Warrior, the true Protector of the realms," he told her.

"I'm the...what?" Ari was just becoming more confused, the more he answered her questions.

"The Legendary Golden Warrior," Snow Prince repeated. "Your arrival has long since been predicted, but nobody realised just _who_ you were," he admitted. "With great power, you will protect your worlds from any harm," he told her.

"But I...why me?" Ari wondered.

"We do not choose our destinies, nor can we explain why they are ours," Snow Prince chuckled. "We must simply accept them, and follow them," he told her as he got to his feet and put a hand on her shoulder.

"And I'm just to accept that I'm this legendary warrior meant to protect the different realms?" Ari asked, struggling to process the information.

" _Well...not quite_ ," a bright golden light shone, and Snow Prince bowed low as Mystic Mother appeared before them. "There's a little more to it, dear girl," she smiled at Ari, who looked up curiously. "You see, now that you have unlocked the power within you, you must follow the trial," Mystic Mother told her.

"What trial?" Ari asked.

"It is the trial of the Great Protector, the one who predicted the arrival of the Legendary Golden Warrior, who would possess his powers and use them for good," Mystic Mother explained. "You must face three challenges, to prove yourself worthy of the title. If you succeed, then the powers will be yours. If not..."

"You lose the powers forever," Snow Prince finished for her.

"What if I don't want the powers?" Ari asked stubbornly.

"Meraki...do you really wish to turn your back on your destiny?" Snow Prince asked her gently. Ari looked down at the snow beneath her, which hadn't even begun to melt. "This is a part of you, the same as magic," he said to her. Ari didn't answer straight away, before sighing heavily.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

* * *

Standing alone in the centre of an arena, Ari braced herself for what was to come. To the side, Snow Prince watched with worry as Mystic Mother sat on a throne.

"Are you ready?" she called to Ari, who nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she muttered. Her powers were still not responding, and her Solar Morpher was still with her body. Her Mystic Morpher should have been by her side in her uniform, but even it was missing, and Ari had a strong suspicion that her magic wouldn't work either, or her animal spirit or ninja powers.

"Begin!" Snow Prince threw his hands into the air, and the arena went dark as a bubble went over it, sealing Ari inside. Now, she had only two options: finish the trial, or forfeit and lose her powers forever.

The darkness was lessened slightly by stars overhead, and a figure appeared opposite Ari, surrounded by lights. When the shattered, she stood a step back her eyes widening.

"I knew it..." she whimpered.

"Hello, little Ranger," Calindor laughed as he faced her, in his human form.

"I've already faced you down once, I can do it again," Ari told him, but her voice quivered as much as she shook.

"Can you really? Oh Meraki, can you really fight me again? That little Pai Zhuq test was _nothing_ compared to this!" Calindor called on his armour, and fired a golden blast. It slammed into the ground in front of Ari, who screamed as she was blasted backwards across the arena.

* * *

"What's happening to her?" Joe was on his feet as Ari screamed, and a bruise appeared across her cheek.

"I don't know...I'll get RJ," Xander ran off to find the Wolf Master as Joe grabbed Ari's hand.

"Ari, you're okay, wake up!" Joe pleaded with his younger sister. She just whimpered, and a cut appeared on her lip.

* * *

Ari slammed to the ground again as Calindor laughed loudly.

"Honestly, _you're_ the Legendary Golden Warrior? Is that a joke?" he mocked as Ari pushed herself to her feet. " _You're_ a joke, child. The Yellow Mystic would be better suited to the role than you, and he's an idiot!" he taunted.

"Hey!" Ari shouted. "Chip would be a fantastic choice! Any of them would be! Because they're protectors of both the magical and human realms, they've risked their lives so many times to defend both worlds!" she told him angrily. "And so have I!" she then ran at him, and began to fight him as her anger overwrote her fear. Nobody insulted her friends.

"You really think you can fight me? You still fear me!" Calindor blocked her punch.

"Yes, I do still fear you. But like I said before, I'm not alone anymore. I can still fight you, even if I'm scared," Ari dropped and flipped him. As he fell, he disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

" _Very good_ ," Ari jumped as an unfamiliar voice spoke up. She looked around as a man appeared behind her, wearing long robes. " _I think I may be a little impressed_ ," the man told her.

"Let me guess, _you're_ the Great Protector who predicted me?" Ari asked with a frown as she wiped the blood from her split lip.

" _That's me_ ," the man looked amused. "But whether I was right to pick you as my successor remains to be seen. You've passed the first test, but two remain. You've proven your ability to fight your fears...but how about this?" he then disappeared.

"Mysterious...I don't like it," Ari muttered, looking around for any sign of her next test.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't," she whirled around to see herself leaning against the side of the forcefield that penned her in. "How about this instead?" her twin asked with a grin.

"Uh...I'm not going to fight you," Ari took a step back, raising her hands.

"Fight you? Pff, Ninja Basics 101, I'm not stupid," her twin rolled her eyes. "I'm saying let's get out of here," she touched the forcefield, and it rippled, allowing her to step through. "Let's go. Back to Ocean Bluff, back to Xander and the others," Ari's heart gave a painful pang at the thought.

"But the Trials..." she muttered, taking a step back. The other Ari gave an aggravated sigh.

"Are you for real?" she asked. "I'm giving you a way out, a way back to the others. Forget this stupid destiny thing. We never asked for this power. I'm you, and I know what you're thinking. You just want some semblance of a normal life, which you're not going to get if you keep going," the copy told her.

"No!" Ari shook her head. "I'm doing this! I was chosen, and I'm not going to throw that away," she shook her head.

"I _said_ let's get out of here," her copy growled, lighting an energy-ball in her hand.

"And I said no," Ari fell into a fighting stance, tensed and ready to avoid the attack. "If I give up this power, then so many people I could help could be hurt, or worse. I'm doing this," she growled. Her copy straightened up; the energy-ball disappearing.

"There's the backbone," she grinned, before dissipating in black smoke like Calindor had done.

" _The courage to fight for the power to protect everyone, even if it means fighting your own desires_ ," Ari looked around as the man reappeared. " _The power of the Great Protector must be fought for. It is the only way to prove you are willing to do anything to protect everyone_ ," he told her, before shrugging. " _Of course, that was the easy one. This one...you may find a bit of a challenge_ ," he shrugged, and disappeared.

"And I thought the bad guys liked to talk," Ari huffed, wondering just what the last challenge was going to be.

"Trust me, we do," she looked up in alarm as a young man appeared in front of her. Ari's eyes widened as she took in the appearance of the young man, who stood in front of her, wearing Ninja Gear with gold lines and the symbol of a Sun Ninja over his heart.

"Who..." Ari started, but stopped as she took in his appearance. He had dark brown hair that was styled up out of his face, and was tall and well built. He looked a lot like Xander, but the main difference were his bright green eyes. "But how?" she whispered in alarm.

"Getting the picture, _mum_?" the young man chuckled, before throwing an energy-ball at her. Ari dove out of the way, rolling along before pushing herself up. She tried to do the same, but nothing happened, and she was forced to move again. "All those bad guys you told me about, they had the right idea!" Ari stared at the young man as he laughed. "All this power, and you _wasted_ it, fighting for justice and peace!" he yelled, throwing another ball at her.

"That's not wasting it!" Ari told him, running at him. He reacted in surprise, but before Ari could strike him, she pulled back. She'd never met him, but there was something in her that stopped her. A familiarity, not just from being her son, tugged on the back of her mind, like she _had_ met him before.

"See?" he chuckled. "What a waste," Ari was hit in the stomach with an energy-ball, and she screamed in pain as she slammed to the ground. Gasping for breath, Ari clutched at her stomach. "You can't even bring yourself to hit me! I'm evil, through and through, and you can't stop me! I'll destroy everything!" he declared with a loud laugh.

"But you're..."

"I'm what?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Family?" he asked, and Ari felt tears burn at her eyes. "You _always_ go on about the greater good, and fighting to protect everyone, but it's nonsense!" he yelled, glowing brightly with anger. "It's a waste of time. Why protect everything, when with this power, you can _rule_ everything?" he asked.

"No!" Ari pushed herself up, spitting out the blood that pooled in her mouth. "We fight to protect everyone, so nobody gets hurt. So those who are defenceless can live in peace, and not fear," she told him. Her son just stared at her blankly.

"But _why_? We could have _everything_ and anything we ever wanted. Nobody would dare hurt us or break up our family," he told her desperately.

"But how many families would you rip apart to keep ours safe?" Ari asked, and inhaled sharply. That was the final test.

"All of them. Nobody is more powerful than me!" he yelled, and was caught off guard when Ari's punch connected with his jaw.

"And nobody is more important than any one person!" Ari shouted back as he lay on the ground clutching his jaw. He looked up in alarm, his eyes wide in a familiar way to the girl. "Not you, not me, not anyone. That was the challenge, wasn't it?" she looked around to the man watching nearby.

" _It seems I chose well indeed_ ," the man chuckled as he walked over. " _The will to fight even family to protect everyone is probably the most difficult challenge of all. No one person is more important than another. With that message, I'm sure your son will grow up just fine_ ," he commented, looking to the young man on the ground, who disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Yeah...let's not get ahead of ourselves there," Ari went red at the idea, and the man laughed.

" _If you insist, Meraki. Ari. Whichever you prefer, you are just what I hoped for. You are the true Legendary Golden Warrior_ ," he reached out and took her hands. Ari gasped as warmth filled her, and she felt something stir inside. " _The power is yours. But I warn you, you will not be able to use it as easily as you did the first time. That was raw power, untrained and dangerous. You must train it_ ," he warned her with a smile.

"Not a problem," Ari grinned back. "Just one question. Who _are_ you exactly?" she asked, unable to hide her curiosity. The man gave a small laugh.

"The Mystic Mother may be the Empress of Good Magic, but Magic existed long before she did," the man smiled. "As well as the Great Protector, I was often known as the Father of Magic...or simply Merlin, if you will," he admitted, and Ari's jaw dropped.

* * *

"She's settled down again," RJ commented as everyone wondered just what was going on. While RJ, Xander and Joe stood with Ari, the others stood in the doorway. RJ had attempted to shoo them away, but that was as far as they had gotten.

"What is going on?" Xander asked. After the initial beatings, Ari seemed to settle down again, before starting up again. A large burn mark had appeared on her stomach, not unlike her Dino Power.

"I don't know," RJ admitted in a quiet voice. "I've never seen anything like this," he told the young man, who ran a hand through his hair as he tried to think of how to help her.

"That's it. I'm calling Udonna. If she doesn't know how to get in contact with Althea and Daggeron, I'm bloody tracking them down myself," he growled, but he only made it two steps before Ari suddenly sat up with a gasp, making everyone jump. "Ari!" Xander turned, staring at her.

"Oh man, the next time he takes me out of my own body, I'm going to kill him. Great Protector or not," she groaned, sucking in air in harsh breaths.

"Ari!" she let out a cry of surprise when everyone burst in and threw themselves at her.

"Huh? What's up with you guys?" Ari looked at them blankly.

"We were so worried about you!" Lily told her, tears in her eyes.

"Even Theo was," Casey grinned, and the Blue Ranger flushed as Ari laughed, hugging Lily tightly.

"I'm fine guys, but I won't be if you don't get off me. Rhinos are heavy, you know," she smirked to Dom, who scowled back at her.

"Yeah well," Dom rolled his eyes and stood up. "Next time you pull a stunt like that, I'm getting my Rhino Spirit to sit on you," he threatened, making everyone laugh, relieved that Ari seemed fine.

"So what happened?" Xander asked as he took her hand again. Ari smiled at him, but there was a trace of a blush on her cheeks as she looked at him.

"It's a long story," she chuckled, glad to be back and feeling better than ever.

* * *

 **Once again, a couple of changes were made to this, while I was actually writing it. Initially the final test was going to be her fighting Xander, but I thought that Spencer-Not-Spencer (as I call him) was a better choice.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	27. Tigers Fall, Lions Rise

Chapter 27: Tigers Fall, Lions Rise

The six Rangers, as well as Jenna and Minos, walked through the forest for their latest training match. RJ had decided to change it up a little, as it got a little stale training in the loft all the time, and with Ari huffing – though she denied it vehemently – about Xander leaving for Briarwood again to return to work, he knew some time in the forest would boost all their Spirits.

Minos trailed along at the back, wondering why he was there. RJ had dragged him along, refusing to let him mope in the Loft. Theo, Casey and Dom shot him wary looks occasionally, still not completely on board with him joining their team, while Lily was still a little nervous but chose to hide it. However, Ari and RJ trusted him, as did Jenna, so he stayed.

"So, Casey, how's teaching the Kung Fu class coming along?" RJ asked as he glanced to the leader.

"Yeah, it's coming along. The kids remind me of when I first started, and Rocky's been a great boss. No offence RJ," he grinned to the Violet Ranger.

"None taken," RJ grinned back.

"It's so cool that Rocky set up shop in town," Ari smiled. The ex-Red and Blue Ranger had bought a local dojo, and hired Casey as a teacher at Ari's suggestion.

"I'm sure you're a great teacher," Lily smiled as she caught up to him. Theo glowered near the back as Ari and Dom exchanged smirks. Jenna rolled her eyes as she noticed their exchange. Both were very childish when together, and loved to tease Jenna and RJ.

"Hey, maybe we could sign up Theo?" Dom smirked. "His moves are getting a little rusty," he taunted the Blue Ranger, making Casey laugh.

"I hear that, Rhino-boy!" Theo called from the back.

"At least his hearing's okay," Dom whispered to Ari. Hearing him, the Jaguar student ran at him and attacked, and the two began to spar.

"Come on guys, save it for the Phantom Beasts," Casey rolled his eyes as Theo tackled Dom to the ground, making Ari and Jenna laugh. Lily giggled, and even Minos smiled very slightly. "Break it up!" Casey called.

"Whoa, you really got that teacher thing down cold," RJ nodded to his student, impressed.

"He reminds me of Doctor O, all 'behave yourselves in my class' and 'no skateboarding in the classroom' and 'don't call me dude', and 'I so didn't have a thing for Randall when she was evil'," Ari impersonated her science teacher.

"Doctor O?" Minos raised an eyebrow.

"My science teacher, mentor, team-mate and also the original Green and White Power Rangers," Ari nodded to him with a bright smile.

"Casey was right. Do you know anyone who hasn't been a Ranger before?" Lily smiled in amusement.

"Uh...Fran?" Ari offered, making the others grin.

"So, what's the first lesson, _sir_?" RJ asked Casey, laughing slightly.

"The element...of surprise," Casey suddenly threw a punch at him, and RJ easily deflected it. He countered, throwing Casey into the bushes.

"I guess I learn fast," RJ smiled innocently.

"I'm guessing the surprise was on Casey," Ari giggled to Jenna. There was a sudden flash of red, and Casey leapt from the bushes Morphed.

"Lesson's not over!" Casey smirked as he landed, falling into a fighting stance. The others grabbed their Morphers as Dom summoned his Rhino Morpher and RJ flipped his Morpher open.

"Ready?" RJ called.

"Ready!"

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" they Morphed and ran at Casey, all of them sparring against each other in a free for all as Minos and Jenna watched. Hearing the snap of a twig, Minos glanced around, and his eyes widened.

"We got company," he whispered to Jenna, indicating to a boy walking towards the noise. "Should we warn them?" he asked, but Jenna shook her head.

"No, it'll be fine," Jenna shook her head. "They're disguised. Come on," she and Minos moved into a hidden spot, leaving the boy to watch in awe as the group sparred.

* * *

"Why do you want me to tag along?" Ari asked as she and Casey walked through the dojo to Casey's class.

"I was kind of hoping you'd give me some pointers on my class, make sure I'm doing the best job I can," Casey admitted as he tightened his belt.

"Dude, you're already doing the best job you can," Ari gave him an incredulous look. "You put your heart into everything you do, and I can tell this isn't any different," she told him, making the Tiger smile.

"Thanks Ari," he nodded.

"No problem, now get out there and kick butt!" she cheered.

"I'm _teaching_ the class, not fighting them," Casey told her with a laugh, but walked out to the class. As he walked in and clapped his hands, the class of children lined up. Ari watched from the doorway, smiling.

"Hey Rocky," she greeted without looking around.

"That's creepy that you heard me coming," the man commented as he stepped inside. "Like Tommy level aware," he grinned, and Ari giggled.

"Nah, Doctor O hasn't got anything on my senses," she smirked at him. "How's he been doing?" she asked as Casey bowed to his class, who bowed back.

"He's been doing great," Rocky commented as Casey began to teach the class. "He could probably use a little more confidence in himself, but he's doing a great job. Thanks for the recommendation," he said to the girl, who he had met a few times since the summer after the Mystic Force Rangers had defeated the Master.

The two spoke quietly while watching the class, who were then sorted into pairs to practice the moves that Casey had taught them. Their attention was drawn to a boy who was thrown to the floor, and approached by the largest boy in the class. He made a comment, and the rest of the class laughed.

"Oh great, there's always one," Ari muttered.

"Yeah, Todd's not exactly the most friendly student," Rocky sighed. Both he and Ari wanted to step in, but they knew it wasn't up to them. Casey approached the boy and spoke quietly, making Todd back off.

"I hope it doesn't go any further than that," Ari watched Todd, who then spoke quietly with some of the other students, smirking. He reminded her of her own childhood bully, Josh, who had tormented her for years. Casey glanced over to the pair, and Ari smiled, giving him a thumbs up. "Hey so," Ari started as they continued to watch.

"Yeah?" Rocky glanced to her.

"Adam said you guys trained with your Animal Spirits too," she looked up at him curiously. "What's yours?" Ari asked. Rocky gave a small chuckle.

"I hadn't thought about that in a while," he admitted. "My Animal Spirit is the Ape," he told her. Ari's smile widened.

"Like Master Rilla!" she thought of the older Master in the Spirit World. "That's awesome," Ari said aloud.

"Yeah," Rocky nodded in agreement.

"He said there was an Ape...a Crane..." Ari tried to remember what Adam had told her.

"Ape, Crane, Falcon, Frog, Wolf and Bear," Rocky listed off his team's spirits. "Oh and Kat's was a Cat, obviously," he added, making Ari giggle.

"Awesome! Who was who?" Ari asked curiously. Rocky smiled as they began to talk about his old team, and the days back when he was still a Ranger.

* * *

"You're quiet today, my friend," RJ commented to Casey as they, plus Minos, jogged through the forest. "Something on your mind?" the younger of the two Masters asked.

"Yeah...there's this bully in my class picking on another kid," Casey admitted.

"There's always one," Minos rolled his eyes.

"I'm afraid if I step in too much, it'll just escalate the situation," Casey continued. "But if I don't step in, the weaker kid is gonna get hurt," he sighed.

"But which one is the weaker kid?" Casey looked at Minos in surprise. "The kid who doesn't do as well and is picked on, or the other one, who has to make someone else feel inadequate to make himself feel better?" he asked.

"He's right," RJ nodded. "Bullies usually aren't the stronger of the two. Think of you and Jarrod, for example," he reminded Casey, who couldn't help but smile.

"Anyone ever tell you two that you're smart?" he asked.

"I tell myself that every day," RJ smiled back. "Race you to the cliff," he challenged Casey, and the Tiger shot off, thinking the other two were right behind him. "Too easy," RJ laughed. "So how are you finding being back with Pai Zhuq?" he glanced to Minos.

"It's strange," Minos admitted as they continued to jog. "You, the other Masters, and Ari, you've been very welcoming, considering everything I've done. I wouldn't have been surprised if you were as suspicious as the others," he told RJ.

"Nah, we know you're on our side. The others just need a little more time to trust you. They'll warm up eventually," RJ told him.

"If you say so," Minos spoke doubtfully, before hearing a noise and stopping.

"What's wrong?" RJ asked as he stopped as well, before sensing it as well. They looked around, before Minos cursed and sprinted towards the top of the cliff, where Casey had been waiting. He found Casey on the ground, with Whiger pinning him down.

"Give me your Tiger Spirit!" Whiger snarled.

"No!" Minos called on his armour as Casey screamed and red light moved from him into Whiger. The Phantom Beast began to glow white, growling, until Minos' hammer slammed into him. Whiger cried out as he was tossed over the cliff, and RJ reached them, Morphed. He and Minos leapt down from the cliff, ready to fight.

"Spirit of the White Tiger!" Whiger announced as he stood before them.

"Whoa! He has the Spirit of the Tiger!" RJ stared at him in alarm.

"Be careful, this is no regular warrior, he's a Phantom Beast General," Minos warned him. RJ nodded, and the three began to fight, with Whiger dominating the fight, slashing RJ with his sharp claws before turning and doing the same to Minos. When they looked up, they found that Whiger was gone.

"Where'd he go?" they jumped up, looking around, but there was no sign of the General. "Oh man, Casey!" RJ realised as he demorphed, and the two ran back up to the top of the cliff where Casey was still sitting. They ran over, helping the fallen Red Ranger back to his feet. "It's a Phantom Beast with a Tiger Spirit like yours..." RJ commented slowly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah but...I've felt better," Casey admitted.

* * *

"I can't believe you were attacked by a Phantom Beast out of nowhere," Dom commented as Casey fell into RJ's chair, putting a hand to his ribs.

"I can't believe he has a Tiger Spirit, just like yours," Lily watched worriedly as Ari walked over and began to glow as she put her hands to his chest.

"I can't believe RJ's letting you sit in his chair!" Theo exclaimed, looking up at the Wolf Master. Jenna bit her lip to hid her smile.

"Don't get used to it," RJ replied quickly. "I'm having a moment of weakness," he shrugged.

"Any better?" Ari asked softly, but a bad feeling was settling in her stomach.

"Fine...but a little-" Casey winced at the pain, and Ari frowned, recognising it.

"I have a suspicion what Whiger has done," they glanced over to Minos as he approached. "Try releasing your Tiger Spirit," he suggested. Casey frowned, but got to his feet and fell into his usual stance.

"Spirit of the Tiger!" he summoned, but nothing happened. "Spirit...of the... _Tiger_!" Casey growled, but his spirit still didn't return.

"I knew it. Whiger stole your Animal Spirit," Minos sighed heavily.

"What do I do?" Casey asked nervously.

"We get your Spirit back, that's what we do," Dom growled.

"It's not going to be that easy," Ari said as she stood up properly. The injuries she had sustained in her test had almost completely healed, and for some reason would not be healed by her powers.

"She's right. Whiger is one of the Phantom Beast Generals, like Scorch, Snapper and Talon," Jenna nodded, remembering the four with a shiver. She still had nightmares.

"And you didn't think to tell us that one had the same Spirit as Casey?" Theo glared at Minos.

"I didn't consider the idea that Dai Shi would have him steal his Spirit. Dai Shi does little to boost the power of anyone but himself," Minos shrugged.

"Lay off Theo," Casey groaned. "Minos saved my life back there from that guy," he told the Blue Ranger, whose scowl dropped in surprise. Casey managed a faint smile to the surprised Master, who nodded back.

"Just who are these guys?" Dom asked. Minos sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"10,000 years ago, during the Ancient Beast War between Pai Zhuq and Dai Shi, there were eight Phantom Beast Generals, but Whiger, Scorch, Snapper and Talon, they decided that Dai Shi wasn't strong enough to win the war, so they tried to overthrow him and take control of Dai Shi's army," Minos explained, thinking of the fierce battles that had waged between the four Generals and Dai Shi. "Before they could, the Order of the Claw destroyed them," he explained.

"But if they join forces with Dai Shi..." Ari started, folding her arms.

"He could become unstoppable," RJ finished for her.

"At the moment, Dai Shi doesn't trust them as far as he can throw them," Minos continued on. "That's why they kidnapped the Masters," Minos glanced to Jenna, who shivered. RJ took her hand. "To prove their allegiance. But since they failed, and worse, Talon was destroyed, they're going to have to try something else. That may be why Whiger took your Tiger Spirit," Minos suggested.

"Ari defeated one easily, I'm sure they won't be that difficult to defeat if we work together," Theo shook his head.

"Think again dude," Ari sighed, making him look over at her. "The only reason I defeated Talon was because I called on the powers of the Legendary Golden Warrior. It was unrestrained, raw power. We're lucky all I did was destroy a Phantom Beast and trash the room," Ari shuddered at the thought that she could have hurt someone else. "And now I have to start from scratch on training that power and making sure it doesn't do that again," she added. The Rangers exchanged worried glances. Things just kept getting worse.

* * *

Casey had gone to his class for his lesson the next day, leaving the others to work in Jungle Karma Pizza.

"Hey Minos, you don't happen to know any way to get Casey's Spirit back without Whiger, you know, handing it over?" Ari asked as she flipped a chair and put it onto the table. Minos looked up from cleaning the counter, having been roped into helping out.

"The only other way I know of, is to destroy him," Minos answered with a shake of his head. "And he's going to be even more powerful now," he warned. Ari sighed, having hoped for some sort of solution that wasn't next to impossible. When Minos had taken Xander's Animal Spirit, he had been incredibly powerful. Whiger was even more powerful than Minos before he have taken a trained Tiger Spirit.

"We'll figure it out," Lily smiled, seeing Ari's worry. She put a hand on the taller girl's arm. "We'll stop them all," she vowed, and Ari smiled back, but it faded slightly as she saw Lily's own worry.

"Yeah, we will. And we'll get Casey's Tiger back," she nodded. Lily brightened slightly at the determination in Ari's voice, not noticing Theo's frustrated sigh. Dom just patted his shoulder, moving past him. Fran walked past with the last of the plates, only to trip over Theo's foot as the distracted Jaguar didn't notice her coming. She gave a startled shriek, but instead of meeting the ground like she normally did, someone caught her, catching the plates in his other hand as an arm wrapped around Fran's waist.

"You alright?" Minos asked as he helped her stand properly.

"Oh...yeah," Fran blushed furiously as he released her. "Thanks," she smiled at him. Minos tilted his head slightly, and nodded, before turning and carrying the plates into the kitchen. "He's nice," she turned to the Rangers. "You shouldn't be so mean to him," she scolded, looking to Dom and Theo in particular.

"Forgive me for not being welcoming to the guy who's been trying to kill us all year," Theo grumbled.

"He didn't know any better," Fran told him as she frowned at the Blue Ranger. Jenna smiled from where she was cleaning tables. She liked Fran, who despite her usual mild-mannered attitude, always came to the defence of those she believed were good. "He lost his entire family, you wouldn't be yourself either," she scolded.

"Fran's right," Lily nodded. Theo just huffed, and Dom shrugged. RJ turned the sign on the door, moments before Casey walked in.

"Oh, perfect timing," RJ commented as Casey walked past. "We're almost done," the Master told him. Ari grinned slightly at the obvious irritation hidden behind RJ's bright tone.

"How are you feeling?" Lily walked up to the Red Ranger.

"I'm feeling okay..." Casey went to take a seat, but before he could, he suddenly let out a cry of pain, making them all look around. He breathed heavily, staring into space.

"What's wrong?" RJ asked as they gathered around the student.

"I uh..." Casey tried to catch his breath as Lily touched his arm gently. "I heard Whiger's voice, calling me, I could see him too. He's at the Quarry! I gotta go, I've gotta get my Spirit back!" he pushed himself up.

"No way dude," Ari pulled him down into the seat. "No offence, but you're not going to be at full power, which we'll need to take this guy on," Casey frowned.

"But-"

"Ari's right," RJ nodded. "We'll check it out," he nodded to the rest of the team, who hurried out, leaving Casey with Fran and Jenna.

* * *

"Where is the Red Ranger?!" Whiger snarled as the five Rangers, and Minos, approached the waiting General.

"You want one of us, you get all of us," RJ told him. They rushed at Whiger, who overpowered Lily and Theo, tossing them to the ground. RJ and Dom attacked him next, but Whiger easily intercepted their moves and knocked them to the ground as well. Ari and Minos got in close, able to dodge some of his attacks, before he caught Ari's wrist and hurled her through the air with a cry. As he released her, she landed on her feet briefly, before stumbling backwards from the force and falling too. Whiger then kicked Minos hard enough to knock him backwards into Lily and Theo as they got back up.

"You're weak!" Whiger taunted as they glared at him from the ground. "And you, betrayed our King for the losing side!" he mocked Minos, before looking around as four figures approached from above. "Dai Shi?" Whiger was surprised by his appearance.

"This can't be good," Ari groaned, getting to her feet and helping Dom up. The group of six pushed themselves back up, wincing at their injuries, before Whiger leapt over to land beside his own team. Dai Shi and Camille smirked at them, before calling on their armour, revealing that it was completely different.

"No, they've got Rinzin Power!" Minos groaned.

"The Phantom Beast King has arisen!" Scorch announced grandly. "Soon, he shall rule the world!" he declared.

"Phantom Beast General Camille, with the Spirit of the Phoenix!"

"Camille's a General now..." Theo looked to the others in horror. Minos didn't take his eyes off his sister, his blue eyes wide in his horror.

"Phantom Beast General Snapper, with the Spirit of the Snapping Turtle!"

"Phantom Beast General Whiger, with the Spirit of the Tiger!"

"Phantom Beast General Scorch, with the Spirit of the Dragon!"

"There is no point resisting!" Dai Shi declared as he stood over them. "Our power exceeds anything you can imagine! All bow before me!" he roared.

"Yeah...I don't bow to anyone," Ari muttered, folding her arms. "Especially not the bad guys," she added.

"Since we weren't invited to this party...I suggest we crash it," RJ nodded to his team. Activating their Morphers, the Rangers ran in, and Minos called on his armour. RJ took on Whiger with Ari, while Theo and Dom took on Snapper, Lily faced Scorch, and Minos fought Camille.

"Jungle Master Mode!" Ari called on her Claw Booster, swinging at Whiger who dodged the strike, and slashed at her. Ari cried out as he caught her across the chest, and she stumbled back. RJ leapt in, kicking out at the Tiger General, who blocked. He knocked RJ back, and the Wolf Master barely managed to stay on his feet.

"Wolf Beam!" RJ fired a powerful violet blast, but Whiger leapt into the air. It exploded behind him, propelling him forwards, and he hit RJ, knocking him to the ground beside Ari.

"After all this time, how could you betray Dai Shi? Betray _me_?" Camille shrieked as she struck Minos, making him cry out and stumble backwards.

"He _killed_ my family! Why won't you believe me?" Minos yelled back, swinging his hammer. Camille dodged it and struck him down his back, and Minos dropped his weapon in pain. "Do you think he isn't capable of it?" Minos groaned as he turned and blocked her punch.

"You swore your loyalty to him, and the moment someone tells you something different, you turn your back on us!" Camille shouted, not listening to him. Minos let out a frustrated yell, swinging a punch that she blocked. With her Phoenix power, she was now much more powerful than him.

"Camille please...you're my sister," Minos pleaded with her.

"Not anymore," she hissed back, slashing across his front. The Bull Master cried out as he fell to the ground, and the four Generals, all with equal victories, returned to their King.

"Rangers! You will submit to the power of the Phantom Beasts! Or you will be destroyed resisting us!" Dai Shi fired a powerful blast that threw them all through the air. As they landed, they demorphed, and the five laughed, walking off and leaving them lying on the ground.

* * *

"I should have been there to help," Casey said in a low voice as Jenna tended to their wounds, wiping blood from a cut across Dom's forehead. He flinched, and she rolled her eyes.

"It wouldn't have made a difference," RJ shook his head.

"They threw us around like ragdolls," Theo nodded.

"They've got incredible power. Against one, we might stand a chance if we're all at full strength," Ari started, and Casey put his hands to his head. "We outnumber them...but they definitely outmatch us," she sighed, and winced as Jenna began to clean her own cuts.

"I'm useless without my Tiger Spirit..." Casey muttered. "I gotta go...my class is waiting for me," he got to his feet.

"Whoa, wait a minute," RJ stopped him with a frown. "You got it all wrong," he said bluntly. Casey stared at him, confused. "Your Spirit doesn't make _you_ stronger. _You_ make your Spirit stronger," RJ explained. Casey didn't speak.

"He's right. Master Mao told me exactly the same thing when I started Pai Zhuq," the others looked at Ari in surprise. She gave a wry smile. "Oh come on guys, think about it. You all have big powerful Spirits, and I have a common garden bird about this big," she demonstrated with her fingers. "You don't think I didn't have a crisis of confidence when I found out?" Ari chuckled, but yelped when Jenna cleaned a small cut on her cheek.

"The mighty Gold Ranger can't handle a little antiseptic?" she teased, and Ari went red.

"Think about it," RJ advised quietly, and Casey nodded, leaving for his class.

* * *

"Hey," Minos looked away from the window as Lily approached him with a plate of pizza. "You alright?" she asked as she set it down beside him.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" Minos asked in a quiet voice as he frowned at her. Lily smiled softly as she took a seat.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because we had to fight your former boss and your sister today, and they trashed us?" she asked with a knowing smile. Minos huffed and looked back out the window.

"The moment I sided with Pai Zhuq, I knew it was inevitable," he shrugged.

"That doesn't make it any easier. Especially not against family," Lily continued. Minos looked at her suspiciously.

"Why are you being kind to me?" he asked suddenly. "You've never been outright hostile to me, but you've never hidden your suspicion about me," Minos accused. Lily blushed, and shrugged as she looked down at the pizza between them.

"I don't think I could have fought against my family like you did-"

"Badly?"

"And you saved Casey from Whiger as well," Lily continued on with a roll of her eyes. "There's goodness in you, I can tell," Minos snorted at her matter-of-fact tone, thinking about how she had said exactly the same thing about Camille. "Okay, yes, I said the same about Camille," the Yellow Ranger continued on as if reading his mind. "But I know it's there, in both of you. Camille just cares too much about Dai Shi to want to find it," Lily said. Minos' frown deepened. She had a point there.

"You care an awful lot for your Red Ranger, don't you?" Minos asked suddenly, making Lily's eyes widen as she blushed.

"Of-of course I do! I care about everyone on this team," she stammered. For the first time since he had joined the team, Minos smirked.

"Uhuh...and they say _I'm_ the bad liar here," he chuckled, and lifted a piece of pizza. "Thanks," Minos said before taking a bite. Despite her blush, Lily smiled back widely, seeing that her words had gotten through to him. And even though it was in mockery to her, he still smiled.

The moment was interrupted when there was a beeping, and Lily grabbed her Morpher.

" _Guys, Whiger's back_!" Casey told them quickly.

"I guess pizza will have to wait," Minos muttered.

* * *

Whiger approached Casey, who had been unable to Morph, but before he could find him, he was hit from above by Theo.

"Well well!" Whiger chuckled, before he was attacked by the others. They began to fight him off, but Whiger held his own against the group, knocking them all down.

"This guy is tough," Ari groaned, lighting up an energy-ball and throwing it at him. Whiger dodged it, slashing across her chest. She cried out, and stumbled backwards, breathing heavily through the pain. When he leapt at her again, she raised a shield that forced him backwards, before he turned and knocked Lily and Theo down.

"Whiger!" he looked around as Casey leapt over the railings onto the stairs. "It's me you want!" he challenged. He leapt down, using his jets, and slashed Whiger as the Phantom Beast was too startled to react.

"Casey, are you alright?" Lily asked as she, Theo and Ari ran over to him.

"I think so," Casey nodded.

"Claw Cannon!" they summoned the powerful weapon and aimed it at Whiger, but it beeped loudly, not responding.

"What?!"

"It's not charging!" Lily cried.

"It's me...I don't have enough Tiger Spirit..." Casey groaned in realisation.

"We need to think of something, and quick!" Ari groaned as Dom, Minos and RJ were thrown aside.

"It's _your_ turn, Red Ranger!" Whiger laughed. Ari lit up another energy-ball and threw it at him, but Whiger easily batted it aside.

"Okay, that's getting annoying," Ari muttered, before looking around as someone ran over.

"I have a Tiger Spirit!" Jimmy, the boy from Casey's class, told them quickly.

"Get outta here kid!" Theo shouted at him.

"No, he might be right," Ari nodded.

"Yeah, maybe he can help," Casey suggested. "Put your hand on mine," he instructed, and Ari moved so Jimmy could stand beside him. He put his hand on the Claw Cannon, and it immediately began to charge. He began to concentrate, closing his eyes.

"You're mine!" Whiger laughed as he approached, before a Red Tiger appeared over them, and went into the Claw Cannon. It began to glow, and the eyes of the Cannon flashed.

"Oh come on!" Lily prayed.

"It's working!" Theo realised.

"Ready?" Ari called.

"Fire!" Casey yelled, and he, Jimmy and Ari fired the cannon, blasting Whiger, who was thrown backwards. The others managed to get up and run over to them, and Casey turned to the boy. "Thanks," he clapped his hand to his, and Jimmy smiled widely.

"Now you better get outta here, before this dude takes a liking to you as well," Ari warned, and he nodded, running off. Whiger let out a roar, and began to grow.

"And he grows!" RJ groaned. "Wolf Pride Megazord!" the Wolf Ranger called on his Megazord.

"Jungle Master Megazord!"

"Tiger Attack!" Whiger ran at the two Megazords, striking them until the Wolf Pride Megazord grabbed his arm.

"We're here to take the Tiger Spirit back!" RJ yelled as he restrained him, only to be flipped. "I could use a hand here!" he called to the others, and Whiger laughed until he was knocked back by the Rhino Zord.

"Someone call for help?" Dom laughed. "Rhino Warrior Mode!" he transformed his Zord.

"Careful Dom!" RJ warned his friend as Whiger caught his blade. "He has the power of _two_ Tigers!" he reminded the White Ranger. Whiger knocked his blade aside and kicked the Megazord backwards, and blasted them with Rinzin Power. As they were forced back, he was hit from behind by a large Bull.

"The benefit to remembering my past, I know how to do this again!" Minos smirked as the Bull snorted, pawing the ground.

"Oh, I think it's about time for a real Stampede!" Ari cheered.

"Yeah!" Lily smiled, before Casey cried out in pain.

"Casey, your Spirit is drained. Come on buddy, focus your energy," Theo encouraged their leader. Lily and Ari nodded with smiles, and Casey pushed himself back up.

"I can do this!" he yelled. Their Megazord split apart and the Gorilla and Squirrel Zords landed on the Rhino as the Wolf did too, and the Penguin flew alongside as the Antelope and Bull ran with them.

"Calling on Animal Spirits! Fury Fist!" they struck Whiger hard, and he lost enough power to shrink back down and hit the ground hard. The Rangers cheered loudly, and Casey sank to the ground, exhausted.

* * *

Lily sat alone on the sofa on the higher level of the loft, staring at a book but not actually reading it.

"You missed dinner," she jumped and looked up as Minos awkwardly offered her a plate with food leftover from dinner.

"I'm not really hungry," she shrugged, but Minos just sighed and set it down beside her.

"You Rangers have a very annoying habit of refusing to eat when you're worried. If you want to keep your strength up to defeat Whiger for good and get Casey's Spirit back, you're going to need to eat," he told her. Lily looked as if she wanted to argue, but then lifted the plate and began to eat.

"You've really got that Master wisdom down," she commented.

"It's kinda like riding a bike," Minos shrugged, and she managed a small smile. "You're still worried about Casey," he summed up as Lily took a bite. She nodded, her gaze saddening. "Hey, you'll get his Tiger back. We defeated Whiger today, we can do it again, and next time, we'll get that Spirit back," he told her. Lily nodded as tears pooled in her eyes.

"I'm just worried that Casey will get really hurt before we do that," she muttered after managing to swallow. "I really care about him, and I don't want to see him hurt even more," Lily admitted.

"He'll be fine. If he's got someone like you watching out for him, how could he not?" Minos asked her gently, and Lily found herself smiling.

"Thanks," she continued to eat, and Minos patted her shoulder, getting up and leaving her to eat. Theo, who had been watching nearby with a jealous glower, jumped when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Eavesdropping isn't really good dude," Ari advised him softly. Theo sighed.

"I know," he looked over at Lily, who seemed to be feeling a little better as she ate. The Blue Ranger had been about to approach her, when Minos had beaten him to it. "I don't stand a chance, do I?" he asked aloud, looking back at Ari. She offered a sad smile back.

"If it's meant to be, it'll happen. But if you try to force it, you'll lose them both. Do you really want to risk it?" Ari asked him.

"No," Theo shook his head, and looked back at Lily.

"She'll still be your best friend you know, even if she and Casey are meant to be together," Ari told him.

"Easy for you to say," Theo muttered. "You and your best friend love each other," he pointed out.

"Yeah, and don't you think that scared the hell out of me?" he looked at Ari in surprise. "I never expected to fall in love with Xander, it just happened, and it scared me so much, the thought that it could ruin our friendship. I almost cost us both by running away," Ari gave a small laugh as she thought back to it. "You need to let whatever happens, just happen. Fighting it or running away doesn't help anyone. And if she isn't meant for you, then it means that someone else out there is," she advised Theo, who nodded.

"Hey Ari...thanks," he gave a small smile back, and Ari patted his shoulder before walking off. "I hope you're right," Theo mumbled.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! Minos is kinda becoming the wise character, falling back into his Master role!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Please review!**


	28. The Spirit of Kindness

Chapter 28: The Spirit of Kindness

"Stop dodging and face me!" Minos demanded as he chased Ari around the floor of the Loft. The Gold Ranger just continued to giggle, leaping about the room using not only her Jungle Whip, but her magic as Minos tried to get her to spar.

"I am training one of them, and related to the other..." RJ sighed as he watched the two. "One is also over 10,000 years old, and the other a legendary protector who was predicted over 10,000 years ago," he muttered as he watched the two. "Uh, guys?" he finally decided to call out. They looked around, with Ari hanging from the rafters using her whip, and him reaching up. "Maybe you could-" before he could finish his suggestion, they heard loud screams from downstairs.

* * *

Down in Jungle Karma Pizza, those who had been cleaning up for the night sat huddled on a counter, watching with fear as a rat sniffed around a table. Fran held an umbrella nervously as Theo held up a chair as if to fend it off.

"Shouldn't one of you go get the rat?" Fran hissed nervously. "You're Power Rangers," she reminded them. The four Rangers, and Jenna, looked to each other, before most of them focused their gaze on Dom.

"Well...depends on how you look at it," the Rhino Ranger said slowly. "Fighting unspeakable evil is one thing but...rats?Eek," he shrugged.

"Casey's our leader, he should do it!" Lily decided.

"Me? They didn't teach me anything about this at Pai Zhuq," the Red Ranger frowned stubbornly. "Jenna? You're a Master, you do it," Casey told the blonde.

"Hey, I'm still delicate after being captured, tortured, and imprisoned in a rock this size," Jenna gestured with her fingers. She glanced at the white rat, and shuddered. "Not a chance," she told him firmly.

"Alright," Theo set the chair down. "I'll do it. I am ashamed of all of you," the Blue Ranger gestured to everyone sitting on the counter as he climbed down.

"Careful Theo...does anybody know if rats leap?" Fran asked.

"Leap?!" Theo cried out, and jumped back onto the counter as Lily scrambled further away from the edge. "You know...I heard if rats are left alone, they eventually get bored and leave," Theo gulped, and the others nodded quickly.

"Ladies and gentlemen...the defenders of earth," they jumped and looked around to see Ari and Minos in the doorway.

"Never fear, your fearless mentor has come to save you," RJ walked past them, holding up a large rat trap. "Now, we just need some bait," he spotted the pizza the six had been about to share, and lifted a piece. "Everybody loves a slice of pepperoni pizza," he slid the piece in and walked over carefully so not to spook the rat.

"I can't believe you guys," Ari giggled at the sight. "A rat? Really?" she asked.

"Oh shut up Ari," Casey grumbled, going red as Minos smirked in amusement.

"Well, once I get him, the six of you will scrub every inch of this place," he instructed. "And in the morning, I will retrain you in the fine art of something that all of you have forgotten..." RJ looked around as his trap clicked, and found that the rat had fallen for the bait. "Courage," he smiled.

* * *

"Why am I in goals? This sucks!" Ari complained as she stood with her arms folded in front of the large net.

"Maybe if you'd taken sparring seriously last night, I'd have chosen someone else," RJ told her. Ari stuck out her tongue at him. With a grin, RJ kicked the ball into the air, and over to Theo. The Rangers kicked it to each other, before Dom leapt up, spinning and kicking the ball towards the goals. Ari immediately raised a shield and it bounced backwards.

"Cheat!" Dom protested loudly. Ari just smirked at him.

"Nobody said I couldn't do it!" she argued back at the White Ranger as the ball rolled to a stop by his feet.

"Maybe try blocking the ball, _without_ powers," RJ suggested.

"See? This is why you specify," Ari smiled innocently. They began to kick the ball to each other again, but as Ari kicked it out of the way, the alarm went off and they looked around. Running over to the monitors as Minos walked in, they found two monsters laughing as they ran through town.

"Let's do it," Casey called. Dom, Theo, Lily and Ari grabbed vines and leapt out, but RJ caught Casey's arm before he could join them.

"Uh, how about watching the store?" RJ suggested to Casey as Minos grabbed a vine as well.

"I may not have my Tiger Spirit, but I can still fight RJ," the Red Ranger growled stubbornly.

"No, I need you to keep Maurice company," RJ smiled brightly at him.

"Maurice?" Casey repeated.

"Yeah, my new rat friend," he gestured to the white rat in the cage by his chair.

"You _named_ the rat?" Minos asked in disbelief, staring at him. " _Maurice_?" he echoed.

"Yeah! I think he's French," RJ nodded. "Bonjour!" he called to the rat, who stood on his back legs and clawed the side of the cage. "See?" he gave a small laugh. Minos shook his head.

"How am I related to you?" he muttered under his breath.

"Besides, without your Spirit, you're weaker. You might not be able to Morph," RJ pointed out as he got back to the matter on hand.

"And the last time you did, nearly wiped you out," Minos added.

"Come on," RJ nodded to Minos, and the two hurried out to join the others.

"Trouble in town?" Jenna asked as she walked into view.

"Yeah," Casey sighed. "RJ wants me to watch _Maurice_ for him," he grumbled, and Jenna gave a small laugh.

"He is a strange one," she nodded as she walked down to Casey, before he suddenly cried out in pain. "What's wrong? Is it Whiger again?" Jenna reached out and touched his shoulder as Casey flinched.

"Yeah..." he muttered, and stormed off.

"Wait, you can't seriously be thinking of going after him!" Jenna followed, horrified.

"I am!" Casey shouted back. "He's got my Tiger Spirit, and I'm getting it back!" he announced. Jenna groaned, but followed him out.

* * *

The Rangers arrived just in time to see a group of people disappear, and the Rinzin Warrior laughing loudly.

"Hey!" Badrat looked around quickly and laughed.

"The VIPs are here!" he declared.

"What did you do with everyone?!" Theo demanded.

"You're about to find out!" Badrat laughed, and sprinted towards them.

"Great, another rat," Lily complained.

"Yeah, but this one you're allowed to dislike!" Ari rolled her eyes. They ran at him, and Ari swung a kick, but he blocked it with the back of his hand. Using the other, he dealt a powerful punch that knocked her back. Spinning his hammer, Minos went in next, but Batrat turned suddenly, and the hammer was repelled.

"I am so _over_ these Rinzin jerks," Ari grumbled.

"This is one rat I'm not afraid of!" Lily yelled, running at Badrat. He slashed at her, and Lily was thrown back with a scream.

"Lily!" Theo cried out. "Playtime's over!" he yelled as RJ, Dom and Ari stood beside them. They summoned the Claw Cannon, which RJ had reconfigured to take any of their Animal Spirits, and aimed it at Badrat. "Fire!" they blasted Badrat, who screamed as he was hit dead on. He rolled backwards, groaning.

"Yikes...that's got a punch behind it!" he complained, pushing himself up. "Bye-bye now!" with a laugh, he began to spin, and took to the sky, flying off.

"We've still got to find all those people," Lily reminded them. "Come on!" she ran off, and they followed in search of the missing civilians.

* * *

Casey ran alongside the cliffs where his vision of Whiger had led him, with Jenna not far behind. When he finally stopped and looked around, Whiger appeared from the tall grass.

"You escaped me once, but now your luck has run out!" he declared angrily. He went to blast Casey with Rinzin Power, but only the tiniest flicker flew from his body. "No!" Whiger cried out.

"Your Rinzin Power...it's gone?" Jenna asked, making him look around to where the Master stood.

"Because of you!" Whiger pointed accusingly at Casey. "I have been stripped of everything! Including my honour!" he roared angrily.

"Honour doesn't come from power, Whiger," Jenna said as she walked over to stand beside Casey. "It comes from inside," she told him. Whiger let out an angrily snarl.

"You will pay for what you've done to me!" he ignored her words and rushed at the two, who fell into fighting stances to meet him head on.

* * *

Badrat finally came to stop near the docks, dancing and laughing as he sang to himself. He was suddenly struck by a ball of light, which exploded on contact, making him cry out and fall over.

"No more games Badrat!" Lily yelled as the Rangers stood nearby. "What did you do to everyone?" she demanded.

"I forget," Badrat shrugged as he got to his feet.

"Careful, this beast is up to something," Theo warned the others.

"I agree," Minos nodded, spinning his hammer. Badrat suddenly threw out his arms and began to spin, slashing past the Rangers and making them cry out as he struck them multiple times. When he finally slowed to a stop, the Rangers were on the ground.

"Bye-bye!" he laughed, and blasted them with strange dust that made them glow for a moment. However, it quickly faded. "Come on! Disappear!" he yelled, his laughter fading. "Oh yeah! Their Animal Spirits are stronger than normal!" he realised. "We'll have to wear them down!" Badrat groaned.

"He thought that dust would make us disappear," Lily realised.

"Like it did all those people," Ari frowned.

"I guess our Animal Spirits protected us," Theo grinned.

"Don't go anywhere! I'm not done yet!" Badrat yelled.

"Neither are we," RJ called back. However, before they could continue fighting, the ground began to shake, almost knocking them over.

"You wanna tangle?" another monster called from above. "Then mess with me!" Rammer challenged.

"I'll fight the Ram with Rhino Steel," Dom suggested.

"And I'll use Wolf Pride Megazord," RJ nodded.

"We'll deal with this guy," Minos agreed, swinging his hammer again.

"Ari, catch!" Dom tossed Ari his Rhino Blade.

"Sweet!" Ari cheered. As Dom and RJ called on their Megazords and began to fight Rammer, the remaining three Rangers and Minos took on Badrat again.

* * *

On the edge of the cliff, Whiger, Casey and Jenna fought an even match, with Whiger holding his own against both thanks to his second Spirit powering him, but without his Rinzin Power, he was next to useless. Managing to catch Jenna with a punch, he knocked her aside and pinned Casey down on the edge of the cliff.

"Your destruction is the only thing that can redeem my honour!" Whiger roared angrily.

"You want your honour, and I want my Spirit back!" Casey growled, grabbing the White Tiger face on the front of Whiger's chest. Whiger screamed as it began to glow red, but managed to break free of Casey's grip before the Red Ranger could take it. He leapt up, and Casey tripped him. Whiger screamed as he stumbled over the edge of the cliff. Reacting instinctively, Casey grabbed his wrist, stopping him from falling to his death.

"Casey!" Jenna ran over and grabbed Whiger's wrist as well, struggling to pull the heavy creature up.

"Pull yourself up!" Casey yelled to Whiger.

"No!" Whiger screamed in defiance.

"Would you rather fall to your death?!" Casey yelled back angrily. "Come on!" he and Jenna pulled hard, but Whiger fought them.

"This is the final shame! Let me go!" Whiger ordered.

"No!" Casey yelled back.

"That's not what we do!" Jenna shouted. The two finally managed to pull Whiger up, and fell backwards as he stumbled back onto solid land.

"General Whiger...once a mighty Phantom Beast...now totally disgraced!" Whiger scoffed bitterly. "You should have let me fall!" he shouted at the pair. "I tried to destroy you! I stole your Animal Spirit! I kidnapped and tortured you!" he glanced to Jenna. "Yet you save my life..." he shook his head, unable to understand.

"That's what we do. We're taught to help people and...animals," Casey told him as he caught his breath. Jenna smiled, patting his arm. Casey's Morpher suddenly beeped, and Whiger stood up, only to fall back to his knees. Casey stared at him for a moment, before running off.

"My end...is near," Jenna looked down at Whiger in surprise as his hand began to fade.

"What's happening to you?" she asked curiously.

"Without Rinzin Power...a Phantom Beast cannot survive..." Whiger pushed himself up, and stumbled away. Jenna watched with a frown, before hurrying off to make sure Casey was alright.

* * *

The battle with Rammer and Badrat continued as Badrat leapt onto the roof of a building beside where Rammer was fighting RJ and Dom. Using their jets, Lily, Theo and Ari followed him up, and Minos leapt up as well. They continued to fight as Badrat used the armour on his back to block Minos' hammer, he then grabbed Lily's wrist and twisted, making her cry out in pain.

"Rhino Morpher, Claw Power!" Ari combined her Claw Booster with the Rhino Morpher and leapt at Badrat, slashing him with a powerful strike that forced him to release Lily. "You okay?" she asked the blonde, who nodded.

"Yeah, thanks," she smiled.

"Now I'm annoyed!" Badrat shrieked as he got to his feet, and the eyes on the rat face on his chest glowed red.

"Firing jets!" Ari shot at him again, striking the warrior. He screamed in pain as Dom dealt Rammer a powerful finishing blow that made him scream. However, when the smoke faded, they were alarmed to find that Badrat had grown, and Rammer now stood on the roof with the others, both laughing as they seemed unharmed. "Dude! That's cheating!" Ari complained.

"Hey Rammer? Think they're worn down enough?" Badrat called down to him.

"Maybe a little more, just in case," Rammer decided. As Badrat then turned his attention to RJ and Dom, Rammer took on the other four.

"Round and around we spin!" he called with a laugh as he blocked Lily and Theo's weapons and knocked them into the air. "Losing your weapons so I can win!" he then turned and caught Ari and Minos before they could strike. With a powerful headbutt, he knocked them off the building as Badrat blasted the two Megazords, which forced Dom and RJ to eject. They looked up just in time to see the others overpowered by Rammer, and they landed beside the two.

"Rammer! Do you think they're worn down enough now?" Badrat called to his companion.

"There's one sure way to find out!" Rammer nodded. "Let it rip Badrat!"

"Okay, bye-bye!" Badrat laughed, tossing dust over the Rangers.

"It's that dust again!" Theo yelled as they began to glow again. Ari snapped her fingers, and golden light surrounded her, but she was too worn down to extend it to anyone else. "But this time I feel weak..." Theo groaned.

"Guys!" Ari cried out in horror as the others disappeared. Badrat and Rammer cheered, before realising Ari was still there.

"But how did you avoid it?!" Badrat demanded. "Your Spirit _must_ be as weak as theirs!" he yelled.

"It's not the first time freaks like you have tried to whammy me," Ari pushed herself to her feet. "You learn a trick or two after the first few times," she told them, before performing several hand gestures. A puff of smoke exploded around her, and when it faded, she was gone.

* * *

Minos groaned as he came too, and when the headache faded enough for him to remember what had happened, he sat up. Looking around, he found the other Rangers lying there too, unmorphed, and pushed himself up.

"Hey, wake up," he crouched beside Theo, slapping his face lightly.

"What's going on?" the Blue Ranger groaned.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Minos gave a grim smile before going over to RJ to wake him.

"Where are we?" Lily asked, going to one of the square windows and looking out.

"And where's Ari?" Dom asked, noticing that they were missing a Ranger. As they walked around, their prison shook, making them stumble.

"It's some kind of box..." RJ frowned.

"I can hear people yelling for help!" Dom told them, and they all stopped moving and talking, listening. Sure enough, they could hear it too. Theo looked out, and saw multiple boxes hanging from the ceiling.

"I can see a lot of traps hanging from the ceiling," he told the others. "They must be in there!"

"It must be those civilians that Badrat used the dust on," Minos realised.

"They must be trapped, just like us!" Lily cried as she went to the hole to look out too. "And this..." she inhaled sharply and stumbled away from the hole. "We're in a rat trap!" she realised.

"Oh...that's karma for you," Dom groaned. "Help trap a rat, and we end up caught in a trap, like rats!" he rolled his eyes.

"Actually, _we_ didn't trap it, _I_ did it, but at least I was humane about it! They didn't even leave us pizza!" RJ complained, and they stumbled as the trap shook again, making Lily and Theo fall over.

"Such a perfect plan!" Rammer laughed as he and Badrat walked in, dancing around the cave. Using a stick, Badrat struck the traps, making the people inside cry out in fear.

"Scream my captives! Our King wants your fear!" Badrat laughed. "Scream Rangers, we'll collect your fear too!" he poked his stick into the trap.

"They're really huge!"

"Au contraire, I think _we're_ really small," RJ corrected Lily. "That dust must have shrunk us so we'd fit in these cages," he realised. When the stick was jammed in again, Minos snorted, and with a powerful punch, he broke through it.

"Hey!" Badrat cried out.

"Nice try rat, but we don't scare so easily!" Minos told him.

"Don't act so tough just because your Gold Ranger escaped!" Badrat shrieked at him.

"Shush!" Rammer hissed at him. "When we find her, then you'll show your fear, don't you worry!" the taller of the two yelled, and they ran off.

"I sure hope Ari and Casey can find us," Dom gulped.

* * *

"Theo! Lily! Ari?" Casey called as he ran through the empty streets of Ocean Bluff.

"RJ? Dom?" Jenna called, looking around.

"Casey! Jenna!" they looked around as Ari leapt down from seemingly nowhere. "What are you doing here? What happened to you?" she asked, realising they were covered in dirt.

"Where is everyone?" Jenna asked.

"They've been taken," the three looked around as Whiger stumbled towards them. "By Dai Shi's beast warriors," Ari stared at him with wide eyes. "They've captured everyone! I will take you to where they are," he offered.

"Why should we trust you?" Ari asked him carefully.

"Yeah. It would make Dai Shi very happy to get his hands on us," Casey nodded. "Why should we trust you?" he asked.

"You have no reason to...then again, you really don't have much of a choice," Whiger pointed out. Ari sighed.

"The dude's right," she nodded in agreement. "Badrat and Rammer took them, I barely managed to escape," Ari told the two, before Whiger cried out, grabbing his leg as it began to fade.

"Follow me," Whiger told them. He turned and limped away.

"What do you think?" Casey asked, glancing to Ari.

"Hey, you're the leader, and it's you he's been after this whole time, what do you think?" she asked.

"I say we go for it. We're screwed either way," Casey shrugged, and Ari grinned.

"Fair point," she agreed, before turning to Jenna. "Master Swift, if you don't want to come with us, you don't have to," Ari said, aware that the last time they had been near Dai Shi's temple, had been when the Phantoms had kidnapped her and the other Masters.

"I'm going. I won't leave RJ and the others there," Jenna said firmly.

"Then let's go," Casey nodded, and they ran to catch up to Casey.

* * *

The five in the trap sat meditating, listening out for anyone approaching.

"Someone's coming," Dom heard the door first.

"Whoa dude, careful," Ari stopped Whiger from falling over as they walked through the chamber.

"They're in that trap," Whiger pulled away from her and leaned on the giant wheel.

"Oh, the irony of this is not lost on me," Ari laughed, walking over to the trap and peering in. "Aw, you're so tiny!" she cooed as the five in the trap got to their feet.

"How about you stop mocking us, and get us _out_!" Theo yelled.

"And here I thought the rescue party the last time was tragic," they looked around as Camille emerged. "Here we have a Ranger with no Spirit and a Phantom General with no Rinzin," the woman gave a mocking laugh. "A stiff wind could blow you over," she taunted.

"You're forgetting about me!" Ari reminded her, grabbing her Morpher. "JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" Ari Morphed.

"And me! Spirit of the Spider Monkey!" Jenna summoned her Animal Spirit, which leapt at Camille as Ari called on her Jungle Blades and ran at her.

"I didn't forget about you!" Camille laughed, cutting through the Spirit with her Sai. "You're just not worth the effort!" she mocked as she clashed with Ari.

"And that's why you'll lose," Camille was surprised at the strength behind Ari's blow. "You underestimate us!" she suddenly called on her Jungle Master Mode, blasting Camille back.

"I underestimate you? Please! You're no match for my Rinzin Power!" Camille declared, and kicked Ari backwards into Jenna. She then turned to Casey and lashed out, making him cry out as she cut his cheek. He fell to the ground, but as Camille went to finish him off, Whiger suddenly leapt in the way, turning his back to Camille and taking the blow. Whiger screamed in pain, falling into Casey.

"We only have one hope of defending ourselves!" Whiger yelled as Ari leapt onto Camille's back and pulled her away from the weakened Tigers. "You have to trust me," he pleaded.

"What do I have to lose?" Casey sighed. Whiger grabbed his hand and put it to the White Tiger face on his chest, which began to glow red.

"You are a thorn in my side I will _gladly_ remove, Gold Ranger," Camille growled as she managed to throw Ari off.

"Bring it!" Ari challenged, but when Camille turned to Jenna and lashed out with sharp claws, Ari intercepted it and raised a shield. It shattered, and all three were thrown back.

"Thanks," Jenna breathed to Ari.

"No problem," Ari nodded back. Camille approached them, only to be attacked from behind by Casey and Whiger. Casey leapt into the air, and swung down as his hand started glowing red. Camille was taken by surprise, and cried out as it made contact.

"Spirit of the Tiger!" Casey yelled as he began to glow red.

"And the White Tiger!" Whiger began to glow white, and they fired their Tiger Spirits at Camille.

"Spirit of the Sparrow!"

"Spirit of the Spider Monkey!" Camille wasn't able to defend against all four Spirits, and was thrown backwards into a wall with a scream. When she pushed herself up, she turned and ran.

"Coward," Ari scoffed, before Whiger fell to his knees.

"What's happening?" Casey asked as he crouched beside him.

"I've used up my energy...without my Rinzin...I will fade away," he admitted as they all stood around him.

"Why? Why did you help me?" Casey asked him, baffled by the act of kindness from the General.

"Dai Shi has proven to be my enemy..." Whiger turned to him. "But you? You have proven to be my friend...you must destroy them, for all Tigers!" Whiger pleaded, before disappearing completely. Nobody spoke as Casey stood, lifting his Morpher. With an angry yell, he Morphed, and Ari walked over.

"Let's get these guys out," she said softly, and he nodded. She snapped her fingers, and began to glow golden. The traps around the room began to glow as well, and everyone inside disappeared, leaving the Rangers standing with them.

"You guys okay?" Casey asked as they ran over to disoriented group.

"We are now," Lily smiled as RJ pulled Jenna into a tight hug.

"Come on, we've still got a pair of beasts on the loose!" Casey told them, and they nodded.

* * *

Rammer and Badrat shrieked as they ran in circles, panicking.

"Oh no!"

"They got out of their traps!"

"We've got to get busy again!" Rammer shouted at Badrat.

"Not so fast!" they jumped, shrieking, as the Rangers ran towards them.

"Well...I guess we'll catch them again too!" Rammer growled.

"Not gonna happen! Jungle Master Mode!" the Rangers called on their higher power. "With the Strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Agility of a Sparrow! Jungle Fury Gold Ranger!"

"With the Courage of a Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the Power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"With the Defiance of a Bull!"

With angry yells, Rammer and Badrat attacked, but the battle was easily in the Rangers favour as Casey, happy to have his Spirit back, called on his Shark Sabres and combined them. He leapt over Badrat and slashed across Rammer's front, making the warrior shriek.

"Geez, Casey is making us look bad," Ari chuckled as they watched him dominate the fight.

"It's bye-bye to you two!" Casey taunted as he used his sabres in a powerful slash. "Call to the Beast Inside! Free the Tiger!" Casey summoned his Tiger, and the two warriors were thrown aside. When they looked up, they cried out in alarm as Lily and Theo leapt through the air. They struck the two as well, before leaping out of the way as Ari and Minos did the same.

"Wolf Beam!"

"Rhino Stampede!" RJ and Dom blasted them multiple times. "Casey!" Dom then threw Casey his Morpher.

"Rhino Morpher! Claw Power with Tiger Spirit!" Casey called on the blade, and with one final strike, finished them off. They screamed, falling to the ground.

"Casey!" Lily smiled, running over to him.

"That was awesome!" RJ nodded.

"Thanks," Casey grinned, before looking around as the two grew large. "It's time to go big, or go home!" Casey told the others.

"Oh yeah! Let's do this!" Ari cheered.

"Animal Spirits Unite!" they formed the three Megazords and attacked. Badrat screamed as RJ's Megazord kicked him with a powerful leg, and he went down. Nearby, Rammer was being overpowered by Dom's Rhino Steel Megazord. Rammer and Badrat fell into each other, and cried out in alarm.

"Jump on top!" Rammer yelled, and Badrat obliged, leaping on top. He balanced on Rammer's horns, and the two began to spin. They shot around, striking each Megazord. They cried out as their Megazords were broken apart, and each Ranger fell to the ground in their own Zords.

"Let's hit them with everything!" Casey suggested.

"Calling on Animal Spirits!" Casey summoned his Tiger and Shark Zords along with the Gorilla, while Lily summoned her Cheetah and Elephant with her Penguin. Theo then called on his Jaguar and Bat to join his Antelope, while Ari called on her Sparrow, Spider Monkey and Frog Zords to join her Squirrel. Minos' Bull then joined, running along with them.

"Animal Spirits, Full Fury!" the Rangers fired a powerful blow that destroyed Rammer, but Badrat managed to avoid the main force of the blow.

"Oh come on!" Ari groaned.

"Watch me spin!" Badrat began to spin, knocking all of the Zords over.

"Jungle Pride, charge!" Casey yelled. Casey's Tiger and Ari's Sparrow combined on the top of the Rhino Zord, leaving the others to run around it.

"Animal Spirits, Full Fury! Savage Spin!" the Rangers began to spin, meeting Badrat head on. The Spirits on the ground then leapt up to strike him, and Dom's Rhino finished him off as Badrat screamed.

* * *

"You know, I'm gonna miss this little dude," Ari crouched in front of the pink cage that Maurice was now in.

"Me too..." RJ sighed, and handed the cage over to two little dark haired girls, who were barely big enough to hold it between them. "Au revoir, Maurice..." he waved.

"Maurice?" Ari raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thank you so much," the girl's mother smiled thankfully at him, and the girls parroted her with wide smiles. They left, and RJ sighed again.

"He thinks the rat is French," Minos sighed.

"Anyway, I heard about this girl that lost her pet so I thought..." RJ trailed off as Ari giggled.

"That's so sweet," Jenna kissed his cheek, making him smile goofily. Even now, she had a strange effect on him.

"I know...oh wait, I forgot!" RJ realised, turning and rushing over to the counter. He lifted a box of pizza, and chased them out. "Wait Maurice, I made a king-size for the road!" Jenna put her hand to her face.

"And that's what separates humans from beasts," Lily turned to the others. "Kindness."

"I agree," Casey nodded. "But where would we have been today, if it wasn't for Whiger?" he asked the others, who nodded in agreement, thinking about the events that had transpired that day.

* * *

 **The whole events with Maurice had me laughing my ass off.**

 **I hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	29. To Earn Your Stripes

**So my laptop charge port broke last Thursday, but thankfully an awesome friend fixed it for me so I'm back up and running, but I got absolutely nothing written since then. I will also be moving house hopefully on Saturday, so I'm going to have next to no time to do anything until I get sorted, but I will update as soon as I can.**

 **I hope you like this chapter anyways!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 29: To Earn Your Stripes

Flipping the sign from Closed to Open, Casey turned to the rest of the workers. Since he had regained his Tiger Spirit, he had been feeling better than ever.

"Where's Master Swift?" Ari noticed they were one down.

"Okay crew! Ready for business?" Casey called to them as Lily shrugged.

"Uh, not quite," RJ walked in from the kitchen with a smile, wearing his Violet training gear instead of his usual chef's uniform. "Casey, Lily, Theo and Ari, we're going on a little trip today," he smiled.

"Is this one of your 'it's not about the destination, it's about the journey' kind of trips?" Theo asked slowly.

"No, this time it's about the destination," he told them.

"Oh thank god. The last one sucked," Ari sighed in relief as she pulled off her hat and apron.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked as Theo and Casey started laughing.

"You'll find out when we get there," RJ replied mysteriously.

"Oh, sounds ominous. But I swear if a tree almost falls on me again, I'm going to be mad," Ari warned.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure it doesn't happen again," Casey patted her shoulder, and Ari shot him a glare.

" _You_ were the one responsible for it falling on me in the first place!" she reminded him.

"Anyway," RJ cleared his throat quickly. "Fran, you, Dom and Minos okay to take care of the place?" RJ turned to the girl.

"Yeah, no problem," Fran nodded.

"Got it covered boss," Dom nodded.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," Minos nodded in agreement, still wondering how they had managed to rope him into working at the restaurant.

"Let's go," RJ smiled.

"Wonder where they're off to," Fran approached Dom, smiling at him.

"RJ clued me in," Dom grinned as Minos leaned on the counter. "Believe me, this is _major_ ," he grinned.

"Wait, you don't mean...?" Minos' eyes widened.

"Oh yeah," Dom nodded, and Minos whistled. Fran just looked at the two, confused.

* * *

"The Pai Zhuq school?" Casey looked around the temple that they had not seen since their trip to the Spirit World, and even then it had been a brief visit. "RJ, what is going on?" he asked their Master.

"Today is a very special day," RJ told them with a smile, and they looked around in surprise to see their other Masters standing waiting for them, in the same place where before Lily, Theo and Ari had fought for their places as Guardians.

"This is the day all Pai Zhuq students have worked hard to reach," Master Phant said. "Your Masters Test," he announced. Lily and Theo exchanged excited looks as Ari's eyes widened, and Casey went pale.

"Yes! We're finally going to get our Masters' Stripes!" Theo cheered.

"Only if you pass the test Theo," Master Swoop reminded him.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it!" he told his Master. Lily nodded, equally as excited.

"What _is_ the Test?" Ari asked curiously.

"You'll see," Master Swift smiled at her. Ari's stomach knotted in nerves as she stared at the young Master.

"Hey, time out here, are we ready for this?" Casey turned to the three.

"That's what we're here to find out," Master Finn told him.

"Take a few moments to mentally prepare yourselves," Master Swoop told them. "And then we'll begin," the Bat Master stated. Theo and Lily began to meditate, and Ari stretched, taking calming breaths before sitting down to meditate and clear her mind. After a few minutes, RJ cleared his throat.

"The time for your Master Test has arrived," he announced, and the three got to their feet as Casey walked back over to them. "To pass, you will have to defeat your Master," he told them. The four looked from him, to the four Masters standing opposite them.

* * *

The four Rangers approached their Masters in the ring where most of the fights took place. They bowed to each other, and fell into well practised fighting stances, and Ari took another breath. Her nerves were gone as she focused her mind on the task at hand.

The gong sounded, and the fighting began. Ari ran at Master Swift, and leapt into the air, spinning and kicking out at the Master. She smiled back and caught the kick, throwing it up. Ari flipped through the air, but landed on her hands and began to spin, catching her Master and knocking her back.

Master Swift stumbled backwards, and recovered as Ari flipped right-side up and pushed at her, fighting with strength and speed honed over the last few years, but with moves she had only begun to use since she had been at Pai Zhuq. She bit back a cry as Master Swift caught her wrist, stopping a punch, and twisted, forcing her into an arm-lock. Ari instead dropped down, flipping her over her head before raising her hands again. Master Swift rushed her, and both leapt into the air. As the blonde spun, kicking out rapidly, Ari knocked her attack aside with the back of her hand and caught her with a blow to the chest. Both landed, and Ari began to glow gold. She threw her hands up, and her Sparrow flew into the air, chirping loudly. She flew through the air before angling and flying towards Master Swift, who began to glow silver. Her Spider Monkey Spirit leapt forwards, meeting the Sparrow in a fight, lashing out at the bird who dodged each move before catching her in the back, making the silver spirit disappear. Ari then straightened up as Master Swift smiled at her, and the two bowed to each other, the fight over.

* * *

The four students and Masters bowed to each other as RJ watched from the side.

"Theo, I'm very proud to tell you that you've reached the level of Pai Zhuq Master," Master Swoop announced. Theo smiled widely as Lily cheered for him, just as happy for him. Ari and Casey smiled brightly too as Lily turned to high-five Casey. Theo looked down suddenly, and pulled up his sleeve. Bright light flashed, and faded to reveal his own Master's Tattoo.

"Lily," Master Phant continued as Theo gave a startled laugh. "I have the honour to be the first one to address you as 'Cheetah Master'," he announced, and Lily gave a laugh of relief, unable to believe that she was finally a Master. "I knew you could do it," Master Phant added. Lily smiled thankfully at him, before lifting her own sleeve to find her Tattoo.

"I can't believe it! Check it out!" Lily bounced on the spot before throwing her arms around Casey. He went red, and she released him, hardly noticing as Ari smirked.

"Ari," the Gold Ranger looked around at Master Swift. "I think you're definitely one for the records, as you are now not only a Ninja, but a Pai Zhuq Master," Master Swift smiled proudly at her. Ari smiled widely, and felt a tingling in her arm. When she pulled up her sleeve, a bright light flashed, and left her with her Master's Stripes. "Congratulations," Master Swift smiled, and Ari smiled back at her.

"Casey," Master Finn spoke last. "I'm afraid you haven't passed," his words took the joy out of the atmosphere.

"What?" Lily stared at the Shark Master.

"But he did everything we did!" Theo protested.

"I'm sorry," Master Finn looked apologetic. "But the decision is final," he announced firmly, leaving no room for argument.

* * *

"I hear congratulations are in order," Ari looked up as Minos approached.

"Thanks Minos," Ari chuckled, and looked down at her arm. Her sleeves were rolled up to reveal the new tattoo on her arm. " A lot has happened the last year...we're no longer trying to defeat each other, for one thing," she smirked, and Minos chuckled.

"True," he agreed. "I'm slowly getting used to that. But I don't think I'll ever get used to modern day clothing," Minos complained, gesturing to the jeans and long sleeved black shirt he wore. Ari giggled. "How's Casey doing?" he asked, and Ari's laughter faded.

"Not great. His confidence took a serious hit today. He wasn't ready for the Master's Test, he kept looking to us for what to do instead of trusting himself," Ari shook her head.

"Oh? You figured out the test?" Minos asked in surprise, before chuckling. "Of course you did. Really, I don't know why anything you do surprises me anymore," he commented mildly.

"When Sensei Sugiura asked me to join the Academy, I never expected to reach the rank of Master," Ari admitted.

"It's not normally so quick," Minos chuckled. "But I suppose there have been special circumstances," he reminded her, and Ari grinned.

"That's why I graduated from the Ninja Academy at 15," she giggled.

"Hey guys?" they looked around as Lily walked up the stairs. "Can you help out downstairs? Casey's gone for a run to take his mind off everything," she gave a sad smile, and the two nodded.

"Sure," Ari stood up, and headed to her room to change.

* * *

"Casey's been gone a while now," RJ commented as he brought more dishes over.

"I think he was pretty bummed," Lily told him with a shrug.

"I still don't get it," Theo told RJ. "How come we passed the Test, and he didn't?" he asked, confused.

"Because he followed us, instead of following himself," Ari told them as she walked over to the till and opened it to put in money.

"Ari's right," RJ nodded. "A Pai Zhuq Master doesn't ask. He knows," he told them. Theo sighed, but dropped it, knowing they were right. They looked around as Jenna suddenly burst through the door, looking worried.

"We have a problem," she warned them.

* * *

Casey and Leapus were fighting in the middle of a quarry when Scorch and Snapper suddenly intervened, tossing Casey aside. As he pushed himself to his feet with a gulp, the rest of his team ran up to stand with him.

"Nice timing," Casey nodded to them. "These guys are brutal," he warned.

"Yeah well, you could have given us a heads up!" Ari punched his shoulder lightly. "But we're going to need as much help as we can to take on these guys!" she nodded to the others.

"Spirit Ranger! Shark!"

"Spirit Ranger! Bat!"

"Spirit Ranger! Elephant!"

"Spirit Ranger! Spider Monkey!" the four summoned the Spirit Rangers, who stepped forwards with their weapons raised.

"Jungle Master Mode!" the group began to fight the three, and while the four Spirit Rangers took on the Generals, the others fought Leapus. She laughed as she dodged their moves effortlessly, until they finally got a strike in and threw her back, dazing her long enough to blast her with all their power.

"Claw Cannon!"

"Wolf Beam!"

"Rhino Blade!"

"Powered by Animal Spirits! Fire!" they each fired their powerful moves, and hit Leapus, who screamed as she fell to the ground.

"I won't...be defeated so easily!" she declared. "Bow to me humans!" Leapus used her Rinzin Power to grow, towering above them.

"Not a chance!" Ari scoffed.

"Animal Spirits!" they summoned their Zords, and the Rhino charged at her, striking Leapus and making her cry out. She then took to the sky, flying above them. The Antelope kicked the Penguin towards her as the Squirrel Zord leapt from the back of the Gorilla Zord, who beat his chest. The two Zords collided with her, knocking the warrior towards the ground. RJ's Wolf Zord leapt through the air, spinning, and hit her, slamming her to the ground.

"Animal Spirits! Stampede!" all the Animal Spirits appeared, sending out a final blast that destroyed her.

* * *

"I'm telling you, I saw him! I saw Jarrod, the person we used to know," Casey finished telling his story to Lily, Theo and Ari. While he had been on his run, he had spotted Camille being attacked by three Phantom Beast Warriors, only for Jarrod – not Dai Shi – to arrive and destroy two of them, leaving Leapus to attack Casey.

"Well if memory serves me, Jarrod wasn't that great of a person even before he was possessed by an evil Dragon Spirit," Lily reminded him.

"Believe me, I know," Casey insisted. "But this time it was different, almost kind. What if there is some humanity, some part of Jarrod that's still in there?" he asked them.

"Our job is to protect people. Dai Shi, Jarrod, whatever you wanna call him, tries to hurt people. That's all I need to know," Theo shrugged, and Lily nodded in agreement.

"Look," Casey sighed. "Just because I don't have my Master's Stripes doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about!" he shouted at them, and they sighed.

"Casey, this isn't about that! You _know_ I always try to see the good side of people, but even I can see..." Lily sighed as she touched his arm gently. "Dai Shi has taken over completely. Now you need to face the facts. Jarrod's gone," she told him firmly, and she and Theo walked back inside.

"Ari?" after a moment, Casey turned to the Gold Ranger who had been silent throughout. "What do you think?" he asked, a wary glimmer of hope still in his eyes. "You trusted that Minos was still good," he pointed out.

"That was different," Ari shook her head as she looked away. "Minos was always good. Dai Shi manipulated him," Casey sighed in frustration. "But..." Ari bit her lip, and looked up at Casey. "If I were you, I wouldn't doubt my instincts. They've never led you wrong," she told him.

"So you believe me?" Casey smiled.

"I never said that," Ari shook her head, and his smile faded instantly. "Like you, Jarrod was an ass to me from day one, but that doesn't mean that there's not goodness somewhere deep down," she shrugged, and offered a small smile. "Don't give up on yourself," she told him, and walked back inside, leaving Casey to his thoughts.

* * *

 **My bad, just realised how short this chapter is. I hope you liked it regardless!**

 **Please review!**


	30. Path of the Righteous

**So not far to go now! It's kinda crept up on me, I'll admit!  
**

Chapter 30: Path of the Righteous

Pulling a face as she bounced Annie on her knee, Ari was rewarded by a loud laugh. Her god-daughter, who was now 10 months old, giggled as Ari entertained her.

"Who'd have thought the baby of the team would be so good with her?" Zoe grinned as she watched the two.

"Excuse you, I'm not the baby any more," Ari replied, insulted.

"You'll always be the baby of our team Ari," Zoe smirked at her. Ari just stuck out her tongue, which made Annie squeal with laughter.

"Oh? You like it when I sass your mum?" Ari asked her with a laugh. "Then you're going to love it when I visit," she tickled Annie's sides, and the little girl's feet kicked as she laughed loudly.

"Just don't teach her bad habits," Zoe rolled her eyes.

"She's already going to get all of those from you," Ari smirked. "The way you and Hunter are, she's never going to take either of you seriously. Are you?" she turned her attention back to Annie, who reached out and grabbed a lock of Ari's hair. Hearing footsteps, they looked around as Minos walked into view and froze.

"Oh uh...excuse me."

"Hold up," Minos stopped at Zoe's firm voice. He looked at her reluctantly as Zoe got to her feet and walked over to him. Despite her being smaller than him, Minos found himself very unnerved by Zoe. "Ari told me you were good now," Zoe said as she stood in front of him, her arms folded as she studied him. Ari was watching with glee, trying not to laugh as Minos shot her a look, pleading for help.

"Uh, yeah, I uh, I am," Minos stammered, internally berating himself. He was a Pai Zhuq Master. He shouldn't be fumbling over his words.

"I also remember when your sister tried to kidnap my daughter. You helped convince her to take Ari instead. And while I'm still mad at her for doing such a thing that could have gotten her killed," Zoe tilted her head to glare at Ari, who held Annie up as a defence. "I'm also grateful that she didn't take Annie," she turned back to Minos. "But you better make damn sure that Ari doesn't get herself killed," Zoe poked his chest, and Minos flinched. " _Am I clear_?" she demanded.

"Yes ma'am," Minos answered instantly. Ari couldn't stop her giggle as Zoe smirked.

"Good," with that, she turned and walked back to Ari, and took Annie from her. She then punched Ari, who yelped, before cuddling her daughter. Minos watched as a sadness welled up inside him, before he was taken by surprise when Annie was dumped into his arms. He moved instinctively, holding her in a way that was comfortable for both him and her. Annie stared at him with wide eyes, before breaking into a wide smile.

"She likes you," Ari grinned as she walked over. "She doesn't even smile like that for Hunter," she smirked to Zoe, and yelped as Zoe slapped the back of her head. "Mean!" Ari darted out of reach, rubbing the back of her head.

"It's been a long time..." Minos muttered, staring at the little girl who had a mess of blonde curls. "Not since my own son was this little," he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Her name's Annie," Zoe smiled back at him.

"Thank you," Minos spoke softly, and Zoe's smile softened.

* * *

"You don't think I was too harsh on Casey, do you?" RJ asked Jenna as they returned to the Loft.

"What's this? The great RJ, questioning his teaching methods?" she teased, her hand linked with his. "I don't," Jenna then said as he frowned at her. "You've taught Casey everything he needs to know. The rest he needs to figure out himself. He can't become a Master with you, or any of us, holding his hand," she told him.

"Oh Jenna, where would I be without you?" RJ grinned at her, releasing her hand to catch her around the waist. Jenna laughed in surprise as he spun her around.

"I wouldn't dare imagine it," Jenna smiled at him, and he leaned in, kissing her.

"Excuse me, there are people eating," they broke apart, going red as Ari called out, and they looked up to see her smirking at them.

"And children present," Zoe grinned.

"And family members, who could live without seeing that," Minos added, holding Annie as Ari made a point of covering the giggling child's eyes.

"My Loft, my rules," RJ rolled his eyes. "You have a problem with it, take your food elsewhere," he told them, only for Jenna to pull out of his grip.

"Oh my gosh, she is so _cute_!" she exclaimed, going up to join them. "What's her name? How old is she?" Jenna asked Zoe. Ari's smirk widened as RJ frowned at her.

"What were you saying?" she asked him.

"Ari, did anyone ever tell you that you're a brat?" the Wolf Master asked as he joined them.

"We never really stop," Zoe grinned.

"You and Hunter would probably get on," Ari nodded as Zoe passed Annie to Jenna, and RJ took a seat beside them. Annie looked up Jenna, before noticing RJ and reaching out to him. He grinned to her, letting her take his hand. They looked up to see Ari taking a picture on her phone of the pair. "Oh, I am so showing this to Master Finn," she smirked.

"Ari, don't you dare," RJ felt himself going red. Ari smirked deviously, and jumped up, laughing loudly as he chased after her.

"Five years later, she's graduated from the Celestial Ninja Academy, graduated high school two years early, become a legendary Mystic, helped locate five magical Jewels known throughout the universe, and become a Master of the Pai Zhuq Order of the Claw, and Ari Raynes is _still_ a brat," Zoe shook her head, smiling fondly.

* * *

"Hey Ari?" the Gold Ranger looked up from where she and Zoe were talking as Annie slept on the sofa between them. "Have you seen Casey?" Lily asked as she approached. "I haven't seen him all day, I'm getting worried," she admitted.

"Nope, sorry, haven't seen him," Ari shook her head, but frowned as she thought back to their conversation the previous day. "I really hope he hasn't..." she stood, careful not to wake Annie, and went down to the monitors.

"Hasn't what?" Lily asked.

"What's wrong?" Zoe frowned as Ari lifted the remote and flicked through the satellites, and cursed.

"Better get the others Lil," she told the Yellow Ranger, who nodded and ran off.

"Ari, what's going on?" Zoe called down, making sure Annie was secure before hurrying down to the monitors.

"We've got a problem," Ari sighed, gesturing to the screen. Zoe frowned.

"Is that...?"

"Yep," Ari nodded grimly. "And here we thought _I_ was the reckless one," she muttered.

"Ari, you _are_ the reckless one," Zoe rolled her eyes and Ari blushed.

"What's the problem?" Lily brought Theo, Dom and Minos up with him. "Where's Casey?" Lily asked as they ran over to the monitors.

"That's the problem," Ari told them grimly. "He's decided to take a little stroll to Dai Shi's Temple," she announced.

" _What_?" Lily shouted in alarm.

"Satellites picked this up," Ari gestured to the image of Casey walking through the gates alone.

"What's he doing?!" Dom groaned.

"Whatever it is, we have to help him," Theo told the others. "Come on," they nodded, but their path was suddenly blocked by RJ.

"No. Not yet," they all frowned in confusion at the Master. "This is Casey's destiny," he told them with a heavy sigh. The others frowned, not understanding.

* * *

Casey felt himself being pushed back against the force of Dai Shi's power. Now, not only had he split from Jarrod, but had taken his Rinzin Power, _and_ Camille's. Casey's Tiger Spirit fought fiercely against him, but Dai Shi was still powerful. Jarrod and Camille stared fearfully on the ground, afraid that it was finally the end.

"Your Tiger Spirit is _nothing_ compared to my power!" Dai Shi roared as Casey groaned.

"Then try this! With the power of the sun, Shining Sun Attack!"" bright golden light slammed into Dai Shi, making him cry out in pain. They looked around to see Ari in golden armour lined with silver, with a sun on the chest plate.

"Ari!" Casey stared at the Gold Ranger.

"Come on! I can't hold him forever! Run!" she yelled to the three as she stepped forwards. Casey nodded and helped the two on the ground to their feet, and they ran. Finally the magic dissipated and Ari stumbled.

"Even the Legendary Golden Warrior is weak compared to me!" Dai Shi laughed arrogantly. Biting back a retort, Ari turned and ran, joining the other three as they ran out of the temple.

"Why did you come after me?" Casey called to Ari as they ran as fast as they could. "You didn't even believe I was right!" he reminded her.

"I never said that!" Ari replied as her armour faded. "But when I realised that you'd gone off to follow what you believed in, despite everyone else refusing to back you up, it reminded me of when I ran off to do something alone, which is a lot. Seriously, Zoe's going to kill me if Dai Shi doesn't get there first," Ari grumbled as Casey grinned. "Every time I ran off, someone else came to help me, even if they didn't entirely believe that I was right, they came to help. So, that's what I'm here for," Ari smiled at him.

"Thanks Ari," Casey grinned back at her. "I knew you were in there somewhere," Casey grinned as he caught up to Jarrod and Camille.

"Thanks Casey," Jarrod smiled weakly at him as they all caught their breath. "I owe you one," he nodded. He then glanced to Camille, who smiled back, and Ari raised an eyebrow. So it _wasn't_ Dai Shi she cared for. The four were suddenly blasted off their feet, and cried out as they were thrown about.

"Touching moment," Scorch mocked as he and Snapper approached. " _Pity_ , it will be your last," he laughed. "It ends here," he declared. "We will finally avenge our fallen General, who was defeated by a mere _Sparrow_ , of all creatures," Scorch shook his head.

"Trust me, the irony of me taking out a Sparrowhawk was not lost on me," Ari rolled her eyes. Snapper suddenly cried out, looking over their heads as Lily and Theo leapt at them, kicking the two Phantom Beasts back. They, and the other Rangers ran over to help the fallen four up.

"I thought I told you _not_ to go after Casey?" RJ raised an eyebrow at Ari.

"Yeah well, sometimes even those with destinies need a little help," She replied, making him smile slightly under his helmet.

"Tell that to Zoe when you get back," Ari groaned.

"You okay?" Lily asked Casey as she helped him up.

"Never better," Casey grinned at her. He then turned to Jarrod. "You up for this?" he asked the Lion student.

"Absolutely," he nodded with a grin. They looked around as Scorch and Snapper recovered, ready to fight. Casey and Ari walked forwards with Jarrod and Camille.

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!" they Morphed as the other two called on their armour.

"We're gonna settle this now, Snapper," Camille challenged.

"Now witness the full Lion spirit, Scorch!" Jarrod yelled to the other General, who growled angrily.

"Rangers! Let's give them a hand!" Casey yelled. "With the Strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Agility of a Sparrow! Jungle Fury Gold Ranger!"

"With the Courage of a Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the Power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"With the Defiance of a Bull!"

"With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion!"

"With the Cunning of a Chameleon!"

The fight started with Casey and Jarrod fighting Scorch, and the others facing Snapper. The General was powerful, brushing off each of their moves. When he made to blast Lily, Camille knocked his move aside and attacked, but her attacks bounced harmlessly off. Snapper laughed and lashed out at her, only for a blow from behind to knock him down with a cry. Camille looked to Minos in surprise, and he nodded to her.

"Come on!" Ari called, and she, Lily and Theo shot at Snapper with their jets, grabbing him and restraining him. RJ and Dom blasted him, and the three holding him leapt out of the way. Snapper cried out as they hit, followed by Camille's own power slamming him. RJ then leapt in and kicked him into the sky.

"Rhino Blade!" Dom knocked him out of the sky, where he was hit by Lily and Theo. Snapper stumbled backwards, directly into Minos' hammer. It slammed into the General, throwing him towards Ari, who slashed down with her Claw Booster. Camille then leapt into the air and spun as she flew towards Snapper, striking him and finishing him off.

"Good riddance!"

Nearby, Scorch was badly defeated by Casey and Jarrod alone, and the others ran over to congratulate them.

"Are you alright?" Camille asked Jarrod, who didn't speak.

"Jarrod, what's wrong?" Casey asked him, but before the Lion could say anything, thunder boomed overhead.

"You thought it would be that easy?! Think again!" Scorch suddenly reappeared, much larger as he towered over them.

"This isn't over yet!" Casey yelled.

"Wouldn't be a battle without them going big," Ari smirked.

"Lion Spirit!"

"Chameleon Spirit!"

"Bull Spirit!"

"Animal Spirits Unite!" they called on each of the Zords, and the Lion combined with the Tiger and Sparrow on top of the Rhino as the Chameleon landed on his arm.

"Hah! You're no match for a Phantom Beast General!" Scorch mocked, unafraid of the combination. He fired blasts that knocked the Rangers back, crying in pain. "So you think you can defeat me now?" he laughed.

"We can do better than that!" Casey yelled. "Come on guys!" he cheered on his team.

"Tiger Power!"

"Lion Power!"

"Chameleon Power!" the three blasted Scorch, leaving him open to the rest of the attacks. He cried out as each move slammed into him, destroying him.

Everyone regrouped on the ground, demorphed and congratulating each other on defeating the last of the Phantom Beasts.

"Minos..." Camille turned to her brother. "I'm-" before she could get the apology out, he hugged her. "I'm sorry, I never should have trusted Dai Shi over you," Camille hugged him back with tears in her eyes.

"I don't blame you. He manipulated us both," Minos sighed, glad that she had finally turned against him.

"I can't believe you went there alone!" Casey flinched as Lily punched his arm. She then hugged him tightly. "I was really worried about you," she scolded. Casey laughed lightly, and hugged her back. Ari patted Theo on the shoulder lightly as she saw his expression, and he smiled softly back at her. Jarrod then shook Casey's hand, and bright light shone from inside Casey's sleeve.

"Look! I'm a Master, I got my Stripes!" he held up his arm in excitement. Lily, Theo and Ari cheered for him happily, glad that he had finally proven himself. "Why now?" he asked, looking to RJ in confusion. "Why not before?"

"A Master cannot be a follower. When you chose to defy Master Mao and believe in your own convictions, your path to Masterhood became...your destiny," RJ smiled at him.

"Master Mao told you, didn't he?" Ari accused the Wolf Master. "That's why you said for us to stay back," she realised. RJ just smiled mysteriously, and Ari rolled her eyes.

"Tiger Master," they looked around as Jarrod knelt on one knee in front of Casey. "I am prepared for whatever punishment you have deemed appropriate," he said, not looking up at Casey.

"No punishment necessary, okay? We're going to need you guys to help save humanity," the Red Ranger told the two. Theo, Ari and Lily nodded in agreement as Jarrod got to his feet, looking scared.

"I think we've done enough," he muttered, walking away. Camille followed him, and the group stared after them, confused. Casey made to try and stop them, but Ari caught his arm, shaking her head as they watched the two leave.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review!**


	31. Now The Final Fury

Chapter 31: Now The Final Fury

The battle with Scorch and Snapper was over, and all that remained was to face Dai Shi. The group of seven practised their stances, moving occasionally as they went over the basics. When RJ had suggested it, Casey, Lily and Theo had found it amusing, thinking back to the last time he had suggested such a thing.

"Eat up guys, you've been in a tough fight, you need to recharge!" they looked around as Fran walked down with pizza.

"Oh Fran, what would we do without you?" Dom lifted a piece before kissing her cheek. Fran went bright red, and quickly walked away as RJ watched with a raised eyebrow. Ari giggled, and Jenna, who had been watching from the rafters, rolled her eyes. Fran's crush on the Rhino Ranger was obvious to everyone, except Dom.

"Wish we knew what Dai Shi's plan was..." Theo muttered through a mouthful of pizza.

"He's been gathering fear and growing stronger," RJ pointed out. "If he gets enough power..." he trailed off as something came to mind. "He could raise the Spirits of all of his fallen army," he realised.

"Oh dude, not again!" Ari whined. "It's gonna be like the Abyss of Evil all over again," she grumbled, thinking back to the final battle with Lothor.

"He could start a new Beast War!" Dom looked at them.

"Great. We barely made it through the last battle," Lily groaned.

"Right...if it weren't for Jarrod," Casey agreed. "That's it! We don't have a chance if we don't have his Lion Spirit on our side again. We've gotta convince him to help us," he decided.

"You're going to need all the help you can get," they looked up to where Zoe was standing, holding Annie in her arms.

"Not a chance, you've got her to look after," Ari warned her, noticing the look on her face. "This is our fight," she said stubbornly.

"Says the one who lost her Overdrive Powers and went back to her Mystic Force ones to keep fighting," Zoe rolled her eyes.

"That was different! It was still my fight!" Ari argued. Before they could continue to argue, the alarm blared.

"I'll find Jarrod and Camille," Minos decided.

"Good thinking. The rest of us will check this out," RJ nodded.

* * *

"This should send the Rangers my way," Scorch smirked as he watched the Rinshi terrorise people around town. As if on cue, the six Rangers arrived, fighting off the Rinshi.

"Oh boy, there is a lot of them," Lily whistled as they found themselves surrounded by what seemed like the entirety of Dai Shi's Rinshi warriors.

"We can handle it!" Ari cheered, lighting up an energy-ball and throwing it at one.

"Ari's right! Let's do this!" Casey yelled.

"We'll stop Scorch!" RJ called as he noticed Scorch walking off. He and Dom ran after the Dragon General, and the four new Masters attacked the Rinshi around them. Dropping to the ground, Ari used her foot to knock the Rinshi off balance, before leaping into the air. With powerful kicks, she sent the Rinshi flying.

Hearing yells, they looked around to see Dom and RJ being thrown to the ground, demorphing as Scorch laughed.

"No!" Casey yelled as they tried to run to help, only for more Rinshi to block their path.

"On your feet!" Scorch yanked the two to their feet, and hit them again. As they hit the ground again, Scorch laughed. "I will enjoy this!" he declared, before letting out a startled yell as he leapt into the air. A blast of blue energy narrowly missed him, hitting an abandoned car instead.

"Stop! Leave them alone!" he landed, looking up at the four figures who approached. RJ and Dom looked around in surprise as Masters Phant, Finn, Swoop and Swift approached, wielding their weapons.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of three old men, and a little girl?" Scorch taunted.

"Let's show him what these old men and little girl can do," Master Phant smirked. Raising their weapons, the four went on the attack.

* * *

"I told you!" Jarrod shook his head as Camille pleaded with him. "It's too late for me," Jarrod told her.

"It's never too late for anyone to change," they looked around as Minos walked down the stairs into the Forbidden Room of the Pai Zhuq temple. "Take a look at me for example," he pointed out. Jarrod watched him warily. "Right now the Rangers are fighting against Scorch and every Rinshi in Dai Shi's army. Sooner or later, Dai Shi is going to gain enough fear to open the gates to the Spirit World," Minos warned them.

"He'll be able to start a new Beast War," Jarrod realised in a whisper.

"Exactly. We need all the help we can get if we're to defeat Dai Shi and save humanity," Minos told him, and looked to Camille. She looked like she wanted to help, but when she glanced to Jarrod, he sighed. She would only go if he did. "Dai Shi did a lot of evil when he possessed you Jarrod, but you can start making up for that, if you just help us. With your Lion Spirit, we can defeat these guys for good," Minos pleaded.

"No," Jarrod shook his head and turned away. "I'm never using my Lion again...not after all the harm he caused," he said firmly. Minos looked to Camille again.

"The Yellow Ranger once said there was goodness in you. Do you want to prove her right, or not?" he asked. She didn't answer, and he sighed heavily. "Fine," Minos then turned on his heel and ran up the stairs.

"Minos..." Camille whispered, watching her brother leave. She then looked to Jarrod, who immediately looked away, guilt settling in his stomach.

* * *

The four Masters fought Scorch, but he was powerful, and before long overwhelmed them. Grabbing Master Swoop by the front of his robes, he hurled him into a building. The Bat Master cried out, sinking to the ground.

"Master Swoop!" Theo ran to his fallen Master. Scorch then kicked Master Phant into scattered crates. He broke through them, landing heavily as blood ran from a cut on his chin. Knocking more Rinshi aside, Lily ran to him. With narrowed eyes, Master Finn combined his sabres and swung down, but Scorch caught his wrist and twisted hard. The Shark Master cried out in pain as the strain grew worse, before Scorch slammed him in the chest with a punch. He flew back several metres, before lying still.

"Stop!" Jenna swung her whip and caught Scorch by the arm as he went to approach the fallen Shark Master. He looked up weakly as Scorch was pulled away, only to laugh.

"Pathetic!" he roared, grabbing the whip. He pulled Jenna towards him and slashed at her before throwing her to the ground.

"No!" RJ pushed himself up and ran over to the two. Ari demorphed, and looked to the other three Rangers still Morphed.

"Can you guys handle him?" she called to them, and they nodded. She ran over to Jenna, beginning to heal the fallen Master.

"You are Masters of failure!" Scorch mocked as he witnessed the group of fallen Masters. "The Pai Zhuq way is _over_!" he announced.

"Not yet!" Casey yelled, and the three leapt at him.

"So you'll protect them, but who will protect the city for the rest of the Rinshi invasion?" Scorch taunted.

"See? I told you that you'd need some help," they all looked up in surprise to see Zoe standing on a roof, Morphed in her Silver Ninja Ranger suit. Beside her, stood the rest of the Ninja Rangers, and Melody.

"Luckily we weren't too far away," Kira smiled, also Morphed as she ran into view.

"I happened to be visiting Rocky with Tommy. They're evacuating as many people as they can," Adam rested his axe over his shoulder.

"Like we'd miss this for the world!" Chip grinned as he and the rest of the Mystic Rangers stood together beside Kira and Adam.

"I have to say, I'm a little insulted that we weren't invited to the party any earlier!" Ronny grinned. "But it was fun driving the SHARC again," she laughed.

"I'm still feeling nauseas..." Dax muttered.

"So many Rangers?! What are you doing here?!" Scorch demanded.

"You see, we may be different teams," Zoe said as she summoned her bow.

"And different communities," Cam nodded.

"But we all want one thing. To protect the world from freaks like you," Shane smirked. "So while you guys take on this freak, we'll protect the rest of the city," he told them.

"Thanks!" Casey nodded to the Air Ninja.

"Alright guys, it's go time!" Shane told his team, who all streaked off.

"Same for us," Adam glanced to Kira, and they ran off with the Mystic Rangers.

"Ari, next time, don't wait so long to call us!" Mack grinned, and turned to his team. "Let's go!" they nodded and ran off as well, and Ari finished healing Jenna.

"I have to say, I don't know what's stranger," Master Finn groaned as Ari healed his injured wrist. "The glowing, or the large amount of Rangers who've come to help," he told the Gold Ranger, who grinned.

"Hey, Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger," she told them. "You can always count on a past Ranger for help. We just don't ask that often since they've done their bit already," Ari said as she finished. Master Finn moved his hand, finding it good as new.

"Thank you," he nodded. Ari smiled, and got up, running over to Master Phant to help him next. "She is a strange one," Master Finn turned to RJ as he helped Jenna sit.

"Yeah...yeah she is," the Wolf Master agreed with a nod. "But it's a good thing she is," he grinned. Nearby, Casey, Theo and Lily were keeping up with Scorch, but unable to gain the upper hand. Scorch laughed as he dodged them and kicked Theo backwards. As he went to strike the Blue Ranger again, Minos intercepted and punched him hard, throwing the General back.

"Minos!"

"Thanks," Theo nodded to the Master.

"Hey, I'm here to help," Minos nodded. Scorch gave a snarl as he recovered, and kicked Minos out of the way, but the blow had slowed him down.

"Guys!" Ari leapt in at the last minute, kicking Scorch across the head.

"Ready!" Theo yelled as the four surrounded Scorch.

"Animal Spirits!"

"Combine strength!" they went to attack, only for Scorch to leap into the air and dodge their powerful attack.

"Guys, stay focused!" Casey yelled.

"You want more?" Scorch taunted, and went to attack Casey.

"Casey, watch out!" Lily shot past, her hand glowing yellow as she slashed Scorch down his back. He roared in pain and stumbled. Casey took advantage of this and ran at Scorch, striking him with his own hand as it glowed red.

"Take this!" Ari spun, and kicked him into the air with her leg, glowing golden. He cried out again, and Theo's leg began to glow blue as he leapt into the air, and kicked Scorch back to the ground. He crashed to the ground, groaning in pain, but got up and fired a blast of Rinzin power. They dodged it, and Minos got in close, grabbing his arms.

"Hold him!" Lily yelled, getting in close with Theo and Ari.

"Quadruple Claw Attack!" Casey joined them, and their hands began to glow.

"I'm a Phantom Beast General! You can't defeat me!" Scorch yelled angrily.

"We're Pai Zhuq Masters!"

"There's _nothing_ we can't do!"

"Right! And now you'll feel our power!"

"And it'll be the last thing you ever feel!" their combined power slashed down across him, and he was blasted aside as Minos released him. He crashed to the ground, and exploded.

* * *

People ran screaming through the streets, safe from the Rinshi as Rangers from past teams ran through the city, taking out any Rinshi they could find.

"We've got to calm this crowd down, this is exactly what Dai Shi wants," RJ groaned.

"Even with more Rangers here, the people are terrified," Minos shook his head. "There's never been such a large attack force here," he commented as Ari lit up an energy-ball and tossed it at a Rinshi straggler.

"How'd it go with Jarrod?" Casey asked. Minos just shook his head. They groaned, before loud laughter echoed overhead.

"I have harvested your fear! Now I have power enough for my final stand!" Dai Shi appeared in the sky above them. "The portal to the Spirit World has opened! The time for the final Beast War is here!" more lights appeared, before a huge crowd of monsters appeared from it.

"Yep...exactly like the Abyss of Evil...lame," Ari gulped.

"The worst of the worst..." Theo groaned as they spotted everyone from the Five Fingers of Poison, to the Overlords, to the General who they had only just destroyed.

"Come on team! Let's show them who we are!" RJ yelled. Everyone raised their arms.

"Pai Zhuq! Order of the Claw!" they yelled.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"JUNGLE BEAST, SPIRIT UNLEASHED!"

"With the Strength of a Tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar! Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"

"With the Speed of a Cheetah! Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"

"With the Agility of a Sparrow! Jungle Fury Gold Ranger!"

"With the Courage of a Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"

"With the Power of a Rhino! Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!"

"With the Defiance of a Bull!"

The Spirit Rangers were summoned, standing beside their Masters, and the monsters roared, running to fight.

"Man, I really didn't expect this again," Ari groaned as she blocked Buffalord's attack. The force shoved her back, and she spun, kicking him aside before turning to Talon. Leaping backwards, she landed on a car.

"Sparrow versus Sparrowhawk, who do you really think is going to win?" Talon taunted as she leapt up after her.

"I seem to recall me winning the last time!" Ari rolled her eyes, and leapt over to another car as Talon lashed out at her.

"Let's see if it stays that way!" Talon followed her, and Ari kicked her into the air. Talon cried out, before vines burst from the ground and wrapped around the General, slamming her into a wall.

"Hope you don't mind the extra help," Xander landed beside Ari.

"I can tolerate it this once," she smiled back. They jumped off the car, and struck Buffalord with their weapons, making him roar as he went down. Hearing a loud explosion, they looked around to see five familiar figures rising from smoke.

"Master Guinn!"

"Master Rilla!"

"Master Rel!"

"Master Lope!"

"And Master Mao!" the four Rangers who had been their students ran to the Spirits.

"When Dai Shi opened the portal, we came through it as well," Master Rilla nodded.

"I wouldn't miss this battle for the world," Master Mao smiled slightly. They ran to join in the battle, and as Minos was forced back by Carden and Bai Lai, they were struck by a black and red blur that shot past, knocking them away from Minos.

"I'm so glad you're back on the right side daddy," Master Rel smiled to her father.

"Me too," Minos nodded to her, spinning his hammer as they turned back to the two birds.

"I remember this jellyfish!" Maddie commented as the Mystic Force Rangers surrounded Jellica.

"You again?" she groaned, raising her staff. She blasted them with water, but it turned to ice with a wave of Udonna's Snow Staff. With powerful blows, Nick and Léanbow shattered it with their swords, and turned to Jellica. They struck her, only for her to turn to jelly again, laughing loudly.

"That laugh really gets on my nerves!" Vida growled. "Magi Staff! Wind Power!" she held up her staff, and it shone pink. Jellica's laughter stopped as the winds buffeted her, knocking her backwards.

"Magi Staff! Crossbow Mode!" Chip then blasted her with a shot of lightning magic.

As Dai Shi's army began to rapidly decline, the Masters, other than the Rangers, stood together.

"We must reach the highest level of our Animal Spirits!" Master Mao yelled as they channelled their energy. They transformed into their Animal Forms, much like RJ's Wolf form, and fired powerful blasts that destroyed a large group of the monsters. "Good riddance, evil beasts!" Master Mao nodded.

"I'll take those Animal Spirits!" Dai Shi suddenly reappeared, and the Masters cried out as their Spirits were pulled from them. They fell to their knees, reverting back to normal as the Rangers ran towards them. Dai Shi laughed loudly, taking on a corporeal form. "Look at you!" he roared as they cried out in horror.

"Whoa, that's nasty!" Dustin yelled as he and the other Ninja Rangers finished off Monkiwi. Dai Shi blasted the Jungle Fury Rangers and their Masters off their feet.

Landing in the outskirts of town, away from where the other Ranger teams were finishing off the last of the monsters, the Jungle Fury Rangers and the Masters were tossed to the ground with cries.

"For too long, the Pai Zhuq school has stopped my plans for ultimate rule! Today, I will get my revenge!" Dai Shi declared. "Starting with the Red Ranger!" Casey looked up and leapt out of the way just in time as one of Dai Shi's heads slammed the ground where he had been lying.

"Casey!" Lily cried out, grabbing his arm and pulling him aside. Ari and Theo joined them, and the four dodged the attacks.

"There's nowhere to run!" Dai Shi roared, and blasted the four off the cliff. "Now for the final strike!" he made to finish them off, only for Camille to leap in the way.

"No!" she yelled, lashing out at Dai Shi and knocking his head back. "Please, I'd like to fight with you now," she requested, turning to the four Rangers.

"Of course!" Lily nodded with a wide smile.

"Dom! Let's get in there!" RJ told the Rhino Ranger. "Wolf Pride Megazord!"

"Rhino Warrior Mode!"

"Spirit of the Bull!" the two Megazords and Minos' Zord attacked Dai Shi, and RJ landed on Dai Shi's back. Dom attacked with a powerful slash, but it did nothing. Minos ran in, only for Dai Shi to bat him aside with a swipe of his paw. Rearing up on his hind legs, Dai Shi blasted them, and the Zords disappeared. RJ, Minos and Dom were ejected, demorphing as they hit the ground.

"Nothing we do can even weaken him!" Theo groaned.

"I can," they looked around in surprise as Jarrod approached.

"Jarrod!" Camille smiled widely.

"We Pai Zhuq have to stick together," Jarrod nodded.

"About time he figured that out," Ari muttered, and Theo elbowed her.

"Spirit of the Mighty Lion!" Jarrod summoned his black and gold armour. "I'm here Dai Shi!" he called as he walked towards the giant dragon.

"What's he doing?" Ari wondered. The other Masters ran to help RJ, Dom and Minos to their feet, all of them watching. Jarrod stood on the edge of the cliff, looking up at Dai Shi.

"The Lion has returned!" Dai Shi laughed as he saw him. "Have you finally come to your senses?" he asked.

"Yes!" Jarrod nodded. "You told me I had the strength of a Lion, but not the heart!" the Lion student reminded the spirit who had used him as a vessel. "But I'm here to show you, that you're wrong! The heart of the Lion is noble and good! And I can be too!" he called on his Zokado Power, and leapt at Dai Shi.

"What are you doing?!" Ari cried in horror as Jarrod blasted his way into Dai Shi.

"He's weakening! Hit him now!" Jarrod yelled to those below. Dai Shi roared as Zokado Power exploded from inside him.

"Only the four chosen protectors can destroy Dai Shi forever," Master Mao looked to the four Rangers still Morphed.

"It's up to us," Casey nodded. The four demorphed and pulled off their Morphers, before closing their eyes. "A Pai Zhuq Master doesn't ask. He knows," the Tiger Master whispered.

"There is a higher level of our Animal Spirits."

"One that has never been reached before. By student, or Master."

"It's time to push beyond the possible, to our highest potential," the four moved in sync, following their Animal Spirits as they called upon a power deep inside. They began to glow, feeling the power unlock, and yelled, throwing it out. It slammed into Dai Shi, who screamed as he was destroyed, releasing the stolen power belonging to the Masters. The four stumbled, before laughing.

"Incredible!" Casey grinned, and the four laughed, hugging each other tightly.

"We did it!" Ari cheered, before RJ and Dom ran over to hug them as well, all of them laughing. It faded quickly as they heard a yell, and looked around as Jarrod slammed to the ground. His armour faded and he groaned, lying still as burns and cuts lined the parts of his body that could be seen.

"Jarrod!" Camille screamed, her own armour faded as she ran over to him.

"Man, I'm a Ranger, not a damn medic. Stupid Mr. Hartford giving me this power," Ari grumbled, running over as well. As Camille cradled the young man in her arms, Ari kneeled beside them, starting to glow.

"Will he be alright?" Camille asked as the other Rangers walked over.

"Have any of you guys ever seen Star Trek?" Ari asked randomly as she touched Jarrod's face.

"Bits and pieces, why?" RJ nodded.

"Well you know how there's that line, when Doctor McCoy says 'Dammit Jim, I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker'?" Ari asked.

"What? Are you telling us that you can't work miracles?" Theo asked with a frown, before Jarrod groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Course not. I'm telling you I'm not a doctor," Ari smirked as she got to her feet, and swayed. The other Rangers caught her as she stumbled. "But damn miracles take a lot outta you," she chuckled weakly.

"Are you alright?" Camille asked Jarrod as he blinked up at her.

"I'm better than okay, I'm good," Jarrod grinned up at her, and Camille smiled in relief as everyone else relaxed.

* * *

The party to say goodbye to Dom was in full swing as the Rangers, plus a few others, prepared to say goodbye to Dom. Now that they had finished their mission to defeat Dai Shi, Dom had decided to continue wandering the world.

"I'm telling you, Switzerland is the best place to snowboard," Zoe was telling Dom as the Rhino bounced Annie in his arms. She was laughing happily as Dom argued with Zoe. The two had found it hilarious that their paths had crossed years before.

"No way. Austria, hands down," he insisted.

"Just try Davos, Rhino-Boy," Zoe rolled her eyes. "And give me my baby back," she held out her arms, only for Hunter to intercept and take Annie, who clung to her father happily. "Hey! No stealing!" Zoe whined.

"She's my daughter too!" Hunter rolled his eyes, dodging Zoe as she tried to take Annie from him.

"Casey!" Lily smiled as she and Theo walked from the kitchen and joined the party. She hugged the young man who had joined the Pai Zhuq temple as a teacher. Minos walked in behind Casey and he stretched. He had also rejoined the temple as a teacher, finding it strange but familiar to be back. Especially since Jarrod and Camille had joined as students. That was definitely weird.

"Hey guys," Casey smiled. "Where's Ari?" he noticed that they were missing the final member of their team.

"She was here a minute ago," RJ frowned, looking around.

"She better be here to say goodbye," Lily commented, and Theo walked back to the kitchen. He pushed open the door, and immediately stepped back with a groan.

"Found her," he sighed, and Zoe stopped chasing Hunter around to walk in.

"Ahah! Finally the tables have turned!" the Silver Ninja Ranger pointed accusingly at Ari and Xander as they went red. "Finally I can mock you for..." Zoe stopped, frowning as she saw the ring on Ari's hand, lined with emeralds and yellow topaz stones. "No..." her jaw fell open. "You asked her to..."

"I don't think I've ever seen Zoe this speechless," Ari glanced to Xander with a smile as the others peered in, curious as to what was going on.

"You asked Ari to marry you _without_ my _permission_!" Zoe yelled, and Xander went pale. He released Ari and made a break for it as Zoe chased after him.

"I should probably be worried about that," Ari mused as Xander sprinted up the stairs, before she was almost tackled off her feet.

"Congratulations!" Lily squealed as she hugged Ari tightly. The others joined in the hug as Ari laughed, going red.

"I was wondering when he was finally going to do it," Hunter commented as he grinned to her. "Congrats brat," Ari stuck out her tongue at him. "I guess I should stop my wife from killing him," he handed Annie to Jenna, who was a little surprised, but easily balanced the baby in her arms.

"Hey Dom, wanna see this?" Ari suddenly smirked, pulling out her phone.

"Show that to Master Finn and I'll kick your butt Ari, I swear," Jenna warned as she and RJ went red, but Ari just smirked and held out her phone. Dom looked at it, and chuckled.

"I've known you two idiots were going to get together for years. I'm just glad that there's someone else here to tease you about it," he smirked.

"Here to serve buddy," Ari bumped fists with him.

"I'm ignoring your childish behaviour," RJ decided, leaning in and kissing Jenna's cheek.

"Not in front of the child!" Ari cried out, horrified.

"She's going to be scarred!" Dom wailed.

"Oh shut up," RJ rolled his eyes.

"So what have you got planned when you're not teaching now Casey? Not going to be working here, are you?" Lily asked as they all left the kitchen.

"Oh, I dunno," Casey shrugged, before Theo elbowed him. He gave the Tiger a look, and Casey frowned at him. The Jaguar indicated to Lily, and Casey stared at Theo, who walked away. "Uh, Lily...I was wondering..." Casey led Lily away from the others, and Ari stood beside Theo.

"Out of everything to happen this year, I think that was the bravest thing I've seen," Ari smiled at Theo, who sighed.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"The right girl for you is out there, don't you worry," Ari told him, patting his shoulder.

"Hey, so what are you going to do now?" Theo asked her, taking his attention off Lily and Casey.

"Well Mr. Hartford has asked me to do a tour with Truth Trucks," Ari grinned with excitement at the idea.

"Really? That's amazing! Congratulations!" Theo grinned, high-fiving her.

"Thanks," Ari smiled back. "Then after that I'm gonna move back to Briarwood, and hang up my Morpher for good," she decided, twisting the silver ring, which felt strange around her finger.

"I wouldn't say for good," Minos smirked as he walked over. "After all, you're the Legendary Golden Warrior," he reminded her. Ari sighed.

"True, but I am _not_ joining another team. I'm passing my Gold Ranger title on," Ari decided.

"If you find them worthy," Theo smirked.

"Duh," Ari grinned back.

"Alright guys," Dom called as Lily and Casey walked back over, both smiling and blushing a little. "I gotta go. Goodbye everyone," he smiled, and Jenna hugged him.

"Take care, and keep in touch," she told him firmly.

"For you Jenna, anything," Dom smiled. She kissed his cheek, and Dom winked to RJ, who rolled his eyes.

"See ya Dom," Lily hugged him next.

"RJ," Dom grinned to his friend.

"Take care my friend," RJ shook his hand.

"Ari, I trust you to continue tormenting them in my place?" Dom turned to Ari, who saluted him.

"You can certainly trust me on that," she smiled as Jenna slapped her arm.

"Theo," Dom grinned as he turned to the shorter boy and shook his hand.

"Stay outta trouble," Theo told him, making them laugh.

"Have an awesome time!" everyone called out goodbye as Dom walked out, but Ari's eyes were on Fran as the young woman waved awkwardly from the booth she had been sitting in.

"What a farewell," Lily smiled.

"What? We missed saying goodbye to Dom?" Zoe asked in horror as she, Hunter and Xander walked down the stairs. "This is your fault, beanstalk," she glared at Xander.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who tried to beat me senseless!" he protested.

"Don't make me finish what I started," Zoe glowered at him.

"You know what?" they all looked around as Dom suddenly walked back in. "I forgot something," their smiles fell in confusion.

"Dom, you packed your backpack like five times. How the hell did you forget something?" Jenna frowned as Zoe took Annie back, and RJ put his arm around her waist.

"What did you forget?" RJ asked.

"That I got Fran a ticket too," Dom grinned as he held up his ticket, revealing a second one. Fran dropped her book in alarm as the Rangers all looked at her in surprise. Jenna smiled widely, glad that Dom _had_ taken notice of the shy bookworm. "Fran?" Dom approached her, and Fran stumbled as she stood up. "How would you like to backpack through Europe with me?" he asked. Ari bit back a squeal of delight as Xander took her hand, grinning at her.

"Yes!" Fran finally found her voice. Dom smiled widely back at her. "I would love to," Fran nodded, before her eyes widened. "Oh, but first I've gotta go home and get my backpack...and my camera...and my journal and some extra socks in case it's cold and-"

"Breathe Fran," the Rangers all chorused together, laughing loudly.

* * *

 **So I wanna say a massive thank you to all of you for reviewing, favouriting, following, and most importantly _reading_ this series! Thank you for putting up with my sporadic at best updating. You guys make it worth continuing writing, and keep me enjoying it. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it. **

**This is the end of Ari's time as a Ranger, and after a oneshot (which should be posted in the next few days) and one more story, we'll be onto the second arc; when her children assume the mantle.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of Jungle Fury!**

 **Please review!**


End file.
